Equal Chances, the 59th Games, a SYOT
by Josephm611
Summary: Every year, tributes from certain districts dominate the playing field. Districts 11 and 9 excel in fields. Districts 3, 5, and 8 rule in old ruined towns. This year, the Gamemakers have tried to make the arena fair for everyone. But just because it's fair doesn't mean it'll be easy. Closed SYOT.
1. Rules & First Mentor Interviews

**A VERY important A/N: Welcome, everyone, to the SYOT 59th Hunger Games! I'll first get the important things down.**

**1\. I will not cuss. If a tribute happens to cuss a lot, I will substitute the words with a random amount of symbols. **

**2\. I can't write romance. It isn't that I don't want to, but I just can't do it. Okay? If you want to have your district's tributes be "star-crossed-lovers," do it. But I probably won't accept.  
**

**3\. I will not change your tribute without your permission. Unless I ask and you don't reply. I'll be willing to wait for a few days, but if you don't respond at all, I'll go ahead and change them. However, this only applies to the tributes themselves. This means that I will tweak the families and other small details WITHOUT asking. I'm sorry, but it's too tedious to ask about every small detail.  
**

**4\. PLEASE GIVE ME THREE-DIMENSIONAL, DEVELOPED CHARACTERS! If you don't, the odds may be against them. They will. I'll explain in a future ****chapter.**

**5\. I will only accept through PM, for several reasons. First, I'll be adding the opportunity to sponsor, and that can only be done through PM. Second, I will be doing a few other things with the PM feature here, and this thing might determine your tribute's life or death.**

**6\. I will allow up to three tributes per person, but only up to two Careers per person.**

**7\. This is not completely following the books. If it was, then District 12 wouldn't have a chance in this.**

**Now that that is out of the way, let's get started! The Capitol sent reporters to every district to interview the mentors one week before the reapings. Excerpts from Districts 1 through 3 are below.**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

District 1

_**Azul Lazuli:**_

**Last year, both tributes from your district were wiped out by the surprisingly young Cecelia, our latest victor. Even though you weren't mentoring, how do you feel about it?**

We deserved to win last year. We had the most capable tributes. District 8 better watch its back this year; we're back for revenge.

_**Chalcedony Glist:**_

**Your partner this year has shown how much he dislikes Cecelia. How about you?**

She did what she had to do, but...SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WIN!

Just because we're from the luxury district doesn't mean we'll giveothers the luxury of having a chance. Mark my words, Cecelia. You, 8, and everyone else, YOU'RE GOING DOWN.

O-O-O

District 2

_**Brutus Dior:**_

**What do you think of last year's games? Both tributes from two were eliminated surprisingly early. How will you avoid that problem this year?**

My tribute last year was a ****. He wasn't even supposed to volunteer, he got what he deserves. This year, I'll DEFINITELY make sure that the only boy that volunteers is the one I choose, not some unprepared idiot that just wants to impress his girl.

_**Scoria Chert:**_

**Your style of mentoring has always been quite different from the usual "overpower everyone" oftern seen from District 2. How and Why?**

Well, we have lost may times in the past. The tributes almost every year were strong and muscular. But they lost anyway. I believe the reason is that we of District 2 focus too much on physical strength but not enough on quick thinking and smarts, which can be just as important. I try to get them to think well as well as fight well.

O-O-O

District 3

_**Beetee Latier:**_

**Last year was a close one for District 3, with both making it into the final eight. What do you think about your odds this year?**

Well, uh, last year was really close. We might have done better though if a few changes were made, for example, if the temp-

**I'm sure that we're all interested in your thoughts on it, but we're, um, low on time. Can you answer the question?**

Of course. It's really not possible to judge the odds just yet, because it would be dependent on the number of slips each child has. Even with that information, anyone could be picked, so I'm afraid I won't be able to give you a clear concise answer.

_**Nokia Walkman:**_

**You haven't mentored in a while. Can you tell us why?**

For their past few years, Wiress has been mentoring alongside Beetee, but she's having a few problems this year, so I'm taking her place.

**Do you think your skills are a bit rusty? How do you think it will affect the games?**

District 3 is known for its intelligence. I am no exception, and instead of telling you why, I'll show you once the games begin.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

If you haven't realized it yet, I'll tell you now that each mentor will appear in the story, so think about it, okay? For example, if you're submitting the D2 male, make sure he's approved by Brutus. Also, all the mentors will retain the personality they show in these interviews. Then again, some may be acting...

Here's the Form. When you add more details, the odds go up for that character. (They do):

Name: Please make it related to the district industry. If it's a normal name, give me a good reason

District: Here are the districts and their industries. 1 - Luxury items, 2 - Masonry and Peacekeepers, 3 - Technology, 4 - Fishing, 5 - Power, 6 - Transportation, 7 - Lumber, 8 - Textiles, 9 - Grain, 10 - Livestock, 11 -Agriculture, 12 - Coal Mining

Age: Please, not all 18 year olds. Careers should not be under 17

Gender:

Family: Their personalities would be nice, but you can use one words to describe them, if you want

Friends: ditto

Personality: No one word descriptions

Appearance: Make sure this applies and is reasonable; i.e., no blond hair green eyes match from 12

Physical Strengths:

Physical Weaknesses:

Other Strengths:

Other Weaknesses:

Reaped or Volunteered: Also make this make sense

Thoughts about Mentor, Preferred Mentor and reason: If his/her mentor's interviews hasn't been posted, you can tell me after I post them

Training Score and Reason: Also should be realistic

If he/she wasn't aiming for a high score, What score would he/she deserved if they had tried their best: This is for those actors

Preferred Weapon &amp; Reason: Make this reasonable; for example, no archery expert from 8

Interview Angle:

Participation in Bloodbath?:

One word summary: I want to get a good feeling of those characters

**Below are the optional ones, but these will greatly increase their chance of survival.**

Token:

Job:

Reaping outfit:

Reaction to Being reaped/ volunteering:

Visitors in the Justice Building:

What they do in training:

What they show the Gamemakers:

What they think about Panem, the games, etc:

What they love most in the world: No video games or anything like that

Interview Quotes:

Why he/she should win:

Favorite And Worst Memories:

Alliance?:

Preferred Death:

Any other detail you would like are welcome.

=#=#=#=

That's it for now.

Districts 4 - 6 will appear in the next chapter, along with the tribute list!


	2. Tribute List & More Interviews

**The second group of Mentor interviews is here! **

**I forgot to mention this last time. You may reserve tributes, but I will only hold it for two days. If you don't submit before then, it becomes publicly available again.**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

District 4

_**Wade Murry**_

**You won in a quite unorthodox way for a tribute from 4, by sticking it out alone. How do you think it will affect your tribute's relationship with the ones from 1 and 2?**

Honestly, I don't think it'll make much of a difference. The most important thing to 1 and 2 is who the tributes are, not who their mentor is. As long as our tributes are strong, they'll make it.

_**Sandy Marin**_

**District 4 hasn't had a victor in about a decade. Do you think it might change this year? **

I definitely hope so. We're long overdue.

**Anything else to add?**

Yes. And this is for the other mentors.

We WILL wash away all of our competition.

0-0-0

District 5

_**Aaran Surge**_

**Victors from your District, and you are no exception, usually win because of extreme stealth or unusual strength. Why is that? What are your hopes for this year?**

It's because of our working conditions, which train our kids in those two areas. Every once in a while, we get someone with both. That's what I'm hoping for.

_**Photine Orly**_

**District 5 has had how many victors so far?**

3

**That's a lot compared to District 12, but that number is fairly low. Why? **

I believe it's because we just don't stand out to sponsors. In terms of strength, we can't compete with 1 and 2. And even though there are quite a few smart ones, District 3 outshines us in that area.

0-0-0

District 6

_**Lori Rails**_

**How are you doing!**

Rainbows, color, ahhhhh

**Umm, okay. What is your preliminary strategy this year?**

(Hums a little song and ignores the question)

_**Carter Track**_

**_What h_appened to Lori?**

She kinda discovered Morphling. I'll probably have to take on her load.

**So, have you done any planning for the games?**

It's not really possible. If the arena is some urban mess, then we have a chance. But District 6 has never done well in natural settings.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Since I added the preferred mentor question, I'll start giving more into about the mentors.

Name - How they won. Personality

Azul Lazuli - Standard Career. Quiet but proud

Chalcedony Glist - Also won like a standard Career, but totally different personality. She's outspoken and straightforward.

Brutus Dior - Also Standard Career. Very proud and boastful. Short tempered.

Scoria Chert - Stayed with the pack until the final eight. Snook off and outsmarted the rest. Smart, but also strong.

Beetee Latier - Electrocuted the other remaining 6. Quiet, twitchy, and brilliant thinker

Nokia Walkman - Hid until pool was small. Set traps everywhere, but barely outlived the last one. Troubled., also quiet, copes by being competitive.

Wade Murry - Overpowered everyone else by himself. Blunt but has good instincts.

Sandy Marin - Standard Career. Second only to Brutus in terms of District pride.

Aaran Surge - Stalked the others and killed them one by one. Killed the last one by tripping her into a pool of lava. Sly and hard to trust

Photine Orly - Hid and outlasted everyone else. Has a clean conscience, so she's happier than most of the others.

Lori Rails - Had to kill her District partner, who had helped her, to win. Troubled, now addicted to morphling, won't help much as a mentor

Carter Track - Was a fast runner, and was able to escape the many Gamemaker traps in his areena. Only killed the last survivor. Tends to be pessimistic and (silently) hates the games. Will have to help Lori mentor.

#=#=#=#=#

Tribute List

The names will be filled in as their reapings are posted.

D1 Male - Alexander Thul (shadowhunter824)

D1 Female - Chrystal Jolie (Trioze)

D2 Male - Easton Gray (wizardtributerunner)

D2 Female - Satine Steel (LeaGirlWriter22)

D3 Male - Camino Wire (stellaslomp)

D3 Female - Magique Dorsell (SolarisEclipse77)

D4 Male - Larz Bolton (infamouskal420)

D4 Female - Sariose Brooke (DecidedlyDestiel)

D5 Male - Coil Ampar (ThornOfSilver)

D5 Female - Ariel Revere (17headlines)

D6 Male - Ryde Hurst (theunsilenced)

D6 Female - Stream Wrena (SolarisEclipse77)

D7 Male - Ellery Hollis (shadowhunter824)

D7 Female - Magnolia "Maggie" Dale (Nuttmeg)

D8 Male - Amery Mills (CabinFever5)

D8 Female - Artemis Serenity (LeaGirlWriter22)

D9 Male - Rye Miller (DecidedlyDestiel)

D9 Female - Aluma Fields (MakoHaruFree)

D10 Male - James Armour (CabinFever5)

D10 Female -Sadie Scott (Zayngel22)

D11 Male - Durian Flowers (santiago. poncini20)

D11 Female - Sunnoria Millar (santiago. poncini20)

D12 Male - Clancy Patrick (infamouskal420)

D12 Female - Ember Hauter (wizardtributerunner)

All the spots are now filled!

Next chapter will have Districts 7-9 and also will explain how the Victor will be chosen (explain my current idea)


	3. Selecting the Victor & Interviews

**More interviews! In this chapter, at the end, I will explain how the games will work.**

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

District 7

_**Blight Selby**_

**District 7 is often one of the strongest districts, other than 1, 2, and 4. Why is that? How do you feel about that?**

Our kids have learned to use axes from an early age, so they are trained in weapons. It's actually feels pretty good, knowing that you have a decent chance every year.

_**Yvonne Hadas**_

**You're one of the younger mentors, and already, you brought one home, compared to your more "experienced" mentor Blight, who only had success with you. How do you do so well?**

I won't give away too much, but I will tell you one thing. The relationship between you and your tribute is very important. If it's good, they'll be likely to follow your advice.

0-0-0

District 8

_**Cecelia Paisley**_

**Welcome to the gang! You won the games last year, and this will be your first time mentoring. What do you think?**

It's all very overwhelming. Even though I'm new, I'll do my best to make sure that only one family back home will have to grieve.

_**Burl Fuller**_

**Congratulations to your district for its tribute's excellent performance last year! How do you feel about having a new player on the team?**

Our strategy every year, which is to wait everything out, obviously isn't working anymore. The tributes always botch it up somehow. Cecelia, along with her more aggressive strategy, might do the trick.

0-0-0

District 9

_**Brandon Cannes**_

**Over the years, District 9 has been compared to District 11 many times. Can you explain why?**

Both of us grow crops, and we have pretty similar working conditions. So we have similar chances in the games.

**But you often ally with District 10 instead. Can you explain that?**

It's actually quite simple. Both of our districts have similar customs, so naturally, our tributes feel at home with them.

**District 9 is often overlooked. What do you have to say about that?**

I actually think it's a blessing in disguise. The stronger competitors glance over us and decide to target other tributes.

_**Zea Tutilina**_

**Thee games last year were also close for 9. What are your thoughts?**

We were that close to winning, but it just wasn't enough. I will say that I'm proud of them for doing their best, and that I really feel their families' losses.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Mentor Details:

Blight Selby - Standard axe-wielding district 7 victor. Has a slight addiction to alcohol, but lighter than Chaff and Haymitch. A little rude, but generally easy to get along with. Good sense of humor.

Yvonne Hadas - Won by predicting her opponents moves and planning accordingly. Her talent is chess. Determined and decisive, but also has great people skills.

Burl Fuller - Waited and hid until the final few, then came out and swept the field. Good actor. He seems okay on the outside, but inside, his conscience is always driving him crazy.

Cecelia Paisley - Formed an alliance to offset the Careers and made it to the end. Loves young kids and Very likeable. Has a strong sense of fairness and justice, so she's often simmering underneath her friendly appearance.

Brandon Cannes - Acted and seemed insignificant, drawing no attention, until the games, in which he went on a killing spree. Analytical and good with strategy.

Zea Tutilina - Didn't kill anyone or even fight until the final three, which were she, her partner (a close friend), and another tribute. The other tribute killed her partner, and she, driven by rage, killed the last one. Kind, Motherly, and Generous.

=‡‡=‡‡=‡‡=

Now the part you've been waiting for: How will the victor be chosen?

The problem with me choosing one is that my personal bias will come into play. So I won't be choosing. But you won't be either. This will probably be the most chance based idea ever, but here it is.

I'll be pulling names out of a bowl (or cup, bag, or whatever I have lying around). But it won't be completely up to chance. Each tribute will have a number of slips. Every tribute pulled out will die. So the more slips, the more likely they'll die. Here is how it will work. For the first chapter of the games, I will pick out a certain number of tributes (a number only I know) to die in the bloodbath. After that, I will pick a random number from one to three of slips to determine who dies every three or four days.

**Each tribute starts out with 5 slips. A tribute can have a minimum of 1 slip, and there is no maximum. Items marked with a * will not be counted in the bloodbath drawing.**

**These things will give tributes extra slips:**

A Non-Career tribute getting a score of 8 or above (will be targeted): Add 1 slip

A Non-Career tribute getting a score of 10 or above (will be severely targeted): Add 2 slips

Anyone that gets a score under 4: Add 1 slip

No weapon knowledge: Add 1 slip

*No survival skill knowledge: Add 1 slip

Mental Problems: Add 1 slip

Injury (One that seriously limits): Add 1 slip until the injury is healed.

No popularity (I will put up a poll, and the bottom 8 will be considered unpopular): Add 1 slip

Extremely Unpopular (The bottom 2 in the poll): Add 2 slips

No extra details from the optional list: Add 1 slip (This is what I meant by no details turning the odds against them)

Under 15 years old: Add one slip

Depressed and Thinks He/She Will Die: Add 1 slip

**These things will deduct slips:**

*Sponsors: For every individual person sponsoring a tribute, 1 slip is deducted

Popularity: The top 4 in the poll mentioned above will each get one less slip.

Has had previous training of any kind (I know, the Careers, but they actually do have an advantage): Deduct 1 slip

*The word "adaptable" or a synonym in the submission: Deduct 1 slip

*The word "resourceful" or a synonym in the submission: Deduct 1 slip

**These things can add or deduct slips:**

Didn't get supplies at the Cornucopia: Day 1 - Deduct 4 slips, After that, Add 1 slip until the pool is down to 8, then no bonus or penalty

Me (don't I get some influence?): I will add 1 slip to each of my 3 least favorites and deduct 1 from my three favorites

Alliance: Deduct 1 slip until the final 6, then add a slip until the alliance is broken

**If any of you dislike this idea, tell me, and I'll try to change it. If there is something you think should be on this list, tell me, and I'll probably add it (unless it's totally unreasonable). ** After all, these are your characters.

Also, I'll be PM-ing the submitters during the games, so they get a say in what their tributes do.

I welcome any opinions!

Next chapter will be about sponsoring, and it will include the final interviews!


	4. Sponsoring & Last Mentor Interviews

**I really like writing these interviews, it's always fun!**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

District 10

_**Cheyenne Studd**_

**You have a large record of tributes that made it into the final 8. Care to tell us how you do it?**

Why would I tell the people who will be working against me? Come find me once it's time for the final 8 interviews.

_**Austin Orford**_:

**How do you feel about the games last year? Do you think District 10 will do better this year?**

The games last year, were, to say the least, disappointing for us. Really, though, all we can do is hope that our tributes are capable this year.

-o-o-

District 11

_**Seeder Runcina**_

**You have mentored for how many years now?**

Over two decades now.

**However, you only have one success story. Why do you think that is?**

Remember, I can only do so much. The rest is up to the tributes. And I know that they try their best, but a lot of the time, it just isn't enough. But I assure you, I will do my best with what I'm given.

_**Spencer Wistar**_

**You won the games two years ago. Are you getting settled into this life?**

(No comment)

**Umm, what are you going to try to do this year?**

(No comment)

**(We gave up here)**

-o-o-

District 12

_**Haymitch Abernathy**_

**Unfortunately, we were not able to get any comments from him because he was, um, busy. **_(Translation: He was passed out drunk.)_

•°•°•°•°•°•

Mentor Info:

Cheyenne Studd - Daughter of a butcher, Cheyenne was at home around knives, which she used to kill the others from a distance (throwing knives). Secretive and distrustful with most of the other victors, even though she's generous and encouraging with her tributes.

Austin Orford - Was expert at a whip, and just showed his resourcefulness to gain sponsors. His sponsors collected enough to give him a whip, and he was almost completely unstoppable after that. Very cheerful and talkative, he's also good at chess, even though his talent was woodcarving.

Seeder Runcina - Seeder won by outlasting almost everyone else before coming out. Her competition by then was weak, and she was able to win from there. She's kind and caring, and she always grows attached to the tributes every year, causing her year after year of intense sadness.

Spencer Wistar - Spencer entered the games with his best friend, and even though they didn't have to kill each other, he still hates the Capitol, more than most people (Gale included). He won by poisoning everyone else. He is bitter and blunt, even though his advice is sound. He is the most outspoken of all the victors, and he always has something bad to say about the Capitol. Also very stubborn; if his games weren't so popular, Snow would've arranged an accident for Spencer already.

Haymitch Abernathy - Won the game by using the force field to hurl an axe back at the last remaining tribute. In return, Snow killed his family, and he turned to alcohol. Started drinking heavily during the 53rd games, after three unsuccessful years and the death of his former mentor, who killed herself. Very pessimistic and even more useless than Lori when he's drunk, which is 99% of the time.

«-»

Sponsoring:

**I have removed the sponsoring system. Sorry.  
**

Next chapter will be the arena! None of the early tributes will be at a disadvantage because, as the summary suggests, the arena was created to be fair to everyone.


	5. The Arena

**The Arena**

_2 Months Before the Reapings_

Theophilus Phrastus, Head Gamemaker, briskly walked down the hall and stopped before a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. He opened it and walked to a file cabinet, which was also locked. Sighing, he picked another key and stuck it into the lock. Making quick work of it, he opened the file cabinet and found the folder labeled "59th Hunger Games." He took it out, closed and locked the file cabinet, locked the room, ad left.

Back in his own office, he opened the folder and pulled out a thick sheet of paper, which contained the plans for the arena. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't have to design the arena. If he had to do it a few weeks before the games, it would be impossible to make it just right. The arena was already built. His job was to go over the arena and make changes where necessary.

He flipped through the mutt designs and other papers until he found the case with the chip that contained the plans. Of course, it was on paper too, but why do that when you can stick a chip into a projector and get a 3D image?

The projector came to life, and he could now see the arena. He looked around zooming in on and looking at whatever he wanted to.

He hated it.

Disgusted with the planed arena, he stomped his foot down in frustration. This was horrible! The games would be so predictable that you would be able to guess the victor before the games even started! All rough mountains, seriously? The only districts with lots of those were Districts 1 and 2, and they already had the upper hand! He sighed. This is why he looked over the plans each year.

He tried to think of a remedy. Districts 1 and 2 are used to mountains, so if he wanted to remove their advantage, he could remove the mountains. It wouldn't be hard. But then he would have a blank arena. The other option was to add things to help the other districts. Yes, this was what he had to do. He quickly compiled a list of the various landscapes of the districts.

District 1: Mountainous

District 2: Mountainous

District 3: No Nature, All Factories

District 4: Seaside and Sand Dunes

District 5: No Nature, All Power Plants and Similar Things

District 6: Some Factories, The Rest is Open Grasslands

District 7: Forest

District 8: No Nature, All Factories

District 9: Grasslands and Fields

District 10: Grasslands and Some Desert

District 11: Orchards and Fields

District 12: Mostly slightly wooded

Now all he had to do was add all the other landscapes into the arena. He changed the projector from view mode to edit mode and began changing the arena. First, he flattened most of the mountains, leaving a ring around the arena. Then he divided the large area into six sectors (Not like a pie). He drowned one in salt water and removed the mountains bordering it. Beside it, he liberally scattered sand dunes making sure to add quicksand in some areas. Nearby, he made a desert, pulling up cacti and arranging for the winds to blow the red sand everywhere. He might as well add invisible walls, just to keep the desert from overwhelming everything. These wouldn't be a problem; they only stopped things it was designed to stop, in this case sand and wind. Next was the grassland, and then the forest. After that came the factories. Finally, he took the sector in the middle, made it a meadow, and placed the Cornucopia. Satisfied, he saved it and went to find his secretary to arrange a meeting with Snow.

**°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••**

_A Month Before the Reapings_

Too boring. Needs a twist.

Those were the words President Snow had used to describe Theophilus' masterpiece. Of course, Snow had also said that it was an improvement and had authorized the changes to the arena, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that his life might be on the line if he didn't think of something quick. Constantly changing landscapes? No, he didn't have the time to do that. He looked out at the hot day. How he wished that the temperature was cooler.

Then the inspiration hit him.

He could mess with the seasons. He quickly pulled out his laptop and began typing in computer code. Even though he was the Head Gamemaker, he was once a technician and knew how to program the computers under the arena. He transferred thee code into the arena and watched the show.

First it was spring, it rained, and everything grew. He would add pollen for those with allergies, but people in the districts had stopped being allergic to pollen centuries ago. The next minute was summer. The desert became unbearable with the heat, and the factories heated up. Then came fall. The leaves fell, and the fields and forest were ripe with fruit and grain. Finally came winter. Sandstorms ravaged the desert, and it snowed everywhere.

The entire cycle lasted only 4 minutes, but in the arena, it would be running on a cycle of 4 days, one season per day. It was now time for another meeting with the man in charge.

**_So what do you guys think of the arena? See what I mean by "equal chances"? Is there anything you don't like?_**


	6. District One Reaping

_A/N No, I have not forgotten about this. And to prove it, here's my explanation. First, I waited for more tributes, since the D1 male wasn't submitted at that point. After I got him, I was busy with a research paper I had procrastinated on. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. _

_wizardtributerunner: If you don't submit the D2 male today, the reservation will expire._

_Everyone Else: I still have 3 other open spots, including the D3 male, so please submit, so that I won't have to wait for them when I reach their District._

_Thank you to shadowhunter824 for submitting Alexander and to Trioze for submitting Chrystal._

**Chrystal Jolie, 18 (F)**

I wake up to the smell of my mother's cooking. It seems like a normal day, but it isn't.

Today is the day, the greatest day of my life. I will volunteer for the games and finally rid our family of its bad name. I quickly take a shower and hurry down; I want to visit the training center before the reaping.

The table is already set, and my mother is washing the dishes while my father, strangely sober, is eating his plate of food. I have three other siblings, two sisters and one brother, but they're all married and at their own houses, none of them ever considering volunteering after what had happened. Those idiots, can't they see that volunteering for the games is the only way to make a name for yourself? That's what I'm doing, and I'll show them.

"Good Morning," my mother says. Startled, I knock over a glass of juice, shattering the cup. Now look at what she did.

"Hey!" I shout at her, "you didn't have to do that!"

"You shouldn't have put the glass near the edge of the table," she says, not looking up from her dishes.

"YOU startled me!" I retort, "Don't blame me."

"Chrystal," my father says, "It wasn't completely her fault."

How could they be so unreasonable? Knowing that I've lost this battle (and I only lose to my father, surprisingly strong for a guy drunk half the time), I leave the room, knocking over a chair. I guess I'll be at the training center earlier than I thought. Not a problem, since the reaping here starts at 10.

The training center is mostly empty, with only Alexander, one of the guys chosen to volunteer, still here, training with the throwing knives. I walk over to the swords and swing the familiar blade, slicing the dummies. This my weapon of choice, and I'm better than anyone else here in District One.

I let my mind wander, so used to the shiny blade that I could probably do it in my sleep. These games will be my games.

"Whack"

I will live in the Victor's Village and lead my District to victory in future games.

"Whack"

I will clean my family's name...

"Whack"

And my father won't have to drink anymore...

"Whack"

Because I will avenge Malachi.

I pause, remembering my brother who died in the games. He was the one that convinced me to start training when I was 10. But he brought shame to our family. he was too trusting, and he was caught off guard and killed by that brute from 2. I will not make that same mistake. I will win the games by myself. Of course, I'll ally with the ones from One and Four, but they better watch out. Someone's voice appears behind me. I turn around, still wielding my sword, and see Azul, the victor that nominated me for the opportunity to volunteer.

"Nervous?" he says.

Insulted, I grip the hilt of the sword a little harder. Seeing my reaction, he smirks.

"Just teasing you."

I scowl at him. I had forgotten to mention that I lose to him too.

"I just can't wait to slice up whoever 2 sends at me," I say.

"I'm sure of that," he say, turning to walk away, "see you on the train."

I don't bother to reply.

**Alexander Thul, 17 (M)**

I see Azul walk away, obviously done talking with Chrystal. I return to my knives and throw them, a few at a time, into the dummies. I'm filled with a jealousy for her. She actually got a decent mentor. Azul has a brain, and he knows how to really work with his tributes. But I had to get Chalcedony Glist. Chalcedony is stupid. She won with her looks, and all she cares about is grabbing attention. But Chrystal doesn't even care who her mentor is. She is always bragging about how she could win with absolutely no help. She doesn't want a mentor, but she gets a good one. I want a mentor, someone to scheme with, but I get an idiot who probably won't even give me a second thought.

I send a last knife into the heart of the dummy, and I realize that the center is now completely empty. I look down at my watch, and I see that I have half an hour before the reaping. Better hurry home; I want to make a good first impression on potential sponsors. I'll have no trouble taking out the lower districts, but I want to be prepared when I need to eliminate the ones from two and four. Too many of our tributes have been wiped out by the others in our traditional alliance.

I put the knives back onto their rack and walk out the door of the training center. It's another sunny day in District One, perfect for the day of my debut. I briskly walk home and quickly take a shower. I'm pretty sure I heard that the lower districts don't have showers. Sucks for them. I put on my best clothes, a light blue dress shirt and black jeans, and head out the door. No use waiting around here. I pass my older sister, Agatha, on the way out.

"You know that it's early, right?" she says condescendingly.

She's always so snobby. I ignore her and walk out the door. She won't be able to use that tone with me after I come home as a victor. She'll be forced to respect me, and then I'll give her a taste of her own medicine.

When I get to the square, it's mostly empty. I sign in and walk over to the area for the 17 year olds. I absently tap my foot, wanting to get this formality over with.

**Chrystal Jolie, 18  
**

I run as fast as I dare to the square, but my green dress doesn't help much. I had forgotten about it when I decided that I would take 5 minutes to get there. When I finally reach the sign-in table, the mayor is getting ready to step up to the podium and begin the speech. I walk to the 18 year old area, which is in the front. The others there back away from me, leaving a clear path to the front of the section. I smirk and get ready to tune out until the escort, Callista, picks out the names.

Then I remember. I'll have to get through 5 other girls to reach the stage. This is my last year, and I have to be the one up there. An idea pops into my head. I find the closest chosen girl, Angelia Shimmer, and whisper to her.

"You're planning to volunteer, right?"

She nods.

"Well, you need to let me do it first," I say.

She just laughs.

"Or else your family will end up like Clist Shyn," I threaten. Clist wasn't a bad kid; he just got in my way. She visibly shudders.

"Fine," she growls.

That went well. Now I have to do this 4 more times.

By the time the mayor is done, I have finished. But just to be safe, I'll volunteer as early as possible. Callista pulls out a slip. I look into the eyes of the other girls, warning them.

"Shi-"

"I volunteer," I say, stepping out. I walk onto the stage, and she puts the microphone right before my mouth.

"Chrystal Jolie," I announce. Now I finally have a chance to tune out.

**Alexander Thul, 17  
**

"Now for the gentlemen!"

She pulls out a slip, and I ready myself to run as fast as I can and to shout as loud as I can.

"Que-"

"I volunteer!" I shout, and I dash up front. I feel someone behind me, and I kick as hard as I can. I hear a grunt, but I don't look back. I shove another boy and punch another. I get jabbed in the side, but this is not the time to think about pain. I reach the steps. Almost there. I feel something grab my leg. I kick back and trip, landing on him. I give a quick punch to where I know the face is, and I feel the satisfying sticky liquid all over my hands. I get back up and run over to where Callista and Chrystal stand.

"I volunteer," I say again. Callista looks obviously horrified at the blood, but she tilts the microphone at me.

"Alexander Thul," I say, loud and clear. Looking down at the other boys down below, I see their steaming expressions. I smirk at them, knowing that some of them will be too old next year.

"A round of applause for your tributes, Chrystal Jolie and Alexander Thul!" Callista says, and we enter the Justice Building.

**Chrystal Jolie, 18  
**

I'm led to a room for the goodbyes. Unsurprisingly, only my family visits. First come my parents. My mother is excited beyond description, and my father is happier than he has been for years.

"We're finally going to get a victor!" my mother squeals, "Here's something for your token, just for good luck."

She hands over her wedding ring, and I roll my eyes. Luck or no luck, I will win.

After they leave, one of my sisters, Opal, and my brother, Sheen, come in. We don't say much, as we've never been close, and I suspect that they just came because they felt obligated to. Soon, a peacekeeper tells us it's time for them to leave.

"Good luck," Sheen says, "We'll be waiting."

Finally, Lina, my other sister, comes in, her face worried.

"Just get out alive, will you?" she says, "I don't want to lose you too."

I'm insulted and angry. She actually thinks I might die in there?

"Please?" she begs.

"Seriously?" I shout at her, "I'm going to win, and that's a fact! Nothing will stop me. Stop whining!"

She backs away, startled, and runs out of the room. That idiot, always worrying about this and that. I get ready to go, knowing that no one else will come.

**Alexander Thul, 17  
**

My first visitors are my parents. I just sit there coldly. They're both workaholics, so my sister and I practically raised ourselves. I guess it's also awkward, with my shirt stained with blood.

"Son, I'm proud of you," my father ventures, breaking the ice. The ice quickly freezes over again, since I don't respond and no one says anymore.

"Time to go," a peacekeeper calls.

My mother gives me a hug, and they're gone. To my surprise, I don't get any other visitors. A part of me feels disappointed that they thought I was that unimportant, but the other part of me feels good, because they think I can make it through. Both ways, I'm alone for the rest of the time, and I'm escorted out of the room soon after.


	7. District Two Reaping

_A/N There's only one empty slot left! Once that is filled, I can give a full list of things that give or remove slips! _

_This chapter was hard to write, especially Satine. I hope I did okay. Thank you to LeaGirlWriter22 for submitting Satine and wizardtributerunner for submitting Easton._

**Satine Steel, 17**

_I see Cobalt, looking at me. The room I'm in is pure white, and I can't see any doors. I look back into his grey eyes._

_"Are you doing it today?" he asks. He must be talking about me volunteering. I nod._

_"Yes, I am." I reply._

_His eyes flash warnings to me, but I can't hear his voice. I start to panic. A loud beeping drowns out everything else. What's going on? I close my eyes, and cover my ears, as if it will block out the horrible sound._

I open my eyes. I was dreaming. The beeping was my alarm. I climb out of bed, and the sun is just rising. What was Cobalt trying to warn me about? What was he trying to say? Why does he seem like he doesn't want me to volunteer? He knows I've trained for this. He knows how much I can't wait to smash an actual head with a mace. He knows.

The why would he do this?

A loud commanding voice breaks my train of thoughts.

"Hurry up, you have to visit the training center before the reaping." My father, Shadow Steel, victor of the 37th Hunger Games. I look back at the clock. 8 o' clock. Where did all the time go? I hurriedly obey and head out the door, and my dad mutters something about me not being a boy. He always wanted a boy, but he got a girl. My mother was the one that wanted me. My mother, Morgana Steel, victor of the 39th Hunger Games.

The training center is only two blocks away from the Victor's Village in District 2, so it doesn't take long. I pull open the glass double doors and walk in. It seems like the 7 qualified boys are holding some kind of contest.

**Easton Gray, 18**

"Whack"

"Whack"

"Whack"

I smile as my sword slices the heads off the different dummies.

"Beeeeeeeeep"

"And time's up!" Grant, another one of the boys qualified to volunteer, announces, "It appears that Easton is on top, with 15 cuts in 10 seconds."

I smile. I always beat everyone else when it comes to speed. Most of them go to their preferred weapons, but I stick to the swords. I notice that Satine has walked into the room. As usual, she goes to the maces, As usual, she takes a roundabout route, keeping away from the swords. Weird, but normal. I look at the clock and see that it's 8:15. The reaping here begins at 10:30, so I have about 1 hour and 45 minutes left (30 minutes extra time). I return to the dummies, determined to make the most of my time.

**Satine Steel, 17**

I walk over to the maces, careful to avoid the swords. Maces, Cobalt's favorite weapon. Swords, the cause of Cobalt's death. Or is he dead? Sometimes, he is so real, and I feel that I can talk to him. But another part of me keeps saying that he's dead, killed in a training center fight. I pick up a mace and smash it into the dummy, taking all my frustration and confusion out on its head. I half expect blood to come flowing out of that plastic thing. I'm actually a little disappointed that it doesn't come.

I swing it again and again, smashing the metal spiked ball into the plastic. Someone clears her throat. I turn around. It's Enobaria, one of the fifteen-year-olds.

"I was told to tell you that it's time to get ready for the reaping," she says, and she's off.

I put my mace down and go home. Might as well, since it's 10 o'clock. 10 o'clock? Already? I seem to lose track of time quickly. I hurry home to prepare.

**Easton Gray, 18**

I get to the square half an hour early. A full half hour. What was I thinking? I had decided to come early so that I could get the spot closest to the stage, but they still haven't finished setting up yet. I pace, walking back and forth on the smooth stones that form the floort of the square. I watch the second hand on the clock on the Justice Building tick, and it takes forever. Well, this is better than being at home with Bianca and Kaya, my younger twin sisters. They're always giggling, laughing, and driving me insane.

When it's 10:15, the victors start arriving as well as the other teens. The ropes have been set up, and I quickly find a spot that lets me get to the stage with ease. Brutus and Scoria, this year's mentors, walk over.

"Nice choice on where to stand," Scoria comments. She's known for her strategic mind, not her muscles. "Brutus was talking about how much potential you have, so I thought I'd give you a tip."

I raise my eyebrows and look to Brutus, unsure what to do. He nods.

Scoria continues. "Did you know that it's technically illegal to rush for the stage and volunteer before the name is called? The penalty is being disqualified for the reaping." My eyes widen in surprise. "It's on page 13 of the guidelines, which mainly has little known and little used rules. Anyway, you can use that to your advantage, to secure your place as tribute." I skeptically look into her eyes.

"Then why does the Capitol let us break the rules every year," I question.

"I personally think it's because the rush for the stage is entertaining. You get what I mean, right?" she says.

I nod. She means that I should let everyone rush forward, but then trump it with the rule. Brutus smiles.

"I'll talk to you later," he says, and they head back to the stage. I grin, knowing that no one will see this coming.

**Satine Steel, 17**

I sign in 5 minutes before the clock strikes 10:30. I can't wait until I get to kill someone; I've waited all my life for this. The mayor begins his speech, and by the time he's finished, I can hardly contain my impatience.

The mayor introduces the escort, Lystra. She steps up to the microphone and begins.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 'reaping' of the 59th Annual Hunger Games. And big surprise, ladies first."

She pulls out a name, and I get ready to run as fast as I can.

"Che-"

"I volunteer," I scream at the top of my lungs as I run forward. Other girls are running also, but I notice my great position after I take off. I guess I got lucky.

"Your name?" she says.

"Satine Steel, daughter of Shadow Steel and Morgana Steel," I proudly say, "and I can't wait to get started."

She gets ready to pick the boy, but all of a sudden, I see Cobalt, standing in front of me.

"Cobalt?" I whisper.

He doesn't respond, but his eyes ask the question "why."

"You know why," I say.

He speaks, and I think I hear him .

"Why are you being a plaything to the people that killed me?" he asks, and then he disappears.

No, this can't be. This was my life goal. But they also caused his death. I can't decide, my brain going in two different directions. What am I supposed to do?

**Easton Gray, 18**

Lystra walks over to the boy's bowl, but I don't pay attention. I won't need to dash up onto the stage. Instead, I focus on Satine. Her face has become blank, and she stares into a spot in the distance. I've heard that we suffers from hallucinations of her dead friend, but I really don't know.

Lystra reads the name, and as I anticipated, she gets cut off.

"An-"

A chorus of "I volunteers" rings through the square as I stand here, smirking. I look over at my father, clearly mad and confused. I nod at him. Just before the "winner," who appears to be Grant, is about to declare his victory to the world, I interrupt.

"This is against the rules," I shout. People everywhere stare at me. I hope that Scoria was right about the rule; I'm the laughingstock of Panem if the information is false.

"Page 13," I continue, "rushing forward before the reaped person's name is read."

Lystra look utterly confused, and she tells someone to go get the rulebook. Brutus winks at me, and I relax. The book is brought out, and she flips to page 13.

"No one may volunteer before the lucky person's name is read. Violation of this rule will cause the offender to lose the privilege of volunteering."

Murmurs of unhappiness can be heard. All of them are disqualified, and I am the only approved one left.

"I must announce the winner of the reaping before you may volunteer," Lystra explains, "The lucky guy is Andis Shyst. Do we have any volunteers? "

"I volunteer," I say, knowing that I have absolutely no competition left.

"Well come on up!" Lystra says, "Your name is..."

I walk up to where she is, inwardly laughing at the dirty glares that get shot in my direction.

"Easton Gray," I say, "Victor of the 59th Hunger Games."

If I thought that the other boys glared at me earlier, they are now trying to kill me. Not like I care. Lystra, oblivious to everything else, leads a jovial me and a still blank Satine into the Justice Building.

**Satine Steel, 17**

They bring me into a room for the goodbyes. My mother comes in, joyful beyond repair.

"We are going to be so rich!" she exclaims, "and we will go down in history as the family with three victors!"

She gives me a ring.

"You take this ring, Your father wore it, and I wore it, so you should too!"

I take it.

"It also glows in the dark and changes colors,"

She gives me a hug and literally skips out of the room. I don't expect my father; he just wants to see me in the games. So I just wait.

**Easton Gray, 18**

My first visitors are my mother and my sisters. For once, Bianca and Kaya are not giggling, and it's such a relief.

"Your father is almost throwing a tantrum," my mother tells me, "He thinks that you made our family look weak."

"But it was so smart," Bianca says, "You had it 100%."

"And you didn't have a way to lose," Kaya adds.

For a minute, I'm actually glad I have sisters. If only they were always like this.

"Here's something for you," my mother says, and she hands me a leather anklet. It reads "Easton Gray," and I smile. All three of them leave the room, and I wait. I look at the anklet, and I study the design stitched into the edge. The door opens with a bang, and I look up.

A furious Grant stands there.

"You stole my spot!" he roars, "It was mine! You will pay for this!"

I just smile, and this makes him even angrier. He starts to rush for me, but peacekeepers grab him and drag him out. Well that went smoothly.

More of my friends visit, but it feels so repetitive. All of them compliment me, wish me luck, and leave. By the time they finish, I could probably recite their words. Aftere an hour of visitations, it's time to get on our way to the Capitol.


	8. District Three Reaping

_A/N I meant to upload this this morning, but I had a lot of trouble writing Magique. So sorry. _

_Thank you to stellaslomp for submitting Camino and to SolarisEclipse77 for submitting Magique_

**Camino Wire, 17 (M)**

I watch as the sun slowly pulls itself over the horizon. Rays of light burst forth, and the sky is a brilliant orange. Spencer pulls me out of my reverie.

"Hurry up!"

I turn my head, ad I see that he's standing 100ft away, waiting for me. I run to catch up. This is life at it's best, when you go running with a friend early in the morning and watch the sunrise. As we run, the sun warms the cool night air. Birds begin to sing, and everything is perfect. But today is not perfect. Today is reaping day.

"It would be so perfect," I hear Spencer mumble. He's thinking about the same thing. A dark cloud settles over us, and we run the last stretch in silence. We enter the richer part of District 3, and we pass his door.

"I'll see you at the reaping," he says, "Oh, and I'll tell Liana you said hi."

He winks at me, and I sheepishly smile at the mention of his sister. I daydream about her the rest of the way home. She's smart, but she doesn't brag. She's pretty, and she makes you feel comfortable around her. We've been together for about a month now, but I've noticed her since 9th grade.

I almost collide into my mom as I enter my house.

"Oh, sorry," I say.

"It's okay, I left some breakfast for you in the kitchen. Everyone else has already eaten. I'm running late, so I have to go now. See you later," she says, as she gives me a quick hug and leaves. This happens every year. As one of the television people, she has to help with the cameras. I step into the kitchen and start eating.

**Magique Dorsell, 15 (F)**

I wake up and smell the "fresh" morning air. Well, it's as fresh as District 3 gets. The sun is shining, the birds, as few as they may be, are singing, and the usual sound of machinery is gone. Of course it's gone; no one works on reaping day. I get out of my corner in the street and look for the other three members of my "family." Yes, I live in the streets.

It's a long story. My mom was a teenage mom, and my father is unknown. She got reaped and had me while in the training center. They sent me to an orphanage since those self-centered relatives on my mom's side refused to take me in. It was a living nightmare. So I got out 8 years ago with four others and I've been in the streets ever since. How I wish I knew who those relatives are. Then I'd make them pay.

I look around, and see Eragon, one of the others that got out with me, sitting on an old crate. He sees me and smiles.

"Finally decided to get up?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "And it's not that late."

"So half an hour after everyone else isn't late?"

I scowl.

"You know," he says, "You'd never guess how deadly you can be judging by your looks."

I scowl again.

"Where are..." He answers my question before I have a chance to finish.

"Rixos said he was going to go get breakfast for us," he says, "Geneva is supposedly going as backup, but I think we both know why she wanted to go with him. And that's it. All we have to do now is wait. It shouldn't take long."

And we wait.

And wait.

And wait.

**Camino Wire, 17 **

I quickly finish my breakfast, because there's something I want to do before the reaping. I enter my room and turn on the computer. Usually, even the mayors of the districts don't get computers, but since we make them, we also get to keep any old ones that the Capitolites don't want anymore, like my Windows 12.1. It's an old brand, used to be popular before the Dark Days.

I quickly tap through the different folders until I find what I'm looking for, a program titled "Games Sim." My dad programs games and the such, so I get copies of all of them. Not always a good thing, since people posing as my "friends" are always trying to get a free turn. At this moment, I hear a voice calling me.

"Caminooooo," it calls. My younger sister Annie.

"Not now," I reply, "can't you bother me after the reaping?"

"Come over here."

"No," I firmly say, "This is important."

"This is important too."

She's only 11, not eligible for the reaping, so she still doesn't fully comprehend how important it is.

"Not as important as this," I say, and I lock my door, knowing that she'll come looking for me if I don't go and see what she wants me to see. If she were a normal sister, I'd go over, but I've fallen for too many of her practical jokes. As I predicted, she's pounding at my door within the minute, but I ignore her. I wait for the program to load, but it's taking longer than usual.

"I brought the thing over here," Annie calls through the door. If she's going to prank me the moment I open that door, then I don't have a way around it. I'm going to have to face it sooner or later, so I might as well do it now, since that program is taking forever.

I cautiously open the door, expecting to be sloshed with water or something, but she just stands there, holding something in her hands.

"What?" I say.

"I made something for you," she says, "for good luck. Dad helped me." She places a chain in my hand, and I feel guilty. "Wear it around your neck."

I look at the chain, and I see that a ring and a gaming chip have been threaded onto it. I place it around my neck.

"I also have something else."

"What?" I ask.

She pulls out a cup of water, sloshes it over me, and runs off giggling. Sisters. You can't live with them but you can't live without them.

**Magique Dorsell, 15**

When Rixos and Geneva still don't get back, Eragon become obviously concerned. I'm not; they know how to survive too. My only complaint is my empty stomach.

After a full hour (Eragon went to the nearest clock tower to check), I see them coming, running at full speed. Rixos, holding two bags of what seems to be food, has a long cut across his cheek, and Geneva is holding a bloody knife.

"What happened!" Eragon says when he sees them. He runs over and takes one of the bags of food, lightening Rixos' load. I sometimes wonder about Eragon. Always kind. More like too kind.

"We ran across the other group," Geneva breathlessly says, "We were going to take food from our usual spot, but they were there too. You can guess the rest."

The other group. There are many groups like us in the streets of District Three, but the one we always have trouble with is a gang of boys that usually stays about a dozen blocks down from here. We've fought them many times before, but there has only been one casualty: one of them.

"We found something for you," Rixos says as he hands me a package, "We found it lying around, and I think it's your size." I open it, and a black knee-length dress unfolds. Must be for the reaping, since we're supposed to wear our best clothes.

"Now will you get me some bandages? Or do I have to do it myself?" Rixos says. I put the dress down and get out the first aid supplies. In addition to using my knives, I'm the unofficial doctor of this group. Eragon takes out some food and divides it, giving us more than usual.

"Let's eat," he says while he grabs a chuck of bread and bites off a chunk. I don't hesitate to follow.

**Camino Wire, 17**

I, my shirt now soaked, walk back into my room, close the door, and sit down. The program has loaded. My dad specifically does games, and this one is his most popular.

A Hunger Games simulation.

This is my kind of training. By playing, I can learn about the mentors, analyze the possibilities, and understand how the Gamemakers think. Don't get me wrong, I'm never going to volunteer, but if I get reaped, I want to be as prepared as possible, and I am. I go running almost every morning, so I'm fast and don't tire easily. I study previous games every day, so I have a rough idea of what the Gamemakers will do and when. Of course, never getting reaped is a best case scenario, but the odds aren't "always in your favor," to quote our escort, Juliana. I look at the clock. 10:30. An hour before the reaping. Better get to work.

**Magique Dorsell, 15**

I step out from behind an old screen, wearing the dress. Everyone else has already changed into their best clothes, which are mainly old ones we found. Time to leave our little area and head to the reaping, which is on the other side of town. We'd stay near there, but there are much more gangs there, and we'd rather not fight for food every single day.

Geneva leads, as usual, since she has the map. She carefully plans our route every year taking the most deserted roads. Several times, we pause to let a group pass, but when we hear the sound of people nervously talking, we know we've arrived.

**Camino Wire, 17**

Half an hour later, I change and leave for the reaping. I stop and wait at Spencer and Liana's door. We always walk there together. Spencer comes out first, after a longer than usual wait. Everything seems to be taking forever today.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"It's just Liana," he says. My heart skips a beat.

"What's wrong," I anxiously question.

"She's crying," he says, "and I don't know why." I know what I have to do.

"Let me talk to her," I say, and, not waiting for an answer, I push open his door and walk in. I see her on the couch, and when she looks up, she runs over to me and wraps her arms around me, refusing to even loosen. I put my arms around her.

"What's wrong," I gently prod.

"D-don't l-leave m-me," she says between sobs, "Don't leave."

"I'm not going to leave," I say "I'm staying here, you know that."

I comfort her, telling her again and again that I'll never leave her. It's true.

I will never leave her.

**Magique Dorsell, 15**

For once, we're early. Usually, we encounter some group of people that decides to stand in the middle of the road, but everything has been going smoothly today. We sign in and wait as the square slowly fills with people, wanting to get this over with. The clock ticks down, second by second.

Finally, the mayor begins his speech about the creation of Panem. I've always found it amusing, how different the official history and the rumors are.

Juliana soon takes the stage and begins.

"May the odds be ever, ever, EVER in your favor!" Her voice is probably the most nauseating thing in the world.

"Our female tribute is...Magique Dorsell!"

Me? I've never taken tesserae. I only have how many slip? 4? I get a rush of rage and I feel around my waist for my knife. When I don't find it, I remember that I left it at the place where we call home.

"I'll be back," I tell the other three, standing near me, and I walk up to the stage, glaring at Juliana the entire way. She hesitates, then looks away from me.

"Now for the boys!" she says, back to her overly happy voice.

"Our male tribute is...Camino Wire!"

I look at the sea of people and pick him out. He's a fairly muscular person, compared to the rest of District Three. A girl is clinging to him, sobbing. He tries to hold a smile on his face and comes up to the stage.

"District Three, here are your tributes!"

With that, we are taken into the Justice Building.

**Camino Wire, 17**

Liana was right. I will be taken from her. My parents are first. Unsure of what to say, my father awkwardly starts.

"I love you, and I don't think I'll ever be able to replace your position as my 'game tester.' "

I am shocked, and my mother slaps him across the face.

"No, no, no," he says, "I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you are so important to me, and you can never be replaced."

"Yes," my mom says, tearing up, "We'll miss you very much."

"Try your best," my father says, "You are better prepared than anyone else in the district. You can win."

Annie just holds me tightly. I've getting a lot of that today.

Next come Spencer and Liana. To my surprise, Liana is silent. Spencer tries to talk, but we end up holding hands until the peacekeeper says that time is up. I hug Liana tightly.

"I'll do everything I can to come back to you," I whisper in her ear, and they leave. All that's left to do is wait.

To my surprise, another boy comes in. I don't even know his name, even though he looks familiar.

"I just wanted to ask if I could take over your position as game tester."

I am shocked. I'm about to be sent into an arena to kill other kids, and this guy just wants my job? I point to the door without a word.

"Can I?" he tries, but I just keep my finger pointed at the door. He gets the message and leaves.

I lean back in the comfortable chair and wait for the hour to be up.

**Magique Dorsell, 15**

My "family" comes in first. Eragon is worried, but Geneva is surprisingly calm.

"You've actually killed before," she says, "None of us have, only you. You can do it again. Just, just put all of your anger at your mother's family and point it toward the other tributes."

I nod, not knowing what to say. The peacekeeper outside says it's time up, Eragon gives me a hug (the only one I have ever had), and they leave.

"We'll be waiting for you," Rixos says as he walks out. I sigh. There's no one else I care about. To my surprise, a woman walks in. I give her a cold stare.

"I-I'm your aunt," she says. My aunt. One of the people that refused to take me in, leaving me to the orphanage. I have a sudden urge to cut someone.

"Your eyes, just like your mom's when she was angry," she says. My mom? She continues, and I let her go on out of curiosity. "I'm so sorry that I didn't take you in. Your uncle wouldn't have it, and when he consented, you weren't at the orphanage anymore. So I just left stuff around and hoped that you would get it."

Someone actually thought I was worth keeping? She wanted to help me?

"I promise that I'll do all I can, fight tooth and nails to find out who your father is when you get back."

"What will you do when you find out?" I ask.

"Well, I'll find you, and we'll kick his a**"

I actually smile, imagining everything she's saying. She hands me a locket. I'm speechless, everything she said finally sinking in. Not everyone thinks I'm worthless.

"Your mom made me promise to give this to you."

"Time," the gruff peacekeeper outside calls.

"Remember my promise," she says, and she leaves the room.

I open the locket, and I see a neatly folded piece of paper inside. I unfold it and read it.

"Magique. That was the name I wished to be yours, because you were the most magical gift that I was to be blessed with. I would love to die thinking that they named you as I wished you to be named. I know I haven't been the best mom, making you fatherless, leaving you in this God forsaken chaos world that children have to fight to the death to live.

"I'm sorry Magique, I would have wanted you to die with me rather than be born in this bloody world. We both never knew each other, yet I know it in my heart that you posses my spirit. I know you're stronger than me Magique, I just know. The fact that you're reading this letter right now proves to me that you had the strength to survive. Stay strong Magique, don't let the others define you, and never let the fear of striking out keep you from winning the game. And by that I don't mean the Hunger Games, I mean life.

"Don't give up Magique, be stronger than me, because you're in a world where only the strong survive. People could force you to change, circumstances might make you change your beliefs, and they might make you do stuff you never wanted to do. Be assured that whatever happens, whatever our society forces you to do, you must never doubt for a second that I'm proud of you.

"And I'm sorry for not trying harder to come back to you, I'm sorry I left you all alone, but you have to know that you were my sunshine, the one thing that kept me going.

"Live long, survive, and be strong, and know that I'll always be with you...

"PS: your father was not the best person, but I really wish that you had his eyes. His eyes, while not exactly kind, were the shiniest shade of blue.

"Love, eternally, mom."

_A/N I will make it no secret, I really like Camino. What about you guys? Who is your favorite so far? Tell me in the reviews!_


	9. District Four Reaping

_A/N DISTRICT FOUR! Thanks to DecidedlyDestiel for submitting Sariose and to infamouskal420 for submitting Larz. Hope I did them justice.  
_

**Sariose Brooke, 18 (F)**

I watch the movement of a fish, beside my father's boat. I quickly stab at it with my trident and haul it out of the water. Number 15. Contrary to popular belief, we of District Four don't usually use tridents, they're too impractical when you have a quota to fill, but the trident is our traditional tool, and we use it more for recreational purposes.

It's a beautiful morning. The sun has been up for about an hour. The gentle breeze ruffles my hair. Everything is calm. My father stands on the other side of the boat wit a net. He prefers it, but to me, the trident is part of me. None of us want to talk; it feels like it would spoil the moment. A seagull flies overhead, honking and calling.

"It's about time to head back," my father says.

"Okay."

Her turns on the motor and we head back to shore, to District Four. I'm always sorry to see the shore come into view, because when I'm out in a boat, I feel free and unbound. But I know we have to go back; today's the day of the reaping.

I see Sirena, my best friend, sitting on the edge of the dock, dangling her feet in the water. She looks up, probably hearing the motor, and waves. I wave back. We reach the dock and I climb out, carrying our catch. She's is beside me in an instant and we walk back toward town.

**Larz Bolton, 18 (M)**

I wake up with one thought in my head: I am the chosen one.

I've trained for four years, just for this, and today it's all going to start. I look around the room and see that my sister Marney's bed is empty and neatly made. She's always been an early riser. I take a quick shower, grab a bowl of oatmeal from our tiny kitchen, and take it into the living room to eat. I quickly finish my bowl and wash it.

"You know that it's already 10, right?" Marney asks from behind me.

"Is there a problem with that?" I reply, turning around.

"No," she says, and she smiles, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I reply, knowing that she means volunteering. Her face creases with anxiety.

"Don't worry about it," I say, "I'll come back. Then we'll be able to move out of this part of town, and everything will be fine."

"It's just, we don't win every year," she worries.

"We will this year."

We hear the front door open, and my father walks in. He always dreamt of volunteering for the games, but he wasn't chosen to volunteer.

"Shouldn't you be at training?" he asks me.

"Yes sir," I answer, and head out.

**Sariose Brooke, 18**

Sirena is strangely quiet. She's always been an introvert, but she usually talks to me. After five futile tries to start a conversation, we've reached my home. She enters with me; she's practically part of my family.

"You want anything to drink?" I ask, hoping to get her talking. Her silence is making me worry. She only shakes her head and sits down on the couch. I sit down beside her.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She sighs.

"It's just," she says, "the reaping." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. When was last time someone didn't volunteer?"

She seems to see where I'm going with this because she nods.

"If any of us get reaped, someone will volunteer," I finish.

"I just have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen," she confides.

"It'll be alright," I say, "And this is our last year. After this, there's nothing to worry about."

She smiles a weak smile.

"So it's 11 now, and we still have 2 hours before we need to start getting ready," I say, "What do you want to do?"

**Larz Bolton, 18**

The training center is deserted. I've heard that One and Two select multiple people to volunteer, but District Four picks one boy and one girl. I wall to the tridents and twirl one. Tributes from Four are well known for tridents, but I've got other plans. Even though I'm not bad with them, my true area of expertise is the mace. I hear the door of the center open, and I look to see who it is.

"Hey Larz," she calls.

"Hey," I reply. It's Tessa. I met her in training a long time ago, and we've been close friends ever since.

"We need to talk," she says.

"We do?" I reply, confused.

"They chose you to volunteer, right?" she says. I nod. "I thought so. Do you know who the girl is?"

I shake my head. The trainers didn't announce it.

"Larz, they picked me."

Shocked, I drop the weapon in my hands.

"You? But then we might have to kill each other," I say.

"I know. That's why I'm not volunteering," she says. Another shock.

"But you've wanted to do this all your life!" I exclaim.

"If I have to kill you in the process, it's not worth it," she says, "I'm not changing my mind, so deal with it." With that, she walks off.

I bring myself back to focus. If she's doing this for me, I have to win. And so I return to training with a new determination.

**Sariose Brooke, 18**

We spend the first hour in the market, which is busy with activity. We both get something small, and then we head to the beach to just talk. The gloom that had settled over her has lifted, and now she's back to her usual cheerful, quiet, and contemplative self.

"I was just thinking," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"What makes Kleora's hair green?" The question about our escort makes me laugh.

"Probably hair dye," I answer.

"I know that much," she says, "But it's not just green, it's slime green. It looks like it could slide down her face any moment."

We both can't help it, and we burst out in peals of laughter.

"If her hair looks like that, how do people in the Capitol look?" I add.

"Too bad we'll never know," she concludes. Then, her sixteen-year-old brother Angler comes up behind us.

"For your information, ladies, it is now almost twelve fourty-five," he says in a mocking tone, "Considering that you only take over half an hour to prepare, I would suggest that you start now."

He laughs and runs off before we can do anything. Sirena is solemn again. Must be the mention of the reaping.

"I'll see you there," she says, and she starts walking home. Angler did have a point though, so I head home too.

**Larz Bolton, 18**

When I get home from training, Marney has already changed and is ready to go. I realize what else Tessa's words mean. If Marney gets reaped, no one will volunteer for her.

"Is everything okay?" she asks. I didn't know that my concern was that obvious.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I say, knowing that she won't believe me.

"Come on, what's wrong," she asks gently.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I say, not wanting to make her worry too much, "I gotta change, be right back."

I rush into my room and change out of my training clothes. I put on my best, and I actually make an effort because I'm not just a spectator this year. By the time I'm out, it's time to go, so Marney and I walk towards the square. Never have I felt so anxious.

**Sariose Brooke, 18**

The first thing I do after I sign in for the reaping is to look for Sirena. I find her nervously standing at the edge of the group of eighteen-year-olds, and I join her. Soon, the mayor begins his annual speech. Our mayor is supposedly one of the few that try to make the speech interesting, and to be honest, I find it entertaining. It ends too quickly and Kleora, with her infamous hair, steps up.

"Hello, District Four!" she chirps, "Aren't you all excited to see who your next victor will be? Let's start with the lovely ladies!"

She claps a few times and then picks a girls name out of the bowl.

"Sariose Brooke!"

My name. Sirena gasps. I get a sick feeling in my stomach, and I know that something is off, but someone will volunteer, right? Someone always does.

"Any volunteers?" she asks.

The silence is deafening, and not a single person volunteers. I see Sirena out of the corner of my eye, panicking. I myself am still in shock. No volunteers. What happened? Then I know what I have to do. I can't focus on what's already been done.

I shove down all my panic...

and smile.

**Larz Bolton, 18**

To my relief, the girl isn't a weakling. A little on the small side, but she also looks quick and agile. If I remember correctly, she actually trained for a year or so before dropping out. Anyway, Kleora moves on to the boys.

"Now for the gallant gentlemen!"

She pulls out a slip and reads it.

"Marlin Matthews!"

A thirteen-year-old steps out, clearly scared after what just happened. He's probably afraid that no one will volunteer for him.

"Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer," I shout, even though I know that there's no need to be loud. She looks excited, and I walk up to the stage.

"And the name is..." she says, asking for my name.

"Larz Bolton," I say with a wink, "newest victor."

**Sariose Brooke, 18**

They take me into the Justice Building to a room with blue tapestries covering the walls. I take the smile off my face and revert to panic mode. What am I going to do? I only trained for one year before losing interest, so I have nothing on the ones that've trained and waited for the games. My father comes in first.

"Sariose," my father creaks out, the despair evident in his voice, "My Sariose."

He embraces me, and I put my head on his shoulder. The tears flow freely, and we are locked in this position until a peacekeeper forces him away.

"I love you," he says as he slowly walks out.

"I love you too," I say, my voice unsteady.

I wipe my tears and ready myself for Sirena. As I expected, she's in minutes after my father leaves. Her face is damp with tears and she wraps her arms around me. Both of us have no more tears to cry, so we just hold each other.

"I want to give this to you, I bought it this morning," she says, handing me a bracelet. It's made of old fishnets, woven in a intricate pattern with blue beads here and there. I put my arms back around her to show my thanks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I whisper again and again in her ear. She's forced to leave soon, and I'm all alone with the painful silence.

**Larz Bolton, 18**

My first visitors are my parents.

"Where's Marney?" I ask.

"She wanted to come separately," my father says, and I understand why. She's never liked the games much, but she doesn't dare speak against them in front of our parents. I just nod, showing that I understand.

"I'm very proud of you," he says, "Doing what I never could. Do your best and I'll see you in a few weeks."

My mother just embraces me and whispers "Be careful" in my ear. I nod. They leave the room and Marney runs in. She looks like she's holding back tears.

"It's okay to cry here," I say, "I won't tell mom and dad."

She shakes her head.

"I won't. I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you a lot, and that whether you come back or not, I'll do my best to be strong," she says. You might think that her clear doubt in my abilities would make me mad, but it's actually relieving. Sometimes, it's feels good to take a break from hearing, "You can do it," or "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah," I tell her, "Thanks."

"Here's something for your token," she says, and she places a rope bracelet around my wrist. The peacekeeper tells us time's up, so she leaves.

Lastly, Tessa comes in, and she gets straight to the point.

"You better win this," she says, "I didn't give up my chance for nothing."

"Okay," I reply, unsure how to respond. Before I know it, she's gone. Here we go, I'm on the way to the Capitol.

_A/N A third of the way through the reapings! Which do you like better, Sariose or Larz? For the first time, I really like both. So far, who do you DISLIKE the most? Don't forget to tell me what you think! District five will most likely be up on Friday._


	10. District Five Reaping

_A/N SO sorry about the really late update. Something happened, and I won't go into detail (HINT: This only happens when you're 13 or around that age. And it's not homework). And to make things worse, this thing will continue until May 3. So updates will be slow until then.  
_

_Also, I will be going to Asia on May 10, and I'll be there until July 22 or so. I WILL UPDATE WHILE I'M TRAVELING, but WiFi might not be very reliable. Also, I'll be in China for a while, and from what I've heard, this website doesn't always reliably work there. So please understand that updates might slow to once a week or even slower. Also, in early July, I will be completely gone for two weeks. I'll give more info when the time comes.  
_

_I feel like this chapter wasn't the best, but this is my third (or fourth) re-write, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer. Thank you to 17headlines for submitting Aerial, and thanks to ThornOfSilver for submitting Coil. I'm sorry that I didn't do them justice, and I'll try to develop them better in future chapters.  
_

**Aerial Revere, 15 (F)**

"Get up! Get up!"

I open my eyes to find my six-year-old sister Thalia on top of me, and I groan.

"I can't get up if you're on me," I say.

"Oh, sorry" she says, and she slides onto the floor. I check the time.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I grumble, "It's only 8:30, and the reaping doesn't start until 2:30. That's four hours." The reaping. Something I definitely don't want to think about. Sleep helps, so I usually try to sleep in as late as possible on reaping day.

"Mom's making breakfast!" she squeals. I sit up quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Both of my parents are always so busy, so it's a treat when they cook. Thalia runs off, and I take a quick shower. District Five is the third richest district, so we often get things the outer districts don't, such as reliable electricity and warm water. I quickly dress and run to the kitchen, where my mom is almost done frying the eggs.

"Take the platter of bacon to the table," she tells me, and I do as I'm told. Emilina, my other sister, has just finished setting it, and my mom soon comes in with the eggs. I smile, and we begin to eat.

**Coil Ampar, 17 (M)**

"Coil, Coil, COIL!"

I open my eyes and sit up.

"What?"

I see my older brother, Breaker, standing beside the bed.

"You told me to wake you at 9:00. When did you get to bed anyway? I noticed your latest project," he says, gesturing to my school project sitting on a desk.

"I don't know. I think it was like 5," I say, remembering how I worked until I couldn't function right.

"You really need a better sleep schedule."

"You know that I can't sleep when I'm excited about something." He throws his hands up as he walks out.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get fired because you couldn't follow your schedule," he says. He's always telling me the importance of a schedule, but I don't see the point as long as I get the job done. Talking about getting my job done, I have a project to work on. I grab an apple from the kitchen and get to work.

**Aerial Revere, 15**

I finish eating the last bit of eggs and wash my plate. I'm about to exit the house when I'm interrupted by my mom.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To meet Eloise at school, you know, we have a track meet next Friday," I say, "and we were told to do some running every day."

"Don't you have homework you have to finish?"

"Some."

"Finish your homework first. Remember? Academics always come first. How else are you supposed to get a good job?"

"But mom," I argue, "It's only a little bit. I can finish it after the reaping."

"If it's only a little bit," she replies, "then it shouldn't take long. Eloise can wait a little."

Knowing that she won't relent, I unhappily trudge back to my room, which I share with Emilina. Determined to finish as soon as possible, I grab my homework and work furiously. First the math, then the science, then the tiny bit of Language Arts. I guess writing isn't as important when the district industry is power.

"Done!" I announce as I finish the last question, and I'm out of the house before anyone else can say a word. I follow the familiar roads to the school, and as I approach, I see the familiar form of my best friend.

"Hey," she says, "Your mom again?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Again."

She looks up at the clock on the school.

"It's already almost 10," she says, "Want to run the long one?"

"Let's do it."

**Coil Ampar, 17**

In District 5, what you end up doing for the rest of your life depends on how you score on the Emotional, Mental, and Physical Abilities Test, known as the EMPAT, and I'll be taking it in a few weeks. The highest scorers get jobs like electrical engineers, who get to do all the designing (Breaker ended up with this job), while the the people with low scores get jobs like Maintenance. Since this determines your life, every kid in Five does everything he/she can do to score high. For me, this means extra tutoring and project after project. Not like it's hard or anything; for me, one or two tries is enough for me to remember the concepts. I pound another nail into a board and sit back. Now I just have to...

"Coil," my mother calls.

"What?" I reply.

"You've been up there all morning. It's already 1:30. We're all done with lunch."

"Almost done," I call back.

"Finish it later. If you don't eat now, you won't get time later."

I put my hammer down, because I know she's willing to get my father and drag me into the kitchen if I resist. I sigh. Sometimes, my parents can be a little too concerned. I walk into the kitchen.

"Take a sandwich," she says, gesturing to a plate. I do as I'm told and sit at the table.

"Caught up in the project again?" Breaker, who is sitting beside me, asks.

"Yep," I say between bites, "Would be finishing it if I didn't have to eat."

He chuckles. "Don't worry about the EMPAT, you'll be fine. Anyone as dedicated as you are can't get a bad score," he says.

"Easy for you to say," I reply, "You already passed it."

"True, but I didn't work half as hard as you are doing. Just chill."

I finish my sandwich and get up.

"Wear that shirt I got you last week," my mother calls after me as I walk back to my room. I take a shower and change. It sounds simple, but with my parents, nothing is simple. I double-check everything I'm wearing to make sure that my parents will approve. It's bad enough on a normal day, but today is reaping day, and we have to wear the best clothes we have.

Five tries and half an hour later, I'm finally pronounced "ready." Time to go to the reaping.

**Aerial Revere, 15**

The long run takes longer than we had planned. The route, which takes us in a huge loop around our section of town, usually takes two hours, if you factor in the breaks. But today, so many of the roads are closed that we're forced to find an alternate path. By the time we get back to the school, it's 1:45.

"That took forever," Eloise pants.

"Yeah," I say, breathless, "We better go; time's almost up."

"See ya."

"Bye."

I walk home, knowing that I'll get a lecture from my mom the moment I get in the door. I'm not mistaken.

"Aerial!" she says, "What took you so long? You know the rules. You were supposed to get back in time for lunch! We've all finished. I know that you like to run, but there are more important things. Running will NOT get you a good job. Punctuality and good grades will. Go change, and you can grab something to eat on your way out."

I do as she tells me to, and soon, we're on our way to the reaping.

**Coil Ampar, 17**

I quickly sign in and take my place among my peers, looking for someone familiar to stand beside. I spot Bolt, lingering near the sides, and I see Current beside him. She sees me first, waves, and nudges Bolt.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," they both say. We stand in silence, because there's not much you want to say when you know that someone's about to be picked for their death.

"This is just - just stupid," Current says, "The way we let them boss us around, it's just stupid."

I brace myself for the annual tirade. She continues.

"The Dark Days happened a long time ago. They have to face that we haven't done anything. It's just not fair. If no one will stand up, I will."

"Umm, Current," Bolt cuts in, "You aren't doing any good right now. The best you can do is wait until you actually have some influence."

"But who knows how long that'll take," she retorts, "Some-"

She get's cut off by the mayor, who has started the speech. Anger appears on her face as we listen to the propaganda about how wonderful the Capitol is. Right when I think she's going to erupt, the escort, Polyxena, steps up.

**Aerial Revere, 15**

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, WELCOME!" she trills. Eloise, who is beside me, rolls her eyes, and I smile. "To the reaping for the 59th HUNGER GAMES!"

As usual, our over-the-top escort squeals and claps.

"Let's start with the LADIES!"

She pulls out a slip.

"Aerial REVERE!"

This can't be! Me? I look at Eloise's scared face, and I am filled by a sudden rush of anger. Fighting the urge to run, I stomp up to the platform.

"Why do YOU look so ANGRY?" Polyxena trills. I just glare.

**Coil Ampar, 17**

"That's the kind of person I mean," Current whispers, "Someone willing to take action."

"Now for the GENTLEMEN!" Polyxena screams. She twirls to the boy's bowl.

"Coil AMPAR!"

Current's face is now red with rage. Leaving them, I slowly walk up onto the platform and take my place. Down below, I can see Bolt restraining Current, who looks mad enough to kill.

"And these are your TRIBUTES, DISTRICT FIVE!" our escort screeches, and I mechanically follow the peacekeepers into the Justice Building.

**Aerial Revere, 15**

They shove me into a room, and I pace the floor. Still mad, I do all I can to keep from smashing the expensive vase, if only for my sisters. When the door opens, Emilina is the first to run into me, squeezing me harder than I thought she could. Because she was sick with some mysterious disease last year, she's been a little weak. Tears are streaming down her face, and it just makes me angrier. My father looks like he's still in shock, and my mother is speechless for the first time. Even Thalia, cheerful innocent Thalia, is quiet. They don't deserve this; none of us deserve this. I hold on to them until they are forced to leave.

Eloise is hot on their heels, in the room as soon as they leave. She embraces me, and for the first time since the reaping, tears well up in my eyes. We both cry, not even trying to hold them back.

"Here," she chokes out, "Take this."

She places a beautiful heart-shaped pendant into my hands.

"It's been in my family for a long time. Remember me with it."

I nod, and peacekeepers come and escort her out. Now to dry the tears before the cameras are on me.

**Coil Ampar, 17**

My parents and Breaker come in first. My mother, usually so strict and strong, is ... crying? She wraps her arms around me and refuses to let go. My father and Breaker aren't faring much better.

"You have to come back," Breaker says determinedly, "You learn quickly, and I know you can make it."

"I –I'll try," I manage to get out. He places a ring of wire in my hand and folds my fingers over it. Peacekeepers come in and escort them out, and I prepare for the storm that's about to pass through.

Sure enough, before long, a very angry Current charges in, followed by a nervous Bolt. Her face is flushed with anger, beads of sweat grace her forehead, and her hands are clenched in fists at her side.

"I told you!" she nearly shouts, "Why didn't you get it? This is what happens when you don't take action."

"Current," Bolt says, "Calm down! Shouting won't make a difference."

"There's nothing else I can do!" She picks up a wooden stool and throws it at the wall, where it crashes and rattles as it falls to the ground. Peacekeepers rush in, but while Bolt complies without a fight, they have to drag Current out. I bury my head in my hands. If any of this is foreshadowing the future, I don't don't have much to look forward to.

_A/N So, even though I did a lousy job, who do you like better, Aerial or Coil?_


	11. District Six Reaping

_A/N So now you know what my schedule looks like when some things go wrong.  
_

**Ryde Hurst (M), 14  
**

I sit on my bed, watching the sun creep over the horizon. It's another cool cloudy morning in District Six, but today is especially depressing because it's reaping day. I quietly mutter their slogan, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Every single one of us only has a tiny chance of being picked, especially in a large district like ours, but every year, the odds are against two of us.

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen, where I grab a bowl of oatmeal. I think everyone else is either asleep (My mom and my older sister, Asher) or out of the house (My dad). So, this is the only time the house is peaceful. Might as well enjoy it if I can. I add some sugar, and I see that the sugar bowl is now practically empty. This is my favorite time of day, when everything is silent and I can just relax before the storm blows in. Talking about the storm, I hear noises coming from the bedrooms. Soon, as I finish my bowl of oatmeal, my mom enters. Asher isn't far behind, and she quickly puts together a bowl for herself. She grabs the sugar bowl.

"Did you finish all the sugar?" she asks in a accusing tone.

"There was only a bit in there," I answer.

"Well, couldn't you have refilled it?" she says, still accusingly.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But what? That's the problem with you; you only think about yourself."

"And you're much better?" I shoot back, "Definitely not. Who's the one who's always angry, never pausing even for a moment to think about better ways to spend her time?"

"Shut up!" she shouts, "I could ask you the very. same. questions. All you ever do is wallow in your problems and look at everything negatively. Right?"

"So do you."

"But I asked it first. You are-"

My mom, seemingly sick of our bickering, cuts in. "You two, just be quiet. Sometimes I wonder why I married your father. Maybe if I had taken my mother's advice and married someone from town, I wouldn't be stuck with two people who cut each other down at every opportunity. Ryde, go get the sugar from the closet. Asher, stop picking on him."

She grew up in the rich part of District Six, but she left town to marry my middle-class dad. I think she regrets it, but I really don't know. I don't think I want to know. Both Asher and I shut up, knowing that when our mom gets mad, things aren't pretty. I go to the closet. Now, where's the sugar...

**Stream Wrena (F), 13**

I empty my plate and walk to the sink. My mom runs over as soon as the plate clatters against the metal.

"I'll wash it, dear," she says, "Why don't you go change or something?"

"Mom," I say, "It's only 9. We still have three hours until the reaping starts."

I can tell she's nervous; she's always nervous on reaping day. Of course, that's pretty normal; she's hoping, no, more like pleading that my brother Festus and I make it though another year. But she's more scared than the average mom, since she knows that I have no chances of making it out of arena. Why? Because of my back brace. Yes, I have a back brace. The accident happened when I was eight, and I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life. In theory, there's a type of operation that would help, but here in Six, no one, not even the mayor, can afford it.

"Yes, yes," she says,"I'll wash the dishes anyway."

I walk back to the room I share with my sisters, not knowing what to do. I have two sisters. The older one, Arielle, is too old for the reaping. My other sister, Jessalyn, is too young. At least they aren't eligible for the reaping. Somehow or another, I end up on my bed, flipping through my diary. Ever since the accident, I haven't had any friends, as I can't really run or do anything like that. I read the entries, re-feeling all the emotions. Some are happy, others are not. I feel the frustration again as I read an entry about a bad day at school, but I also feel satisfaction as I read one about the day I made friends with a little mouse. Haven't seen him in a while. I close the diary, tired of sitting around. I'll go to the meadow.

**Ryde Hurst, 14**

I leave the kitchen as soon as possible and go back to my room. I look at the old desk, and see the huge piles of unfinished homework. I don't know why it's important; it's not like I'll get a decent grade on any of them, so why try? I sit down, frustrated at everything. I fail at school. Every day is a constant battle against my sister. I-

A hear someone tapping on the dirty window. There's only one person I know that does that. I run to the window and open it.

"Hey, Lath," I say to the boy standing outside.

"Hey yourself," he says,"Asher mad 'gain?"

"She's always mad," I reply.

"Yeah," he agrees, "Really sucks to be you."

"You are such a big help," I say sarcastically. He just smiles. "What do you want?"

"Just wondrin' if you wanna, I dunno, hang out before the reapin'."

"Anything's better than staying home," I say, climbing out the window and landing on the hard ground.

"You want some?" he asks, holding a small bottle of beer.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, surprised. I'm not surprised because he has it; I've had some before, but it's hard to get, and it's a special treat when we get our hands on some.

"Don't ask. Want it?"

Should've known he wouldn't tell. He lives on the streets, so he's got connections he'd like to keep secret. I grab it and take a swig.

"Careful, being drunk don't work well at the reapin'," he says, but I just laugh. He smiles too, and he takes out his own bottle.

**Stream Wrena, 13**

District 6 is full of grasslands, so THE meadow is a little misleading. But not too misleading, as this is the one I always go to. I go here because it's quiet, with no one to tease me, no one to see, no one to ruin the beauty of this place. There are also a few trees here, so it's comfortable in the summer. I sit down with my back to one of the great trees and just enjoy the beauty of nature. I watch as a large orange butterfly flutters toward one of the golden blooms that dot the landscape. I hear the light breeze rustle the leaves of the trees and the tall grasses. Everything is so beautiful, and I wish that this moment could last forever. I tilt my head back, calm and peaceful, and close my eyes.

But this moment does not last forever. All too soon, I hear Arielle's voice.

"It's about time to start preparing," she says. She reaches out her hand to help me up, and I take it. We walk home silently, and I notice that a cloud has covered the sun. At home, I silently change into my good clothes and hug Jessalyn tightly.

"You'll be okay, right?" she worriedly says.

"Yeah," I say, "Don't worry."

We walk to the reaping silently. No one is in the mood to talk, and the clouds have become darker. It'll rain today. Right before we sign in, my mom hugs first me, then Festus, tightly. I walk to the thirteen-year-old section near the back. I calm myself down by remembering my odds. Eventually, we start, and the mayor ascends the platform and begins the speech. I listen closely, trying to do anything to take my mind off of the reaping. But the speech ends too, and our escort, Sylvia, begins.

"It is an honor to be here," she begins. Unlike several previous escort, she actually seems to be genuine. "Let's start with the girls."

She pulls out a slip and reads the name written on it. The tension in the square is so great that you could cut it with a knife.

"Stream Wrena."

I hear a loud cry.

Jessalyn.

Tears start welling up in my eyes. I wipe them and start walking forward. I turn around and take another look at my family. That's when I know that I'll do anything, even kill, to get back.

**Ryde Hurst, 14**

"Do you know who she is?" I ask.

Pyne, the girl beside me and one of my few friends, wrinkles her nose when I speak.

"You've been drinking," she says.

"Yeah, so?" I reply. She just shakes her head. No surprise, as she's one of the richer kids. As much as I like her, the fact that she can't tolerate some of these things drives me crazy. On the other hand, it's nice to know that she cares enough to bother.

"Focus or you'll miss the rest," she whispers, and I see that Sylvia has already picked the boy's slip.

"Ryde Hurst."

Pyne gasps.

"NO!" I shout, "You can't do this!"

I hear peacekeepers coming toward me, but I refuse to stop. I'm half-dragged to the podium, and both the escort and the girl look at me with pity.

My life sucks.

=#=#=#=

Minutes later, I'm in the Justice Building. First in is my family. How Asher manages to rush in, I'll never know, but she grabs me and holds tight.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers,"I'm so, so sorry."

I'm too stunned to say anything. This morning, she wouldn't even had smiled at me, let alone apologize for anything. My mother joins Asher, and they hold me tight. After they let go, my father puts his hand on my shoulder. His usually worried but passive expression is replaced by something resembling desperation.

"Don't lose yourself," he says, the desperation creeping into his voice, "Please promise me that."

"I promise," I whisper, though I'm not sure what it means. They're forced to leave, and Lath and Pyne aren't far behind. I actually almost smile. Lath usually wouldn't tolerate being in the presence of a rich person, but it appears that special situations call for special reactions.

Lath just stands there, unsure what to say or do, but Pyne hugs me. She releases me after a while, and I rub my sore arms.

"Your token," she whispers, sliding a bracelet onto my wrist.

"Th-thank you," I say.

If the reapings have told me one thing, it's this.

Some people actually care about me. Maybe my life isn't that bad.

**Stream Wrena, 13**

My family is the first (and only) group to come through the door of the room in the Justice Building. I can hear the thunder and the heavy rain outside. Depressing weather for a depressing day.

Jessalyn is crying, and she refuses to stop.

"Come back," she says between sobs, "Come back."

"I'll try," I say, "I will."

My parents and older siblings are barely holding it together, probably for Jessalyn's sake.

"I wish I could've volunteered for you," Arielle says, on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry that I couldn't prevent that stupid accident."

"You couldn't," I say, "It's not your fault."

"Stream," says my grandmother, "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm not talking about how you look, even though you are beautiful there too, but your gentle but reselient personality is beautiful. You didn't let your accident keep you from enjoying life. Take this."

She places a beautiful carved wooden cross in my hands.

"You don't mean-, Isn't that- Uncle Fender's old cross?" my mother gasps. I've heard of him; I think he died in a previous hunger games. My grandmother just nods.

"Time's up," barks the gruff peacekeeper outside.

Each of them gives me one last hug before they leave the room. I dry my eyes. It's going to be a long road ahead.

_A/N So, which one do you like better? Also, just a side note, I found it interesting that both D3 tributes have been accused of being Mary-Sue-ish/Gary-Stu-ish. May 3rd is rapidly approaching, and this situation I'm in will be cleared up (TRANSLATION: Faster updates after May 3)._


	12. District Seven Reaping

_A/N Everything is cleared up, so updates should be quicker for this week, unless I get too bogged down in packing for my trip to Asia. I promise that I will NOT leave this story unfineshed, so just keep in mind that no matter what, this story will be completed one way or another (unless I die, but let's not go there)._

**Ellery Hollis (M), 14**

I wake up, get out of bed, and look out of the dirty windows. The sun is already fully up, so I guess I overslept. I go to the bathroom sink and wash my face. I look up and stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I look like an average District Seven citizen, well, I almost do, but my light blue eyes set me apart. I've heard that I have a few distant ancestors from District One, but I really don't know. Whatever the reason, I only share, err, I used to share with one other person in my family, my older brother Allon. I grab the small pebble-sized piece of wood from the shelf , and I run my fingers over the word "Hollis," which is engraved into the wood. I squeeze it in my hand, and I close my eyes, remembering Allon. His bright blue eyes, his hearty laugh, his kind smile...

...His dead, bloody body lying beside the Cornucopia on the desert that was the arena two years ago.

My mind inevitably wanders to the reaping two years ago, reliving it.

_I hug him as hard as I can, not wanting to let go._

_"Don't worry," he says, trying to comfort me, "Nothing will happen to you. I promise."_

_"Really promise?" I ask, my eyes still wet with tears._

_"Really promise," he says, reassuring me, "I've been safe so far. Don't worry."_

_We split ways and go to our own sections. Maximilian, our escort, walks to the boys bowl, as I expect. He pulls out a name, as I expect. He reads the name, but the name is not expected._

_"Ellery Hollis."_

_I freeze in shock. Someone pushes me from behind, and I slowly make my way to the front. Suddenly, someone cries out._

_"I volunteer," he says. I see my brother rush up to the stage. "I volunteer as tribute," he repeats, desperation showing through his voice. I grab him and latch on, refusing to let go. Tears are streaming down my face, and a peacekeeper has to tear me away._

_"Don't worry," he says to me , "Don't worry "_

I did have a reason to worry, and an ally baskstabbed him at the bloodbath. He kept his promise to me, but he paid with his life. A few tears manage to slip out of my eyes, and I wash my face again, trying to cover up the fact that I've been crying. Making everyone else worry won't help.

**Magnolia Dale (F), 15**

I finish eating and cleaning up breakfast as fast as I can, the events of the book I was reading imprinted in my head. It still takes a while, though, because it's a lot harder to work when two of the fingers on your left hand are missing. I guess that's what life is, and all you have to do is take what ever life throws at you and move on.

I run upstairs (Our family is prettt rich), into my own bedroom, and pick up the book. It's History - Ancient Civilizations Before the Dark Days. I know, it's a forbidden book, but I'll just say that my mother's father was the previous mayor of the district, and a girl with access to secret information won't leave that information untouched.

I've read the book many, many times, but I won't stop reading it until every bit of information is firmly stuck in my brain. As I read more about the civilizations before Panem, I get angrier and angrier because I see how the free ones were more prosperous. There's the ancient United States of America, which only fell a few thousand years ago because their president became a dictator and ruined the nation. Then after that came the Federation of Western Districts and the Federation of Eastern Districts, which both fell apart because the rulers of both nations tore each other down.

Then came Panem, supposedly the epitome of human greatness. But really, we in the districts live like slaves serving a cruel master, and the Hunger Games are always turning us against each other. It really isn't that bad, I guess, and we've all adapted to this world and moved on from the rebellion. However, the similarities between our nation and its predecessors always scares me, and I wonder how we will end up.

I sigh.

Things definitely don't look good for us.

**Ellery Hollis, 14**

I silently go to the kitchen, wave "good morning" to my mom, cut a slice of bread, and lean against the wall, nibbling at the coarse dry bread. We're saving the good stuff for tonight, when we have to celebrate. It's hard to do that, though, when memories of a dead older brother are hanging in your mind.

My younger sister Lorella saunters in and sits at the table, and my mom cuts her a slice of bread. Lucky her, she isn't eligible for the reaping. Even if she was, she'd probably whine her way out of it. I inadvertently chuckle at the thought, and both my mom and my sister give me strange looks. I laugh even harder.

Then again, maybe this isn't the right time to laugh at these things. She'll have to enter the reaping in three years. I shut up, and my mom just shakes her head.

"You know you're really weird, right?" Lorella asks.

"Yeah," I reply, "I guess I am." She takes her first bite at the bread.

"Yuck!" she says, "Not this again!" I sigh.

"We have this every day! Can't we have something different?"

"The good stuff is for tonight," I say, even though I know that I'm doing this in vain, "Just wa-"

My mother gets a small slice of the better bread and gives it to Lorella. I just sigh, because this happens almost every morning. Lorella doesn't want what she gets, I try to reason with her, my mother does what she wants anyway. When my mother doesn't do that, Lorella whines until she gets what she wants. I tilt my head against the wall, knowing that today is another long day.

**Magnolia Dale, 15**

"This time of year again?" a voice says.

"Linden!" I exclaim and jump up, "Wait, don't you have the day off?"

He's kind of like our housekeeper, but he also works in the forests.

"Yes, but I didn't have anything better to do," he replies.

I know what you're thinking, but I can assure you, there is no romance between us. He's 20! Besides, he's dating someone else right now.

I give him a hug. "Yeah, it's this time of year again."

Every year around this time, I become extremely interested in history. I have no idea why, but it happens.

"So," he says, "Are you ready for the reaping?"

"Is anyone ever ready for the reaping?"

"Good point."

"It's just not fair! The Capitol ma-"

He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes.

"I get it," he says, and I don't continue. He's right, it is too risky to spew this stuff.

"Hey Maggie..." a girl's voice calls, and I inwardly groan. Linden must feel the same, because he says, "I'll take that as my cue to leave."

He walks out and passes Melanie-Silverbell in the hall, and she turns her nose up at him. She walks into my room, wearing a ridiculous dress and muttering something about the "lowly common-folk," and I just stare at her.

"What, Mel-bell," I say, pronouncing each syllable of my nickname for her.

"I was just wondering if you thought this dress was nice, and I thought I told you to call me Melanie-Silverbell."

"You did," I reply, "But it doesnt mean I have to do it. And get another dress; this one's so frilly you could suffocate in it." I mentally add "I wish you would suffocate in it."

"That means it's perfect. You know, Maggie, you should stop being normal and act rich sometimes. What else is money for? You always associate with those poor people, but the reason why we have money is so we can be better than them," she says, saying the last "them" with contempt.

"Or maybe you should stop being a snotty snob and be a person for once," I retort.

"Fine," she huffs, "If you want to be poor, I hope you end up in the slums." And she walks out.

Oh, Uncle Randy, why did you have to die and leave her with us?

**Ellery Hollis, 14**

Hours later, I feel the wood chunk jingle around inside my pocket as I walk to the reaping, my best friend Nash beside me. We sign in and wait in the 14-year-old section, which is close to the back. I know that each of us has only a tiny chance of being reaped, but the chance is there. It's interesting, how those tiny chances are enough to keep everyone in fear.

"Do you think Maximilian will look the same as last year?" Nash asks, trying to relieve the tension. I just shrug. We watch the huge screens above us, since we can't see the stage. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I wonder if anyone actually listens to it. Maximilian take the stage with huge strides and begins.

"Welcome, everyone, to the reaping here in District Seven. It is my honor to pick one lovely lady and one gallant gentleman to participate in in this year's Hunger Games!"

We give the mandatory applause.

"First, the ladies."

We wait in trepidation as he picks out a name.

"Magnolia Dale."

Isn't she one of those snobby rich people?

**Magnolia Dale, 15**

It's like the whole world blacks out for a minute. Me? I've never taken a single tesserae in my life! I slowly walk to the stage, one step after another. I can just feel the gleeful eyes trained on me, hear the thoughts in their minds that say, "Let her see how we feel."

I walk more determinedly, refusing to cave in.

Maximilian picks out a boy's name and reads it.

"Ellery Hollis."

The name doesn't ring a bell, but there's something familiar about it. There's a moment of confusion and the crowd before the unlucky one parts, just like the Red Sea in one of those old stories, to reveal a stunned 14-year-old. That's when I remember. He's the one that got reaped two years ago, but his brother volunteered. Now he's reaped again. How painful it must be. I see him try to get himself under control and walk to the stage.

"District Seven, here are your tributes."

**Ellery Hollis, 14**

I study Magnolia as we are taken into the Justice Building, and she doesn't look that bad.

They leave me in a bland brown room, one that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. What do they use these rooms for anyway?

As hard as I try, I cannot distract myself from what just happened. I am going into the Hunger Games. It might be different if I were 18, but at 14 years old, I'm probably one of the youngest one. Just great.

I hear the sound of footsteps outside, and I look at the door. Lorella come speeding in, my parents on her heels. She slams into me, crying and sobbing, and for once I don't mind. I let her cry.

"Don't leave too," she chokes out, "Just like Allon."

I hug her back, and I wish I had appreciated her more. She eventually stands up, and my parents engulf me. Mom is crying, repeating the words "I love you" again and again, and even dad, who's always gruff and stern, has tears in his eyes. First Allon, then me. I only hold them tighter, and I feel gloved hands prying my fingers off of them. I look up to see a peacekeeper taking them away. Nash comes in, as do several of my other friends, but I'm not paying attention anymore. Boy was I right when I thought that it would be a long day.

**Magnolia Dale, 15**

"Magnolia!" my mom cries, her face still wet with tears. My father is behind her, wiping his eyes now and then. Tears start spilling out of my own, eyes and I chide myself for letting this happen. But after a long cry, hugs from both of my parents, and 47 or so "I love you"s, I feel better. My mom slips a piece of paper into my hand, and they're dragged out of my room. I look down and read the first line of words, and I know exactly what this is. I close my eyes and silently recite it.

"We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."

Ms. Snobbybells is the next to come in.

"Mel-bell," I say.

"Magnolia," she replies. She probably came here just to keep up her image, since she just stands there. Five minutes haven't even passed before she's out of here.

I grow tense as the time passes, and one person still hasn't appeared. Finally, merely 5 minutes before time's up, Linden comes in, breathless and panting.

"Sorry," he pants, "Was watching at home. Got here as fast as I could."

I had forgotten that he lives quite far from the Justice Building. Doesn't matter, he's here now.

"Be strong, Maggie," he whispers, "We'll all be here waiting for you."

All too soon, five minutes is up, and I'm forced to leave. I suddenly get a rush of anger. This isn't right! This is unfair! I keep silent, but the blood inside me is boiling.

Ready or not, Capitol, here I come.

_A/N So, what do you guys think? I also have a poll up on my profile about whether I should focus on this fanfic or post the next, so please vote!_


	13. District Eight Reaping

_A/N Greetings from Asia! Sorry for the late update. However, I do have a reasonable excuse. My last week back in the states was crazy with packing, so my time was limited. Add to that two big exams, sickness, and writer's block, and you have a pretty good idea of what that week was like. Also, it turns out that the place I was at (grandparents' house) for the past few days has no WiFi, so I wasn't able to update. WiFi won't always be reliable, so please understand if updates are slow. Also, I won't be able to ask for permission before changing the characters, because I'll mainly be writing when I'm offline and in places without the internet._

_As I said before, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. EVER. _

_Thank you to LeaGirlWriter22 for submitting Artemis and to CabinFever5 for submitting Amery._

_I had to change Artemis a bit (Tone her down), so I hope you don't mind. _

_I noticed while writing that both of these tributes are kinda similar..._

**Artemis Serenity (F), 16**

I tumble out of my hard bed, land on the floor, and get up. I see the empty bed next to me, and I walk into the kitchen, which is our all-purpose room. My brother Avan sits at the table, a piece of bread in his hands. He's only fourteen, but since both mom and dad are gone, he's the man of the house. We ignore each other for a while, but after a while, I decide to bring up the topic we both don't want to talk about.

"I'm still doing it, you know," I say.

"You can't," he replies, looking up.

"You can't stop me," I respond, "I'm doing it, no matter what you say."

"B-But," he sputters, "You're the main breadwinner here. If you go and die, we'll all die too! If one of us needs to volunteer, it's me!"

"No you don't! And you won't starve. You're strong enough. Apollo is smart; he can help," I say, bringing up my 12-year-old brother.

"Please!" he begs, "You don't have to volunteer!"

"Yes I do!" I say, "It's our only way out of this, this slum!"

He bangs the table in frustration. His twin sister Aveline peeks in.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Artemis is STILL set on volunteering," he groans.

"You think you can stop her?" she asks, a bit of amusement in her voice, "I thought you'd given up by now."

"Thanks a lot, Avaline," he says exasperatedly. Turning to me, he goes back to his argument. "Your odds are HORRIBLE! You hear that? You only have a one out of twenty-four chance of getting out. Right, Apollo?"

Apollo, who has just walked in of the boys' bedroom, looks startled for a moment, but he quickly regains himself.

"Actually," he says, "Your odds are WORSE than one out of twenty-four. The Careers have trained for this. You don't have a chance."

"See?" Avan says, glad to have someone on his side, "Please don't go yet. At least, if you HAVE to volunteer, wait for two years. That way your chances would be better."

I stop and ponder this for a moment. Finally, I give in

"Fine," I say, "But I'm going in after two years."

He sighs, but doesn't say anything. I walk out the front door. Have to get some food for the "celebration" tonight. Stupid Capitol. Why do they have to make us waste so much money? Why do they have to make our lives so hard? Things just aren't fair, they just aren't fair! As I pass by a neighbors house, I hear banging. Must be the older Mills boy.

**Amery Mills (M), 14**

I sit at our rickety wooden table, listening to the pounding right outside our back door. It's my nineteen-year-old brother Joseph, releasing his pent up anger at the Capitol.

Bang. Bam. Crack.

A few minutes later, he comes in. He's breathing heavily, his face is still red, and his hands are bruised, but he's calmed down. I don't give it a second thought. This happened last year, the year before that, and the year before that, so I'm pretty used to it. I guess you could even call it a tradition. It's happened every single year, for as long as I can remember, well, which is around when mom and dad died. I never found out how they died, or how Joseph managed to keep us out of the community home. All I know is that he's taken good care of me, and that we've only gone hungry a few times, which is better than most of District Eight.

He sits down, and I prepare myself for what always comes next: The apologies.

"I'm really, really sorry about that, I ju-"

"It's fine," I say, "You get used to it."

"But that doesn't mean it's okay."

"I guess, but at least you aren't actually directing your anger toward the people that deserve it. We'd both be dead."

I chuckle lightly, in spite of myself. He smiles.

"Thanks Amery."

"No prob. Isn't that what brothers are for?"

He smiles again.

"So, did you eat?" he says.

"I took a bit of the bread."

"Good, good," he says, and then pauses for a moment. "Uhh, what do you want to do today? I'm always so busy at the factories-"

"Only the factories?"

"Yeah."

"Not Ethel Flaxene?"

"Fine, that's once a week."

"Really?"

"Okay, okay," he says, laughing, "you win. But my point is, what do you want to do?"

"How does... a game of checkers sound?" I suggest.

"Perfectly fine," he says, and I get out the homemade board and pieces.

**Artemis Serenity, 16**

I leave the market, carrying a decent haul of fruits, vegetables, and even a bit of meat. If there's one thing I don't mind about Reaping Day, it's seeing Apollo's face light up when he sees the food. I hurry through the narrow streets into our section of town. It could almost be called a slum, but since there's an actual slum just a mile or two away, the title "slum" doesn't fit right. Regardless of the name, we're poor here, and there are quite a few no-parent homes, such as the Mills, the Embraids, and my family. So, it's always hard for us to spend so much money on a celebration in which we mourn.

As I expected, Apollo is the first to meet me when I walk in through the door.

"What'd you get?" he eagerly asks.

"See for yourself," I reply, smiling as he grabs part of my load and takes it to the table, squealing every time he finds something new. I suppose I overspent, just a little, but I have trouble resisting buying something that makes him so happy. Aveline immediately takes some of the food and begins to prepare it, while I go and prepare for the reaping.

Afterwards, we all eat a light lunch before heading out.

**Amery Mills, 14**

"And... King me," I announce.

Joseph just shakes his head.

"You feeling so proud now, aren't you. But just you wait and see."

"That's what you always say," I say.

"It's because it's true," he replies, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Sure enough, five minutes later, he has my last king trapped in the corner.

"What'd I tell you?" he says. I respond with something that's supposed to be a grunt but ends up sounding like a squeal from one of the butcher's pigs. Joseph laughs out loud, and I give a sheepish smile.

However, he quickly wipes the smile off his face and replaces with a solemn expression.

"Better go change and grab something to eat," he says somberly, "or you'll be late for the reaping."

The reaping.

I do as I'm told and nibble on a small sandwich as we walk out the door. I wave to a few familiar faces on the way to the square, but we stay silent.

Absolutely silent.

**Artemis Serenity, 16**

Right before I go to stand in my section after signing in, Avan looks straight into my eyes, and I can see the fear there, the fear that one of us will get reaped, or the fear that I'll volunteer. That is when I see that volunteering won't be the end to our problems. Sure, we'll have more money and we'll never go hungry, but the games would tear our family apart. And that is something I refuse to allow. I smile at him, and he visibly relaxes.

I stand with the others my age as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I've always wonder why he READS it. I mean, hasn't he had to do it enough times to memorize it?

Anyway, our escort, Valerie, takes the stage, and she, just as usual, gets straight to the point. I appreciate that about Valerie; she doesn't try to make this last any longer than it need to. Or maybe that's just because she hates our smog-filled district.

"Our female tribute will be... Artemis Serenity!"

My jaw drops. Me? Strangely, I'm not scared, or even panicky. I'm just shocked that of all the people in the entire district, I, the only one who considered volunteering, got reaped. I walk up to the stage, and I wait for the unlucky boy.

**Amery Mills, 14**

I stand with a bunch of other fourteen-year-olds from school. I don't know them that well, really, but the fact that they're familiar is somehow reassuring. I watch the reaped girl ascend the stage, and I think I recognize her from our neighborhood. She's also the provider of a family; I male a mental note to check on them later. At least Joseph is out of the reaping this year.

"And our male tribute is... Amery Mills."

All the walls I put up to make myself feel okay come crashing down. This can't be! I know I have to move, but it seems like I've lost control over my limbs.

"Where are you, Amery?" Valerie calls. A boy behind me nudges me, and I regain control over my body. I take shaky step after shaky step, slowly getting to the stage. Artemis seems to have recognized me now, and she looks down at the ground.

"Shake hands!" Valerie quickly says, and we oblige.

**Artemis Serenity, 16**

The peacekeeper slams the door of the visitation room in the Justice Building. What happened? Of all people, why did I have to get pulled out? And especially after I decided that I would NOT volunteer. I sigh, knowing that there's nothing I can do about it. What taking them so long to get here?

When I hear the footsteps outside in the corridor, I'm up and ready before the door even opens. My siblings rush in, and Avan is out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I took so long," he pants, "I had to run home and get this."

He loops a necklace around my neck, and I heard the sound of metal jingling. I look down and see my parents' wedding rings. My eyes start getting watery,and I embrace him, holding him tight.

"Thank you," I whisper.

I give the others hugs too, and tears spill out more than once. Finally, we've all calmed down, and Apollo speaks.

"Is there anything we need to know while you're gone?"

"Umm," I say, "Avan and Avaline know almost everything. Just don't take out any tesserae; Avan knows why. He'll explain later."

The peacekeeper outside opens the door and calls, "time's up."

As they walk out, Aveline turns to me.

"Promise me one thing. Don't forget who you are," she says.

"What?" I ask, completely confused. The peacekeeper comes in and grabs her arm.

"Just promise me!" she says frantically.

"Yes. I promise, I promise," I reply as the door closes. I sit down on the chair and lean back. What was that supposed to be?

**Amery Mills, 14**

I've barely had time to sit down when Joseph barges in. I run into his arms, and I pour out everything.

"What am I going to do?" I say, tears welling up in my eyes, "I don't have a chance. I'm going to die! What on earth am I supposed to do?"

He pats me on the back and listens. He speaks when I've run out of words.

"Right now, you have two things you can do. You can spend your time worrying yourself to death, getting depressed, and being miserable until you die. Or, you could do your best, enjoy life, and make the most with what you have. Which one do you want?"

"I know you're trying to get me to pick the second one," I say.

"True," he responds, "But it's your life. Listen, I know that it sounds...what's that word...cliché? But really, your attitude makes a huge difference. Just think about it, okay?"

I nod.

"Take this," he says, as he takes off his leather necklace and puts it in my hands.

"Are you sure?" I ask, "Wasn't it from dad?"

"Yeah, it was," he says, looking down at the ground, "But you take it. It'll help you remember me."

There's just one thing I want to know, and I grab this last opportunity before I leave.

"Umm, Joseph?"

"Yeah?"

"How did mom and dad die?"

He hesitates, and then answers.

"It was the influenza," he says bitterly, "Supposedly a simple disease to cure. But the Capitol wouldn't send the cure. It wasn't even that expensive, and Mom and Dad could've afforded it. But they didn't send it."

"Time," the peacekeeper calls, probably deciding that our conversation was getting dangerous. Joseph gives me one last hug before he leaves. The Capitol. Killed my parents, made us poor, and now is probably going to kill me too.

Revenge is the only thing on my mind as I'm led to the train.

_A/N See what I mean about them being similar? (Hint: Both have dead parents and both hate the Capitol.) Anyone up for a Artemis and Amery alliance? Talking about alliances, submitters, if you want your tribute to ally with someone else's, then PM me, and I'll contact them._


	14. District Nine Reaping

_A/N No, I have NOT left this story. I've just been really busy with moving around and stuff. Alaso, Aluma's original name was also Rye, so I changed it to avoid confusion._

**Rye Miller (M), 13**

I wake up and leap out of bed. I look at the clock, and I see that it's nine o'clock. Let's see, I have three hours before I have to start preparing for the reaping, so I have time to find Thorne before we have to leave. I hurry with my breakfast; I don't want to waste any time. Maize and Caritta, my younger twin sisters, are playing beside the table on the floor. Usually, I'd get down there with them, but today, Thorne is my priority. I dump the bowl in the sink and exit the door just as dad enters the room.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Thorne," I reply.

"It rained last night, so watch the mud. Be back by 11:30, okay?"

"Okay," I call as I shut the door. 11:30. That's a half hour less than I thought I had.

Oh well.

I go to the next house and knock on the door. A sleepy boy my age answers it.

"What is it, Rye?" Thorne says, "it's too early."

"No it's not," I say, "Come on."

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," he says.

"Fine, but hurry, I have to get back by 11:30," I say. He goes back inside, and I follow. He heats up a bowl of grits before sitting down at the table, and I take the seat across from my best friend. I wait, absently drumming my fingers, but after a while, I can't take the boredom.

"Hurry up," I say.

"What's the rush," he asks, his mouth full.

"It's already 9:45, and I have to get back by 11:30."

"Sheesh, you're really impatient today." He laughs, and I laugh with him.

"Okay, okay, but please try to hurry, will you?," I say.

He just nods, and I lean back and wait.

**Aluma Fields (F), 14**

I sit down at the dining table at my place. In front of me is a bowl of oatmeal, and I grab the spoon and begin to eat. My dad sits across from me, sipping his coffee. He's usually grumpy, but he isn't today.

This morning, he's extra grumpy.

I guess it makes sense; two kids are receiving their death sentence today, but I don't see how being in a bad mood helps anything. I say that if you see something that needs changing, you go ahead and change it. Well, change it if you can. In the case of the games, there really isn't anything I can do, so I do my best to stay cheerful. Some think I'm weird for doing it, but here's my logic: If the Capitol wants us to be depressed and downtrodden, then I'll be happy and walk with a spring in my step. I know I isn't much, but every act against the Capitol will be a little more tinder for the fire.

"Good morning," I say.

My mom comes over and gives me a hug, but my dad just mumbles something and takes another sip. Coffee. Supposedly rare in Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, but we're just slightly richer than they are, so it's normal here.

I finish breakfast, wash my bowl, and leave the house. Here in District Nine, the communities are very close, so everyone pretty much knows everyone else.

"Good morning, Mr. Cannes," I say, waving to the old man sitting outside his house. No, he's not related to the victor Brandon Cannes; they just have the same last name.

"Good mornin'," he says, "You sure are happy today."

I just smile back at him. As I move on, I can just imagine him shaking his head and mumbling something about the younger generation.

I pass by several other houses, and I reach the large Magnolia tree at the edge of our community. It's large and old, and no one remembers where it came from, but it's an important part of the community. Usually, it's a spot for games, picnics, and meetings, but today, this is where I'm meeting Amelia and Bailey. I climb onto my usual branch and wait.

**Rye Miller, 13**

Turns out that a "quick breakfast" to Thorne takes half an hour. There goes another 30 minutes of my time.

"Why do you have to eat so slow," I ask,"I-"

"I know, I know, you have to be back by 11:30. Anyway, I'm done now. What'd you want to do?"

"It rained last night..."

"Then let's go!"

"My dad said to be careful with the mud."

"Whatever. Let's go."

I follow him out, and we talk while we walk.

"It must have rained really hard last night," he comments.

"You didn't hear it?" I ask, incredulous.

"Hey, you know that my mom makes me go to bed early," he says.

"Or maybe you WANT to go to bed early," I say, teasingly.

"No I don't."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then how do you explain your essay on 'Early to bed and early to rise'?"

"The teacher made me."

"She gave you other choices."

He sighs in defeat. "Just stop it, will you?" I smile again.

All of a sudden, he reaches his hand down and splashes me with the muddy water.

"Hey!" I exclaim, "What was that for?"

"Sweet, sweet, revenge," he says, with a wicked smile on his face.

"You're on," I reply.

**Aluma Fields, 14**

Bailey is the first to get here.

"Amelia's not here yet?" she asks.

"Duh," I say, "Is she ever on time?"

"Yeah," she says, laughing. Pretty soon, Amelia gets here, panting and out of breath.

"Sorry, stopped to help with her cat."

"It's okay, so, how are you guys holding up?"

"I'm fine," Bailey says, "If only we could get the whole District in on this, then we might have a rebellion on our hands. Okay, maybe not a rebellion, but at least we'd make Snow steaming mad."

"What if he bombs us?" Amelia asks. She's always been the cautious one.

"Nah," Bailey replies, "I doubt that the Capitolites can survive without their bread. And he can't just add our industry to Eleven because it's too hot down there for these grains."

"I guess," Amelia says, unconvinced.

"There has to be more to this, though," Bailey says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I mean, there has to be more we can do. I'm tired of just this."

"But there's nothing else we can do," Amelia says, "Right now, it's just us. Think about it. Three girls versus the Capitol."

"I have to side with Amelia on this one," I say, "What are you going to do, burn the fields and make us starve too?"

She throws up her hands in frustration. "I know, I know. But there has to be something we can do."

"Well," says Amelia, "We could get ready for the reaping and show the Capitol that it can't break us."

"Hey, you know, the reaping doesn't sound that bad when you put it that way," Bailey says.

"Then let's go."

**Rye Miller, 13**

After one mud fight, two lectures from my father, three attempts at finding something that fits, and four minutes of walking, I'm at the reaping. Before I go to my section, my father hugs me.

"See you later, son, alright?"

"Yeah dad."

Maize and Caritta also give me quick hugs, and it's at this time that I miss my mother most. But again, if I had her now, then I wouldn't have my two sisters. She gave her life for two. But which would I have chosen? Thinking about it only gives me a headache, so I push the though out of my head and walk to the fourteen-year-old section. I ignore the mayor's speech, and I just want to get this over with. Our escort, Valencia, begins with her annual "I'm so (not) happy to be here!" speech, and she picks out the girl's name.

"Aluma Fields."

The girl is an unfamiliar one. She probably lives in a far community. For some reason, she actually looks... cheerful. She only slightly quavers, and she walks with a happy gait. But she doesn't look insane. Weird.

**Aluma Fields, 14**

I'm doing all I can to keep smiling, and from the looks I get, I seem to be succeeding. They don't know how hard it is to do this when you know that you're probably going to die. But I do it anyway, just to spite Snow.

Valencia is giddy with excitement when I reach the stage.

"Aren't you proud to be in the Hunger Games?"

I don't say anything, just make a slight nod that could be interpreted as either a yes or a no. She seems to take it as a yes, and she jumps up and down..

"Now for the boys!"

She pulls out the boy's name.

"Rye Miller."

I find the skinny boy in the fourteen-year-olds, and he seems to be trying his best to keep a calm expression on. Good for him. At least Nine won't seem completely weak this year. But again, we're both on the young side, so...

No, Aluma, don't think this way. You can't let the Capitol see these feelings. I try not to think about any of this as I enter the Justice Building

**Rye Miller, 13**

I don't know how I kept myself looking calm, because in reality, I was and am still in a state of shock, as if this were a dream. I close my eyes and open them, and then pinch myself. No, I'm not dreaming. The shock slowly fades, no, intensifies into panic. I tell myself what I told myself when they called me.

If that girl can look happy, then I can at least keep calm.

They leave me in the room in the Justice Building, and my dad, trailed by the twins, is my first visitor. At the sight of them, all my restraints break and fall into his strong arms. Tears start to trickle out of my eyes, and I let out all the fear that I've kept in. After the good cry, I'm much calmer.

"I just want you to know," my dad says, "that I'm really proud of you. I'm really proud to have a son that can work hard and complete a long harvest, a son that can take good care of his sisters, but most of all, a son that has learned the importance of and how to value others. I'll really miss you, but I'll be with you again someday, whether or not it's here on earth."

"Okay, dad," I croak. He places a charm in my hand, and I see that it's shaped like a sickle.

Maize and Caritta grab me at the same time, and they tackle me to the ground, hugging me. They don't understand how serious the situation is.

After they leave, Thorne comes in. Even though he isn't a guy who likes touching, he hugs me really, really tightly.

"Come on," I say, trying to put on a hopeful face, "Like my dad said, we'll meet up someday."

He nods, and I think I catch him wiping away a tear. A peacekeeper calls time.

"Then I guess that this is goodbye, for now," he says.

"Yeah," I reply, "Goodbye, for now."

"Bye."

**Aluma Fields, 14**

My mom and dad come in, and my mom is crying. I brace myself. I can't cry now, because if I do, everyone will see the tear stains when I get on the train, and that will ruin the entire point of pretending to be happy. Still, when my father gives me the first hug in a long time, I feel a tear slip out of my eyes. I try to numb myself, to try to void from crying. My mom gives me a necklace, and another tear slips out.

Amelia and Bailey come in next. Amelia is valiantly holding herself together, but Bailey, as I expected, is mad. Instead of them comforting me, we spend the next five minutes calming Bailey down. Soon, she's back to her firey self.

"I just thought of something," Bailey says, "You know how we were talking about having no opportunities? Now we have one."

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Imagine how much influence a victor has," she says, and we sit in a stunned silence.

A victor.

A peacekeeper tells them it's time to go, and I'm left alone.

A victor.

Hey, I might even have enough power to help overthrow the Capitol.

With a new purpose, I get ready to go to the train.

_A/N So, what did you think? If you felt that the Rye/Thorne exchange was pointless, I just want to let you know that that was supposed to show how Rye likes to tease and play around, even with absolutely pointless things. My favorite District coming up!_

_Since I've been asking you guys to tell me your favorites so far, I feel that it's only fair for me to tell you my favorites. So, here they are. Keep in mind that this list will change as I develop the characters more._

Favorite 3

Camino Wire. I just really like this guy, and I can totally related to how he feels about his sister.

Stream Arena. She's just so kind and sweet. I can't imagine writing her death. Then again, I can't imagine writing most of their deaths.

Coil Ampar. Even though I feel that his name isn't so great, I find his habits fun to write.

Least Favorite 3

Chrystal Jolie. Her form even called her a b*tch and wanted her to have a gruesome death. She's mean, cruel, and the kind of person you do NOT want to win.

Satine Steel. Nooffense to the submitter, but I really disliked writing this character. She was just weird, and her history didn't help much. Tip. If you want me to love your character, don't give them crazy histories or weird problems.

Magique Dorsell. Again, her history was just too crazy for me. I tend to like more normal, relatable tributes, and she didn't fit either of them.

If I didn't like your tribute, take no offense and don't lose heart, because they can still win. That's what's great about this system. I don't have to like them for them to win.


	15. District Ten Reaping

_A/N New update already! Can't you tell that this chapter was easy to write? Also, for readers of my other fanfics, I've dropped a few cameos of my characters from AICD/MTITICD. Just keep in mind that this is fifteen years before AICD. District Ten forever!_

**James Armour (M), 16**

The first thing I do when I wake up is look out the window of our home in town. In District Ten, the reaping starts at 11AM, so most people are up and running earlier than they are in other districts. We need the supplies if we're going to "celebrate" later today. However, we always buy our food a day or two before, to avoid the rush of people.

Anyway, I go to the window to watch the people going back and forth. People are interesting to watch. Everyone has something that makes them tick, and it's fun trying to figure them out, finding what motivates them. I know, that makes me sound like some sort of villain, but it's true. You can learn a lot about people by observing them with a careful eye. The way they walk, the way they hold their head, and of course, their facial expressions all give away details about them.

For example, on the street right outside our window, I see a toddler quietly exploring the fruit stands. He's strangely slow, and I think he has a crippled foot. He looks at each fruit as if it were a precious treasure to take care of, so he's probably the observant type. Good for him, a since he won't be any good with sports. A girl around my age goes up to him and lifts him up, so he can get a better look. She's definitely not his sister, since he doesn't really pay much attention to her, just focusing on the fruit. She looks like the gentle kind; I can tell by the look in her eye. But she also looks tough, one look at the way her skin's been tanned tells me that she has high endurance from work.

But that's enough for now. I don't have that much time to stare out the window. I check our clock, and I see that it's 9:30. I can't remember last time I was still in my room this late. Oh yeah, last reaping. I go downstairs for breakfast; I don't have much time.

**Sadie Scott (F), 17**

I go as fast as I dare, weaving between the stands in the market. My basket doesn't help, but I just have one more item on the list: goat's milk. It's a lot cheaper than cow's milk, and it tastes just as good in my mom's cake. I'll finish in time if I stop getting distracted. I knew I was short on time, but he was so cute, and he couldn't get a good look at the fruit. I could tell that his family is poor, so I let him indulge for a little.

All of a sudden, a sudden weight hits my legs, and I almost trip. I look down, and I see another little boy running around the stands that sell cheap snacks.

"Hey, little guy," I say, "what are you doing?"

He says something and points to a woman running toward us. That must be his mom. She scoops him up.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with grandma?" she scolds, but he just laughs. "What am I going to do with you?" she says, teasingly.

"Sorry for that," she says, turning to me.

"It's okay," I say, "How old is he?"

"Three, and two times more active than anyone else." She laughs. "He's also very friendly. Sorry, but I have to go. There's not much time left before the reaping. Good luck."

"Bye," he says, well, I think that's what he says. He waves, and I wave back.

"Bye," I say as she walks off. I remember that I forgot to ask for his name, but they're gone now.

Now, back to finding the milk.

**James Armour, 16**

I find myself sandwiched between my best friend Nate and a market stall. How? It's a long story. After I finished breakfast, he came looking for me, saying that he had some things he had to buy and asking if I wanted to go with him. I vehemently refused, telling him that I would not go into that mess of a market. He tried to convince me to go, and somewhere between talking about the weather and talking about the fresh grapes, he succeeded.

I look at the stall, and it sells kitchen knives, with a big meat cleaver in the middle.

"Your old man doesn't need any more of those, does he?" Nate asks, pointing to the abeforementioned cleaver.

"Nah," I say, "We've got all we need."

"It's tempting, isn't it."

"No," I say.

"Y'mean that you don't want to just pick that knife up and throw it?"

"Well, yes, it's tempting, but no, I'm not doing it."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Really sure?"

"Just go back to looking for the cabbages."

"Fine."

He's right, it is VERY tempting. My dad and mom are both butchers, so I'm used to big knives. I've even been using the huge ones since I was 13. For fun, my dad taught me how to throw the heavy cleavers, and I'm best in my class right now. I can just feel the pull of the knife, beckoning me, calling me to pick up the handle and throw it.

Maybe I should go look for cabbages too.

I get away from the knife-seller and find Nate, who's completely done. The market is clearing out, as people go home to prepare for the reaping. The friendly noise is replaced by a dead silence.

"I guess I'll see you at the reaping," he says, and we part ways.

**Sadie Scott, 17**

By the time I'm done putting up the food, taking a shower, and changing into my best dress, it's time to go to the reaping. My mom comes over and hugs me.

"Good luck," she whispers, and I nod. I pet my two cats, Clover and Poppy.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

They just meow.

As I walk, my best friend Ginger falls in step with me. She grabs my hand, and we continue walking, holding hands. When we get to the reaping, we sign in, temporarily breaking our hold, but as soon as we finish that, we link hands again.

We go to our section, and I wrap my arm around her shoulders. She answers with the same action, and we stand, arms around each other.

Divided, we are weak, but united, we are strong.

**James Armour, 16**

Standing at the edge of the sixteen-year-olds, I watch the other eligible teens, if only to take my mind off of the reaping. In front of me, in the seventeen-year-old section, two girls have their arm around each other, like in a side hug. That position during the reaping is often used as a subtle way of expressing refusal to let the Capitol tear us apart. The best part? The Capitol doesn't know it, so we can express our disapproval as much as we want. I get a strong jab in the side, and I jerk away, startled.

"Nate," I say, "what was that for?"

"Didn't mean to startle you," he replies.

The mayor begins his speech. From the way he reads it, it sounds like he hates his job. That only means more boredom for us, but I'd take boredom if it meant that we'd get to skip the reaping. After he finishes, I see that we have a new escort. A chubby man, no, teen, he can't be much older than me, with orange and yellow hair, ascends and begins to speak.

"Hallo! My name is Justus, and it is my pleasure to be in lovely District Ten!"

I look around. I suppose that District Ten's main town can be rather lovely. He should see the markets. He picks out the girl's name and reads.

"Sadie Scott."

One of the two linked girls releases her arm, whispers something to the other, and starts walking. Now that I think about it, I think she's that same girl I saw when I was looking out my window. I can't really tell much about her, as I can barely see her.

Man, I wish I could see her face right now.

**Sadie Scott, 17**

How did this happen? I could name at least fifteen other people who had more slips! How did I get picked? As I walk, I get more and more scared. I try to keep calm, but my lip keeps twitching. I can hear the low wails of Ginger, and I barely hold back my own.

When I get up on the stage, Justus like me up and down. Just my luck. Of all the years I could've gotten reaped, I had to get reaped the year we have an immature teen as our escort. I glare at him.

"Get on with your job," I harshly whisper.

"Oh- oh- yes."

He recovers himself and reaches for the boy's slip, but he keeps glancing back at me. I want to shout at him to just get on with it, but I get the feeling that it won't help me when the other tributes watch the recaps. He finally reads the name.

"James Armour."

A dark-skinned boy from the sixteen-year-old section makes his way up. His face is completely cold, devoid of all emotion and feeling. I shake his cold hand when they tell me to, and I am taken into the Justice Building.

**James Armour, 16**

I'm still in a state of denial when I'm brought into the visitation room. As I sit down and take in my surroundings, what just happened begins to sink in.

I just got reaped.

I'm going to die.

This will be my last chance to see my family and Nate.

I better hold on to this opportunity.

Surprisingly, Nate gets here first.

"Man, you've got to win this," is the first thing he says.

Me, win?

"You're probably the strongest guy from the outer districts, and you could probably take down a few Careers too."

"I guess," I say, uncertainly, "But what if the arena is some forest? Or someplace I have no experience in?"

"Look, you think too much, just focus on preparing now," he says, "Stop worrying."

"I-, I'll try my best."

"Promise me."

"I- I promise."

"Good. Now that peacekeeper is looking in, so I think it's time to go."

Ignoring how awkward it is, we hug, and he leaves.

When my parents come in, I stand up, ready to be engulfed in their arms. I'm not wrong. I find myself between them, just feeling the comforting warmth. When they let go, my father gives me his gunmetal grey ring, a family heirloom.

"You have what it takes to win," he says, "I trained you well for the job, but now, you'll have to use those same skills against others. I know you can do it."

"I'll do my best," I weakly say.

"That's all I'm asking."

"What if my best isn't enough?"

"Then it'll have to be enough."

**Sadie Scott, 17**

"You've got to make it," my mom says, crying.

"I know, I know," I say. The walls holding back my tears has broken, and now I'm crying too. The peacekeeper decides to pick this moment to tell my mom to go. She holds my face in her hands.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too, mom."

Ginger is next. She isn't crying, and she looks much calmer than she was earlier. She takes a tissue and wipes my tears.

"You have to win this," she says.

"How?"

"I don't know, find something that will make the audience want you to survive."

"Any suggestions?"

"Umm, you saw how the new escort was looking at you."

"You mean-"

"I know, it's horrible. But that's better than having you dead."

She has to leave at this point, and I think about what she just said. She wants me to be flirty? With the CAPITOL audience? The ones that love to kill us? No!

But what if it's my only way back?

Then I'll just have to do whatever it takes.

_A/N I know that Sadie's section was shorter, but that's because her form was less detailed, so I had less to work with. Anyway, how did you like this chapter? James is one of my favorites now. _

_I'm giving you all another chance to get points! Whoever PMs me first with the name of the second little boy gets ten sponsor points! No points for getting Buck, since he's too obvious. Also, now you know more about Justus' past._

_EDIT:Santiago. poncini guessed it first. It was Clay. I'll have more of these in the future, so keep reading!_

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'm going to China on June 2nd. There, Gmail is BLOCKED. That just means that anyone that PMs me might have to wait a bit for a reply, since I won't get a notification._


	16. District Eleven Reaping

_**A/N Sorry for the late update; I had really bad writer's block with these two. I'm leaving for China in two days, and from what I've heard, doesn't reliably work there. So yeah.**_

_**Thank you to for submitting both of these. I should've thanked you earlier, but anyway, thanks for doing the four things off my "5 things you can do to make my happy" list that you could do.**_

**Sunnoria Millar, 12**

I wake up when I feel the sun's warm rays on my face. Usually, that means that I'll have a good day, but I know that today cannot be a good day. It's my first reaping. Just thinking about it is enough to make me shudder. Why do we have to send our friends to die? Why can't they just move on? Why do I ask these questions if I won't get any answers?

I longingly look out the window, and I see a few girls my age playing in the open field across the road. All of me wants to go out and play with them, but I know I can't. My dad would be furious. My dad. He's so strict! All he cares about is safety! He doesn't even let me play with the other kids, because he thinks I'll get hurt or in trouble. I guess that's the only good thing about school; I get to play with the other kids without my dad knowing.

I creep across the dirt floor over to the cupboard, where we keep our food. I make a mush out of part of the remaining bits of grain. Being part of the cleaning staff at the mayor's house means that I get decent pay, and getting decent pay means that I don't have to take any tesserae. Lucky me. We almost always have just enough for my father and me.

Now that I think of it, I should probably make a bowl for him. Don't want to risk an angry dad. I do that, and I settle down to eat.

**Durian Flowers, 13**

I'm woken by the screaming of a boy. Perfect. This was totally the best way to start an already horrible day. Beatings are fairly common at the Community Home, and it seems to be their goto punishment when we do anything wrong. However, as much as I'm used to it, it feels different knowing that they're in trouble for picking on you. That feeling is wonderful, because after they've hurt you, it feels so good to hear them yelp.

Yep. I'm savoring this moment. Actually, I get these moments a lot, because I seem to be the person people pick on when they feel mean. It's not my fault that my parents name me Durian. I guess that it doesn't help that I'm only 13 and very skinny.

Well, I guess I can't really be mad at my parents since they're dead. I reach into my pocket and feel the watch my mother left me when she left the world. She always told me about the power of forgiveness. I feel a little guilt when I do so, thinking about how I savored the feel of revenge. I whisper an apology to her, and then I take my hand out. I'm about to change into my work clothes when I remember that I don't have to work today. Our reaping is the last of the day, at 3:30, so it's gonna be a long nerve-racking day. It's almost as if the Capitol is taunting us, saying that they can hold us in dread for as long as they want. Not like I can do anything about it, and since the games haven't really hurt me, it doesn't matter that much.

The only thing that really matters in District Eleven is staying alive.

**Sunnoria Millar, 12**

When I hear heavy footsteps in the other room, I know that my dad is up. I decide to try asking my dad again; maybe he'll let me play today. He comes in from his room.

"Good morning," I say.

"Mornin'," he replies.

"I made a bowl for you."

"Thanks."

He settles down to eat.

"Umm, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, um, go outside to play?"

"You know the answer."

"Why not?"

He stops eating and puts down the spoon.

"You know why. It's not safe out there," he says.

"But there's never anything to do in here. Besides, what could happen to me out there?"

"Your mother was killed out there by a peacekeeper just because she got in his way. We live in a dangerous district."

"But he only shot because he was impatient. Not all peacekeepers are like that. Why won't you let me have any fun?"

"Sunnoria," he says, "You know I'm doing this because I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

And that's the end of the conversation. I sigh and shut up, knowing that my dad won't budge. I guess the only thing I can do now is wait until the reaping.

**Durian Flowers, 13**

Reaping day is a very boring day.

Very, very, boring.

I twiddle my thumbs and play with a small piece of srtring I found lying around, and I just wish that the reaping could be over with. I guess that it makes sense that the Capitol wants to put us in the most dread; District Eleven was one of the main driving forces behind the rebellion, but that was about sixty years ago! Pretty much every involved is now dead. I guess it isn't much of a punishment anymore, just entertainment for the Capitol. Talk about sick entertainment.

But I really don't care. My life here in the district is horrible. I wake up alone, go to school alone, eat lunch alone, work silently, go back and eat dinner alone, and sleep alone. It's the same every day, and life is a monotonous depressing cycle. If I get sent into the Hunger Games, things actually might get interesting.

I'm taken aback at my own thought. The Hunger Games? Interesting? Okay, maybe that was a little too far. As boring and bland my life is, I would never trade it for the pain of the Games. Even though death doesn't sound that bad.

I hear someone calling for lunch. Thank goodness; I was getting ready to die from boredom.

Wait.

Die from boredom.

I'm seriously obsessed with death today.

**Sunnoria Millar, 12**

Lunch is the same old stuff, but at least I have dinner to look forward to. We set apart a small amount of money every year for this year, and this year, we actually have enough to buy pork! Real pork!

There's only one thing now in between me and dinner: the reaping. Might as well get this over with. I walk to the reaping with my dad, and the silence of all the people starts to fill my heart with dread. As much as a hate my dad's overprotectiveness, I'm actually grateful for him when he hugs me tightly right before I sign in.

After I sign in, I go to my section in the back. I see a few of my friends from school, but we only wave. There's a depressed feeling here, and I don't feel like talking. I don't listen to the mayor's speech or our escort Gemmi's speech about how much she loves our district. She picks up a slip. I tell myself to calm down. I have no tesserae.

"Sunnoria Millar."

Panic hits me as I realize what happened. No, no, no! I don't want to die. I start crying and crying, and I can't stop. I hear a shout of anger and a gunshot, but I can't tell what is happening since my vision is blurry with tears. I feel someone drag me, and I half walk to the stage. I look down and see my dad, lying in a pool of blood. All of a sudden, I feel mad at myself for crying earlier. I killed him. He attacked the peacekeepers because I cried. Inevitably, tears spill out of my eyes again.

**Durian Flowers, 13**

Oh Great. Someone gets shot at the reaping. As if sentencing two kids to their death wasn't bad enough. Welcome to District Eleven, home to the strictest peacekeeper force in all of Panem. The escort looks horrified at what just happened, but she quickly pulls herself back together and goes to the boys bowl.

"Well that was... Interesting," she warbles, "and our male tribute is..."

I suck in my breath.

"Durian Flowers?"

I sigh. I'm pretty used to that reaction to my name. I walk up to the stage, thinking about how coincidental it was that I was thinking about going into the games this morning. I actually thought that it might be interesting. Things don't sound too interesting now.

**Sunnoria Millar, 12 &amp; Durian Flowers, 13**

We both sit in our respective rooms in the Justice Buildings to say our goodbyes. We have one thing in common: no one come to see us.

_A/N Sorry if it's short, but they didn't have much room for character interaction, which usually is what makes the long chapters._


	17. District Twelve Reaping

_**A/N I know that I haven't updated in over a week, and I apologize. Anyway, after this chapter is posted, two things will happen. First, this story's rating will change to T, mainly because I don't know whether a lot of the things I'll be writing are considered K+. Second, the poll is going up! You guys will vote for your favorites, and after a week, I'll close the poll and pick the first round of bloodbaths. I'm doing this because I do need a plot, and if I don't have anything planned in advance, the story will start to ramble.**_

_**Thank you to wizardtributerunner for submitting Ember and infamouskal420 for submitting Clancy.**_

**Ember Hauter (F), 15**

When I wake up, I wish didn't have to. Today is the day of the reaping. But that isn't it. District Twelve, of all the districts in Panem, has the smallest population, so we each have a higher chance of getting reaped. To top it all off, most of us Seam kids have to take tesserae, further increasing our odds.

I sigh.

Might as well get up. No use lying here worrying. I get out of bed, and I see my dad sitting at the table. He looks up, and when he sees me, he walks over and gives me a tight hug. I feel his strong arms around me, and I feel safe. I hear a small laugh, and I look to see Aden playing with some little wooden men my dad made. He's only four, and it hurts to think that one day, his innocence will be gone and he will have to face this tough world we live in.

I cut a tiny slice of bread and slowly chew on it, savoring the flavor. We don't have much, so we have to make the most of everything we have. At the rate we're going now, we'll have barely enough money to make it to my dad's next payday. That's one less thing to worry about. Besides, even if we do run out of food, I can steal a little. I don't like doing it, but you have to do what you have to do to survive. This is life in District Twelve.

**Clancy Patrick (M), 18**

I sit on the porch outside the shoe store that my parents own, watching the sun rise higher and higher. This is my last reaping. If I can get through today, I'll finally be safe, and I know I'll get through. I live in town, and I've never had to take out any tesserae, not once. I've always had enough to eat, and though we don't live in the lap of luxury, we always have enough. My younger brother Davin sits beside me. He is sitting quietly, which is almost a miracle.

"Clancy?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I get picked?"

"Don't worry about it."

"That's what everyone says."

"Everyone says that 'cause it's true. Don't worry about it."

"Oh."

He goes quiet again.

"Clancy!" my mother calls. She pretty much runs everything, as my dad is half-drunk most of the time, and I get why. If I could, I'd probably be drinking too. At least he has the decency to stay sober on Reaping Day.

"Yeah?"

"Can you run to the grocery and the vegetable stands and pick up some apples and celery? I already ordered it."

"Okay."

I smile, because this gives me an excuse to go meet my friends before the reaping, and I set out for the fruit stands. I never understood why the fruit and vegetables weren't sold by the same people, but I'm glad it's this way. Even though it takes longer, I get to meet River, whose parents own the vegetable stands, and seeing her makes the extra walk completely worth it. I sigh dreamily as I pick up my pace; maybe if I hurry, I might get some extra time.

**Ember Hauter, 15**

After I finish the small piece, I start to clean the table, but my dad stops me.

"Ember, I'll clean it up. Go spend some time with your friends; you always seem so busy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I put down the cleaning rag. Who am I to argue with someone that tells me to have fun? I give Aden a hug and go outside.

I walk two houses down to where Aster lives. I push open the door, and I see her reading a book. She looks up.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you reading now?"

"Some old science fiction book. You know, it's really interesting what they used to think about the future."

"I guess."

Aster loves books. I can't stress how much she loves them; she even got in trouble once for reading in class. She has some merchant connections, so she has ways to get books that most of us don't.

"When was last time you saw Raymond?" I ask, bringing up our other best friend. She laughs.

"Last time was yesterday, after school. He was trying to fend off Saria Tubbins."

I laugh too. Raymond is pretty well-known around school, and this sometimes brings him, um, unexpected and unwanted attention from certain boy-crazy girls. She puts her book down.

"So," she says, "Want to stay for lunch?"

"No, I couldn't," I say, "How are you guys supposed to afford it?"

She just smiles. "Look, Ember, we have our connections."

"Are you sure? I mean, if-"

"I'm sure! Come on."

"Fine."

**Clancy Patrick, 18**

My first stop is the fruit/grocery, as it's a little closer than the vegetable stands. When I walk through the door, I hear a voice call, "Oh, hey, Clancy. You here for the apples?"

"Yeah, apparently, my mom forgot to do it yesterday. So, Aidan, you holding the place down."

"Yeah, oh, here are the apples," Aidan says.

"Thanks."

"Going home already?"

"Nah, I have to stop at the vegetable stands first."

"River's place?"

"Yeah."

The bell over their door rings, and Deacon, another close friend, comes in.

"Oh, hey. So everyone's hanging out here? Why didn't anyone tell me?" he says upon seeing both of us.

"No, I was just leaving. I have to pick up some celery first," I say.

Deacon pays for a box of persimmons.

"I'm headed in that direction too. I'll walk you," Deacon says. I don't argue, and we both head toward the door.

"Good luck at the reapings," Aidan calls after us.

"You too," Deacon replies.

We walk, side by side, through the streets, going to the vegetable stands.

"Hey, Clancy," Deacon says.

"What."

"How long have you and River been together?"

"Umm, about two years."

"Man, you guys need to speed it up. Two years? And you aren't even engaged yet."

"That's easy for you to say," I say with a laugh, "You go through a new girl every week. How are you supposed to ever get married if you won't settle for anyone?"

"Hey, no changing the topic, we're talking about you now."

"Just stay out of our business."

"When have I ever done that?"

"Never."

"Exactly," he says, his eyes teasing and laughing.

"Oh look, we're here," I say.

"Okay, but this conversation isn't over. See ya," he says, and then laughs and leaves. I sigh and open the door.

"Hello, and welcome to-" River, standing behind the counter, begins to say. "Oh Clancy!"

She drops all formal pretenses, and we embrace.

"Our last reaping," I say.

"Yes," she says, "Then we can finally move on."

"Deacon was pushing me today. He thinks we're going too slow."

"Easy for him to say."

"That's what I told him."

She chuckles.

"Anyway," she says, pulling away, "You're not here just to see me right? Here's your celery."

"Thanks. So I guess I'll see you at the reaping."

"Bye."

**Ember Hauter, 15**

After our simple lunch, Aster and I walk to the reaping. Everything in me wants to shuffle my feet and walk slowly, but I know that no matter how fast I walk, I'll have to face the reaping. So, I walk faster, wanting to get this over with. We sign in, and we go stand where we need to. Raymond is already there, looking down at the ground.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," he replies.

"You're strangely quiet," Aster comments.

"Trying to avoid attention."

I can't help but smile, and the mayor takes the stage and begins to read. He's fairly new, so he still hasn't memorized it. I look at Aster, and she seems to be genuinely enjoying it. No surprise, as she loves history. Soon, our escort, Bella, is taking the mic. She starts with her annual insincere "I'm so glad to be here" speech, and then she quickly moves on, probably wanting to spend as less time in our run-down district as possible.

"The female tribute is..."

The crowd goes tense, and I think I hear a prayer.

"Ember Hauter."

Everything after that feels like a dream, as if it weren't really happening. I feel myself take the road to the stage, and I try to wake up. I pinch myself, shut my eyes and reopen them, and rub my eyes, but it eventually sinks in that this is not a dream. I struggle to keep a straight face, and from the look on the escort's face, I seem to be succeeding.

Please, move on and get this over with.

**Clancy Patrick, 18**

I hold River's hand, standing in the eighteen-year-old section. We both let out a huge breath as we see that River wasn't picked. It feels a little cruel, but I can't help but feel relief that she's safe. Now we just have to get past the boys' reaping.

"Clancy Patrick."

Then everything happens all at once. River bursts into tears and clings to me. A loud "No!" comes put of the fourteen-year-olds section. That must be Davin. I hear peacekeepers coming, and as much as I don't want to, I shake River off and walk forward.

All I want now is some beer, to numb everything.

**Ember Hauter, 15**

After I shake hands with Clancy, I'm taken to the room in the Justice Building where I will say my final goodbyes. Dad comes in, carrying Aden. His face is melancholy and sad, and as soon as he gets in, he puts Aden down and hugs me. His strong rms comfort me, and after a few minutes, I'm feeling better. He whispers "I'm sorry" again and again. It's because he was originally going to train me with a knife, but my mom died, and he completely dropped the idea.

"It's okay," I reply.

We stand there, locked together. After a while, I let go, and I pick up Aden. Even he is serious, though he has no idea about what's going on.

"Times up!"

I want to shout at them to stay, but I know it'll be no good. All I can do is watch them being taken out of the room.

Afterwards, Raymond and Aster come in.

"It isn't fair," Raymond growls, "you didn't even have that many slips."

Aster hugs me, and she says, "Please, tell us that you won't give up."

"Yes," I say, "I'll try my best." Just saying the words makes me feel better, and I see that words have immense power. Seeing the determination on my face, she brightens, just a little, and I smile.

"District Twelve won't go down without a fight this year."

**Clancy Patrick, 18**

A wave, no, a tsunami of emotions hits me, and I just want to escape.

Deacon and Aiden are in first. Aiden, who's usually depressed, is even more depressed than usuall.

"Look, I don't know what to say, but I'm so sorry."

I nod, my throat dry. Apparently, Deacon feels the same way, because he is silent. We just sit, savoring the small bit of time we have. Maybe that's what's important in friendships, just being there. They're taken out before long, and my family comes running in. My mother, who's usually happy and cheerful, has traded all that for sadness and anxiety. Davin holds on to me, and I can't stand all the emotional wait. That's when I see the almost full bottle in my father's hand. I grab it and gulp down a swig, trying to find refuge in numbing the pain. They keep crying, and soon, they're gone too. As they leave, I feel that there are a million things I want to say, but I can't focus well enough to know what to say. I helplessly watch them leave. I still have more than half of the bottle, so I take a second swig.

River comes in next, but when she sees the bottle in my hand, her face looks angry, and she grabs the bottle and smashes it against the floor.

"Clancy!" she shouts at me, "How could you? You always said that you didn't want to be like your dad, but you're just like him right now! You can't keep running from your problems!"

She collapses into my arms, sobbing.

"I'm, I'm sorry," I get out.

I look into her eyes, and I can soon tell that she's thinking the same thing as I am. We won't have any more time, so we're going to get as close as time allows. I close my eyes, and we kiss.

_**A/N See what I mean when I said that I didn't know if this was considered K+? Don't forget to go and vote on the poll! It'll be closed on June 17, at 12:00 Noon, China Time, so you better get voting! Also, there will probably be no updates until the poll is closed.**_

_**Reapings are done! *does happy dance***_


	18. Train Rides 1

**A/N Welcome to the train rides! I've decided that the poll will be open until the last train ride chapter is posted, so PLEASE VOTE. Some of you might not have read Chapter 3, so you might not understand the slip system. If that's you, please go read chapter 3. It tells you how the victor will be chosen and explains how much influence I get. That's right, I don't have unlimited influence, and I don't get to choose the victor. So please, read that a vote.**

**Also, the train rides will not go in order by District. Some of you may have noticed, but each District has a different time, and the times do not go in order by district. So, here is the order of the districts that I will be using to write the train rides.**

**D1, D2, D10, D3, D6, D9, D8, D4, D12, D5, D7, D11**

**Lastly, if you don't read A/Ns, you might want to do so, they are VERY IMPORTANT.**

* * *

**Train Rides, Part One (Districts 1, 2, &amp; 10)**

_**Chrystal Jolie (18), District One**_

I'm am so relieved when I get on the train. No more whining pathetic sisters, no more unreasonable parents, and no more worrying. All I have to do now is fight my way to the top.

Azul is the first to greet me when I get on.

"I knew you'd be the one on that stage. You're far too smart to rely on the standard 'rush forward' strategy."

"Yeah."

Callista picks this moment to walk in and honor us with her oh-so-pleasant voice.

"Good, you're finally here. We'll be in the Capitol in an hour," she almost screeches, "Now, here's your schedule. Fir-"

"Shut up," I growl, "Or else I'll put a knife in you."

"Manners, young lady," she says.

"I'll say what I want."

"Chrystal," Azul says, "It's her job. Besides, you should probably listen to this. As much as we hate it, this is useful information."

Resigned, I sit back and stare at the wall as Callista goes on about when we'll get there and how great the Capitol is. Azul looks just as bored, Chalcedony is twirling her hair, but Alexander actually looks interested. Idiot.

"Thanks," Azul says, too kindly for it to be real, "If you'll excuse us, I have some things I'd like to discuss with Chrystal."

Yes. I jump up and dash out of the room, and I go into the dining room. Azul is right on my heels, and we sit down.

"How do you stand that monster?" I ask.

"I can't," Azul says, his signature scowl back on his face, "I almost killed her once. Anyway,there is something I wanted to talk to you about, and this is important."

"I don't need your help to win."

"Think about it this way. Let's say that your alliance breaks up. Considering that you're you, who do you think the others will turn on first?"

I growl, seeing what he means.

"And I'm the only person that can help you," he says in a condescending voice, "Now, if you won't take my advice outside of the arena and all you do is act rude to everyone, do you think I'll give you anything?"

"Don't you have to?"

"No. I could let you die, you know."

"You son of a b*tch."

"Call me whatever you want, but no matter what, I can still determine whether you live or die, once you're in the arena."

"What do you want me to do," I say, after a pause. I hate being told what to do, but dying doesn't sound that great.

"You're going to have to ally with 2."

"No."

"Yes. If you don't ally with them, they'll turn on you, and I bet that they'd do a better job of creating an alliance than you will. They'll get the Fours on their side, and Alexander would probably go with them too, since you aren't exactly the charismatic type. Do you want to be the hunted?"

"No."

"So you have two choices. Either you put up with them now and take them out later, or you let the entire pack hunt you down."

I sigh, knowing that I'm in a lose/lose situation.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not going to be any more than tolerant of them."

"I'm not asking you to do any more."

_**Easton Gray (18) District Two**_

When I get on the train, Brutus gives me a pat, no, more like a hard slap on the back. He has a reputation for being brutal and mean, but once you know him, he's quite a nice guy. He's almost a father to me, as my biological dad is a drunkard.

"Nice job," he says, "I knew you'd get it. The ride to the Capitol takes a little less than an hour, so we'll be there soon."

I nod, and it's immediately obvious that Scoria will be mentoring Satine, who's still blank. Hmm, that's interesting. Scoria looks me up and down.

"What," I say.

"You're quite the looker," she says, "You could go that way. It'd earn you a nice bunch of sponsors. You'd have to decide now, as you know, your angle starts now."

Brutus looks at her as if the idea's never crossed his mind. It probably has never crossed his mind.

"Well, you could..." he says. I'm stuck with the decision. He seems to like the idea, but I'm not sure I do.

"I-, I-," I stutter, "I'll do it." I regret it the moment the words are out of my mouth, but I can't take them back, they seem so pleased.

"Then you might want to start now," Scoria says, leaving the room with Satine, "I'll get Lystra to help. I've heard that she has quite a reputation."

"Aren't you excited?" Brutus asks.

"Yeah," I say, even though excitement is the last thing I feel. I hear Lystra coming down he hallway, and I inwardly groan.

Why, oh why do I agree to these things?

_**James Armour (16), District Ten**_

I study Sadie as we get on the train. I notice the very light tear stains, but her face is resolute and determined, as if she's got a plan. Hmm, talking about a plan, I should probably get one.

When I enter the train, the first thing I notice about it is how overly opulent it is. If I only took the small tablecloth off the corner table and sold it, my family could probably live off of it for a month. Sadie must feel the same, since she looks overwhelmed. It takes me a minute to realize that I probably also look overwhelmed. Justus is waiting for us on the couch.

"Your mentors are discussing some last minute things; they'll be here soon," he says. We all know that he's talking to both of us, but his eyes are solely fixed on Sadie. I guess she is attractive. She's noticed that she has his attention, and she seems to be unsure of what to do. It turns onto this awkward silence in which Justus tries to talk to Sadie, completely forgetting that I exist. I personally don't mind; this could be interesting. Austin and Cheyenne pick this moment to walk in, and I suppose it's for the best; Sadie looks so relieved. Justus, however, seems like he hasn't noticed the entrance of the mentors. Cheyenne clears her throat, and Justus looks up, startled.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Cheyenne asks in a reproving tone.

"Oh, yes, yes," he says, "We'll be pulling into the Capitol, like, um, early tomorrow morning. You'll, um, have the rest of the day to yourself. Now if you'll follow me, Sadie-"

"I'll show her to her room," Cheyenne says. Sadie looks like could die from relief at this moment, and Justus looks disappointed.

"Then follow me, James."

I get up, and I follow him.

"How old are you?" I ask out of curiosity.

"19," he replies, "Fresh out of school."

He shows me the room and leaves, and I close the door and sit in the plushy chair beside the window, watching the wild land whoosh by. Everything is a blur, and it reminds me of me. In the grand scheme of things, I'll just be another forgotten dot. There has to be a way to make myself remembered, to keep myself from being a tiny name on a list, unknown and unwanted. But if I want to do that, I'll have to do something, something so great that it won't be forgotten for generations.

I'll have to do something monumental.

* * *

**A/N Don't forget to vote!**


	19. Train Rides 2

**A/N Fast updates! Remember, if you haven't yet, go vote on the poll. Just a heads up; you can't vote from mobile, so if you're reading this on your phone, switch to desktop/tablet mode from the button at the bottom and go to my profile. I've only had 6 individual voters, so please go for it! If I don't get enough votes to determine a solid loser and winner, I may have to make some, um, executive decisions.**

**Another big thing is happening. I'm writing a collab, and it's currently being planned. I'm writing it with my friends shadowhunter824 and NadineLikesBooks, and since shadow has never written a fanfic before, we're both hoping that this will help ease her into it. It'll probably be on her profile, and I'll advertise it from my stories. Show your support! It's always exciting to have a new writer on here! Sorry for the distraction; ON WITH THE TRAIN RIDES.**

* * *

_**Magique Dorsell (15), District Three**_

I'm still clutching the locket when I'm brought onto the train, and I'm completely overwhelmed by everything that just happened. I got reaped for the games, but then I find pout that there are caring people out there and that my mother is still speaking to me. I clutch the locket even harder.

I don't remember much of what happens first because everything is just too much for me, but by the time lunch comes, I'm back and ready. As much as I tell myself to keep calm, I can't help but get excited when the food comes. So much! And it's just served to us! Even Camino, who looks like he's from a richer family, is completely in awe.

"What do you think?" Nokia asks, "Not too shabby, eh?"

"Wait-, Shab-, what?" I say, "It's ju-, just so much food!"

"Are we going to start strategy yet?" Camino says, "It's not exactly a smart decision to waste time."

"Well," Beetee says, "Strategy is important, but it doesn't work if it's not suited to you. For now, let's just concentrate on getting to know each other, and then we can work from there."

Camino just sighs and grabs a huge steak.

"So," Nokia says, "You two, what do you think the most important thing about you is? What would you want others to know about you, if you weren't in the games."

I look at Camino expectantly, but then I realize that I could go first. I nod at Camino, and he shoots me a "you go first" look. I shake my head and press my lips closer together. He sighs.

"Fine, I'll go first," he says, "What do you want, a 'Hi, My name is Camino, and I'm seventeen years old'? "

"Just say what the most important things about you are."

"Okay. I get pretty good grades in school,"

Beetee cuts him off.

"By District Three standards or Panem national standards?"

"District Three," he says, "My dad programs games, so yeah, that's about it."

"Your dad programs games?" Beetee asks, "is he, by any chance, Byte Wire?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I knew your last name sounded familiar! We used to be close friends when we were in school. It fell apart after my games, though. So has he taught you anything?"

"Yes," Camino answers, "I've only got the basics, though."

"That's great! You know, if you use the game mode function instead of the game function, it makes it a lot easier."

"It is?"

"It takes some getting used to, and it's a little different, so that's why they usually don't teach it."

"Can you, um, show me?"

"Of course!"

Beetee reaches for his backpack, pulls out a laptop, and begins to talk about all the different functions and settings. I look at Nokia, and she just rolls her eyes. Beetee and Camino are in way too deep for me to understand. They might as well be speaking a foreign language.

"Beetee was always like this," Nokia says wistfully.

"He was?" I ask.

"Yes. Why don't you tell me more about you?"

"Well, I, um, live, um..." I trail off. I don't want to blabber about my history, but I guess she need to know. "I-, I-, I live on the streets."

She just raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I have some experience with knives."

"It's fine," she says, "It may actually help in the games. Don't worry if you don't want your partner to know, I don't think he noticed."

I look at them, and I see that Camino and Beetee are still stuck to the laptop screen, as if they didn't hear.

Whew.

_**Aluma Fields (14) District Nine **_

Note to self: From now on, watch my eating.

My stomach is holding more than it's ever held in my entire life, and I'm feeling sick. Rye looks just as bad, but he keeps dipping his spoon into the chocolate and licking it, much to Valencia's (escort) chagrin.

"Watch your table manners, even some animals eat better than you," she says.

I sigh. She's been going on line this for the past hour, correcting this, correcting that. I just want to snap at her. But no, I have an angle to keep up. Zea, my mentor, and I have decided to go for the cheerful sweet girl look, and sink have the experience, this won't be too hard. So, I keep the smile plastered on my face and ignore Valencia's comments. Several times, I have to fight to keep myself under control, but so far, I seem to be doing well.

"So, Aluma, aren't you excited to see the Capitol?" she asks me.

"Yes!" I say, "It's going to be so different from District Nine."

"Yes it is! It's so much cleaner than your dirty district. The streets are always shining and wonderful!"

I just beam and nod, although I really DON'T want to see the Capitol.

Oh well, let her think what she wants. All I want to know is whether she'll get me sponsors or not.

_**Stream Wrena(13), District Six**_

There's only one thought on my mind as I lie on the fluffy bed: I'm going to die. I'm not being pessimistic or anything; I know that I'm going to die because of my back brace. I can't run, I can't jump, I can't even walk for long distances; How am I going to survive in an arena where being physically strong means everything? I won't get any allies because of my condition, Carter, our main mentor, will focus on Ryde as he is stronger (not by much), and I'll die a gruesome death. The thought of the pain and everything scares me. If I make it past the first day, I'll die slowly and painfully. If I die at the Cornucopia, I still might die painfully, as they don't hit to kill, only to get you out of the way. Even if I get cut by a Career, he might not kill me instantly.

I start to tear up as I imagine my family watching my blood pool on the ground of the arena.

Wait.

There's one other way to die in the games: step up before the timer runs out and get blown up. Yes, that'll have to do. I'll die so quickly that I won't feel anything, and my family won't have false hope. Still, just thinking about it scares me, and tears pool up in my eyes. I bury my face in the pillow and cry, letting go of all my hurt and pain. "I don't want to die, I dont want to die," I say again and again. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I look up to see Sylvia, the escort. Anger rushes through me. Why did she have to pick me? I strike out, but she quickly dodges it and steps back.

"Stream," she gently says, "Calm down. Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." It sounds so silly and simple, but her voice is motherly, even with her accent. She steps forward and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks. She reminds me so much of my mom, and I can't help but wrap my arms around her and tell her everything. In the process, I start crying again.

"Shh, shh," she says, patting my back, "I've got news for you. They arranged a doctor for you in the Capitol. They'll do the operation." For a second, I can't seem to get what she just said.

"Wh- What?"

"The operation. You won't have to wear this back brace anymore."

"Thank you," I say, still not completely understanding her. It feels so, so unreal.

"It's okay," she says, "I've got two girls. One is about your age. Now I have a job to do, so I'll see you later."

"Bye."

All of a sudden, the reality of what she said hits me, and I start to laugh. I'm not hopeless. I'm not hopeless!

For the first time in a while, the flame of hope has begun to burn in me.

* * *

**A/N Review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Train Rides 3

**A/N At the time I'm writing this, I've had 10 people vote on the poll, but we still need more votes to determine a solid winner. I'm also adding a new mechanic. The top person in the poll is granted immunity in the bloodbath! Also, if there's a tie between a few for the same spot, then I'll get to choose who makes it and who doesn't as this is MY story, so yeah.**

**Also, the collab should be going up soon! We've planned a lot of it already!**

**Here are the train rides for D8, D4, and D12**

* * *

_**Amery Mills (14), District Eight**_

Boredom.

That's the one thing I'm feeling right now, but that's also the last thing I want to feel right now. In District Eight, the general consensus is that we all live horrible lives, but if we don't think about it, it won't bother us. But when you're bored, you have nothing to do, so your brain is free to wander into those little niches that you try to avoid, which, in my case, are the Hunger Games and death. I wander the train, looking for something to do. You'd think that they'd have something interesting, likes machines to play checkers or something, but all they have are fashion magazines.

I walk into the main room with a television, and I see Artemis pacing furiously, looking at the ground, stamping her foot every once in a while.

"Umm, hi?" I say. She looks up.

"What do you want" she asks indignantly, before turning her attention back to the lush carpet and muttering an apology.

"No problem. You also got nothing to do?"

She sighs, stops pacing, and looks at me.

"What do you think? Did you think I'd be looking at those fashion magazines?"

"No. It's been a tough morning, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, okay. I know. But what's up?"

"I'm just so mad, okay? The Capitol kills my parents, leaving me to take care of everyone, and now they're killing me too! Whatever did I do? Why am I even telling you this? It's not like you have a reason to hate them."

"They killed my parents too," I say. She looks back at the floor.

"Oh."

"So, do you want to team up? You know, be allies?"

She looks at me, and a warm smile briefly appears on her face.

"Yeah. You know, you remind me of my younger brother Avan. He also likes to talk and always knows how to get my mind off of things."

"Talking about getting our minds off of things, any ideas on what to do?"

"Hmm, I can only think of two options right now," she says, "We could read those magazines, or we could pork out on cookies in the dining room."

"I'll race you to the dining room."

_**Sariose Brooke (18), District Four**_

I am angry.

I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to go into an arena where I have to kill kids. I'm supposed to be home right now, cooking side by side with my father, preparing the feast for tonight. Or maybe I would be sitting at the dock with Sirena, or even throwing sand at Angler. All I know this that I'm not supposed to be here. I throw one of the stupid magazines at the wall. Not satisfied, I take it and rip it into a million pieces.

Rip.

Rip.

Rip.

"You know, if you want to die, you're off to a good start."

I turn around and see Wade, my mentor, leaning on the doorframe.

"It's true," he continues, "If you're planning to get out of that arena, you gotta start developing your angle now."

"What do I do?" I say, calmer now.

"Hmm, good question. Tessa was supposed to be here, and we planned everything out. I guess we're gonna have to start from the beginning."

"How."

"What words do people use to describe you?" he says.

"Umm, sweet? Easygoing? Flirty?"

"Ok. Good. Do you think you can do sweet and flirty?"

"I think so."

"Good. One more question, do you have any weapon experience. You'll need that if you're counting on joining the traditional alliance."

"I only trained for one year, but I know tridents and spears."

"Okay. Good. Now there's one thing left."

"What?"

"The others from One and Two will be skeptical about your abilities, so you'll have to get yourself in."

"You mean show off my weapon skills?"

"More than that. You're sweet and flirty right? Sandy'll kill me for suggesting this, but use Larz as your way in. He's strong, but he has a sweet younger sister. See if you can use that to your advantage. You don't have much weapons training, so rely on relationships to stay in. Got it?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I said, Got it?" he says, firmly.

"I'll try."

"Don't just try. Succeed. Your other option is death." He leaves.

I involuntarily shudder, but I calm myself. Concentrate, Sariose, you've got work ahead of you.

I leave my room and go off to find Larz.

_**Clancy Patrick (17), District Twelve**_

My lips are still tingling when I board the train for the Capitol. River. I'll never see her again, and the thought completely decimates me. District Twelve hasn't won since Haymitch, and with him mentoring, we're doomed. Then again, even if someone else was mentoring, we'd still lose every year. We're just too poor, too inexperienced, and too weak.

Oh well.

I should enjoy these last days of my life. I go to the dining room, and I see that Haymitch is already drinking. E!mber comes in behind me.

"Seriously?" she shouts, "We're about to die and all you do is drink?"

"Doesn't matter if you're going to die anyway." He roars with laughter, and I can't help but smile. Now this is a good way to deal with it. Ember looks at me in shock.

"How can you smile at this?" she demands.

"Hey, like he said, if I'm gonna die, then it doesn't matter what I do."

"Then I hope you die at the bloodbath," she says before stalking off.

"Thanks," I call after her, "It'll probably be less painful than your death."

I look at my "mentor," who just opened another bottle. I grab a cup.

"Hey," I say, "Get me some too."

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Train Rides 4

**A/N Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a few days; I've been busy rewriting **_**All I Can Do**_**, because I was really unhappy with some parts. The entire things will be overhauled, and some details will be changed or added. I haven't posted the new version, though. Anyway the poll is closing exactly 24 hours after this chapter is posted, so this is your last chance to vote.**

**Please review! It really encourages me to keep going.**

* * *

_**Coil Ampar (17), District Five**_

I sit in a overly-soft couch across from my mentor, Aaran. He, deep in thought, rubs his chin. I've been here too long; I want to look at the clock on the wall behind me, but I can't bring myself to. Aaran keeps looking at me, and it's making me nervous. It almost feels as if he'll put a knife to my throat the moment I'm not looking. Now that I think about it, I think he did that to his own ally on Day Two of his games. Man, I'm going to have to be careful with allies.

"What are you doing?" I ask impatiently.

"Watching you," he replies.

"Um, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Can you stop watching me and give me some advice?"

He gives off an exasperated sigh. "How on earth am I supposed to give you advice if I don't know what you're like? Advice that doesn't fit you is better than no advice at all!"

"So are you done watching me?"

"Fine. Then I'll ask questions and you answer. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So let's say you're in a cave with two entrances, each on opposite sides of the cave, and a Career is coming through the big entrance. The other one is only large enough for one person at a time and you're with Aerial, your district partner. You only have enough time for one person to get out before the Career is upon you. What do you do?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I ask.

"A question. Just answer it."

"Um, which Career is chasing me? Do I have a weapon?"

"Let's say you don't know which one is coming."

"Then I'd dash out, pull my supplies out behind me, and run like heck."

"But what about Aerial?" he asks.

"If I can't save her too, then I'll just let her die. I don't really have much of a choice."

He looks at me in shock, and for a second, I'm afraid I said something wrong. But then, a big smile spreads across his face.

"I was just testing ya," he says, "I can work with you. Let's start."

I let out a sigh of relief. Now we're finally getting somewhere.

_**Durian Flowers (13), District Eleven**_

Take a shower, she said. Poor district kids, she said. You should feel privileged, she said. Oh whatever. I'll take a shower, just so I can eat dinner. I guess I could be pitied, but I will not feel privileged to go die. Then again, death doesn't feel too bad. I just hope I die quickly and painlessly. I pick out some clothes and go in the bathroom. I see a note with the words "How to use the shower." Okay, this shouldn't be too hard.

"Step 1: Undress."

Okay...

"Step 2: Turn the metal knob until the water is the correct temperature."

They have more than one temperature? Why not give it a try, I guess. I step in and turn the knob as far as it will go. Really hot water comes out, and I jump out of the tub. Okay, I didn't expect that. I fiddle with it until the water feels okay.

"Step 3: Push the little button beside the knob."

I push it, and water starts coming down from above. It's like rain, but warmer and more comfortable! I sigh happily and ignore the rest of the list. Not like I'd understand what all those fancy words are.

Where was I? Oh yeah, dinner. I quickly put on my clothes and find the dining car. Sunnoria gets here minutes after I do, and piles and piles of food are brought to the table! I've never seen or even dreamed about this much food! Without hesitation, we dig in.

_**Ellery Hollis (14), District Seven**_

I sit at the table, not hungry. All I can think about is how Allon probably sat here two years ago. Yvonne, one of the mentors, looks at me.

"Are you okay?" she says.

"I'm fine," I mumble.

"Eat some food," Maximilian says, "Gaining some weight before the arena won't hurt."

I cringe, remembering how Allon said something about gaining weight in his interview.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Yvone prods.

"Yes."

Even Magnolia, sitting beside me, tries to put some food on my plate, but I wave her away. I can't stand everyone watching me. Eventually, it gets too much, and I get out of !my chair and run out of the room. Need. Somewhere. Secluded.

I find myself in a little storage room, and I look out the window at the dark landscape. Why am I here? How unlucky can I get? Will I destroy everyone around me? Alone, I let out all my confusion and pain in my tears. I sob for the first time since Allon's death. I just can't keep it together anymore. I've spent too much time locking away this pain, and now it's spilling out. I sob and sob, knowing that no one hears me. Slowly, I begin to feel better, and it's almost as if a huge burden was taken off.

"Ellery? Ellery!" I hear Yvone call. The door opens and the lights go on.

"There you are!" she says, sitting down beside me, "What's wrong? I've been all over looking for you. You know I'm always here for you."

"My last names is Hollis. Got it now?"

"Hollis? Wait, oh..."

She sits beside me, and spontaneously, she puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Look, Ellery, I'm here for you. If you need anything, tell me. I know what it feels to lose my loved ones too."

I look up into her kind face.

"Really?"

"Really."

I stand up, feeling much better, and I realize how hungry I am. Time to go back to dinner.


	22. Before the Prep

**A/N The first picking has been finished, and now I know who will die in the bloodbath! And here's a shout out to my younger brother who was a big help with making the 112 slips (Whew!). Anyway, I've changed it a little. The problem with my original idea was that I didn't have a good way to make a plot, because everyone would die and I wouldn't know until it happened. So, just for the bloodbath, I picked a certain amount of slips, and if someone crucial to the plot (or someone I have a great idea for) is picked, then I make them injured. So most of the ones picked will die, but a few will escape injured.**

**Here we go!**

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

After dinner, I lean back on the comfy couch in the Remake Center. Above the usual prep areas are rooms for the tributes to stay in, since tributes from some districts, namely Seven, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, don't get here until the day after the reaping; i.e., tomorrow. Azul goes and turns on the television.

"The recaps of the reapings are about to play," he says, "Pay attention, Chrystal."

"I don't need this help," she declares, "I'm winning this, I don't care who the competition is."

"Then I pray that your death wish comes true," Azul retorts, shutting her up. Thank goodness for Azul. If he wasn't here, Chrystal would have annoyed me to death by now. She's just so overconfident, and it's grating on my nerves. On the other hand, being so oblivious might make her an easy kill. Now THAT would be fun.

The recaps begin, and I turn my attention to the screen.

"Pay attention to the ones they taught you about," Chalcedony whispers to me, and I just roll my eyes. Like she knows any of what I've been taught; I've heard that she wasn't supposed to volunteer the year she won.

They start with my reaping, and I watch myself fight to the front. I watch myself stand on that stage, bloody and smirking, and I decide that the b*tch that happens to be my district partner stands no chance against me. Next come District Two, and I pay attention because these may very well be my allies. The girl looks like she's off her rocker, but the boy pulls a trick that gets him the stage. Hmm, he might prove to be the one to beat. District Three yields two strong-looking tributes, and I decide that my competition may be tough this year. District Four's boy looks strong and handsome, and the girl, even though she's reaped, immediately begins to play for the cameras. Both will be valuable. As pair after pair pass by, most of them fade from memory except the pair from District Ten, who both are strong and muscular. I'll just, um, take care for them at the bloodbath. After the recaps finish, we all go to bed, and I fall asleep with a smirk on my face.

_**Artemis Serenity, District Eight Female**_

When I wake up in the extremely soft bed, my first thought is that I'm dreaming. But then I look around, and everything comes rushing back. The reaping, the train ride, Amery. I check the clock, and I see that it's seven o'clock in the morning. Hmm, that's later than usual; I'm usually up before six. I get out of bed, and I hear a knock on the door. When I immediately open it, I find a very shocked Valerie.

"You're already up?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes, so?"

"It's just so early. We got here at midnight last night, and it's only seven!"

"Yeah, so?"

She doesn't reply and leaves to go get Amery, and I chuckle. Some people just don't get it. I go to the dining room for breakfast, and Amery isn't far behind.

"Morning'" he says, sitting down.

"Mornin' to you," I reply, "How'd you sleep last night?"

He yawns. "Those beds, they're amazing!" I smile, and servants begin serving food. Amery jaw immediately drops open, and I barely hold back the impulse to do the same.

There's just so much food. And it's only breakfast. All the money I earn in two years wouldn't pay for even half of the meal, and Amery and I eat in silence, not because we don't have anything to talk about but because we're concentrated on the food. Soon, both of us are stuffed, but the food keeps coming. My eyes cannot believe what I'm seeing. First of all, I never knew that there could be so much food in one place. If all twelve districts get this amount of food for every meal, then there'd be more food here than in all the markets of District Eight. Second, we've all practically finished eating, but more still comes. Add to that that all the extra food is thrown away.

And people starve in Eight.

An anger fills me, and I clench my fists. Cecelia notices, and she makes a zipping motion across her lips. I keep my mouth shut until breakfast is over and we have a one hour break before the prep teams come to get us. Everyone else leaves, except for Cecelia and me, and she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Artemis, I know you're not happy about all this, but the best you can do is win and earn District Eight some food," she says. She's right, I'm not happy about this and it's unfair. "Also, you should learn to keep your mouth shut; the Capitol doesn't take well to rebellious tributes," she adds in a whisper. I sigh.

"So there's nothing I can do?" I ask.

"Not yet. Just wait for the right time," she answers, "Now if you want to do anything before the prep gets you, you might want to start now. They'll be here soon and you're gonna hate them."

Oh dear.

_**Larz Bolton, District Four Male**_

I lounge in the TV room, looking through the different channels because I'm absolutely positively bored. The prep team should be here soon, but I just can't wait until training starts and the fun begins. The prep and chariots are boring, and I already know what to expect, as that's part of the training for the one person chosen to volunteer.

I change the channel again, finding a makeup how-to show. How do Capitolians stand these shows? Don't they have anything good to watch? The next channel is some soppy soap opera, and the one after that is a cooking show.

"Bored?" I hear Sariose say.

"Yep. You'd think that they'd have at least one decent show out of the couple thousand here."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Do whatever you want."

She picks up the list of shows and searches it.

"Wow, there really isn't anything good."

"I know. Every channel about the games has been blocked except for Channel One, and it's just Snow giving some random speech."

"Boring."

"Exactly."

She sits quietly for a while, and I get the feeling that she's going to ask me something. I can tell because Marney is the exact same way, and even though Sariose is three years older, her personality and size is almost exactly the same as Marney's.

"You gonna ask something?" I question.

"How did you know?"

"My sister Marney is the same. So what were you going to ask?"

"This might be a little too much to ask, but," She pauses. "Can I stick around with you?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask."

"But I don't know if the other Careers will let me in."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you in. You can use a trident, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it'll be no problem."

"Ding!" the elevator sings.

"I guess the prep team is here," I say, "Let's go."

**A/N I just realized that it may be harder to review if you don't know what to say, so I've decided to start putting questions to help those who need help with reviewing. I'm doing this because I only got 1 review for the last chapter, and frankly, seeing the drop in reviewers is frustrating.**

**1\. How do you think Alexander's relationship with Chrystal has been developed? How do you think it will affect them in the arena?**

**2\. What do you think about Artemis' anger? How do you think it will influence her actions?**

**3\. Did Larz do the right thing when he told Sariose that he'd get her in? How risky is it? Will it be successful?**

**4\. If you submitted one of these characters, what did you think of them? How can I improve?**

**5\. Finally, which of these three is your favorite?**


	23. Prep and Lunch

**A/N I just wanted to thank santiago. poncini and stellaslomp for being so faithful in reviewing; you have absolutely no idea how much it means to me. I got 3 for the last chapter! Not much, but it's improvement.**

**I'm also so sorry that I haven't been replying to reviews. If you ask a question in it, I'll be sure to reply, but I'm sorry if that put you guys off.**

**Second, I'm about to disappear off the face of the earth for two weeks, starting July 2. Information is up on my profile, so check that out if you haven't. **

**Also, I want to say here that I have not done away with the sponsor idea. It's driving me crazy, but since I promised it, I'm keeping it. Remember, every review means more points. I'll update the list once I'm done with the interviews.**

**Finally, I realized that I'll need help with stylists. If any of you want to submit a stylist, please do! I need the following:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Rough age**

**The Tribute He/She is Styling For**

**Basic Personality**

**Style**

**Without further ado, here's the next part.**

_**Sadie Scott, District Ten Female**_

My prep team surrounds me in a dull room that serves as the prep room. The team consists of two men and a woman, and all of them are so decorated that they almost don't look human. The first man is Felix, and he's the most simple of the three, content with pink skin and red hair and eyes. The other one is Amadeus, and he's a clash of every color imaginable. Finally, the woman, Claritina, is a soft-spoken lady that is obsessed with swirls and curves.

They strip me of my clothing and circle me like vultures circling their prey, and frankly, this is very uncomfortable. I can take heat, I can take the cold. I can take hard work, and I can take hunger. But the one thing I can't stand is the intrusion of my personal space, which definitely includes my body.

"Can you just get on with it?" I snap, frustrated. Oops, I'm supposed to be flirty and sweet. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologize, "I didn't mean to snap. Everything's so new and unfamiliar, and I'm just tired and confused."

"No problem, darling," Amadeus replies, "You are going to look more beautiful than you have ever been in your life!"

Somehow, he manages to make it sound threatening, and I shudder.

"You will be so beautiful once we're done," Felix says, "Your body has all the right curves; once Aquila is done with you, you'll be the most beautiful girl this year!"

I'm starting to get nervous, and I soon find that I had every right to.

The next hour or so is horrible as Claritina starts to remove every bit of hair from my body, only leaving my eyebrows and the hair on top of my head. I grit my teeth and hang on; if I can't get these people to like me, I won't be able to get the other Capitolites to like me.

After she's done, they show me my reflection in a mirror. I look in shock at my body. It's almost as if I'm starting at someone else; this isn't me. But it is.

"I.. I've never been so clean in my life," I say. They gasp in horror.

"You call this clean?" Claritina says, "You are still so filthy! We have a lot to do until you're finally clean of the dirt from your barbaric district!"

Oh dear. They start to rub me down in some lotion and then soak me in a purple liquid. I pretend not to notice the looks Amadeus is giving me, and I focus on getting through this without snapping.

This ain't gonna be easy.

_**Aerial Revere, District Five Female**_

I glare at the man doing my hair as he pulls a little too hard.

"Whoops! Sorry," he says. I just stare at the wall.

"Cheer up!" one of the two women says, "Don't be so sour-faced! You're getting the opportunity of a lifetime! You should be excited!"

I just glare at her too, and she shuts up. It's bad enough that I have to go into the games, but they just have to make it worse by forcing us to seem "attractive" to Capitolians. I block out their jabbering, and they eventually finish with their torture.

"Time to get Euphemius!" one of the three screeches. I don't know who said it, and I really don't care.

They leave the room, and I take my robe and put it on. I cross my arms. Being inspected like a commodity is not something I appreciate. The prep returns with a man dressed in orange and purple. He has long multicolored hair, and I know that I'm not going to like him.

"Hello!" he exclaims, "I'm Euphemius, your stylist! I'll make you so attractive to everyone that they'll just love to see you win! You know, wipe that frown off your face; it makes you look so angry. We wouldn't want anyone to think that, right? Of course you don't! I'm sure you're absolutely thrilled to be here! Right?"

He goes on and on, and eventually, I learn that he has absolutely nothing good to say. He grabs my arm. I jerk it away.

"Come on! It's time for lunch! I'm positively starving, and I'm sure you are too!," he says, "Hurry up! We wouldn't want the food to get cold in any way! Well, except for the ice cream, but you know what I mean, right? Of course you do!"

I sigh and follow him, though I'm still stuffed from breakfast. Euphemius hasn't stopped talking; actually, he's been talking non-stop since I met him, and I just want earplugs to block him out. I lean back in my chair and wait.

_**Rye Miller, District Nine Male**_

My stylist, Delicia, is a fat lady that is mainly dressed in peacock colors. She leads me to a room on the side and pushes a button on the table. The top opens, and a second table with food comes up. This place has so much food, but to me, the amazing thing is that Capitolites have room to eat every meal. I'm still full from breakfast, and I now have a huge amount of food before me. I dip my spoon into a brown sauce, and I taste it.

It's so sweet, and I do it again.

"You're so adorable!" Delicia squeals, "That's called chocolate, and it's grown in District Eleven!" I don't think anyone's ever called me cute.

"Do they get to eat it?" I ask.

"I don't know; I've never been there. Dig in!"

I don't need prompting, and soon, I've drained the chocolate. I sigh happily.

"It's good, isn't it."

"Yep!" I say, and she squeals again.

"Let's go see your chariot costume," she coos. I freeze up. District Nine never gets anything good. I mean, what can you do with grain? She takes out a box and opens it.

"What is it," I ask nervously.

"Don't you get it? It's a little baker! You'll be so cute!"

I sigh in relief. Last year, the two kids were dressed as pastries, so I guess a baker is slightly better. Ironically, I've never baked bread. I wonder how hard it is.

I wonder if I'll live long enough to find out how.

**A/N Question time!**

**1\. How well do you think Sadie will pull off her angle? How far will she go?**

**2\. What do you think of Aerial's behavior? How do you think it will affect her?**

**3\. The first chariot costume has been revealed! What do you think about Rye's character? **

**4\. If you submitted one of these, what did you think of them?**

**5\. Which one of the three did you like the most?**

**This is probably my last update before leaving, but who knows? Hehe.**


	24. Waiting For the Ride to Begin

**A/N I lied! Aren't you glad I lied? I said that I wouldn't get another chapter in, but I did. So deal with it.**

**I got 5 reviews for the previous chapter! We're doing better!**

_**Sunnoria Millar, District Eleven Female**_

Achilleus, my stylist, put my chariot costume on me, muttering the entire time. I catch a few words here and there, and I can only tell that he's not happy to be my stylist.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He stops, looks up, and sighs.

"I'm stuck with District Eleven, that's what," he huffs, "Agriculture! What's there to do with agriculture! If I was styling for District One of Four, then I'd have something to work with! But I'm stuck with Eleven, home of some of the poorest, most pitiful tributes. Now shut up or else I'll send you out half-naked like this."

I bite my lip, blink back a tear, and shut up. He continues to put my costume on me, but he doesn't mutter.

"There," he says, "Take a quick look in the mirror and let's go. Your inexperienced prep team took too long and now we're short on time. Things would be a lot smoother if I did all of it from the beginning."

I look at my reflection. I'm a little farmer. A little funny, as I've never worked in the fields. I decide that it's best not to say anything. He pulls my arm.

"I told you to take a quick look, not to stare! Come on, we don't have much time!"

I follow him, but he's put me in higher shoes to make me look taller, and I trip. He sighs and picks me up.

"Do I have to do everything myself," he mutters, and he carries me into the elevator.

_**Magnolia Dale, District Seven Female**_

I am a tree. Big surprise. The only difference is that this year, it's a magnolia tree. The Capitolites will totally get it. It might've been a good idea...if this was in the least bit original. District Seven has been trees for as long as I can remember, and if we keep getting these stylists, we'll be trees for a few more decades. My stylist Homer and I wait by the elevator, waiting for it to pick us up and bring us to the place where the chariots are.

"This was the best you could do?" I ask.

"It's magnificent! Magnolia dressed as a magnolia! Everyone will remember that!"

"Do most of them even know what a magnolia tree looks like?"

"Umm, no," he says sheepishly, "Didn't think of that."

I sigh.

The doors open, and I see the tiny girl from Eleven being carried by her very annoyed stylist. Great.

"Don't ask," he says. I don't ask.

The doors open, and I'm assaulted by the smell of horses and the sound of a large group of people. I see the horses and the chariots arranged in a semicircle, with the District One tributes closest to the exit. People are running around; some are servants to make sure everything runs smoothly, others are tributes and their stylists. Homer leads me to my chariot, and I see Ellery standing on it.

"Weren't the stylists creative this year?" he asks wearily. I laugh. I'm so nervous; even the slightest thing sets me off. Sarcasm is a good sign; it means that he's stopped feeling bad for himself.

"I really don't know what to make of you," I say. His expression immediately becomes serious.

"What do you mean," he says, "Are you trying to decide whether I'm a bloodbath pushover or not?"

"No, no," I say, regretting bringing up the subject, "You're just... different."

"So you're trying to decide if I'm a threat?" he asks, raising and eyebrow.

"No... just... forget it."

"Okay..."

_**Ryde Hurst, District Six Male**_

Most of the tributes are here, and according to Whatever-her-name-is, I still have an hour before the chariots ride begins. Darn. That practically means that I'll be bored as heck for a while. I look around. The tributes from Twelve are here, and the only one not here is my own partner, Stream. I wonder where she went. I study my stupid chariot costume. We're dressed as Capitol porters, with the black and red uniforms. This is stupid. I guess it's better than being a car or something, but I just can't help but hate this red and black outfit.

Then again, if I'm gonna die soon, then it doesn't matter what I do. At least I'll be able to have some beer before my death. I'm still underaged, so at home, I only get what Lath sneaks me, but here, I'm allowed to have as much as my mentor allows me. Carter, my mentor, gave me a few sips on the train, but no more because we didn't have any what's-it-called pills to remove the alcohol and clear my mind.

Maybe I can see everyone else's chariot outfis while I wait. I start at District One, but I keep my distance; I don't want to get too close. They're dressed in these crystalline outfits that turn into a brilliant mix of colors as the sun hits them. I then notice that the outfits are almost transparent, and both of them are slightly squirming. Lucky them. The ones from Two are dressed as statues, and their hair has been dyed grey. The boy has a stony glare.

Three is dressed as circuit boards (I think, my stylist explained it to me), and the boy is bargaining with his stylist. Four is dressed as sailors, and I really have no idea what the black and yellow outfits for District Five are supposed to be. I pass onto Seven, where the tributes are trees. How cliché. The two from Eight are both dressed and a mess of fabrics, and they seem close. Nine yields bakers, and the ones from Ten are... cows? All I know is that the ugly bodysuits won't help. The girl is so mad that she could explode.

The two from Eleven are farmers, and the girl waves at me. The boy looks up, and we stare each other in the eye. He nods, and I know that he feels the same way that I do. I wouldn't mind allying with him. In fact, that gives me an opportunity to get rid of a competitor...

I go to Twelve, where the stylists have been up with coal miners outfits again. I snicker. The trees from Seven are boring, but the miners from Twelve are dirty and repulsing. The girl catches my smile, and she glares at me. I guess she's in a bad mood.

"What, can't take a little heat?" I tease.

"Shut up," she says, "Your bloody porters aren't much better."

Ouch. That actually kinda hurt. She's even better at this than Asher.

"At least they don't make the sponsors hate you," I reply, " They'll actually understand my outfit. As for you..."

"I'll be burning a mark my own way. You're just too lazy to figure things out yourself. You know our escorts? They gossip, and I know more about you then you'd like."

"What, I actually have a guilty secret?"

"I do know that you'd be a drunk if they let you. I hope you drink yourself to death; that way, you'd actually be good at something: dying."

That hurt too. I steo closer, and she steps up to me. Suddenly, we're pulled apart.

"Six, get back to your own chariot," the man, an attendant, says, "We're starting soon, and I'd prefer that both of you are alive for it."

I sulk the whole way back and step into my spot.

I hear footsteps, and I see Stream, skipping toward our chariot. She seems unsteady, but I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy.

"They did the operation!" she exclaims, "I haven't done this since I was Eight!"

"Good for you," I mutter. She doesn't hear, and she jumps on, almost falling off. Her stylist steadies her and places Stream's hand on the edge. The music starts, and soon, we're being pulled out into the cheering crowd.

**A/N I'm so sorry that Ryde's part turned out so long; that didn't mean to happen. But his section had the most information, so it ended up a lot longer.**

**Questions.**

**1\. What does this section reveal about Sunnoria's personality? Does anyone else find the contrast between her and her stylist funny?**

**2\. What do you think Magnolia's opinion of Ellery will become? How close (or far) do they think they'll be?**

**3\. What do you think of Ryde's negative outlook? How do you think the Ryde Ember relationship will develop? **

**4\. What do you think of the costumes so far? Did anything anywhere stand out to you?**

**5\. If you submitted one, how well did I do?**

**6\. Which one is your favorite?**


	25. The Chariot Ride

**A/N Surprise! This DEFINITELY will be the last update before I disappear, since I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. Enjoy the last update before the two blank weeks come.**

_**Camino Wire, District Three Male**_

I fumble around with the wires on my circuit board costume. When I first saw it, I thought it was fake, but it turns out the the wires and things attached are real. Imagine my disappointment when I found out that everything was just for decoration. After careful checking, I realized that everything would work if I had a battery. The wire were almost completely covered with rubber coating, so this should be safe. I had just bargained with my stylist for a battery, and now I have it. I connect the final wires to the battery as the chariots pulls me into the streets of the Capitol.

"What are you doing," Magique whispers. I don't answer, and soon, all the lightbulbs on my outfit light up in unison.

"Seriously?" she whispers, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Have you been missing school? We learn it in fourth grade."

I sense that I have entered into reserved information, since she doesn't answer. She seems to be avoiding something, and I don't push it. I know that nerves and tough subjects are not good items to combine.

"I wish I knew how to do that," she says. The chariot goies over a bump, and we both lose our balance. I grip onto the side of the chariot as she grips on to my other hand, and we barely keep ourselves from falling off. We steady ourselves, and I become aware of laughing.

"Uh..Thanks," she says, and I get the feeling that there's a deep secret in her history.

"No problem," I reply. We're almost to the City Circle, and the ride will be over.

I hear a slight snap coming from the wires on my right thigh, or maybe it's the rubber around the wires.

Oh no.

_**Satine Steel, District Two Female**_

I stare straight ahead, not bothering to wave at the crowd. Everything is still so confusing. Cobalt hasn't appeared since the dealing, but I'm still completely mixed up. What did he mean? Was I not supposed to volunteer? Doesn't he know what would happen if I didn't volunteer? What does all this mean?

I see Easton looking at me with a strange look, and I get even more confused.

Without warning, as I look ahead, Cobalt appears in mid-air.

"What?" I mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"You know," I whisper, "It's always been part of the plan."

"This is not right. You shouldn't be here with these people."

"Why?"

"You're associating with murderers!" he shouts forcefully.

The crowd gathered by the streets are now all shouting at us and waving weapons. They're trying to kill me, they're trying to kill me, they're trying to kill me. I don't have any weapons and this costume limits my motion. The chariot stops, and President Snow, eyes like a snake, begins to speak as hordes of people with guns begin to charge at me. He's cheering them on, and they'll get to me soon. I have to fight, but Easton holds me tight.

"Let me go!" I demand, but he holds tight. He's trying to kill me too. I see a sword hanging in a sheath by his side.

I'm going to die right here.

I begin to scream.

Everything goes black.

_**Ember Hauter, District Twelve Female**_

Satine screams through Snow's entire speech. Nothing's going wrong, but she's panicking as if she was going to die. Easton tries to calm her down, but when he sees that it's no good, he takes out a syringe and inserts it into her arm. She goes limp, and he positions her on his shoulder. Did he kill her? I doubt it, but I can only hope.

The chariots pull us into the Remake Center, and once we're inside, Camino, I think his name is, begins to howl in pain. The girl from One laughs, but his partner rips a little packet away from his pocket and tears the costume away from his thigh. It's an awkward place, but she does it without hesitation. She works frantically at it while their prep teams, stylists, escort, and medics surround them.

Our escort Bella cones to us.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know, " she replies, "Let's get you to your floor."

I see Ryde out of the corner of my eyes, and I know he's looking at me. I turn toward him and glare as hard as I can. He responds with a wink, and then he moves on.

I follow Bella to the elevator, and I try to get a look at Camino's thigh. I'm able to get a glance at it, and from what I can see, it's a bad burn. I wonder if this has something to do with his costume. Wait, strike that, I know it has something to do with his costume. The girl didn't light up, so he must have done something with it. He stops screaming, so the medic must've put something on it. Burns are common in District Twelve; fires happen all the time.

I enter one of the elevators, and I see that Ryde and his partner are already inside. Darn. He smiles.

"We meet again," he says, smirking. I get the feeling that he's had plenty of practice with ticking people off.

"Yeah," I reply, "You should come up to our floor and get drunk with Clancy. Maybe you'll die together."

Right before the doors close, the pair from District Ten enter with us.

"Nice try," Ryde shoots back, "But that's not enough. I'm sure that the odds are totally in your favor. After all, District Twelve has had how many victors? Three? No, two. At least I've got a better chance then you do."

"That's where you're wrong, detective," I say, "There has never been a victor under 15. So you're just a little too young."

Ha. That got him. The doors open, and the District Six pair, along with their escort, leave. The guy from Ten, James, I think, sighs in relief.

"Don't enjoy bickering?" I ask.

"Nah, not really. You got a bad stylist too?" he asks.

"Yeah. What is your costume anyway?"

"I think it's a mix between a cow and an ox. I don't know where the stylists get their information."

"Oh." I look at his partner, who's still mad. Her outfit is pretty much identical to James', just a little, no, a lot more revealing. "Can't wait to change out of this cox costume?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he says, taking a second to get what cox means, "I'd change now, but I'm not wearing anything underneath."

The doors open to the District Ten floor.

"Bye," he says, leaving with the rest of his group.

The ride to out floor is silent, and when we get out, Clancy, after a moment of shock at the surroundings, heads straight to the kitchen. Bella and I look at each other.

"Beer," we say in unison, and we laugh.

**A/N Questions:**

**1\. How do you think Camino's actions will influence his next few days? Did he make a good decision?**

**2\. What do you think of Satine? How will it influence her in the games?**

**3\. How far do you think the rivalry between Ember and Ryde will go? Will it affect the people around them?**

**4\. If you submitted one of these, how well did I do?**

**5\. Which one was your favorite?**


	26. Training Day 1, Part 1

**A/N I'm back! Aren't you guys glad to see me? Or hear from me? I'm happy too! Anyway, I was on a church mission trip to Taiwan, so I didn't have much time for fanfiction (I did sneak in a bit). I'll be leaving for the US soon! So I might disappear again for a few days. Also, I'm now doing Four POVs per chapter.**

**Here begin the Training chapters.**

_**Camino Wire, District Three Male**_

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

"It was a good idea!" I reply.

Beetee huffs in annoyance.

"Okay, fine, it was," he says, "But it was dangerous! And you're losing a day of training. With those bandages, you won't be able to do anything physical. Those happen to be the things you need to work on."

I stare at the thick bandages wrapped around my thigh. Oh well, with the medicine they have here, it'll be gone by tomorrow morning.

"You two!" Juliana screeches, still managing to run in her extra-high heels, "You are late for training! Now hustle!"

I hustle along, doing the best I can. Apparently, that's too slow because Juliana starts pushing me forward. I see Magique waiting by the elevator, and she bites her lip, trying not to laugh.

The elevator drops down, and it almost seems like it's going to fall. I really wonder how this works. I know there's a cable attached to this, and I know that...

"Let's go!" Juliana screams, tugging me along. Magique and I walk through a pair of doors into a huge gymnasium. Inside, some of the tributes are already there, in a ring around a physically fit woman. Two trainers pin the number "3" on our backs and tell us to join the others. Eventually, the sparse group fills as more tributes enter, two by two. When the last pair, the two from Six, arrive, the woman begins to speak.

"Hello. My name is Atala, and we welcome you to the first day of training. I'll start by establishing the only rule: no fighting with other tributes. Other than that, you are free to spend your training time any way you like, though I highly suggest paying attention to the survival skills."

The Careers roll their eyes, and she goes on with instructions about lunch and a list of stations. Now, where to start...

_**Stream Wrena, District Six Female**_

When Atala tells us to begin, I stay unmoving, unsure what to do. I'm a little scared, since I know that one of these people could be my murderer. I shudder in spite of myself. I first see the Careers. They haven't banded together yet, but I know it'll happen sooner or later. I see the Boy from District Three with his bandages, and the Boy from Twelve has found a cozy position in the hammock at the shelter station. The two from Eight are side by side, and the girls from Five and Seven are both loners, trying to decide what to do. None of them seem to be people I could get comfortable with. I know that allies can be dangerous, but I really need help. Even though I don't have the back brace now, I'm still one of the youngest ones here. If I want any chance, I'll need someone to work with me. But the problem is, everyone's just going to see me as worthless. What am I supposed to do?

I see the little girl from Eleven crying in the corner, and I instinctively go over. She's curled up in a ball, and my heart breaks when I immediately think about my younger sister. I hug her, and she cries into my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask, once the sobs quiet down.

"I- I'm go- going t- to die," she says. I can't tell her that she won't die, but then again, I can't tell her that she will die. So, I just hold her until she's quiet. She looks into my eyes.

"Can you stay with me?" she asks.

"Of course!"

She smiles.

"Now," I say, "How about showing me some plants?"

"I don't know how?"

"How come?"

"I'm good at cleaning, not plants."

At this point, I know that Carter, the mentor, will be furious with me, but I don't care. I'm sticking with her.

_**Chrystal Jolie, District One Female**_

I take a deep breath. Here it goes.

The superior alliance will have to form, because we work most efficiently when we aren't split into little groups, but for this to happen, I'm forced to stay friends with the Twos. Why? Or else Azul will pretty much ditch me in the arena. I see Alexander. Maybe I can get him to form the alliance. No. I'm going to lead, and I'm going get everyone together.

I start with the Twos, who are split up. The boy is with swords, while the girl is swinging a huge mace. Doesn't matter. They're just a way of accomplishing my goal. I approach the boy, putting on my most neutral face. I have to bite my lip to keep from getting on a rant, and I somehow keep it down.

"Hello," he says, getting in the first word. He hasn't even looked back; he'll be a tough opponent.

"Hello to you," I reply, "I'm just here to-"

"Get the superior alliance together? Great. I'll get Satine."

He's making this easy. I motion to Alexander, and he comes over, followed by the Twos.

"So we're officially forming this now?" Satine asks.

"Yes," I say, holding back a growl.

"Let's start with some introductions," Alexander says, "since we'll pretty much be business partners for the next week or more. I'm Alexander, District One." He smirks at me, knowing how hard this is for me. But now, I can't do anything without making the Twos suspicious.

"Chrystal, District One. And I'm winning."

"Easton, District Two. And no, you're not winning. I am."

"Satine, District Two."

"Okay," Alexander says, looking at the Fours.

"The girl can't join," I say, "She's not fully trained."

"I'll get them," Alexander says.

I hold back another louder growl, knowing that he's having the time of his life driving me crazy. Why does everyone keep beating me? This better not be foreshadowing the arena.

_**Larz Bolton, District Four Male**_

I told Sariose that I'd get her in, and I'm going to do it. Why am I so determined? Because it'll be easy this year. In some previous years, the other trained tributes were rude and ruthless, but the boys seem okay this year. Really, Chrystal is the only person that'll object to Sariose, and that'll be three on one.

I watch Alexander stride towards me; I straighten my posture.

"You look pretty smooth with that trident," he says.

"I know what you're here for," I say, "I'm in, and Sariose is in too."

"Hey look, Easton and I don't have a problem with it, but you're going to get that into Chrystal. She's got a thick skull."

I motion to Sariose, and we follow Alexander to the other three. I see Chrystal, holding something back. Huh, I didn't expect her to be so... accepting? Something's definitely up. How do I know? Let's just say that it takes a liar to know a liar.

"Is something wrong?" Easton asks, "You're just staring."

"No, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night," I say, "I was too excited, so I stayed up late."

Sariose gives me a funny look because she knows I was the first to get to bed last night, but thankfully, she has the sense to keep it to herself. Because she stays silent, everyone else buys it. Then again, everyone almost always buys it. The bell rings.

"Hey, it's lunch, let's go," I say, starting to walk toward the cafeteria. I don't bother to look back.

I know they will follow.

**A/N Question Time!**

**1\. Everyone knows about Camino's injury now. How do you think this will affect how others treat him?**

**2\. Stream has teamed up with Sunnoria. What do you think of it? Was it wise? Are you happy with it?**

**3\. Chrystal is getting mad. How long do you think she will keep it in? How will she vent the anger? **

**4\. Larz's personality is becoming more and more refined. What did this chapter reveal? That last sentence had a deeper meaning than its face value. What do you think it means?**

**5\. Two alliances have been formed. Who do you hope to see together? Who do you think will end up together?**

**6\. If you submitted a character, how well did I do?**


	27. Training Day 1, Part 2

**A/N Here I am again! I'm leaving for my flight tomorrow morning, so yeah. I'm really excited! Here we go.**

_**Durian Flowers, District Eleven Male**_

I sit at the table by myself, contemplating what to do for the rest of the day. I've spent the morning on reviewing what I know (Edible Plants, Finding Water, and Climbing), but I need to learn some new stuff. Then again, it doesn't matter if I'll die in the end. I'll be another nameless statistic. What a pleasant thought.

The bell that signifies the end of lunch rings, and I walk back to the gymnasium. I should probably do some knives or something. I see the boy from One there at the station. Hmm, lon second thought, I'll do something else...like shelter...or something.

I end up at the stealth station, where they teach you how to move almost noiselessly. I already know how, but it doesn't hurt to go over it again. The trainer there seems happy when I approach. She probably doesn't get many people willing to learn. After I show her that I know how, she seems even happier. As I turn to leave, I see a boy my age staring at me with wonder.

"Yes?" I say, looking at him.

"How are you so quiet?" he marvels, "I would've been able to get Thorn a lot more times if I knew how!"

"Thorn?"

"My neighbor. It's almost impossible to prank him."

We're going into the Hunger Games, and he's thinking about pranks?

"I'm Rye," he says, "District Nine. How about you?"

"Durian, District Eleven," I mumble. Man, he is getting on my nerves.

"Durian? Why on earth did your parents namet you Durian? Don't people tease you about it?"

I don't bother to answer.

"Want to team up?" Rye asks.

I stare at him.

"Why would I want to team up? It's pointless. I'm going to die. You're going to die. It doesn't matter what we do."

"So if it doesn't matter, wanna team up?" he says again, giving me his most innocent look.

"Fine," I agree after an awkward minute, "But don't look at me like that. It's annoying"

He smiles and pauses a while before speaking again.

"Now, what do you think about getting Ellery?"

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

I work furiously work at the ropes in my hand, trying to copy the knot the trainer has set out for me. I like these ropes. They're great stress relievers. Wait. Allon also did ropes in training; the footage was on television. I throw the ropes down. Why do I keep following in his footsteps? What else did he do? Other than get killed by that monster from Five? I had a feeling that that boy couldn't be trusted, but I didn't have a way of telling Allon.

I look around at the room. Right before lunch, the Careers got together, and they're, wait, no, just the District One Girl, is at the knives station trying to terrorize the guy from Ten. They aren't getting a reaction out of him, and I can tell she's getting frustrated. The guy seems to be enjoying this. I see the girl from Six and the girl from Eleven working at the first aid station. Note to self, I'll have to stop there later; first aid cen be useful. Looking at them, I feel a twinge of jealousy, because they've both found someone they can trust. No such luck for me. I sigh and go back to the ropes. Left hand under right, this rope over that, make a loop here...

"Hey, how're you doing?" a cheerful voice exclaims. I instinctively turn around to see the owner of the voice, and I see the boy from Nine standing before me with a big smile on his face. I turn back to my knots and ignore him. "Okay, fine, I'll get to the point. Durian and I were wondering if you wanted to team up with us."

I immediately become alert. Allies? I get a gut feeling that allies will hurt me somehow, and my gut feelings are usually pretty accurate. No, I can't afford an alliance. I directly tell him that I'm not interested.

"Wow," he says, "You're even more paranoid than Durian. I didnt ink that was possible. Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"No," I repeat, "Why do you want me anyway?"

"I don't know," he says, "You looked like a good guy to get." Hmm, interesting answer. "Besides, you can probably use an axe."

That final sentence triggers alarms, and I know he must be getting me just to remove a possible menace. He can't bring down the Careers, but he can bring down me.

"I'm not interested. Goodbye."

"But i-"

I leave the station before he can complete his sentence.

_**Ember Hauter, District Twelve Female**_

I haven't been disturbed all morning, so it's no surprise when Ryde finds me at the shelter station. I guess being left alone by Ryde was too much to ask, and looking at the clock, I see that it's almost the end of the day. I try to ignore him, but as soon at he begins to speak, I know that it won't be possible. I try to concentrate on this shelter, which I've been working on for two hours.

"How badly are you failing today?" he asks, "I've pretty much finished everything I want to do today, so I decided to come and chat."

"Thank you for your consideration," I say. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Am I that proud? I try to find something else to focus on, like the Careers finishing up or the trainer going to wake Clancy, who's been sleeping in the hammock.

"You're welcome," he chuckles, drawing my attention back to him, "This shelter looks interesting. It's not bad."

Taken aback by the compliment, I let down my guard.

"Of couse, it's good if you're trying to create something that would fall in the slightest wind. Need a demonstration?" He pushes one of the joints, and the entire thing collapses.

"What was that for?" I exclaim, "That took two hours!"

"Sorry, but if it's bad, it's bad."

I'm tired after the long day, and I'm angry about what's just happened. I only see one option.

I throw a punch at him.

He sees it coming, and I barely miss. I throw another one, but he returns it. I'm not getting anywhere when I feel someone pushing us apart.

"Ladies, I believe there's no need for violence."

I look at Clancy, standing between us. His hair is messed up from sleeping, but he's definitely awake now. Ryde, insulted at being called a lady, punches him in the nose.

It's a good thing that Ryde is not the strongest person around, because Clancy only gets a bloody nose, not a broken one. Trainers are immediately upon us, and they pull us apart.

"Calm down," one orders, "Save this for the arena. You'll have plenty of time then."

"Not if we're dead," Ryde mutters, but the trainers ignore him

"Now, get back to your floors," the same trainer says, "The escorts are waiting. Clancy, you come with me."

_**Aluma Fields, District Nine Female**_

Valencia (Escort) leads Rye and me back to our floor, where a lavish dinner is set out. I'm exhausted from smiling all day (Gamemakers watching), and the muscles in my face hurt, but I have to keep up the charade, at least until all the Capitol people are not around.

"How was training?" Valencia asks while we eat. I inwardly groan, but I put on a smile and answer.

"It was great! I might be getting with Stream and Sunnoria. They were really nice."

Brandon frowns, but he doesn't say anything. Zea gives me a sympathetic look.

"If they say yes, I'm firmly in," I say, just to let them know how sure I am about going with the other girls.

Zea sighs. I know it's not the best decision, but I don't have anyone else to team up with. My body begs me to stop smiling, but I can't do that. I barely hold it until dinner is over and I'm alone with Zea in a deserted corner if this floor.

"I can't stand it anymore!" I shout, "This smiling is driving me insane!"

Zea just listens to my rant, and that the end, she gives me a hug.

"Aluma, I know you're sick of it, but you have to hold on. Let me show you where I go when I'm frustrated."

She leads me up a few flights of stairs and onto the roof, where a gentle breeze is blowing. It's quiet up here, and the noise from the streets is barely noticeable. I take a deep breath and look at the Capitol while the sun sets. It looks... beautiful.

"I know it's hard, but hang on. There's beauty and good things everywhere. If you only focus on the bad," she says, "You won't make it. Look at the positive. You can't keep this up if you don't."

I whisper a thank you, and I really mean it. My mentor is supposed to be my lifeline in the arena, but she's also my lifeline now, even before the games. If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's her.

**A/N Questions:**

**1\. Durian ands Rye aphave joined their (meager) forces. How do you feel about it? Was it a good idea?**

**2\. Ellery's paranoia kept him fro joining the previous two. Was that wise?**

**3\. Ember and Ryde are at it again. What do you think will happen between them now? What about Clancy?**

**4\. Aluma is venting her frustration. How do you like her? Are you glad that she's doing this?**

**5\. If you submitted a character, how well did I do?**


	28. Training Day 2, Part 1

**A/N I'm back in America!**

_**Amery Mills, District Eight Male**_

I stare at Artemis as we ride the elevator down to training. She's not as mad as she was when she first got here, but though she's smiling, I know she's still smoldering underneath. Kinda like Joseph. He's happy most of the time, but I know that his rebellious flame never burns out. As I compare them, I start to see why I wanted to be with her. I'm so used to leaning on Joseph, so now that he's gone, I'm finding someone else to lean on. Besides, I know she's also the main provider for her family, and the similarities were enough for me.

But now that I think about it, I may be killing myself. I've always seen that attaching yourself to others gets you killed, and I don't see why being with Artemis protects me. How do I know that she won't turn on me? I know she's my district partner, but I've seen partners kill each other early on. Besides, if it's down to us two, she'll have the advantage. Maybe I should be more careful. Maybe I shouldn't get so close to her. Maybe I should try going at it alone today.

As the elevator doors open, I make up my mind to be careful today. Right after we're dismissed for training, I tell Artemis.

"Look," I say, "Can we split up today? We can... Cover more ground that way!"

She nods, but I see hurt clearly etched on her face. Was that the right decision? Well, it doesn't matter now. I've made up my mind, and I begin training.

But as I go through the stations, my only thought is how much I wish I wasn't alone.

_**Sunnoria Millar, District Eleven Female**_

"We... We should try a weapon," Stream says.

"A weapon?" I reply, "but I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Me too, but what if someone attacks us?"

I reluctantly agree, and we try the scythe station. The girl from Nine is already there, and she's pretty good at it. However, I can see her shaking as she slices the dummy.

"Let's get her to join!" I suggest.

"I was thinking the same thing!"

I walk up to her.

"Hey," I say, "I'm Sunnoria. How about you?"

She turns around.

"Oh, Hi," she says, "I'm Aluma."

"Do you want to join me and Stream?"

Aluma looks at me for a while before flashing her now-signature smile.

"Sure!" she says, "I don't think I could get anywhere by myself."

"Okay, great!" I say. This is going to be great! I making more and more friends here, and if I get enough, I might have a chance!

_**Rye Miller, District Nine Male**_

I watch Ellery go through the edible plants station. I still wish he was on our team, but he's so paranoid that he won't trust anyone. Hmm, maybe I could try again.

"I'm going to try to get Ellery again," I tell Durian.

"Yeah, whatever, do whatever you want," he says.

I love my happy, cheerful ally.

Well, I like being with him, but he's anything but happy and cheerful. In fact, it seems like his weapon of choice is grumbling. Maybe he'll grumble me to death.

Wait.

That was not funny. Wrong place to joke about death. Oh well, back to finding Ellery.

I find him at the fire-making station, rubbing away at two sticks.

"Hey Ellery," I venture.

He looks at me. He turns back to his sticks. I see the boy from 6 watching us. He's not much older. Maybe I can get him later.

"I was wondering if you changed your mind about not joining."

He looks at me again. He replies.

"I said no. The answer is still no."

"Why?" I ask, "Haven't your mentors told you that allies are good for you? Do you think I'm too weak?"

"No," he replies.

"Do you think I'm too annoying? Do you dislike me?"

"No."

"Then why? It's not like I'll kill you at the bloodbath!"

He immediately tenses up, and I see fear and deep sadness in his eyes. I guess I picked the wrong words.

I think about it. Why is he so afraid of us? Why does he think we'll kill him? Ellery Hollis, you're too-

Wait.

Hollis?

Was the strong guy that died in the bloodbath a year or two ago also called Hollis? Alan, Allen, Olon, something like that.

He must see the realization on my face because he stops looking at me and begins to stare at the ground.

"Oh," I mumble, "Sorry." He sighs.

"Not your fault."

"But I'd really like you to join us. Please? I won't kill you or anything. You think I can kill you easily?"

He looks like he's unsure of what to say, and an awkward silence ensures. I see Ryde with a calculating look on his face.

"Please?" I ask again.

"Umm," he says, his voice quavering, "Maybe I could. I'll talk with Yvonne tonight."

"Great! Now, do you want to sit with us at lunch? It's time."

_**Easton Gray, District Two Male**_

Acting is a lot harder than it looks. This was Scoria's idea, and Brutus went along probably because he knows that Scoria is brilliant. Brutus is very tough and proud and hard to approach with most people, but to me, he's like my dad. He's even closer to me than my real dad, because I've lived in the training academy since I was 16. He first found me at midnight, when I was still practicing with the swords. I was the only trainee still awake, and from that moment on, it seems like I had a special place in his heart. I heard Scoria say that Brutus used to stay up later than everyone else, just to train. Maybe that's the reason. He's tough and mean when there are are others around, but when the other boys from the academy are not here, he's fatherly and funny, in a proud way. Nothing will ever change the fact that he is proud.

Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is that I'm acting like the average stereotypical brute from District Two until I know who I can trust. I'm not planning to keep this charade up forever to everyone; I'll reveal my true self to people I can "trust."

I say "trust" because real trust doesn't exist in the games; there's only a temporary copy. Maybe I should rephrase that. I'll reveal myself to people that won't kill me until the Pack has done its job.

And I think I know who I can "trust."

Chrystal is definitely out. She's acting too, and after some research, I found that her brother was killed by one of ours a few years back. She probably hates me, and I know she won't hesitate to kill me.

Alexander is alright. He seems to rely on smarts more than the average District One tribute, and I like him. We could've been good friends if we met up outside the games. I'm going to go clean with him later today.

As for District Four... They're too likely to sneak off in the night.

It's almost lunch, and I see Chrystal trying to terrorize the kids at the traps station. I join Alexander at the spear station.

"Hey," I say. He looks at me quizzically.

"That's different from your usual growl," he comments. I knew he was smart and observant.

"That's different because I'm different." He nods, understanding. I made a good decision with Alex.

I hear a rope snap, and both of us turn to look. Chrystal is being cut down from a trap. I wonder how she fell in while in the Training Center. Now that's stupid. I can't imagine how she'll be like in the arena. Alexander looks at her in disgust.

"What an idiot," I whisper.

"I know," he whispers back.

The bell rings for lunch, and I go back to my usual charade. At lunch, I taka few plates of food away from the young boys' table, laughing at them in the process. I don't like it, but Chrystal seems to think I'm stupid. Exactly the way I want, but sitting at a table with her is painful. She accidentally knocks over a glass of juice and blames it on Larz, cursing at him in the process. I get up to get more food from the buffet, and I see that Alexander is already there. Once again, he's glaring daggers at her. I finger the sedative syringe in my pocket. Scoria gave it to me for Satine, but I have a strong urge to use it on Chrystal.

"What a loudmouth," I confide.

"I know," he replies.

On our way back, I see that she is bossing everyone else around, especially Sariose. She even screams at her.

"What a b*tch," I whisper. I already know what his reply will be.

"I know."

**A/N You know the routine.**

**1\. Do you think Amery is making the right decisions? How will is affect his relationship with Artemis?**

**2\. Sunnoria has won another ally. Do you think Aluma is a good addition? **

**3\. Rye is going around recruiting allies. Is that a good idea? Did Ellery make the right choice?**

**4\. There's plenty of deception in the Career Pack this year. How do you think it will play out?**

**5\. If you submitted a character, how did I do?**


	29. Training Day 2, Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the wait! I've been working on two other projects, so I haven't spent much time on this. The first one is rewriting All I Can Do. I submitted it for the Audio Fanfiction Library, and it got accepted, but frankly, the story is cringe-worthy at times. So I'm rewriting it. The second project is the collaboration with Nadinelikesbooks and shadowhunter824. I've been working on this for a long time, and the plan has finally been finalized. I hope to get it up within a week, but I don't know.**

**Let's get going!**

_**Ryde Hurst, District Six Make**_

I sit down on a bench on the side of the room, making sure Rye doesn't see me. I see Ember stride toward the knife fighting station. Man, it's tempting to tease her; her reactions are better than Asher's. But no, last night, Carter told me at knife point to stop wasting my time and focus on surviving. Well, it didn't exactly happen like that. He told me to stop doing it, and I shot something back. Somehow, I made him mad, and he held me against the wall, a knife in his free hand. Remind me never to make a victor mad. He then told me again to focus on the skills I need. When I asked why, he waved an alliance request in my face. Turns out that Rye had sent a request for me, and Carter was going to answer yes. His exact words were "Weak fourteen-year-olds don't win the games by themselves." And since I'll do whatever it takes to survive, I agreed.

Turns out that Rye doesn't know when to shut up. He's strangely happy about all of this, as if he doesn't know he's going into a deathmatch. On second thought, the fact that he could die in the next week probably hasn't sunk in for him. He doesn't even realize that most of the people in this room want him dead. That's why we all need to be careful in here, even with our allies.

For me, that means that I can't trust Durian and Ellery, and I can't even let my guard down on Rye. Especially Ellery and Rye. If our ragtag alliance somehow makes it into the finals, Durian and I will be dead because we are practically useless with weapons. I've seen Rye's skill with a scythe, and I've also seen Ellery hurl axes without a second thought. It doesn't take much thought to know that I'm dead against them. That means I'll have to beat them another way. Since physical strength is out of the question, I'm left with one option. As horrible as it is, I don't have much choice but to do it.

I'll have to backstab them before they know what's happening.

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female**_

"What do you think we should do next?" Camino asks, "It's your turn to pick."

"Umm... I dunno. We just finished knives, so we should be good in self-defense. It's not like we can do any better in that area."

He rubs his neck nervously.

"I guess we could try the climbing wall. Your leg up for it?"

"I told you, I'm fine. The Capitol medicine works. The burn is completely gone."

"Then lets go."

We go to the station, and the boy from Five is already at the top, enjoying the view... or studying everyone else. The trainer helps us into our harness and we get started.

Because I'm more lightweight than Camino, I quickly get up the wall. I wasn't especially fast, but I guess I was decent. He takes a little more time, partly because he's heavier and partly because he over-analyzes every step.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"Hey, I'm trying to be careful!"

"But you don't have time for careful in the games."

"Just leave me alone, will you? I'll find my way up."

"Fine."

He does find his way up, and I notice the guy from Five watching him intently.

"Hey," Camino says, greeting the Five guy.

"Hey."

"I'm Camino, District Three."

"Coil, from District Five."

"I noticed that you were looking at me. What's up?"

"I've just never seen another person climb the way you did."

"Well, it's just a matter of simple-"

"I know. I'm from District Five remember? Three doesn't have all the geniuses," he jokes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I saw you with the traps. You're pretty good."

"You probably aren't bad yourself."

"So, what do you usually work on?"

"Well, my latest project is one I'm doing to prepare for the EMPAT. Do they have that in Three?"

"Nope. What is it?"

"It stands for the Emotional, Mental, and Physical Abilities Test. It pretty much dictates your life until you die."

"Really? In Three, we apply for jobs, and we have to pass trial periods and such. What's that project you're working on?"

"Well..."

I tune out. Boring. This is even worse than the Treaty of Treason. Pretty quickly, they're engrossed in a discussion on quantum mechanics. Who talks about that for fun? They do, apparently. Maybe I'll just leave and train by myself. I take one look at the Careers, especially the girls from One and Two, push around the boy from Eleven. On second thought, I'll wait here. I watch the others train while I wait. The Bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Camino and Coil say goodbye, and we go back to our floors.

"I think we should send Coil an alliance request," Camino says once we're back on our floor.

I stare at him.

"What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"B- But," I sputter, "How do we know we can trust him?"

Camino stares at me.

"We're in the Hunger Games, Magique. You can't trust anybody, not even me. I could be planning to kill you right now."

"What? But-"

"But what?"

"I thought I could trust you!" I say. I'm surprised at myself. Trust? Where did that come from? Why do I trust Camino?

"You can! It's just that you can't approach things this way."

"Why do you want to invite Coil?"

"He's nice, and he knows a lot. It'd help us a lot."

"I guess it's okay. I just.. Don't feel comfortable with it."

He looks me straight in the eye.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll leave, okay? Nothing to worry about."

"Fine."

I leave, and I wonder again, Why do I trust him? After a few minutes, I finally realize why. At home, it was Rixos. He cared and watched over us, and we trusted him, though he didn't want us to see him as weak. But Camino's different. He genuinely cares, and he isn't afraid to show it. I would call it love, like in those romance novels I occasionally find in the trash bins, but I know it isn't that. He has a girl back home that he can't stop talking about. This is something different: the love of a brother.

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

Aaran seems strangely happy during dinner.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Be patient, be patient. I'll tell you soon."

Of course, being Aaran, he refuses to let me know what it is.

"When is soon?"

"When it's the right time."

"Isn't this the right time? Since I'm about to enter a deathmatch, shouldn't I have the right to know about it if it concerns me?"

He starts ignoring me. Aerial seems amused by this; at least her perpetual scowl is gone.

After dinner, he takes me to the side room where we do all our work. He does this so that I don't get too close to Aerial. Like he said, "In the games, you don't want to be associated with someone that bites the hand that feeds them."

"Now I can tell you."

"Finally. What're you so happy about?"

He takes out one of his millions of file folders and picks out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"What is it?"

"Camino Wire from District Three has sent you an request for an alliance."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But what're you so excited about?"

"Trust me, he is the only person you could consider allying with. He's smart, and he understands the things that you understand. He's the most intellectual one out of the bunch and he completely gets the idea of a firm strategy."

"I know, I talked with him a bit today."

"Then that's good. What are your thoughts?"

"He's a nice guy. Fairly kind and thoughtful, and loves computers."

"Nice?"

"Yes. He came over and greeted me first."

"Remember, Coil," he says, seriously, "Don't get attached to ANYONE in the games. Anyone. Doing so could cause your death. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now al you have to do is sign..."

_**Magnolia Dale, District Seven Female**_

Blight is driving me crazy.

He's hasn't been here all night. Ellery is going over his strategy with Yvonne, while I'm here, sitting on the couch in the front room, doing nothing because that lazy drunk is probably somewhere out there with Haymitch and Chaff, drinking away his duties. When I see him, he's gonna get it.

An Avox comes in and hands me an envelope before bowing and leaving. Avoxes. They drives me crazy too. It's so inhumane to do that to a person! And the people here call US barbarians.

I open the envelope, and I find a blank sheet of paper on it. Hmm. I flip it over. Blank. There an interesting border on the front side. Unusual. This may be a sign that I read too much, but I immediately start looking for anything hidden in the border. I remember that I once saw that happen in the book...

Aha.

_I knew you could figure this out. Come to the roof. Act normal. Blight._

Okay...

I try my best to act normal by waiting for a while before leaving, and I hope it's good enough. After tossing the letter in the trash chute, I leave for the roof. Yvonne showed it to me last night, and I enjoy it up there. The air is relatively free and cool, the wind is soothing, and the wind chime garden there is so beautiful. I think Yvonne designed it; her talent is garden design and landscaping.

When I get to the roof, I wander around the railing, but I don't find anyone. But when I get to the garden, I see a figure passed out on the bench near the wall. Whoever it is looks like he or she passed out while sitting on the bench. I can't tell who it is for sure, but I'm almost positive I know who it is. Blight. I can smell the odor of alcohol. The body tumbles off the bench into the area between the bench and the wall. I run over and look down at him. His shirt is soaked with what I know is beer.

"Are you okay?" I ask, though I know that there will be no answer. Drinking is a big problem in District Seven, so I've encountered my fair share of drunks.

He groans. "Huh?"

"You! How could you just leave me alone? I need your help! Are you trying to kill me?"

"More... Beer..."

I can't keep it back, and I punch him in the jaw. He lets out a yelp. How could he do this? This is his responsibility! He reaches out and grabs me, and he pulls me into an uncomfortable position on top of him. That's when I realize that his breath has no tinge of alcohol.

"That was a good reaction. It should convince anyone watching," he says.

"What are you doing? Why haven't you been helping me? Wh-"

"Just listen, I have to talk fast because there are no cameras or bugs in this corner. Everyone thinks I'm drunk right now, so I have to act drunk. For the private sessions, you have two options. Either you score low to average to avoid attention, or you score high to get sponsors. It's all up to you. I'm sorry I can't help more, but this is something bigger than you can imagine. I'll explain if you come out. Now take me back down and pretend to be mad and disgusted."

I don't have to pretend. If I come out? Are my odds really that bad? And his shirt is soaked in filth. He leans on me as we slowly walk to the elevator. Well, I walk, he stumbles. I have to admit, he's really good at this, and o keep forgetting he's not drunk.

Oh well.

I just can't wait to see the escorts reaction.

**A/N That was a long chapter. If you feel that I put too many trust problems in here, just ask yourself this question: if you were about to go into a deathmatch, would you be open and trusting with your possible killers?. Questions! **

**1\. Ryde is making some grave decisions. How do you feel about it? Is he justified in making that choice? Was it a good idea? Will it work?**

**2\. Magique is deciding to start trusting people after everything she's gone through. Are you glad? Is it a good idea? Is Coil trustworthy?**

**3\. Coil likes Camino, but Aaran is telling him to be careful and not trust. Which should he choose? Which do you think he will choose?**

**4\. Magnolia is stuck with making her own decision. Should she score high or low? What do you think about Blight? What is he involved in?**

**I hope to get another chapter up soon!**


	30. Private Sessions, Part 1

**A/N Here's part one of the Third Day of training! I'm sorry, if you feel like this is dragging, but I've always loved the pre-games, and there will be Seven more chapters after this one before the gong sounds. Talking about the gong, at this point, who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

**The collab with Nadinelikesbooks and shadowhunter824 is almost finalized! The fic is called**_** Already Lost**_,** it should be up later this week or early next week.**

**Also, the fourth POV in this chapter kinda overlaps with part of the third POVs time. Just saying.**

_**Aerial Revere, District Five Female**_

Two days of training are gone. This morning is the last half daday we get before the private Gamemaker sessions. I have to make the most of it. I look around at the many stations, and I see that the Careers have split up. Someone must've said something about survival, because the two from Four are over at the Edible Plants, that guy from Two is tying knots, and the District One guy is having fun lighting fires. The girl from Two is making a valiant effort at shelter. The last girl, the one from One, is the only one still with weapons, and she's once again scaring people at the swords. I'm definitely not going to any of those stations.

Hmm, maybe first aid is a good idea. In a place where people kill, you're bound to get some cuts and bruises. When I get there, I see that the Seven girl is already there. She's having problems, and I soon see why. She only has three fingers on her left hand.

"What are you looking at?" she says, noticing my stare. I quickly look away. "My hand? Get over it; you'll probably see a lot more of me. It was a branch. Remember? District Seven? Lumber? Falling Trees? Perfect conditions for accidents?"

I don't say anything, and I start reading the manuals. Get the gauze...

"Hey, can you hold this for me?" she asks.

"Isn't it weird to just ask a stranger for help like that?"

"Yeah, but I already asked you. Are you going to help. I'll get the trainer to hold it for me if you say no."

I hold the book for her as she finishes the knot.

"Thanks. Sometimes, I think I'm normal, but situations like this remind me that I'm not."

The bell rings for lunch.

"Hey, can I make you a deal? Unless we're in the final four, if we meet in the arena, I won't kill you and you won't kill me. That sound good?"

"Yeah. Okay. Bye."

_**Chrystal Jolie, District One Female**_

Alexander drives me insane. On the very first day, he decided to prolong the introductions. Then he had to bring in that half trained girl. Then he convinces everyone to go to all my weakest stations first. And finally, this morning, he insisted on everyone splitting up and learning survival skills. Useless. I didn't pay any attention to that junk. I trained to come kill and win, not to huddle in a corner identifying plants. I say my lunch quickly, as I will be the first one called in. This is the entire point of these three days, and this is where I will secure my place as the undisputed leader of the Trained Pack this year.

A robotic voice comes on over the speakers. "Chrystal Jolie, District One. Please report for your individual assessment."

I stand up and walk toward the room where the Gamemakers are waiting. I pause for a moment before entering. What if I slip? No, I'm trained. I'm experienced. What if I don't give what they're looking for? Stop worrying. What if-

Forget it I'm going straight in. I open the door and stride towards the swords. I pick one up, run my fingers over the smooth metal, and look up at the balcony where the Gamemakers are. The Head Gamemaker looks at me.

"Ms. Jolie, you have fifteen minutes."

It's showtime.

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

Chrystal gets fifteen minutes before she comes out, sweat running down her cheeks and a big smirk plastered on her face. It doesn't take a great detective to know that her session went well. I go in for my session. I throw a few knives, do some hand to hand, and try some plants. Then I leave. It's not a big deal; besides, this is only training. It'll be nothing compared to the real fun that's coming.

I decide to take the stairs on my way back up, since the District One floor isn't that far up. When I nudge the door, however, through the crack, I see Chrystal waiting by the elevator. I step back and think about it for a second. Me edging her on. Driving her crazy. Taunting her. Now she's waiting by the elevator. Watching the doors. Smirk on her face.

Ohhhh...

She's waiting for me, trying to spring something on me. I compose myself and prepare to deal with the upcoming outburst. I silently push open the door.

"Waiting for someone?" I say, stepping out of the stairway. She looks up, and I know I've startled her.

"Yeah, you son of a b*tch," she snarls, "I know what you're doing. If you think that humiliating me is the way to go, then you've got something waiting for you. And I promise you; it won't be pretty. I'll cut you to pieces into that d*mn arena."

"So what?" I reply, "I know you know. That's the entire point. You know, Chrystal, you're very easy to play. My job was made easy when I learned you were my-" I spit in the garbage can. "-my partner."

Her face flushes red with anger. Well, she deserves it. She never played by the rules, even back at the training center. She doesn't embody any of that District One pride. I'm surprised they even chose someone like her to represent us here. I-

"Okay, okay, cut it out." Azul steps into the room. "You dogs can bark and bite at each other once you're in that arena, but for now, I'd rather that District One have two contestants, not one."

"Oh, it's no problem," I lie. Lying is one of the first things they teach you in the Training Academy, and it's easy for all of us. "We'll limit our future interactions here in the Capitol to... Friendly conversations." I leave the room, letting Chrystal smolder.

_**Satine Steel, District Two Female**_

I grip the edge of the chair I'm sitting on. Keep it together, Satine. Don't make a fool out of yourself like you did at the Chariot Rides. You can do this. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. I see Easton reaching into his pocket. Scoria gave him a syringe to sedate me if I get "out of control," but I won't let that panic happen again. Cobalt, stay away. I don't need your meddling.

"Satine Steel, District Two. Please report for your individual assessment." Here I go.

I push open the door and step into the room.

"Ms. Steel" Head Gamemaker Theophilus Phrastus says, "You have fifteen minutes."

I grab a mace and step into the simulation room, which is only available for use during the private sessions. I ask the technician to turn it on, and I take a deep breath. All of a sudden, a holographic man comes charging at me with a sword. Easy. I disarm him and kill him. More and more come, each armed with his own weapon. Slowly, everything begins to blend together. I know that my mind is playing tricks on me, but I can't tell what's real and what's not. People of many different places rush on at me, Capitolites, Gamemakers, Peacekeepers, beggars, rebels; I'm surrounded by a horde. Why is everyone trying to kill me? This is just like the Chariots, except this time, I'm armed. I swing the mace, bashing in their heads, cracking their ribs, anything to keep them away. More are coming. I can't hold them off for much longer. I'm going to die. I-

"MS. STEEL," Theophilus shouts over the speakers. I pause. What happened? Where are all the people? "Your time is up." I shakily put down the mace. How much was real? How much was my mind? My head is swimming and I somehow find my way back to the second floor. I'm so exhausted.

**A/N Questions! **

**1\. Aerial has calmed down significantly. What are your thoughts on her? What do you think Magnolia's doing? Is she sincere or being manipulative?**

**2\. Chrystal is human too. I thought it'd be nice to see that side (Right before she entered her private session). What do you think she did? **

**3\. Alexander and Chrystal aren't getting along so well. How will this affect the entire Career Pack? **

**4\. Satine is becoming more and more...unhinged. What score do you think she will get? **

**5\. If you submitted one of these, how well did I do?**


	31. Private Sessions, Part 2

**A/N Hello! I'm back with another update! Though I updated yesterday! Hooray! School is starting soon, so updates may slow for a bit...**

**I'm sorry, if I'm speeding through the private sessions. They've never interested me much, and the scores are what matter.**

_**Artemis Serenity, District Eight Female**_

It's been weird, having these two days by myself. Ever since Amery decided to split up yesterday morning, he's been avoiding me. I thought I could trust him. I thought we were going to stick together. I thought he trusted me. Apparently not. I sigh. I'm sitting at this table by myself right before my private session, and with no one to talk to, it's much worse.

I look over at Amery, sitting by himself on the other edge of the room. His knee his bouncing up and down; he must be nervous. I really want to go and talk to him, help him feel better like I do with Avan, but with a brother a at home, I know that it's best to give them some space when they want it.

The voice over the speakers calls for Ellery Hollis. After him is Magnolia, then Amery, then me. I hear someone clear his throat. Wait, that's-

"Hey," Amery says.

"Finally decided to come back?" I ask.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry. I got paranoid," he says, "Turns out it's a lot harder going at it alone."

"Sit down," I invite. He does.

"But.. What if we end up as the final two?" he worries.

"Then we'll figure it out then. We probably won't both last until the end."

He shudders. I shudder.

"So...does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah," I say, "I've missed you."

"Me too. Have you decided what you'll do for the private sessions?"

"Not exactly," I say, "Have you?"

"Nah, I've got nothing. Nothing that will impress them."

"Just do whatever you're good at. Just don't make a fool out of yourself with some weapon you don't know how to use."

"Okay."

Amery is called.

I lean back and continue waiting.

_**Clancy Patrick, District Twelve Male**_

I watch the rest of the room, and I notice how everyone's really nervous. The big ones from Ten are fidgeting. The girl from Eight is tapping her foot. Even the cheerful girl from Nine is pacing in circles. But me? I'm not nervous. Why? I'm going die anyway. This score won't change anything, so why should I stress out? It's a lot easier to just accept that you're going to die and enjoy the last few days.

The Eight girl is called in, and the Nine boy starts to talk to the Eleven boy, who doesn't seem to care. Talking because he's nervous. I don't think I've seen that one before. Must be annoying. The Nine boy is called in. Then the Nine girl. This Waiting is so boring. Why couldn't they have gone in reverse order? Then I could get this over and get a drink. The rest are called in, one by one, until It's just me and Ember. They call me in. What to do.

Hey, since I've got this chance, why not try to do my best? I enter the room, and they tell me to start. Maybe I'll do spears; it worked for me in training. I pick one up and throwing at the dummy. I hit it in the leg, and it barely sticks. That's okay, I guess.

I just throw the spears until there are no more. I'm rushing through them, and I get about half to stick. That's decent. The clock tells me that I've got 10 minutes left. I look up at the Gamemakers, ands a lot of them are drunk. Lucky them. I can make a rough hammock in 10 minutes, so that's what I do. I lie down and close my eyes. Hey, it's pretty comfy in here...

"YOUR TIME IS UP," someone shouts. I sit up, and tumble off the hammock. Must've fallen asleep. I rub my eyes and go back to my floor. Now for the drinks.

_**Sariose Brooke, District Four Female**_

There's a problem with being one of the earlier ones to to into the Training sessions: You have to wait. And wait. And wait. And it's worse for me, mainly because if I get a bad score, I might get kicked out of the alliance. I threw tridents and spears, but was it good enough? I wander around, desperately trying to get my mind off of it, but I can't.

Finally, after hours, Wade comes to get me.

"How'd did it go," he asks.

"I just threw some spears and tridents. Not all of them hit dead center, but all of them were pretty close and most hit it," I say.

"Good."

"I hope it's good enough."

"It better be good enough. I didn't spend all day with potential sponsors for nothing. Let's go. It's dinner time."

I eat quickly, trying to get this out of the way. Larz tells me to slow down, but I'm too nervous. We sit down and start watching the scores after everyone is done.

I'm at the edge of my seat as Caesar announces the scores.

"Chrystal Jolie, District One, with a score of... Ten!"

I knew Chrystal was deadly. Annoying, b*tchy, but deadly.

"Alexander Thul, District One, with a score of... Eight!"

Huh. Either he's weaker than I thought or he's trying to pull something. I'm suspecting the latter because he seemed just as strong as Chrystal during training. Larz's puzzled face tells me that he's thinking the same thing.

"Satine Steel, District Two, with a score of... Ten!"

I know that Satine is crazy. It seems like Gamemakers like crazy.

"Easton Gray, District Two, with a score of... Nine!"

No way. Easton is just as strong as Satine. What's up with those two?

"Magique Dorsell, District Three, with a score of... Seven!"

Rumors are swirling that she's a street girl. Maybe she is, based on that score.

"Camino Wire, District Three, with a score of... Seven!"

That's a really good score for someone untrained. Or is he?

Here goes nothing.

"Sariose Brooke, District Four, with a score of... Eight!"

I screech in joy. I lean back. I'm so relieved! I'm safe! I'm in! Larz lets out a deep breath, and I realize that if I got a low score, he would be kicked out too. I only stay aware long enough to know that Larz got a Nine. I don't care about the others right now. All I know is that I'm safe!

_**James Armour, District Ten Male**_

Aerial gets a Five. Coil gets a Seven. He's with Camino and Magique, also fairly high scorers, so they've got the Career Pack on their trail. Stream and Ryde get Three and Four. Ellery gets a Six, and Magnolia earns herself an Eight. She probably did the same thing I did. Austin is going to get so mad at me for this. Artemis manages a Seven, and Amery gets a Four. Aluma gets a Five, and little Rye scores a Six. Sadie begins to get really nervous.

"Sadie Scott, District Ten, with a score of... Eight!"

Sadie is even more nervous now. She's attracted the wrong kind of attention.

"James Armour, District Ten, with a score of... Eight!"

Austin glares at me, but he decides to wait until the scores are over.

"Sunnoria Millar, District Eleven, with a score of... Two!"

That's the lowest score. I feel kinda bad for her; she's the youngest one.

"Durian Flowers, District Eleven, with a score of... Four!"

"Ember Hauter, District Twelve, with a score of ...Five!"

That's decent for Twelve.

"Clancy Patrick, District Twelve, with a score of... Seven!"

Austin shuts off the television. I brace myself.

"WHY DID YOU EARN YOURSELF AN EIGHT," he shouts.

"I'm sorry, b-"

"Look, all the Careers have their eyes set on you two," he says. Sadie stares at the ground. "And it doesn't help that you, James, are already a crowd favorite for those not betting on the Careers. And Sadie, you've already attracted enough attention with you're angle. And Eight won't help."

Cheyenne continues Austin's point. "You both have no chance against a full Pack. It doesn't matter how good you are; Six on One, you'll lose. Austin and I prepared for this, and I know you won't like this, but we both strongly advise you two to ally."

I look at her. She looks at me. I can almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"We know we can't control you," Austin says, "But your odds are much better together."

There's an awkward silence.

"I'm up for it if you are," I say.

"Me to, " she says.

"Then I guess it's finalized," Austin says, "You two are now a team."

**Questions:**

**Once again, you don't need to follow these, but these are for you if you don't know what to say.**

**1\. Amery and Artemis are back together. How do you feel about it?**

**2\. Clancy has pretty much given up on life. What do you think? Should he have done it?**

**3\. Sariose is in. How do you feel about that? Are you happy? Disappointed? Unsure?**

**4\. James and Sadie have been put together. Was it a good idea? **

**5\. All the scores are now out! Were there any surprises? What do you think Alexander and Easton are doing?**

**6\. If you submitted one of these, how did I do?**


	32. Day Before the Interviews

**A/N Hello! This chapter will cover the day before the interviews, when they plan out their angles and such. After this chapter is over, there will be 5 more chapters. This way, each tribute will have the same amount before the Games.**

**Once I start the Games, I will be choosing POVs based on plot and I will NOT be rotating. Though I will try to give each living tribute some time.**

_**Sadie Scott, District Ten Female**_

I wake up when the sun's long rays shine though the window and onto my face. It's quite beautiful, and I could almost believe that it will be a wonderful day. But I know that today, I will be training for the interviews, which means I'll have to keep up that angle. That angle. I groan as I think of what I'll have to do. Since I have to do it, I might as well face it head on. I slowly getting out of bed, take a shower, and go to breakfast.

Breakfast, as usual, is the lavish food that they serve for every meal, but it feels bland because the last thing I want to do is act sexy all day. After breakfast, Cheyenne takes me into a side room.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this angle?" she asks.

"Isn't it true that I don't have a choice? I need sponsors, don't I?"

"But just because you are going with beautiful doesn't mean you have to go with sexy. There's always modest and beautiful, or pretty and seclusive. You don't have to go around flaunting your body to attract sponsors."

"I- I don't?"

"Yes! If you don't want people to be staring at your body, you could always change angles, at least tweak it a bit."

"Is it okay?"

"Certainly."

"Can I try modest and beautiful?"

"Sure! But that will take some work. We'll tell your stylist at lunch. But for now, let's work on answering those questions. Try to be humble. Anything else won't work with modest."

"Okay." I try my best to sound calm, but inside, I am going crazy with happiness. No seducing. No revealing dresses. Yes!

_**Aluma Fields, District Nine Female**_

"And I'm so glad to get a girl like you! Usually, the tributes are so mean and rude and barbaric!" Valencia says, "I mean, when you first got on the train your manners were horrifying, but at least you were willing to learn."

Must. Keep. Smiling.

"But do they care? Nooo," she continues, "I try to help them but they just stay rude. One of them even stuck his tongue out at me! Can you believe that?"

Yes, I can. It's not that uncommon. I keep my face in that plastic smile and try to not let her see that I'm getting really aggravated. Really, really, aggravated. The door opens, and Zea steps in.

"Valencia, if you're done with her, can I start going over the content with her?"

"Oh sure!" Valencia says, "We finished a while ago!"

I follow Zea into another room.

"Thanks," I say, "She doesn't know how annoying she is."

She chuckles. "Well, I have to deal with people like that all the time."

"How do you stand it?"

"Well, I just remember that inside, they're people, no different from the people at home. They've just been brought in a different culture."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You should; without it, there's no way to successfully keep up that angle you're using. Now, I'll ask you some questions, and you answer how you would answer if Caesar asked you that question on stage. Okay?"

"Okay."

"What have you enjoyed the most about this place?"

"The foods really nice. It's unbelievable! And the people are really nice."

"Ah yes, what do you love most about the people here? It must be different from District Nine."

"Yes. The people back home are really close and warm. But the people here are, are... What am I supposed to say? I really hate them sometimes!"

"Remember. They're the same as you and me. Inside, they feel the same things. They've just been taught differently. Think about that as you answer that question. Let's try again. What do you love most about the people here?"

"They- they really want to help," I say, "They want to make a difference for us."

"Yes!" Zea says, "Perfect. Let's keep going."

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

Yvonne and I sit across from each other at the dinner table. Blight is off somewhere after spending all morning with Magnolia, who's now with Maximilian for posture and the like. I've already spent the morning with him, and he was really nice. Turns out that Allon was quite popular during his year. But now, it's time to deal with the content.

"Well, we've got some good news and we've got some bad news," she says, "Since you are Allon's brother, Caesar will definitely talk about that. That's the bad news."

I shiver.

"The good news that we know exactly what to prepare for. So now, what you want to do for your angle?"

"Do I need one?"

"Yes. If you don't have one, they won't remember you."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Do you want to try the basic Likeable angle?"

"I'll give it a shot."

We try it, but as hard as I try, I'm too quiet and shy to do it. I keep freezing up and not knowing what to say.

"Okay that didn't work. Do you think you can do innocent?"

"No."

"Witty?"

"That was Allon."

"Umm, how about.. Tragic," she suggests.

"Tragic?"

"You can be quiet, sad, and nostalgic."

"I'll try it."

"So." She clears her throat and begins to ask the questions. "How do you feel about the Games this year?"

"I was...really...shocked."

"Can you explain why?"

"My last name is Hollis. I'll give you one guess."

"Hollis? Why, wasn't there another Hollis two years ago? Allon?"

"Yeah, he was...my brother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But you are going to do better, right?"

"He was the ideal brother. He always stood...up..for...me..."

I can't go on. I remember that last time I saw him, and I start to cry. Yvonne stands up and comes to my side. She puts her arms around me and just lets me cry. I bury my head in her shoulder and let it all out. By the time I'm through, her shoulder is soaked and I'm feeling much better.

"I don't think I can do this," I say.

"You can," she says, "Look at me. You can do it. You can make it through the interviews. Allon wouldn't want you to give up, would he?"

"N- No."

"Then keep fighting. I know the Trained group will be tough, but you've got something that they don't."

"What?"

"That survival spirit. They've had it nice all their lives, so they don't know what it feels like to really fight. But you, Magnolia, your allies. All of you have that need to survive. And that motivation is something they don't have. Just hold on. Do you think you can keep going?"

I pause for a moment.

"I- I'll try."

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

Dinner is over. Chrystal is back in her room after arguing with Azul. I'm left alone with Chalcedony.

"You ready for tomorrow?" she asks. I sigh.

"I don't think I can go through with my angle."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't see how I can be mean and brutal to Caesar."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I could pull off sarcastic. Or even handsome. But Easton's doing that last one."

"Stick with your planned one."

"Why? I can't do it!"

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because then all your training has been wasted. Isn't that what we've taught you? Put behind your conscience and do whatever is honorable and necessary. If you can't be mean to a stupid Capitol man, how can you kill those kids in the arena?"

"I can still do that."

"You can't. It's contradictory." Man, Chalcedony is a lot smarter than I gave her credit for.

"But-"

"Stop complaining," she orders, "This is what you have trained for. You've wanted to be here all your life. Now go through with it. No more buts. Go to sleep. You'll need it tomorrow."

I sigh and sit back.

"Fine. Don't go to sleep. But remember. All this is what you've trained for. Don't throw it away."

She stalks out of the room, and I think about what she said. This is what I trained for. Being rude to a kind man that's trying to help me. Killing these kids. This is what I trained for. But is this what I really want? Do I want to kill that girl who just got another hope when they removed her back brace? Do I want to gut that boy from Nine who's always making friends? Are they guilty?

I've always been taught that the Games are a punishment for the rebels, but what have they done? What has the computer whiz from Three done? What has that protective older sister from Eight done? What did they do to deserve this?

The answer is loud and clear: Nothing.

Then why have I been taught all this? My head is swimming in questions. I can't explain this, or even wrap my head around it. Maybe sleep will clear my head.

**A/N I need EVERY ONE OF YOU TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION.**

**I'm regretting the sponsor system. It's only making life harder for me, and it'll make the story harder to plan.**

**So.**

**WHO WOULD REALLY CARE IF I REMOVED THE SPONSORSHIP SYSTEM? IF YOU WOULD, THEN PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS.**

**Now, the questions:**

**1\. Sadie is tweaking her plan for the interviews. How successful do you think she'll be with the new plan?**

**2\. Aluma is having more and more problems. Is Zea offering good advice? Will it affect Aluma's performance?**

**3\. Ellery ias also having problems. What do you think of Yvonne's words? How well does this angle fit him?**

**4\. Alexander is having doubts. What do you think of them? How will they end?**

**5\. If you submitted one of them, how did I do?**

**6\. Any other thoughts?**

**I've also decided to start responding to reviews! You guys are aso helpful, and this is the least I could do.**

**santiago. poncini20: I PMed you, but I'm putting this here for everyone else. If anyone thought that the scores were too high, keep in mind that to me, an average is 5 or 6. Also, the only requirement for an 8 (in my headcanon) is proficiency with a weapon and good survival skills (as well as being impressive enough to the Gamemakers).**

**stellaslomp: Yeah, they are a strong team, but they've got the attention of certain trained tributes. ...**

**SibunaMockingjay: School starts for me on Monday. Thanks for the review!**

**DecidedlyDestiel: I guess a lot of the problem with the scores is that everyone has a different idea of what it should be like. **

**See you next time!**


	33. The Interviews, Part 1

**A/N Since it seemed like most of you didn't mind, I will be removing the sponsor system. I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but it was really going to make planning this thing a lot harder. **

**One concern was that removing the sponsor system would reduce the reader's power. Don't forget, the slip system has not been changed, so every few chapters, I'll be putting up a poll. The more popular ones get slips deducted, and the unpopular ones get added slips. Every few chapters, I will pick out the next few deaths, though the pacing is up to me. This way, I hope to create a balance between giving you guys power but keeping it my story. If you have other concerns about this, review or PM me.**

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female**_

This morning, when Juliana wakes me up, I realized that I've already started getting used to the Capitol. She has to wake me up. That's almost unbelievable. I used to get up so early. Now, even my ditzy escort wakes up before I do.

"Today, it will be all up to your stylists," Nokia tells me when I start eating breakfast.

"Really? Will it really take the whole day?"

"Well, no. You get a lunch break."

I sigh. She smiles.

"Don't worry about it. Do you remember how we're playing the interviews?"

"Yep. Cute, angelic, and sweet."

"Good. Now I think Hermes is waiting for you."

Hermes. My stylist. Known for being fast and flexible. When my prep team starts working on me, I'm surprised by how many things they have to do. Mess with my hair, rub creams into my skin, cover up bruises; I didn't know that achieving this so-called beauty required so much. I get a short break at lunch, but that's hardly enough since they resume right after it. By the time they're ready to dress me in my interview dress, I have a strong urge to stab them with one of those scissors. The prep team leaves and Hermes comes in.

"Close your eyes," he says.

"Why."

"I want it to be a surprise."

"I don't want a surprise," I growl, "Just put it on me."

He shrugs and does so.

"If you're going to use the cute angle, you might want to start now," he says.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Fine."

We don't talk after that.

As we get ready to leave, Nokia comes over.

"So, how'd the day go."

"I could've stabbed someone. The prep is dangerous."

"I guess you're entitled to your own opinion. Start smiling now. There'll be cameras on the way there."

She's right; on the way, at least a few hundred cameramen take pictures, and I keep that sweet smile on my face. I'm used to this; it's a perk of a street girl. It's come in handy when beeging for food.

The entire thing begins, and we are paraded onto the stage. We sit in a semicircle in the back of the stage, and my heart begins to pound at the sight of all the people.

Okay. Take a deep breath. Think about happy things. I can do this.

_**Easton Gray, District Two Male**_

Ladies first, so I'm the fourth one. It's an advantage to be early, since you get the audiences attention. But then again, the last person gets the final word. We don't worry much about it; District Twelve usually doesn't have anything to show.

I'm sitting in the fourth chair, and I pick nervously at the edge of my pocket. I'm usually not too concerned about my appearance, but then again, I'm usually not bare-chested in front of a huge audience. The angle I'm playing is pretty much the handsome strong guy, and I don't know why I agreed. Maybe because I'm too smiley for the fierce angle. Maybe because I wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe because I can't say no to Brutus. He's spent so much on me; it's only right to obey him. It doesn't matter how I got here; all I know is that I'm wearing something that barely counts as a shirt in front of a crowd that devours this stuff.

Caesar warms up the crowd, and he starts with Chrystal. She's going for ruthless, and she's easily intimidating Caesar. She talks about bringing glory to her family and her district, and she ends with a promise to gut someone if they get her enough funds. Pleasant. As much as I don't mind killing, gutting someone isn't worth the trouble. It's time-consuming, messy, and hated by the other districts. No use getting them mad.

Alexander is next, and he goes for laid-back and sarcastic. I catch the winks he throws a Chalcedony, and I know that this wasn't planned.

Satine plays up the Victor's daughter. She uses that to try to get them to help her "out of their love for the Victors of District Two." She manages to hold it together.

"Next up, from District Two, Easton Gray!"

Me? I stand up, take a deep breath, and confidently stride up to the interview chair.

"Well, Easton, you're looking fine tonight," he says, shaking me hand.

"As do you Caesar," I reply cheerily, "and all you lovely people out there in the Capitol look just splendid too!"

We take our seats.

"So, Easton, are you excited to have your time in the spotlight?"

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for this all my life. I was so excited when I got in the train because I knew that I finally had a chance to come see..all of you," I say, occasionally winking at the audience. This is almost too easy.

"Ah, yes. The reaping. Now you seem different from the usual District Two tribute. If my memory serves me correctly, you pulled a nice trick at the reaping. Why did you do it?"

"You memory is serving you perfectly."

"Why thank you."

"I pulled the trick because I knew that this was my life calling. If I missed this year, I would never have this chance to expand my horizons so much! Sometimes in life, brute force doesn't work. So I thought to myself. If I dash for the stage, I have a 10% chance of being up there. But if I did it this way, I had an 100% chance. What would you have done? I couldn't miss out on this chance to get to know everyone."

"And we're very glad to get to know you too," he says, "right?"

The audience follows him perfectly.

"So, Easton. You are quite handsome, if I say so myself. Do you have a girl back home?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

"So, when you come back, would you be open to. ... let's say, one of these lovely ladies on the audience?"

I want to grimace and say no, but that would ruin my angle. I pause for a second to collect my thoughts.

"Yes! Definitely! The question is, who do I choose?"

I gaze at the girls in the front who are holding signs with my name. The rest of the interview goes well, but I have one nagging question. If I came back, would they really make me...get connected to one of them?

_**Camino Wire, District Three Male**_

The guy from Two, like the previous three gets thunderous applause. Magique is called up next, and I'm astonished at how well she pulls off the cute, sweet girl. How is she so good at this?

"Now, we have Camino Wire from District Three! Let's give him a warm welcome!"

I step forward and walk to center stage, where Caesar is waiting for me.

"Hello Caesar!"

"Hello! And welcome! How are you liking it here in the Capitol?"

"It's wonderful. Breathtaking."

"Wow. What has astonished you the most?"

"Well, I was bored the other day, and I decided to watch some television. At home, the screens are smaller and not as good, so I wanted to try it out , y'know?"

"Yes, I understand."

"But all of a sudden, the commercials come on, and I'm like, ugh, but then I see what it's advertising. Any guesses, Caesar?"

"Well, ask the audience! What was it?"

"It was advertising a Hunger Games Simulation by Byte Wire. And I was really amazed because I was like, wow, my dad is famous."

"Your dad?"

"Yep. I'm Camino Wire, son of Byte Wire." I notice some teens on the left side going wild.

"Well! What a surprise! What is it like, being a son of one of the nation's top game developers?"

"It's wonderful! I get to try out all the games before they are released! I even know some...secrets about the rumored Hunger Games Simulation 2."

"Don't keep us in suspense! Tell us!"

"But.. If I told you, it would be a secret, would it?"

"I guess not. But are you sure you can't tell us ANYTHING?"

"Well, um... I'll just say that details are...coming soon."

"You are just as secretive as your father! You know, I had him on my show a few weeks ago, and you are just like him! When you come back, I'm sure you be just as popular as he is. Right, everyone?"

The crowd, especially the younger ones, cheer.

"So, before your time is up, is there anything you'd like to tell everyone back home?"

"Yeah. I want to say thank you to my parents for everything. Thank you to my younger sister Annie for always brightening my day. Thank you to my friend Spencer for being such a great friend. And finally, thank you to Liana for always putting up with me. I'll always love you forever."

The buzzer sounds harshly, ruining the sentiment in the air.

"I guess your time is up! Everyone, Camino Wire, from District Three!"

_**Stream Wrena, District Six Female**_

I sit on the egde of my seat. I've never spoken in front of so many people! The girl from Four, Sariose, is sweet and thoughtful. If I wasn't in the Games, I'd really like to get to know her. Larz is bored and just wants to get started. I wonder how anyone can be so excited about the Games. The angry girl from Five manages to get through her interview without shouting at Caesar, even though she's so cold. The boy from Five is witty, and Caesar is rolling with laughter by the end of the interview. However, at the end, the boy, Coil, says he'll do anything to win. Shivers run down my spine.

"Now, Give a warm welcome to Stream Wrena, from District Six!"

I skip to him, and he smiles. Not that regular smile, a genuine smile.

"Well, Stream, you're looking happy today? Can you tell me why?"

"I'm happy because I can run again!"

"Can you explain?"

"Well, when I was eight, I had an accident. I had to wear a back brace from then on, so I couldn't run or skip or anything! But when I got here, the doctors did the surgery o needed and now I'm normal again! See?" I skip around the stage, just to prove !my point. I still feel so happy when I run because then I remember that hope.

"That's wonderful. You can thank our generous President for making that happen. So, you still seem overwhelmed by everything. What else has amazed you?"

"The garden on the Training Center is so beautiful! And everything is so shiny and new!"

I just answer his questions; I'm so happy, so all this comes naturally. I can't stop seeing all the good everywhere.

"So, Stream, have you decided on a strategy for the Games?"

Immediately quiet down. The Games. "Well, I have...a basic idea...of what I want to do... But I can't say for sure."

"Can you lert us in on that secrets?"

"Sorry...no...Carter would be really mad at me for saying."

"Then I understand."

The buzzer sounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Stream Wrena from District Six!"

**A/N Questions**

**1\. What have you learned about Magique here? Has it changed your feelings about her? Fun fact: I looked it up out of curiousity, and it turns out the Magique means magic in French.**

**2\. Easton got himself stuck in a position he doesn't like. Should he have voiced his opinion? How do you feel about this side of him?**

**3\. Camino is on a roll. What did you think? Did he do a good job, trying to win the hearts of the teens and young ones?**

**4\. Stream has been so happy that she hasn't thought much about the fact that these are the games. How do you feel you her? Are you glad that it finally dawned on her? **

**5\. If you submitted a character, how well did I do?**

**Here are the responses to the reviews. If you really didn't say much, I won't respond because there's nothing to respond to.**

**stellaslomp: As you can see, you won't see everyone's interview. Enjoy the ones you get. :)**

**DecidedlyDestiel: You're right about Alexander, these wil be interesting games...**

**CabinFever5: As I said at the top, you guys will still have quite a bit of power.**

**santiago. poncini: I like how you make predictions. I'm smiling right now thinking about them...**

**shadowhunter824: Glad you liked it! Then again, your standards can be pretty low... ;)**


	34. The Interviews, Part 2

**A/N I'm just posting this chapter as is. It just doesn't feel right to me, but I'm posting anyway, if only to get closer to the Games. So close! After this chapter, we have three more! **

**Sorry again for this very late and overdue chapter. **

**Also, I don't know if you've seen it, but Chapter Three of the collab with Nadinelikesbooks and shadowhunter824 is now up. Go check it out! There's a link on my profile.**

_**Magnolia Dale, District Seven Female**_

I think Ryde's angle was supposed to be carefree and relaxed. He came across as cold, brooding, and tricky. I don't know how someone manages to do that, but that's what happened.

"Now we have Magnolia Dale! From District Seven!"

I walk up to Caesar, shake his hand, and sit down.

"Magnolia, how are you on this fine night?"

I stare at the crowd, and my mind goes blank. What was my angle? What am I supposed to do? I look down the crowd, and I find Blight on the victor's balcony. He points to his head. Oh yeah, intellectual.

"Are you okay?" Caesar asks.

"Oh yes!" I hurriedly say, "I'm so sorry, I'm just dazed that all these people would want to listen to me!"

Blight had said, "when in doubt, compliment the audience," and it seems to work well.

"It's astounding isn't it! But I hope that as you start to feel at home here, you'll talk to us as if we were family. What do you think is the biggest difference from your home?"

"Well, the Capitol is very different from Seven. The food is richer. Also, my house is more rustic. And the furniture too! It's so lavish and luxurious! I can't describe the Capitol, it's so amazing!"

"But could you try summing it up?"

"Oh my, if only I could describe the Capitol in one word! Everything is just aesthetically pleasing to the eye, especially how our president's mansion sits so symmetrically perfect in the middle of City Circle!"

The crowd seems to like the way I'm complimenting this place.

"I don't think I've ever thought of it from that point of view," Caesar says, "But now that I think about it, it is true! That was an unusual way to look at this. Have you been trained this way?"

"Well, only sorta. I love to read and solve puzzles, so when I saw this place, I started thinking about the patterns."

"Patterns?"

"How the architecture and design of this place is incredible! Everything is so geometrical and amazing!"

I continue answering his questions with compliments, and when the buzzer sounds, I'm pretty sure I stroked their egos quite a bit. I sit down, confident that I've done my best. And that better be enough.

_**Amery Mills, District Eight Male**_

The Seven guy talks about his brother from two years ago, and I can't help but imagining what it'd be like if Joseph was sent into the Games and died. I kinda wish that I teamed up with Ellery now, he seems nice and a good ally. Artemis is barely able to keep her hate down for these people; they did kill her parents, after all, and though she doesn't say anything outright, she keeps dropping hints that she isn't as calm as she seems to be. Finally, it's my turn. My knees are shaking, and he hasn't even called my name yet.

"-Amery Mills!"

Okay, now he's called my name. I walk up and try to smile.

"Hello, Amery! It's nice to see you! How're you doing tonight?"

"Well," I say, "I... I'm a little... more tense than usual... I guess... I'm not usually so nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? All of us are here to hear you!"

"That's... That's exactly why. I've never been known and I'm usually in the background and all of a sudden, BOOM. I'm a celebrity or something. I'm still not used to it."

"Well don't be nervous. Just think of yourself as among friends! What do you usually like to do?"

"Thanks Caesar. At home, I have an older brother, Joseph, and he's the one I'm really close to. We play checkers sometimes."

"Oh do you? I've personally never played."

"You should. It's a great game. Though I usually lose. I'm a little too impatient sometimes."

Once the words are out of my mouth, I realized that the impossible has happened: Caesar has helped me feel comfortable up here.

_**Rye Miller, District Nine Male**_

I sit on the edge of my seat as I wait. My super comfortable seat. My plushy, velvet seat that pushes you back up when you bounce on it. It's kinda fun. After Amery is done, Aluma goes up and does her smiley angle. I don't get how she's always happy. I don't get how anyone can always be that happy. It seems too extreme to be true. I listen as she talks about home. She's really got a knack for description; I can almost hear the wind through the stalks as she talks. Her voice becomes more and more strained, though I can't imagine why. All of sudden, Caesar asks her a question about her opinion on the political system, and she bursts. So that smiley face... wasn't always real? On the other hand, it did seem to happy to be true. She gets angry and starts insulting the Capitol. I wonder why.

She doesn't even get three full minutes.

"Now, from District Nine, Rye Miller!"

I step up and shake his large hands.

"Take a seat, Rye! How are you doing? You look fantastic!"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do! The colors match perfectly!"

"Oh," I say, chuckling, "I guess I heard wrong. You look nice too."

"I should think I do."

"Yeah, I guess that's part of your job."

"I suppose it is."

"My job at home is helping in the fields."

"Is it?"

"Yes! I've missed it a lot, and I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't have another chance to do it."

"Why not? When you come back, you'll have a chance."

"But then I'd be dirt rich. And rich people don't work in the fields."

"Hmm... That's a very good point."

"You know, while I was waiting for my turn, I had an interesting thought."

"Hmm. What is it?"

"You know how you've been the interviewer for so long?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't it ever get boring or repetitive? I mean, you're great and all, but don't you ever want some... change?"

"What kind of change?"

"Hmm... What if I interviewed you?"

"That is an interesting thought. I'll give it a try if you're up to it."

"Okay!" I clear my throat. "So Caesar, how have you enjoyed the last few days?" I say, doing my best Caesar impression.

He laughs. "Well, this is my home, so I should think I enjoy it a lot."

We go on for a while longer until the buzzer sounds. When I leave center stage, I leave with a smile. That was kinda fun.

_**Sadie Scott, District Ten Female**_

I play with a loose strand on my dress. Since Cheyenne requested it, my stylist gave me a modest golden dress to wear. She still went with the makeup, but at least I'm not showing too much of my body. As poor as we are in District Ten, we still have the sense of personal privacy. And that is why I'm so relieved that my angle is pretty, modest, and humble.

My palms had begun to sweat before Rye stood up for his turn. _I'm next. I'm next. I'm next. _Those words repeated over and over in my head, and now, I'm freaking out. Rye walks back with a smile on his face. The means that-

"Thank you Rye. Now, from District Ten, the lovely Sadie Scott!"

That means that it's my turn. I take a deep breath and smile as I glide to center stage. I'm still a little wobbly on these heels, but at least I'm not tripping all over the place.

"Welcome Sadie! My, my, you look stunning tonight!" I actually blush.

"Thank you Caesar. But you can compliment my stylist Celina. She's the artistic genius behind this, not me."

"But you, you provide the natural beauty!"

"As she would put it, I'm the canvas. And I'd like to add that she's the artist." The camera shows my happy stylist, overwhelmed with happiness for getting the spotlight.

"Okay, okay. But this is about you," he says, drawing out the last word. "As you know, you are quite stunning. Do you have a lucky boy at home, wishing you luck?"

"N-no," I stutter. I should've known he'd bring it up, but this is too awkward.

"Are you sure? We can keep a secret."

"I'm sure. At home, we're always too busy to worry about this kind of stuff."

"But when you win, you'll have plenty of time. What are your plans if you win?"

"If I win? Wow. If I win," I say, trying to keep the audience from knowing how nervous I am. "If I win, I-I'll move into Victor's Village, and-" I pause to collect my thoughts. "My family will never go hungry. Ever. Again."

"That's an amazing thing to say! Your parents have made you a fine young lady."

"Yeah, well, mainly-" I pause again. "Mainly my mom. She's amazing. Ever since- Ever since my dad- my dad died." I stop and take a few deep breaths. This is not how I wanted my interview to go. Why do I have to go blabbing about this to the entire nation? But I can't back out now. "Ever since my dad died when I was younger, my mom has raised me. Bit the most amazing thing is that she also is always trying to help others. She works a lot and cooks and cleans, but she's always there for those that need help. She's my role model, and I want to become just like her."

"That's," Caesar says in a thoughtful voice, "That's beautiful."

Everyone is silent. Did I just do that? Did I- I did that?

The buzzer rings and breaks the silence.

"Well, you're out of time. Ladies and Gentlemen, Sadie Scott from District Ten!"

**A/N Don't feel obligated to answer the questions. They're meant to help you if you don't know what to say.**

**1\. Which one do you think did best with sponsor appeal? Remember, the sponsor system is now out. Though if you PM me with a sponsor request, I'll consider it.**

**2\. Which of them do you like the most?**

**3\. Right now, who are you backing for victor (who do you want to win)?**

**stellaslomp: Glad you like it!**

**santiago. poncini: Yeah, I like Easton a lot too. It's fun playing around with the Careers. **

**Sibuna Mockingjay: I don't know if you remember this, but polls will be going up regularly to determine who dies. So you guys will in one way determine the victor, but to keep some power, I'm going to decide who dies in the final two. I'm trying to keep a balance here between your power, and mine, and the plan now is that you guys pick the final two and I pick the Victor. Any objections?**

**Again, please check out and review the collab. I'm working with a great first time fanfiction author, and I know she'd be greatly encouraged by a review. ;)**


	35. The Interviews, Part 3

**A/N Hello! I think I've discovered the secret to getting chapters up.. What's the secret? Just do it. I'll even give you a totally mathematical equation.**

**Just Doing It + Time = New Chapter + Happy Readers**

**After this chapter, I will combine the last 8 POVs into one launch chapter. Then the Games begin.**

**Sorry if some of the POVs are short. I'm just trying to get past the pre-games. Keep in mind that the quality of some parts is questionable.  
**

_**Durian Flowers, District Eleven Male**_

The boy from Ten is brutally honest. He goes on talking about really deep social problems that sound like another language to me. Sunnoria is sweet, innocent, and stupid. I bet a hundred bucks she'll die in the bloodbath. Mean? Yes. Realistic? Yes.

Caesar calls me up, and I go up, shake his hand, and sit down.

"So, Durian," Caesar says, "How has this experience been for you so far?"

"I'd like it a lot better if I had people to go home to," I reply. I don't have much. I'm not funny, attractive, friendly; even my name sounds like a joke. All I have is my sob story. So my sob story is what they'll get.

"What do you mean? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, my dad is dead. My mom is dead. My older brother is dead. I'm the loner at the orphanage. Get the point?"

"Yes, we do. But are you sure there's no one you love at home?"

"Umm... No."

"Not even another girl?"

"Well, the mayor's daughter Apple is kinda cute. But that ain't ever happening."

"If you win, you'll be a victor, what makes you say that she'll refuse you?"

I laugh really hard. Whoops.

"Ha! You think we bother with this stuff yet? Nah. I've still got years to go before I gotta worry about romance!" I get myself under control. "But really, there's no one at home. And you actually think I'll win?"

Caesar asks a few more stupid Capitol questions, and the buzzer sounds. Whew. I'm outta here.

_**Ember Hauter, District Twelve Female**_

I'm doomed. That sounds like something Clancy would say, but I really am doomed here. Leave it all to our drunk mentor to abandon us to our deaths. I could die! And he doesn't care? I have no idea what goes on inside that drunkard's head, but I do know that I'm about to go on stage for an interview and I have absolutely no idea what to say. Our escort was kind enough to teach me the "basic ladylike walk," but I have no content. I hear my name. Oh shoot. I walk to center stage, and the first thing I notice about the audience is that they're bored out of their minds.

"Hello, Ember!" says Caesar, still cheery. I wouldn't be surprised if he had plastic surgery just to make his smile permanent.

"Hi," I reply.

"How've you been? I'm sure that this experience has been overwhelming."

"Yeah, it has. But I'm good."

I respond to all his questions like this. My stupid brain. Why can't I think of anything? I notice a woman in the audience fall asleep. Great. When the buzzer rings, I'm sure that I've got nothing done.

_**Clancy Patrick, District Twelve Male**_

I get to go last. In other words, I get to watch everyone else, take a short nap, and wonder about the secrets of life, also known as whether or not they'll have booze in the arena. I don't know how it happened. When I came in, I had only had beer a dozen times. I've drank more in the past few days than I have in my previous life, and it's actually nice. Those detox pills really work. Now the question is, will they have those pills in the arena?

"Clancy Patrick!"

Wait, what? I bolt up and stumble to the middle of the stage. Whoops. The clunking of my shoes against the stage seems to have woken quite a few people and gotten their attention back.

"That was quite an unusual entrance," Caesar says.

"Sorry," I say, "I saw that some of our audience members had fallen asleep." I look out at the people. "Awake now?" They laugh. Huh. I guess that was kinda funny. Caesar laughs as if it were the funniest joke in the world.

"You're quite the comedian," Caesar comments. I am? Let them think whatever. "You're the very last one. How do you feel about it?"

"To be honest," I say, "It just means boredom and naps. I pretty much missed half of the interviews."

"I guess it's possible to get bored after a while, isn't it. Now, the audience is dying to know if the rumors are true. According to certain newspapers, you follow in you mentors footsteps. Do you?"

"Why yes, why not?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Absolutely serious. I mean, if I'm gonna die soon, I might as well enjoy my life."

"That's... a way to look at it."

Caesar finishes up with the questions he asks almost everyone. Do you have a special someone? Yes. How does she feel about this? She's not happy, but she's accepted that I won't be going back. What's your strategy? I'll figure it out as I go along. The buzzer rings. Finally, we get to leave.

_**James Armour, District Ten Male**_

When I get back to the training center, I wash my face, change my clothes, and lie down on my bed. Tomorrow is the day. The day that I might die and be forgotten forever. I've accepted the fact that the Capitolites will forget me if I die. It's sad just to think about it. 56 Games have passed. Four victors. 104 forgotten people from District Ten. I won't let that be my fate. I don't care if my name is never mentioned here in the Capitol after the Games, but I won't let District Ten ever forget me, forget us, we who have had to go through this horror. I get out of bed and go to the dining room, where I find Austin, reading a book.

"Isn't it a bit late?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"So why are you out here?"

"I just had an idea."

"And that is.."

"I was just thinking. After a tribute dies, they're pretty much completely forgotten after a generation or two."

"Yes, and…."

"And I don't want to end up like that."

"Look, that's no way to be thinking. You can't go in expecting to die."

"I know. I'm just saying that I don't want to be forgotten if I die."

He nods. "I see your point. What're you planning to do?"

"I was just wondering if you had pen and paper."

"Oh.. Just wait a bit," he says, getting up. "I'll be right back."

True to his word, he back in a few minutes with a stack of paper and a black pen.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," I say, "If the worst happens, can you give the letters to everyone at home? I'll address them."

"Sure. Just wondering, what're you going to write?"

I smile. "Oh, you'll see…"

**A/N I told you it'd be short. Next chapter is Launch. Cross your fingers for your favorites. **

**I won't be giving questions anymore because the only people using them were regular reviewers. If you want 'em back. Please tell me in the reviews. Also, if you had gone to check out the collab last week but found the last chapter messed up, please go check again. It's fixed now. If you haven't, please do and let Sophie know what you think! **

**Till next time,**

**Joseph**

**stellaslomp: Of course, we're all biased ;). Thanks for the review.**

**santiago. poncini: Now you know. Yeah, Magnolia was hard to write. Both Rye and Ryde? I don't think I've ever heard anyone backing Ryde. Thanks for the review!**

**SibunaMockingjay: It's not that hard to get an account. Thanks for reviewing and checking out the collab! Sophie was excited about the reviews.**


	36. Launch

**A/N It's time for launch. The bloodbath will happen soon. Some will fall. Enjoy this last pre-games chapter. Sorry that this was so late. **

**Note: Everything after Aerial's POV happens at roughly the same time.**

**Another Note: The reason why I sometimes have short POVs is because I'm only writing some POVs to make sure everyone has the same amount. Once we're in the arena, I'm writing from whoever works best.**

_**Artemis Serenity, District Eight Female**_

Fontana, my stylist, nudges me awake.

"It's a big day!" she says, smiling.

Smiling. How could she? I could DIE today, and she's smiling? I kick her, not able to resist the impulse. To be honest, I'm not even trying. She gets up from the ground puttering and furious, but she can't lay a hand on me and she knows it. She just stalks out of the room, telling me to follow her. Amery is already up and is sitting on the couch, waiting for his turn to leave.

"So.." he says, "I guess this is goodbye… until the arena."

"Yeah," I reply, "I guess so."

"Then I'll see you then," he says.

"Yeah, see you then."

Everything feels so unreal. I've seen death before back home in District Eight, but this is different. Back then, I wasn't doing the dying.

Back then.

I'm already speaking of it as if it were a lifetime ago, and, to be honest, it does feel like it. It's like I'll never go home, as if I were dead. I could be dead in hours.

Mere hours.

_**Sariose Brooke, District Four Female**_

Today is the day. The day of the games. I'm going to have to KILL people. Kill. How can I do that? But I have to. If I don't I'll get kicked out of the Career alliance and Larz will suffer too. I can't win. I'm stuck in between two scary choices, and I choose to kill. I have to. If I don't, I'll die. Larz will die. My parents and Sirena will see me die. But killing…

Wade told me to think of tributes as barriers, robots out to kill me. As he said, "Don't get to know them. It'll only make it harder to kill."

But it's too late. I know sweet Stream from Six. She's hopeful, now that her backbrace is gone. I know cute Sunnoria from Eleven. She always wanted to play with the other girls, but her father wouldn't let her. I know observant and kindhearted James from Ten. He's cold on the outside, but inside, he really wants to help people. How can I kill these people? How can I think of them as robots? They have every right to life as I do.

This is when I finally realize it. That's the entire point of these Games. They want to bring out our most selfish nature. They want us to stay separated and selfish.

It's not about the killing. It's not about the gore. It's about tearing us apart, inside and out.

And now all I feel for them is hatred.

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

I've been up earlier than any of the other tributes. I guess Aaran wanted a strategy session. Aerial and her stylist whatever-her-name-is are going up to the roof now. I'm leaving pretty soon.

My mentor sits across the table from me.

"Here's my final advice," he says in his usual quiet, low voice, "Do whatever it takes to win. I know that you know it, but that's all there is to it." I nod. "In the games, you are no longer a normal human being. You become an animal. All they want is for tributes to show their most animalistic side. Are you following me?"

"Not really..."

"You know why the Careers don't always win?"

"Because if you look at the odds-"

"Don't tell me about the odds. What about THEM makes them lose?"

"Bad luck?"

"There's more to it than that. They care too much about honor. They don't understand that the you that goes in, the you inside the games, and the you that comes out are three different people. In the games, ethics don't exist. You do whatever it takes to survive. Understand now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I think your stylist is waiting for you."

_**Aerial Revere, District Five Female**_

My stylist Euphemius and I stand on the roof, waiting for the hovercraft to come. As usual, he's yapping and jabbering about something, but though it's only been a few days, I've learned to ignore him. At first, it's quiet, with only the sound of the wind, but all of a sudden, a hovercraft appears above us out of thin air. A ladder is lowered, and when I grab on, I'm frozen by some electric current. The ladder is then pulled up into the hovercraft, where a woman waits with a syringe.

"Your tracker," she says, "It'll be best if you don't resist."

I can resist? I don't see how. They haven't turned off the current and I'm still frozen. Once the woman leaves, I'm released, and Euphemius is calling me with his obnoxious voice.

"Let's go, Aerial! We have food waiting for us!"

I slowly drag my feet out of spite.

"Oh well, do that if you wish! We can always order more!"

Fine. I pick up my pace. e soon reach a table laden with breakfast. I force myself to eat, though I'm not hungry. Hunger isn't your top priority if you're about to enter a deathmatch.

"Don't look so sad," he says. I snort. "C'mon, smile. Do you want a pill?"

"What?" I say, curious, "A pill?"

"Don't look so surprised! These mood-altering pills! They help you stay happy! They're all the rage."

Though I'm revolted by the idea of being happy 24/7, it's nice to see that he's trying to help. I drop the scowl for a moment. "No thanks."

**Larz**_** Bolton, District Four Male**_

When we get close to the arena, the windows are dimmed and blacked out to keep anyone from seeing the arena. This is it. This is what I've trained and lived for. To win the Games. To make my dad proud. To give Marney new opportunities. For the first time, I realize that I could die. The thought has crossed my mind before, but I always ignored it. Now that I'm so close, it finally dawns on me that I could be lying in a bloody heap in a few hours. The hovercraft begins to descend and stops, and my stylist Domius leads me into and through the catacombs underneath the arena. He stops before a door with my name on it, and we enter into a white room, clean and spotless. I take a shower, and then he helps me with my asssigned clothes.

"They're all purpose," he remarks, "The arena could be anything."

I don't reply. I'm so close to death. What would happen if I died? My father would grieve would move on. I know he would, he isn't the type to linger in sadness. But Marney… she'd be crushed. Tess would've given me the chance for nothing.

I blink back a tear.

_What're you doing? You've been trained for this. Stop being so weak._

"Are you alright?" Domius asks, concern in his voice.

"I'm good," I say, smiling. "Never been better."

"Then-"

A female voice interrupts him. "Tributes, please prepare for Launch in 30... 29..."

I step onto the metal circular platform in the corner of the room. I ball my hands into fists.

This is it. What I was made for.

_**Satine Steel, District Two Female**_

When my stylist leads me into my launch room, he tells me to take a shower and get dressed in the uniform. I do so, all the time thinking of the blood that I'm about to shed. I've waited for this for so long. I was born for this. My father was, my mother was, and I am too. I will be the first victor with both Victor parents. A wicked smile spreads across my face. My stylist offers me some food, but I don't need it. I'm not hungry, and I'll have sponsors and the Cornucopia bounty. I just have to keep myself under control. No freaking out. No hallucinations.

A voice tells me it's time for launch and to steo onto the pedestal. I do so, jittery with excitement and anticipation. The fun is about to begin.

_**Sunn**__**noria Millar, District Eleven Female**_

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.

I can't win, I can't win, I can't win.

I'm doomed, I'm doomed.

This is the end.

A female voice calls out for launch to begin.

"No!" I scream, "Noo!"

I can't stop crying. I'm gonna die. I can't win. I'm doomed.

Maybe if I don't go in I'll live. I sit down and refuse to budge.

"Go!" my stylist commands.

"No!"

He picks me up. As much as I squirm and kick and resist, he won't let me down!

He places me down and holds me there until a glass tube comes down and cuts him off.

This is the end.

_**Ryde Hurst, District Six Male**_

Launch is about to happen. I'll have to do it. I'll have to knock Ellery out quickly.

The logic is simple. The only two in our group that can use are weapon are Durian with a scythe and Ellery with an axe. Scythes aren't always available, while axes have been in the Games for as long as I can remember. So, Ellery is the main threat within our group.

I just have to take him out at the Cornucopia. Do it quickly. Don't think too much about it. Maybe the guilt will go away.

_It's still wrong_

No, it isn't. If I don't kill him, he'll kill me.

A voice tells us that it's time for launch, and I step onto the pedestal.

This is the right thing to do.

This has to be the right thing to do.

This must be the right thing to do.

Then why to I feel so guilty?

**A/N Next week, the bloodbath will happen. However, there's something… unusual about this one. **

**I'm in a big rush, and I don't want to delay this any longer, so I'm going to skip the responses, sorry.**


	37. Bloodbath

**A/N There's a reason for the quotation marks.**

**Now, before I go any further, I'd first like to thank my three most loyal reviewers: stellaslomp, santiago. poncini, and SibunaMockingjay. They've reviewed almost every chapter, and I greatly appreciate it.**

**Also, I think I didn't explain Satine well in the previous one. When she holding herself together, she's sadistic and cruel. I've just been focusing on her crazy side.**

**So, the two POVs you will get today are Alexander Thul and Ellery Hollis.**

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

The countdown reaches zero, and the metal plate underneath me begins to rise. First, I'm plunged into darkness. Then al of a sudden, I'm pushed up into a bright, natural light, and Claudius Templesmith announces the beginning of the Games and begins the second countdown.. I squint my eyes and try to make out the arena. We're in a meadow, surrounded on one side by a forest, on another side by a series of run down factories, and the last side, the side I'm in, by grasslands with tall grasses almost as tall as I am. The Cornucopia is in the middle, as usual, but this year, everything is more spread out than usual. We also have a longer way to run before reaching the middle. Slowly, my eyes adjust to the light, and I can recognize the other tributes. On my left side is Aerial, who is even faster than I am. On my right side stands Sadie, the girl from Ten. Easton stand about 5 spots to my right, and I wave. He waves back, and he signs the number Ten. Take out District Ten first. Got it.

30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25...

I look at the bounty scattered around, and target the throwing knives near the mouth of the golden horn. Mine. I'm almost sure that Sadie here will go for the whip or the big cleaver, which are traditional District Ten weapons, so if she goes that way, she'll be about...

Never mind. This isn't the time to think. Just let your instinct take over.

5...4...3...2...1

"Bong!"

The gong rings, and I makes a mad dash for the knives. I run past a wooden sword and a few backpacks. I reach the center first, quickly grab a knife, and throw it into the closest person I see, which happens to be Aerial, who had stopped for a backpack. She falls over, and I know she dead. She got hit in the heart. I look around, and I realize that almost everyone grabbed the closest thing and ran. I can make out the figures of many running into the grasslands. Rats. The meadow is almost deserted. I see Chrystal slicing little Sunnoria in half, and for a second, I feel wrong. But this is no place for this. I'll deal with it when I'm out. Clancy is trying to fend off Easton, but he won't last long. I walk to the other side of the Cornucopia, and there I see James grappling with Larz. Blood is spattering, and I can't tell who's injured. James has quite a lot of stuff on him, and both are armed with a knife. He looks up, and seeing me, punches Larz in the face, pulls himself away, and make a run for it. I throw a knife, but he deflects it with a shield. Miss. I rush over to Larz.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he says, panting and wincing, "I got stabbed in the leg. I got him on his left arm, but he's right handed, so that's a loss."

I offer my hand, and he take it. The cannons begin to sound.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Four? Seriously? We got FOUR?

Chrystal walks up to me, furious. "What did you do wrong!?"

"Don't blame me," I retort, "I did my part."

She goes to find Satine, who tells her that she and Sariose took down Aluma. Chrystal eventually sits down huffing and red-faced.

"So," Sariose squeaks, "Should we go see what we have?"

It's logical, and even Chrystal can't argue with it. We begin to collect the remaining supplies.

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

I feel the crunch of leaves under my shoes, and it almost feels like home. Ryde, behind me, is strangely quiet, even for him. We ended up right beside each other at the Cornucopia, as did Rye and Durian, and we grabbed the closest things and ran. Durian said to meet at the border between the grasslands and the forest, so that's where we're going now. There's a soft wind blowing, and the weather's nice.

"So..." I say, feebly trying to start a conversation, "How much longer do you think it'll take?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't know." His mind seems occupied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

We walk for a little longer.

"Hey," I say, "We should check out our packs."

He silently gets down and opens his Pack.

"Some food, nuthin' else."

I check mine.

"Um," I say, "I got... Some gauze. Hey, a pocketknife."

"Can I see that?" he says.

"Sure."

He holds it up like a treasure.

"I've got one like this at home," he says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the blade's really sharp and large."

"So... It could be used as a weapon?" I ask.

"Yep."

"I hope Durian and Rye had better luck."

"Yeah... I hope so. Can I keep the knife?" he asks.

"Yeah sure. I don't know how to use it."

He smiles. Okay...

We pack up and continue walking. Pretty soon, we can see the tall golden grass. Even sooner, we're only about 20 feet away from the border, the meeting spot.

"Here we are," I say.

"Yeah," he says, his voice quavering, "Sorry."

"Huh?"

I whip around to face him, and I see him lunging at me. The knife… open in his hand. I instinctively throw a punch. I'm not muscular, but compared to Ryde, I'm strong from hard work. He barely dodges and sinks the knife into my arm.

I scream from the pain. I kick him in the shins and shove, and he falls over. I get on top and try to pry the pocketknife from his hand.

"Why... Are... You... Doing... This?" I ask, between breaths.

"I need to win," he grunts and punches me in the jaw, pushing me off of him. The situation is reversed. He's now on top of me. He tries to sink the knife into my heart, and I do my best to keep his hands away from me. I hear shouting, and all of a sudden, his body goes limp.

A cannon goes off. I push his body off of me and stagger to my feet. Durian stands there, holding a bloody knife.

"Wh- What happened?" I sputter.

"Apparently, he tried to kill you," Durian says, nonchalant. He's definitely seen death personally before. "I heard you scream and rushed over. I told Rye to wait."

"What? Wh- Why?"

"Beats me," he says, "Maybe he felt you were a threat."

"What?"

He just shrugs.

We hear footsteps, and soon, Rye appears.

"What happened!?" he demands.

"I had to stab a backstabber," Durian says.

Rye's eyes go wide, and he brings his hand up to his gaping mouth. He gulps.

"Are you okay?" he asks, "You're crying."

"Yeah, I mean, no. I don't know."

Any of them could be trying to kill me. Ryde seemed nice, but he ended up being an actor. I can't trust these two either. I stumble back.

"I can't trust you two," I say, "I- I thought Ryde was trustworthy, but he wasn't. I can't trust you."

"Oh c'mon," Durian says, "I'm not gonna kill you. Rye isn't gonna kill you. We have to stick together if any of us wanna get out."

"How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep."

He throws up his hands in frustration. "Look, if I wanted you dead, I would've let that traitor kill you. If I wanted you dead, would I have saved you?"

"N-no, I guess not."

"Exactly. Now let's get going before the Careers get here."

I follow. His logic makes sense.

But I keep the pocketknife.

**A/N Five have fallen. Please take a moment of silence.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thanks.**

_**Aerial Revere**_

_Aerial was always hard for me to write. She was one of the many "strong" girls, and I personally found that personality annoying because it was so common for fifteen-year-old girls. I didn't have anything to go with except for her anger, so she was a little one-dimensional. As a result, I didn't write her very well, so she was unpopular, and now she's dead._

_**Ryde Hurst**_

_Ryde was originally submitted for District Seven, and this is the only one I had to change the District for. He was originally just a serious annoying person, but he got pulled in the bloodbath casualties picking, so I had to come up with a death for him. This is what resulted._

_**Aluma Fields**_

_Aluma was also a "strong" personality girl, so I had to tweak her to make her unique. I now see that it was a mistake to accept everyone, but I didn't know back then. She eventually became a pain to write, and I gave her an extra slip, hoping for her death. I succeeded (obviously._

_**Sunnoria Millar**_

_Now Sunnoria... To be honest, when I first received her, I thought that it was another cliché twelve-year-old girl from District Eleven. But after a while, I began to enjoy writing her. I didn't intend for her to die so early on, but the odds were not in her favor. Now Stream's alone..._

_**Clancy Patrick**_

_Clancy was a very good submission. It was detailed and well-written, but I just didn't know how to write and use his character well. I turned him into a one-dimensional character, and I take full blame. He was fun while he was alive._

**So... If you're wondering about the small amount of deaths... **

**It's always bothered me that everyone rushes center. I feel like tributes should be smarter than that and know when not to go in, so the chapter turned out this way.**

**Also, there'll be a new poll! It's time for round two of the pickings, and the rules are the same as last time. Whoever ends up at the top of the poll gets less slips, peeps at the bottom get more.**

**santiago. poncini: Sorry to disappoint you. Ryde's dead. Ellery will live for today. Thanks for your consistent reviews!**

**stellaslomp: Me too ;-) Thanks for the review!**

**SibunaMockingjay: I see you finally made an account. And now you know how the Ryde/Ellery thing goes. Thanks for the review!**


	38. The Games, Day 1, Part One

**A/N Hi! Quick updates! Yay! Okay, I have several announcements.**

**#1. Go vote on the poll! So far, only four have voted. DON'T MISS THIS OPPORTUNITY TO AFFECT THE STORY.**

**#2. The collab I'm doing with Sophie and Nadine is now at the Chariot Rides! If you haven't read that chapter yet, please do! At this time, there has been one review for the new chapter. Sophie likes reviews :) Find the link on my profile.**

**#3. Placing. Santiago. poncini pointed out that I didn't make the placings very clear, so here they are. Aerial was 24th, Sunnoria was 23rd, Aluma was 22nd, Clancy was 21st, and Ryde came in 20th.**

**Okay. Now, for your convenience, I will list all the alliances, at least, all the standing official ones.**

**Careers: Alexander, Chrystal, Easton, Satine, Larz, Sariose**

**Power Alliance (I just call it this because the members are from D3 and D5): Camino, Magique, Coil**

**Younger Boys: Rye, Durian, Ellery**

**District Eight: Artemis, Amery**

**District Ten: James, Sadie**

**Everyone Else (not in an alliance): Stream, Magnolia, Ember**

**Let's get going!**

_**Camino Wire, District Three Male**_

"So..." Coil wonders aloud, his voice echoing in the abandoned, run-down factory. "What do we do?"

"Shut up, get moving, and find a place to settle for a while," Magique retorts. The Games have begun to bring up a violent, brash side of her.

At the Cornucopia, we did get anything; we just ran for the factories. Now I'm beginning to think that it wasn't such a good idea; we have no food. Magique, impatient with al our standing around, begins to walk in a random direction.

I look at Coil, and he shrugs. We follow.

After more walking, we hear a cannon. Huh.

"The Trained group?" Magique considers.

"If so, then they've started early," I comment. "Statistically, they don't start hunting until Day Two."

"So that means we should probably get a move on," Coil says, "No use waiting here for them."

"But we don't have anywhere to go," I say.

"Just shut up," Magique interrupts, "Why do you even care. If we stand around doing nothing, we won't get anywhere."

She has a point, and we continue wandering through the factory sector. We pass through small alleys and offices. We pass broken dirty machines and even an old printing thing. After a while, Coil speaks up.

"We should probably leave this place. It's becoming obvious that there nothing here that we can use now."

We all have to admit that he's right, and we start on our way out.

After a few more minutes of walking, Magique raises the question that we're all wondering.

"Umm, where are we?"

Great. We're lost in a factory complex without any sense of direction. We wander around the old broken buildings. Graffiti is painted on a few. There are a few tall cranes, and there are ladders going up the walls. All in all, this place gives off a deserted haunted feeling.

"Wait," Magique blurts, "I've got an idea."

_**Artemis Serenity, District Eight**_

Grass, grass, grass, grass, grass. I hate grass. We've been wandering for hours and all we find is grass. Of course, we're in grasslands, so it's to be expected, but I expected there to be something other than grass. It seems to be growing taller as time goes by. When we first entered the place, the grass was up to my nose, but now, It's taller than my head.

"This isn't natural," Amery comments, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," I reply, fed up with this monotony.

"I'm pretty sure normal grasses don't grow this high," he continues, "I thought that grass wasn't rigid enough to stand this tall."

"You thought correctly."

We press forward. If only we could see above the grass...

"Hey Amery, I'll lift you above the grass and then we'll be able to see where are are."

"But if we're close to someone else, they could shoot me."

"No one uses a bow. Trust me."

"Fine."

He gets binoculars out of his backpack, and I lift him up. He's not too heavy; he probably doesn't get enough to eat.

"We're definitely far from the Cornucopia now... There're some mountains in the distance... They're huge.." He turns his head towards the left. "I see something blue on the horizon. Seems like an ocean."

"Hurry up, you're getting heavy. Can we reach the ocean?"

"Nah, too far. On our right side... There are a ton of metal buildings. We could make it by the end of the day. Some of those towers are tall..."

I strain to keep him up.

"Oh!" he exclaims, and I almost drop him.

"What?"

"There's someone climbing on of the towers!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! I can barely make out his face in the binoculars! It looks like the guy from Five!"

"What's he doing up there?"

"I don't know. Trying to figure out where he is, maybe?"

"It's too heavy, I'm gonna drop you now."

"Okay... Just wai-"

I can't hold him any longer, and he lands on the ground. He guts up and rubs his head.

"When you said drop, I didn't expect that," he comments.

"So what can we do?"

"I think we can make it to the metal buildings before the end of the day if you want a change in scenery."

"Please."

We eat a bit of the dried fruit in our packs, and we head for the buildings.

**A/N This chapter was more filler, because I can't kill anyone before the results come in.**

**I'm bringing back questions! Don't feel obligated to answer them. These are for you if you don't know what to say in the reviews.**

**1\. Do you think Coil's idea was a good one? What do you think of the alliance and their decisions?**

**2\. Artemis and Amery... They seem pretty well off. Is going to the factories a good idea?**

**3\. How have your opinions of the characters changed of the course of the story?**

**4\. What would you like to see? No guarantees**

**I got SEVEN reviews for the last chapter! It might not seem like a lot, but it's a record for me! Thank you to my two new followers, IVolunteerAsAuthor and DelenalsEndgame101, and thank you to santiago. poncini, stellaslomp, DecidedlyDestiel, Shadowhunter824, SibunaMockingjay, Astra, and IVolunteerAsAuthor for reviewing! **

**Let's try to keep up that review count! I know I get at least 30 visitors for the chapter, and I know we can do better than 7. Even a one-liner, if you must, is okay.**

**I'm back to responding to reviews.**

**santiago. poncini: I'm glad you liked the chapter, even though Sunnoria and Ryde died. What were your thoughts when Durian saved Ellery. I'm just curious since you don't really like Ellery. Thanks for the review (and all your reviews)!**

**stellaslomp: Yeah, killing characters can be hard. I'm glad that I was able to create some sort of emotion in the writing. Thank you for being such a constant reviewer?**

**DecidedlyDestiel: I like this format too. This way, I can explore the characters more completely. And 18 more deaths... Thanks for the review. **

**SibunaMockingjay: Prompts? Hmm... How about... Clueless. Thank you for the review!**

**Astra (Guest): Glad to see a new reviewer. Artemis is quite an unusual character, and she's changed a lot from her original. Thanks for the review!**

**IVolunteerAsAuthor: :) Have you voted in the poll yet? Glad to see new readers and reviewers.**

**Shadowhunter824: Yeah, both of your characters. :)**

**Wow. Long ANs today. See you soon! ;)**


	39. The Games, Day 1, Part Two

**A/N Hello! This chapter will be the last chance to vote on the poll, and it will be closed at 9:00 AM Saturday, September 26, EST. I'm doing this because I can't have any more filler chapters, and I need to know who dies next.**

**I got 4 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you to those four.**

_**Sariose Brooke, District Four Female**_

The sun will be going down soon. Day 1 will be over. And I helped killed Aluma.

I helped to kill a person. Chrystal starts ranting about something, and I move to the empty other side of the Cornucopia. Aluma was defenseless, but I shoved her into Satine. She was trying to escape, but because of me, she's dead. How could I have-

"Hey," Larz says, sitting down beside me, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yes, yeah. I'm doing okay. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I-"

"Woah, woah. Don't get so defensive. You were just rubbing your hands together. Guilt?"

"What? No! Wh-"

I stop when he raises an eyebrow.

"Fine. You're right. How's your leg?"

"It's doing okay," Larz replies. He's softer than usual. His mind is occupied. I also notice that he's dropped his tough guy persona. Usually, around the others, he pretends to look down on me. But when no one else sees, I can see the real him.

"What're you thinking about?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Never been better."

I raise an eyebrow. He leans back against the golden horn, and the sun slowly sets. It's so peaceful.

"Hey!" Chrystal interrupts the calm. "You two useless ones. You call youself trained? Let's go! Time to hunt."

She's taken over as leader. I'm not surprised; out of all of us, she's the loudest.

Hunting. More killing. I can't do this. Excuses... must think of excuse.

"Umm," I venture, "Who's keeping watch?"

"Larz is. His leg will slow us down," she spits.

Larz laughs loudly, and I know he's back to his usual act. Chrystal glares at him.

"You actually think Sariose will be any use?" he sneers.

Chrystal, always having to be right, insists on taking me along. Easton objects, claiming that I'm "a manipulative weakling" that'll try to save everyone we come across. What does he think I am? Stupid? Alexander takes his side, and it's three against one. Chrystal knows when she's beat, and she decides to leave me behind with Larz.

Once everyone's gone, Larz sits down and sighs.

"I'm done for today," he says.

"Me too. Can't wait to sleep," I say, trying to sound casual. I am definitely not tired. Well, I'm tired, but I'm sure I won't be able to sleep. I've got blood on my hands, and there's no way to remove it.

_**Stream Wrena, District Six Female **_

The sun is setting. The Careers will be out soon, and I desperately need a place to sleep. If I can sleep.

I wish I knew where Aluma and Sunnoria were. I know I should've stayed to help, I know I should've. But I just ran. Now I don't know anything about their whereabouts and their conditions. I wonder if they're together.

I wander around in the forest. It's quite beautiful, really. Most of the trees were bare, and now almost all have fresh leaves. Earlier today, the cherry trees were blooming, but now, they're focused on leaves. It's really weird, really. Usually, the air gets cooler at night, but it's been steadily getting warmer. I wonder if it has anything to do with our uniform. Mine is a winter coat, with a T-shirt underneath and sturdy jeans. I wonder why.

Eventually, I find a grove of shubbery, which should work for cover. I snuggle in, just as the anthem begins to play. I crawl back out, waiting.

The first face is the girl from Five. I never talked to her. Somehow it makes it feel better.

The next face is Ryde's.

I bite my lip to keep from gasping. He's dead? I let it sink in. I stayed with him for a week. Dead?

Next is Aluma. I haven't recovered from shock when Sunnoria appears next. Both. Dead. Gone. What? How could this happen? I'm also struck with the realization that I'm alone. Alone in the arena. No friends. My eyes, which were watery, are now overflowing with tears. I don't notice the last face; I huddle in my big winter coat and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N Okay, I know it was short. But what was I supposed to do? I don't have any action.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED AND CAN VOTE, GO DO THAT NOW. By the way, you can't vote on the mobile display, you have to use desktop/tablet. I only have 6 voters. I got more than 25 visitors. What's happening?**

**Questions.**

**1\. Sariose has changed a lot since we first saw her. What are your thoughts on her now?**

**2\. Stream's all alone in the arena. How long do you think she'll survive? **

**3\. Any requests on wh POV to do next? **

**santiago. poncini: I've always found your view on Chrystal interesting; mind telling me why you want her to live and win?**

**stellaslomp: :-) Hey, how do you know that there will be a conflict? There may be, there may not be; even I don't know. **

**DecidedlyDestiel: Yep, the abandoned city/factories is quite an interesting sector.**

**SibunaMockingjay: Lol. I'm on ffn so much that I almost never logout.**

**See ya soon. And I can almost guarantee that someone's gonna die next chapter.**


	40. The Games, Day 1, Part Three

**A/N The results are in! That means death is coming... The next four deaths have been planned out.**

**I got SEVEN reviews for the previous chapter! Yay! Thank you to MiracleJane for all those reviews and the favorite.**

_**Easton Gray, District Two Male**_

Chrystal decides to start with the forest. She actually thinks logically for once, though Alexander insists that she got lucky. Most tributes are going to come here, if only to feel safer. It's a strange forest; we've only been going for a few hours, and the leaves have grown a lot bigger. It's almost as if the ecosystem is on fast-forward. Earlier, I watched a leaf unfurl—in only a minute or two. It's actually kinda interesting.

However, I don't have time to watch nature change; I've got an image to keep up. Chrystal still somehow thinks that I'm an arrogant idiot, and the Capitol still sees me as "the handsome guy from Two." I don't see how they still think that way; I've blown my cover so many times. Or maybe they, both Chrystal and the Capitol, are just ridiculously unobservant.

We're tramping through the woods, and it's dark now. Chrystal, being Chrystal, insisted on taking the pair of night-vision goggles and taking the lead. Satine is close behind her, but Alexander and I have fallen back.

"When do you think we should just, you know, get rid of her," I whisper, "She's grating on my nerves. She's going to be the end of all of us."

He ponders this for a moment. "It's definitely too early now. Keeping her alive would save us a lot of work. Also, if we try to take her down now, Satine will probably align with her."

"So..."

"Besides, it won't look good for us. She's really popular in the Capitol. Killing her might be the end of us. All we can do is wait."

The relative silence in broken by Chrystal's loud voice. "Hurry up, slugs. You're wasting our time."

"Shut up! We'll work on our own tempo," I shout back, trying to sound as arrogant as possible. I don't think I'm deceiving anyone with half a brain, but Chrystal doesn't fall into that category.

I hear her mumble something to Satine. Alexander is right about Satine backing Chrystal. We eventually catch up, since the less annoyed she is, the better. We walk for over an hour without finding anyone.

"We're obviously going in the wrong direction," I say, "We haven't found anyone at all. I say we go back."

"What kind of logic is that?" Chrystal says, "Just because we haven't found anyone doesn't mean no one is ahead."

She actually has a brain. Mindblowing.

"I still say we start going back," I insist. She looks at me as if I were stupid. Of course, she looks at everyone like that, but this is extra intense. Perfect.

"We're only going to get lost wandering around," Satine says. I can tell she's getting tired. Chrystal doesn't even need to listen to Alexander to know who he's supporting.

Chrystal, up against three, consents, but not without glaring at all of us.

"Fine, let's go back," she mutters.

Taking her lead, we hike through the forest. I'd feel a lot better if she wasn't in front, but she's the only one that remembers the way back. While passing by a maple tree with low branches, I hear a crack and a light squeak.

"Hey, I think there's someone in this tree," I call. I push aside the low branches and look up. In the moonlight, I can see the faint silhouette of a girl. "Some girl."

She's not too high up. In fact, she only about 10 feet above the ground. I bet she's never climbed trees before. I should be able to knock her down. I jump and swing my sword, and, in an effort to dodge, she comes tumbling down. I notice that the other three have come over. The girl seems to be the one from Twelve.

"Pl-please," she begs, "Please don't kill me." We surround her.

"I found her," I boast, "My kill." I raise my blade, just as Chrystal interrupts.

"Stop," she commands.

"You can't make me," I taunt. Taunt. It feels so artificial to me.

"Well we need sponsors, " she blurts, "and sponsors like blood." More logic. Wow.

"But won't killing her cause her to bleed?" I say, spouting the first thing that comes to mind. It sounds stupid, but that's kinda the point.

"Do you even have a brain? We need more blood. Like a lot. Bloody and gory. Does that make it through your tough skull?" I resist the temptation to blow my cover once and for all. I look at the girl. She's crying now, begging us to spare her. Cutting her apart doesn't seem so appealing.

All of a sudden, Brutus' words pop into my head. He told me this years ago, before I got here.

_These are just Games. Don't worry about it. You gotta do what you gotta do. I know you'll make the right decisions._

I'm still unsure about wasting time drawing blood, but not doing so is worse.

"I won't let you down, Brutus," I mutter, gritting my teeth. I compose myself, and then let out a big (fake) laugh. "Oh! That'll be fun." I notice that Alexander has disappeared.

Chrystal goes first, deciding to start with the fingers. The girl starts to scream, and Satine cackles wildly. Then Satine goes next, carving her thigh. I settle for a toe. The girls call me unimaginative.

Eventually, we're all tired, so Chrystal ends the girl's life. The cannon sounds, and we leave. Alexander has appeared again. Did he hate it as much as I did? I don't care. All I want is some sleep.

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female**_

I sit on an old rusting bench, doing my watch. Who knew it could be so boring? Nothing happens — and I want to sleep so much. I can hear the slow, steady breathing of Coil and Camino. Lucky them. They didn't draw the shortest straw. I look at the sky. This isn't all that different from the streets. For a second, I'm tempted to think that all my past has worked together to make this arena easier for me. Then I remember: If it was supposed to work together for me, I wouldn't be here in the first place.

But I have to admit that the years of keeping watch on the streets have helped. I could probably pull an all-nighter and still be fine the next day.

A cannon booms, echoing across the arena. Camino sits up and looks around frantically. I shrug.

He looks at me strangely, asking _Why are you so nonchalant?_

"It's the point of the Games," I reply, "It's the way to survive."

We hear a clanging. Coil wakes up.

"It sounds like it's a few streets down," I say, "I'll go check it out."

I creep alpong the shadows cast by the huge factories. There, a couple hundred feet away from where we are, I see a boy and a girl. They look like the ones from Eight. Behind them is a field of tall grasses. We were that close to getting out of this wasteland.

I crawl back.

"The Eight pair is down there. I think they just came from the gass field," I say.

"The-," Camino blurts, only to be shushed by Coil. "There's a grass field?"

"Apparently," I say, "I think they should be easy to take down. I didn't see any weapons. We can use these metal stuff everywhere."

"It's not 'metal stuff,' " Coil objects, "They're p-"

"Doesn't matter," I say, "The point is that we can take them down."

"It would be best to eliminate them in the morning," Coil says, "Right now, though we have the cover of darkness, the cameras won't be able to get everything. If we want more sponsors, we'll have to wait."

"Sounds good," I say, "And-"

"We're actually going to hunt them down!?" Camino cuts in.

"It's obvious," Coil replies, "It's the only way to get out of here alive."

"But why can't we just... just... Ignore them and let someone else kill them?"

"Look," I say, "If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that you either hunt or be hunted. And the Capitol likes hunters, not hunted."

He throws up his hands. "Fine," he says, "I give up. But I'm not so sure about this."

"Good," I say, "Now we need to prepare; the Games are really beginning for us tomorrow."

**A/N Another dead...**

_**Ember Hauter, District Twelve **_**(19/24)**

Ember was another challenge for me. It was her submitter's first submission, so it was a little rough. Also, her personality was strong and friendly, and unlike the other strong and friendly girls, she had nothing going for her. Sigh...

**1\. Who do you think will die? Who do you want to die? Why? **

**2\. The Careers are having... limited success. How do you think it'll impact the alliance?**

**3\. Favorite tribute alive?**

**4\. Other thoughts?**

**Replies:**

**santiago. poncini20: Thanks again for pointing my mistake out. Glad you're liking them better. **

**Zoesimpson: Yeah, that would be interesting, but the alliances are highly dependent on who gets picked to die. Thank you! I get excited with new reviewers**

**stellaslomp: Yep, you spelled it correctly. You asked for Magique and here she is.**

**SibunaMockingjay: Yeah, it's also impossible for me to stay away from fanfiction.**

**shadowhunter824: I won't tell you the exact number, but you're right about Stream. She has quite a few slips...**

**MiracleJane: Thank you! It makes me so happy to know all that. **

**Come back next time...**


	41. The Games, Day 2, Part One

**A/N I'm getting myself over-involved again... **

**I am now in a collab SYOT with Rat Invasion. It isn't up yet, but being my readers, you guys get a heads up first. The form and rules will be up on my profile by the time this chapter is up! The submissions are open (though the story isn't even up). It'll either be called Blurred Future or Uncertainty. The deadline has not been decided.**

**I'd also like to make a HUGE apology. Many of the submissions were excellent forms, namely Magnolia from Seven, Clancy from Twelve, and Aerial from Five. However, I did a horrible job depicting them, and they all turned out sub-par. Also sorry for originally promising a sponsorship system but then removing it.**

**Let's begin Day Two.**

_**Camino Wire, District Three Male**_

Magique nudges me awake. I stretch, and then I remember what they'll do today. Or, what we'll do today. I finger the improvised mace, made from scraps lying around, and I wonder about why. Why are we doing this? It just doesn't feel right. Killing? I always knew that that was part of the deal, but I always thought of it in terms of self-defense, not murder. Yes, that's exactly what this is. Murder. They didn't provoke us, but I'm attacking them anyway. I should tell Magique and Coil to stop. This isn't right. But will they listen? I doubt it. From what I've gathered, Coil cares les about morals than anyone else I know, including Magique, which is saying a lot.

"Coil went to check on the two," Magique informs me, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure that this is right?" I ask. She snorts.

"Right? There is no right. It's do whatever you need to. And this is what we need to do."

"How do you know?"

"I- I just do, okay? You don't want to be dead, do you?"

"But there are too many variables," I say, "We haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and we're weak from all that running. Meanwhile, for all we know, they could be fully equipped with food and supplies. They'd have that advantage. And we know nothing about them."

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Trust? Huh, that's funny coming from the fierce street girl." She stares at me, shocked, and I know I've gone too far. "I'm sorry. That was too much."

She doesn't say a word. All of a sudden, as if out of nowhere, Coil is back.

"They're fully equipped with food and water," he says, "We could survive on their supplies for a few days."

Magique looks up at the sky. "Good," she says, "We need water. It's so hot today."

I realize that the temperature is significantly higher than yesterday's, and it isn't even mid-morning. It's also a lot dryer.

"Then let's go," Coil says, "They're still asleep."

Magique takes the lead, and I reluctantly follow. I, more than anyone else, know that sponsor appeal is just as important as strength and skill, and this is our only way to gain sponsor appeal. We surround them, and slowly creep in closer.

_**Amery Mills, District Eight Male**_

I noticed the Five boy watching us earlier. I had just woken up, and I didn't feel like getting up. Knowing that he's probably hostile, I pretended to stay asleep, my hand tightly gripping a dagger. As soon as he had left, I had told Artemis. It was too late to make a run for it, so she suggested that we lure them in by pretending to be asleep and then taking them off guard and running for it then. It doesn't sound that risk-fred, but hey, it looks good on camera.

I hear Artemis whisper "Five seconds." The other alliance is moving in, and we have fiuve seconds. The plan is to run for the huge grass field, fighting our way through anyone in our way.

3...

2...

1...

We jump up, and I see that they're stunned. I follow Artemis' lead, but they recover faster than planned. Oh shoot. We allowed yourself too much time, and now we're stuck in an all out fight. Artemis, with her dagger, is fending off the improvised weapons of the other three. That in itself seems to help. Slowly, Artemis and I get pushed closer together, and I realize that we're surrounded. Oh no.

"We need to bust through to the field," Artemis whispers, "I don't care what it takes. It's our last chance."

Artemis charges, but the Five boy seems to have expected it. I watch in horror as Artemis is impaled on a long, sharp pole. She screams, and we all watch in shock. Finally, I snap out of my daze. Get out of here, Amery! I fight back the urge to collapse into a heap and cry. Artemis seems to still be conscious, since she cries, "Run! Run!" She coughing up blood, and it seems to snap us all back to reality. I charge towards the field, swinging madly. I feel my knife connect with what seems to be the Three boy, but I don't really process anything. I leave the knife in him and run for my life.

The grass is thick, and it makes running hard, but I force my way through it. My mind keeps replaying Artemis screaming. I plug my ears and run. Run, Amery, run. Run, Amery, run. Don't think. Don't feel. Just run.

Eventually, my defenses break down. Exhausted, I collapse to the ground and curl myself up in a ball and cry.

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female**_

I rush over to Camino, who is lying on the ground, blood seeping out of the wound on his chest. The knife is still there. What have I done. I kneel over beside him, confused and frantic.

_Don't get attached. Don't care about him. He's an opponent, _I tel myself, but I realize that I do care.

"What happened!" I cry to no one in particular, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Camino looks at me, his hazel eyes only half open.

"I'm so sorry," I say, holding his hand, "You were right. I was wrong. We shouldn't have done this. This didn't work. Please tell me that this'll work out."

"I wish I could," he croaks, spitting out blood, "It's hard to say that when you're like this."

I want to cry, but I can't. I don't cry. I'm Magique, toughened by the streets. I'm used to death. I'm used to wounds. I'm used to this. I'm trying to convince myself, but I know that I won't be successful.

"Magique," he whispers. His voice is getting softer and hoarser. His eyes are starting to grow dull. "When you get back.." He stops to cough on blood. "Tell my family... I'll be waiting."

No, no, no. This can't be. He's dying? A cannon sounds, and I turn to see that Coil has finished off the Eight girl. I don't care. People don't love me. People don't care.

"Please?" Camino says, barely audible.

"Yes," I say, hating myself for caring. "I- I will."

"Thanks," he says, and he closes his eyes. He weakly brings his hand up to the necklace he's wearing, and he tries to smile. The cannon sounds.

As much as I've told myself that I'm alone in this world, I know I've lost someone that really cared.

**A/N Even I got a little teary writing the end...**

_**Camino Wire, District Three Male (17/24)**_

Camino was one of my favorites. I loved his character and how he was made, and it really hurt to kill him. I really wanted him to make it far, if not win. I'm sorry. The odds just didn't work out right.

_**Artemis Serenity, District Eight Female (18/24)**_

Artemis was a real challenge to write. Her History involved her family sneaking out to live outside of the District and being orphaned because her parents and other loved ones being killed. I purposely left it out, and I managed to change her into a Likeable character. But she died too early too...

**Wow. The deaths are happening too quickly. It's sad, really. I know it was supposed to be two POVs, but I had to add three to make it complete. **

**1\. What are your thoughts on the deaths? Who will you miss the most?**

**2\. Amery is alone now. What'll you hope will happen to him?**

**3\. Magique is left with Coil. Thoughts on the pair?**

**4\. ****What's your favorite remaining alliance? ****There aren't many left. Who do you hope will NOT make it to the final Eight?**

**santiago. poncini20: I'll try to give Durian a POV soon. And so far, all of your predicted deaths haven't been true. Maybe that's a good sign? **

**DecidedlyDestiel: I also really like Stream. But I guess the Games don't work that way.**

**stellaslomp: I'm so so sorry for killing Camino! His name just happened to be on one of the four slips. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**SibunaMockingjay: Yeah, we do (unfortunately) need those ugly deaths.**

**Zoesimpson: Sorry. I used to have a sponsor system, but I removed it since it interfered with he planning of the story.**

**Don't forget to submit to the new SYOT!**

**Til next time,**

**Joseph.**


	42. The Games, Day 2, Part Two

**A/N The SYOT is now up! The deadline is October 14, so hurry up and submit! Once again, the form and rules are on my profile.**

**IMPORTANT: This is for those that don't know how I am picking deaths, so I'm writing this so no one remains in the dark. I DO NOT CHOOSE THE DEATHS. I ONLY INFLUENCE THE ODDS. Every tribute was a certain amount of slips, and I pick out for at a time. I've done this twice, and the ones that get picked out are the ones I have to kill. I did not voluntarily kill Camino or Artemis so early. They just happened to be picked out.**

**Also, this chapter is short. I'm sorry, but the stopping point was a good one and it won't be too long before I update again.**

_**Chrystal Jolie, District One Female**_

What the h*ll is going wrong this year? First, I get stuck with a reaped weakling, a stubborn idiot that doesn't care about killing, a cookoo, and "handsome" and stupid moron, and a district partner that's trying to split the alliance apart. Then, the "bloodbath" was ridiculous. I blame the Gamemakers for that. If the arena wasn't so nice, we would've had a bloodbath? And finally, it's so freaking hot!

A cannon booms.

What the &amp;*%$#%$!

"I wonder who that was," Alexander says, "I-"

He's cut off by another boom.

"Seriously?" I say, "I don't care who they were. All I know is that we barely have more than half of the kills! This is NOT how this is supposed to work!"

"Well I don't care who kills them," he replies, winking at me, "As long as everyone but me is dead, I'm happy."

"You are a shame to District One," I accuse, "This is not what we stand for."

"I don't care," he says carelessly, "I'm in the arena now, and once I get out, no one but the Capitol can tell me what to do."

What I would do to gain the permission to kill him right now. Buy I can't, since I'm sure everyone else would immediately retaliate and Azul would give nothing to me.

Argh...

_**Durian Flowers, District Eleven Male**_

We sit in a forest clearing, taking a midday snack. Beside us is a small lake, no, more like pond, and all I can think about is how lucky we've been. Well, lucky isn't the exact word, since we all have some experience in the outdoors and I don't exactly believe in luck, but I guess we were pretty close to a pond. A light breeze is blowing, and from where we are, we can see the grass field, swaying in the wind. I thought I'd never say this, but this is actually nicer than home. That is, if you manage to forget about death.

"Ah..." Rye sighs, "This place is nice."

No one answers, so he goes on. "The field is full of wheat, so we'll have stuff to eat."

"Umm...Rye?" I say, "I don't know much about wheat, but doesn't it take a few months for it to ripen?"

"Sure," he answers, "But yesterday they were flowering and today they've formed heads. Who knows? They might ripen tomorrow. Ellery, you're awfully quiet."

"Isn't he always awfully quiet?" I joke. Joke. I haven't done that in a long time. Too long.

Rye shuts up, staring at the blue sky through the canopy of leaves.

"We need food," Ellery says.

"How much," I say.

"We have enough to last until tomorrow."

Rye jumps up. "Then let's find food. Does anyone know anything about finding food in forests?"

"Umm... Ellery is from the lumber District..."

"Fine," Ellery consents.

We spend the afternoon searching for food. I don't believe in luck, but if I did, I say that we're lucky to have Ellery. He's got more woods experience than me and Rye combined.

All of a sudden, Ellery freezes, his eyes focused on a point deeper in the forest.

"What?" Rye asks. He's so innocent and naive; sometimes I just want to shield him from everything.

Ellery gulps and pauses for a second.

"Forest Fire."

**A/N Told you it was short. More plot will be coming soon, but this is just to hold you over until the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**1\. I'm not going to ask what you think about the Careers since I think the general consensus is that the lack of trust will split the alliance. However, I am asking how many days you think the alliance will last.**

**2\. Forest Fire. I know, it's not original. But what do you think will happen as a result of this fire?**

**3\. Any guesses as to who the last death before Round 3 is? **

**4\. Any thoughts, feelings, or advice?**

**5\. Bonus. In the beginning, in Chrystal's description of her allies, who do you think is who? :P**

**I got 7 reviews for the last chapter! Yay!**

**CabinFever5: Nope, the D10 pair haven't appeared yet. They will soon, though, I can promise that.**

**RipIt: If you read the beginning AN, you know that I have very little control over the deaths. I also didn't want them to die so early, and I knew Camino was popular, but it wasn't my choice. Thank you for reviewing! I hope to see more reviews from you!**

**santiago. poncini: Interesting predictions. Why do you think Ellery would try to kill Durian, considering his emotional state and personality?**

**DecidedlyDestiel: If the next round reapings go the way I hope, then you'll definitely be correct.**

**Zoesimopon: More dramatic? I see what I can do, but most won't be dramatic (Just think of the books. The only dramatic deaths were Rue's and Cato's).**

**Stellaslomp: Sorry again. I really, really liked Camino... Hope you still enjoy the story.**

**moonlit tears: Another first-time reviewer! Yay! Glad you like the story!**

**Looking forward to the reviews!**

**See y'all next time**

**Joseph**


	43. The Games, Day 2, Part Three

**A/N Hello! The collab SYOT is still open, and we're in desperate need of tributes. Someone reviewed it and said that'd it won't be completed because it's a collaboration and collaborations are never finished. The only ways my two collaborations won't be finished are if one, I die (which hopefully won't happen), or two, my collab partners stop responding to me. I will not hesitate to bug people to finish. **

**Also, CabinFever5, the submitter of Amery and James, has an SYOT that only needs SIX more tributes (at the time of this writing). If you've submitted to my other one and want to submit to more, go to his. It's called The 56th Hunger Games. (And it also uses the slip system).**

**So, let's continue where we left off last time.**

_**Rye Miller, District Nine Male**_

_Ellery gulps and pauses for a second. "Forest Fire."_

"What?" I ask, incredulous.

"I said Forest Fire."

Durian shrugs. "Nothing to be surprised about. The audience is bored."

I look and see that Ellery is already packing up. We quickly follow suit; our supplies disappearing into our backpacks. Ellery is the only one that knows anything about forest fires, so we follow his lead. The trees, bushes, they're all a blur. The smell of smoke begins to get stronger and stronger, and somehow, this doesn't feel right. One look at Ellery's face tells me that is it most certainly not right.

"The fire is moving too quickly," Ellery pants.

"Told ya," Durian replies, "Gamemakers."

We double our pace, but the fire only speeds up to keep gaining on us. The smoke is swirling around us, getting into our eyes and noses. I'm starting to feel sick. All of a sudden, Ellery, in front of us, runs into something, or someone, and tumbles down. There's a shout of surprise. Durian stops and vomits, now that the fire has changed direction. I take a drink of water from my bottle and rush forward.

Ellery is in a defensive stance, holding up a pocketknife. I look where he's looking, and I see the boy from Eight backing up, unarmed. Ellery stares at him. He stares at us. Awkward.

"Umm,." I say, trying to break the silence, "Hi?"

"Don't kill me," the boy says, "I'll just leave you guys alone. Don't hurt me."

"Why would we hurt you?" I ask, "Do you need water? I have a bit."

He looks at me like I'm crazy. Considering that we're in the Hunger Games, I probably am crazy.

"Here," I say, handing him my bottle of water, "Take some." He looks at me for s bit before taking it. Durian comes up behind us. When he sees what I've just done, he gives me a "seriously" look.

"Yeah, seriously," I answer. The boy, a bit nervous at the arrival of Durian, gives me back my bottle.

"Wanna join us?" I suggest, "I was going to ask you during training, but you were with your District partner." He flinches at her mention. Oops.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he says, still in a position to run.

I try to find a reason. "We...um... We... I..."

"You can't," Durian interrupts, "These are the games. People die and kill and backstab." The boy flinches again at the word "die." I so want to just smack Durian in the face. Be a little more sensitive, will you?

"C'mon," I say, "Besides, your odds are better in a group. And I'd really like it. Please?" I hear Durian mutter something about one winner. I pretend I didn't hear.

He looks at me, and then Durian, and then Ellery. "Okay... I'm Amery."

"I'm Rye, this is Durian, and that's Ellery," I say, extending my hand. He shakes it. An awkward silence ensues. Durian decides to break it.

"So now that we have four members, shouldn't we get back to getting food?"

"Let's go."

_**James Armour, District Ten Male**_

The fire is hot. Really hot. And thorns hurt. A lot. My legs are covered in little cuts, which come together to equate pain. And my arm. Argh... That District Four boy. You'd think that it'd be better after a day, but it still hurts. I grit my teeth and force my weary legs to keep running. I close my eyes to keep the smoke out and keep running through the low underbrush. The branches snap against my legs and sting the open wounds. I open my eyes again, barely dodging a pit.

I pay no attention to the land I pass. Somewhere, I think I entered the forest. And then, next time I pay attention, I'm back in the narrow section of rough underbrush that sits between the forest and the field. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

The air is hot and dry, and my throat is dry as sandpaper. Water. I need water. It's so hot. It's so dry. I'm so tired. I know I won't be able to keep going for long. I think I hear someone calling my name, but I don't care. My knees buckle beneath me. I can hear the fire getting closer. Just a few more minutes. Just let it end here...

My legs sense the calm coolness that is water. Water! I open my eyes and sit up. Where am I? Looking around, I find myself in a small pond, surrounded by tall grasses and wheats. Now that I pay attention, the heads look like their ripening. I'm no wheat expert, but I'm not stupid.

"James!" I turn around to see Sadie, holding a huge bunch of wild vegetables. "You're awake."

"Yeah," I mumble, "What happened?"

"I found you collapsed in that section of underbrush. The fire was coming, but I couldn't just leave you there." Her eyes tells me that there's something else. Oh yeah, we're allies. We haven't been acting like it. I start to get up, but the pain causes me to rethink my decision. "You just stay there and rest. I'll get some bandages. You look like you could use some."

"And some anti-infection cream," I call after her. Death by infection doesn't sound too pleasant. The sun is starting to set, and the air is noticeably cooler. Sadie comes back, and I move out of the water and onto a bed of dried grass. We watch the sunset as we bandage my wounds.

"Look, Sadie," I say, "I- I think I got the rest." This just feels ridiculous. I'm supposed to be the strong one. Why am I here, helpless?

"Don't worry. I get it. District Ten culture, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my mom once said, 'you can't learn to protect and help unless you let others protect and help you.' "

"You have a wise mother."

"Yeah, she sure is."

The sun is now only a little light on the edge of the horizon, and the Capitol anthem begins to play. We look up at the night sky, finding the face of Camino. I didn't know him all that well, but gosh, he's gone too. He was such a nice guy. Next is Artemis. I didn't know her either. She was always so protective of Amery. I wonder how he's doing. Finally, Ember's face appears. Strangely, I don't remember anything about her, other than her basic information.

"I just noticed," Sadie whispers, snuggling up to me. Nice cover. "No one died because of the fire." She has a great big smile on her face. Wow, she's a darn good actor.

"What do you think that means," I whisper back, pushing her away. Gotta keep up the act. She pretends to look hurt, all while whispering a final sentence.

"Something more is gonna come. Soon."

**A/N Day Two is over. **

**1\. Any surprises?**

**2\. So... Rye is just... still being Rye. What do you think of Amery's addition?**

**3\. James and Sadie are now forced together. Is this good or bad?**

**4\. What do you think the "something more' is?**

**5\. Any other thoughts? Feelings? Anything?**

**I got Five reviews! I'll probably break 200 reviews! Yay! Okay. Because of this, in your review, you can add one thing you want to see me do to celebrate. So excited!**

**santiago. poncini20: Yeah, the Career alliance is so fractured, it's a miracle it hasn't snapped.**

**stellaslomp: I'm glad to hear it. Ive once heard that the Games can be compared to that saying about the life of a soldier; short periods of fighting with stretches of blank time.**

**Shadowhunter824: Umm,... What to say? Everything I could put here I already told you.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: So the predictions for the fire were wayyyyyy off. I'd really like to thank you for Rye. His character is so good.**

**zoesimpson: Wrong on the second half... You'll find out more soon.**

**Til next time!**


	44. The Games, Day 3, Part One

**A/N I'M NOW OVER 200 REVIEWS! Thank you to all my reviewers! Because of this, I'm doing three things to celebrate!**

**#1 I'm giving myself a little present. Sometime soon, I'll be killing someone off directly, bypassing the slip system. If I kill yours, it does NOT mean I dislike him/her. It'll be either because the tribute isn't fitting into the plot OR killing him/her will advance the plot.**

**#2 I'm also giving myself a save. If someone gets picked out that shouldn't die because it ruins the story, then I get the power to let them live.**

**#3 Finally, I'm giving everyone a DIRECT chance to influence the Games. A poll is going up, and in many ways, it'll work the same. However, the winner will gain IMMUNITY from the next reaping. The poll will be up until Monday, 6:30 AM, EST.**

**So, let's go!**

_**Larz Bolton, District Four Male**_

Someone kicks me in the stomach. "Get up. Your watch." I open my eyes and slowly get to my feet. It'd be suicidal to argue with Chrystal. I don't know about others, but I'd prefer to live. She goes and lies down. As I look around at this year's pack, I realize that Sariose and I are in grave danger. Satine is whispering gibberish in her sleep. The stress is going to make her snap. After she does that, the entire thing will blow up a bomb. Chrystal will blame Easton, since he's Satine's District Partner. Easton won't take this hit, I know it. He's about to reach the end of his patience. Alexander will take his side, and they'll gang up on Chrystal. Who knows what'll happen after that.

I tiptoe to Sariose and slowly shake her awake. "Huh?"

"This is the only private time we'll get," I whisper.

"What? Do you mean that you want to-"

"No, no, no," I say, holding in a laugh. I guess my reputation as a flirt at home precedes me. "We have to leave. Soon."

She look relieved. "I think so too. This entire thing is about the blow up. When do we do it."

"How about now?"

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Satine's still holding on. She might make it long enough to hunt us down."

"True... Then what do you think we should do?"

"Hm..."

We sit in silence for a while.

"I guess we'll have to wait for Satine's timing," Sariose concludes.

"Yeah."

_**Magnolia Dale, District Seven Female**_

I breathe in the homely smell of pine. Ah... I let out a contented sigh. No, not contented. That's not the word for a tribute. Temporarily fine. That's more like it. The sun is beginning to climb over the horizon, and the first thing I realize is that it's much cooler than yesterday. I climb out of my tree, pack up, and head to my little pond, where I've been getting my water since... yesterday? It was only yesterday? It feels like I've been here for weeks and months.

I walk through a beautiful green maple grove and fill my bottle with water from my pond. A berry bush is growing right next to it, and I collect the berries, like I did yesterday. Most are gone now, but I strip the bush anyway. I sit at the waters edge, watching the breeze create ripples in the water. When I was reaped, I expected anything but this beautiful place.

After an hour or two, I go back to my tree. As I walk back through the maples, I notice that they've began to change color. Just this morning, they were all green! Now, some have hints of red creeping aross the leaves. Amazing. I could stand here and watch the full transformation. But I don't have that kind of time. It's not a good idea to stay in one place for too long, because people just hanging out is boring. And Capitol citizens don't appreciate boring.

I put my blanket into the backpack and sling it on my back. Now.. Where to go.

All of a sudden, a low, rabid howl interrupts the peace.

**A/N This was more of a setup chapter. Anyway... **

**Questions.**

**1\. Larz and Sariose are planning to leave. How long will they have to wait? Is it a good idea?**

**2\. Do you think Magnolia's goona die? Or will someone else die? Or will anyone die?**

**3\. I think every group has been shown. Thoughts?**

**4\. Anything else?**

**Reviews... 7!**

**stellaslomp: Glad to hear it :) Here's your wish granted.**

**CabinFever5: No prob! I personally can't wait for your SYOT to continue.**

**SibunaMockingjay: Yeah, it really sucks when reviews don't appear... Both for you and for me.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: No problem! Rye is so... uniquely... Rye.**

**santiago. poncini20: #200! Thank you thank you! Anyway, thanks for your suggestions.**

**zoesimpson12: Sorry, I didn't quite understand that last part of the review..**


	45. The Games, Day 3, Part Two

**A/N Hello! Sorry for the slow update. I just got busy working on the blog for the NOW CLOSED SYOT collab with Rat Invasion. Also, I've been having an idea for an original story that I've been planning. Don't worry, I'm not one of those writers that ditch fanfiction after beginning original fiction. New deaths are coming ... This time, I picked out six tributes. **

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

Chased by wolves. Not good. I grit my teeth and try to run faster. Rye and Amery are on my left, and Durian, on my right, mutters something about Gamemakers losing their creativity.

All of a sudden, he stops. "Stop running," he says, "Stop!"

"Why? We're gonna die!" Amery says.

"No! Don't you see the point? They want gore! They want excitement. Running isn't exciting." He coughs and catches his breath. "If we want to live, we have to fight back!"

"With what?" Rye asks. Durian sheepishly pulls a few knives out of his pack. "Why were you hiding them?"

"Doesn't matter now," Durian commands, handing out the knives. I slowly reach into my pocket and wrap my hand around the pocketknife. The wolves are slowly approaching. He holds his knife up and prepares to fight. "Those idiots in the Capitol want a show? We'll give them a show." At his words, both wolves immediately charge him.

My instinct immediately takes charge, and I don't know how I'm able to, but I start swinging my blade, trying to stab the two wolves that are trying to maul Durian. One bites his leg, and he screams in pain, swinging and slashing. Rye, Amery, and I isolate the other wolf, and Rye's knife finds its mark in the animal's neck. One down, one to go. The remaining one howls, and I hear an answer in the distance. There are more. There's a distant scream and a cannon, and my blood runs cold. Magnolia. She was from home. I've seen her around the district. Now she's gone.

"Ellery!" Rye screams, and I snap back, just to see the last wolf leap at me. The fangs are dripping with blood, and there's a wild look in its eyes. I take one quick breath and swing.

I immediately feel the horrible feeling of a blade sinking into flesh, and the canine falls to the ground, dead. I look up, and I see Rye, bending over Durian, who's lying on the ground.

"Durian!" I say and rush over. Once I get there, I see the root of the problem. There's a deep bite in his chest, and I know he won't make it.

"It'll be alright, right?" Rye says, his eyes watery with tears. I want to say that it will. I want to tell him that everything will be alright. But I can't. So I just don't answer. I watch Durian, his life ebbing away, and his eyes begin to grow dull. A large pool of blood is now surrounding him. Blood loss. I see Durian lightly squeeze Rye's hand, and the cannon goes off. The echo hurts my ears.

Rye immediately bursts into tears, and I have to admit that I really want to cry. Even Amery is moved by Rye's sobs. Everything is so messed up. No one should have to go through this. For once, I understand why Durian is so depressing. Life sucks. End of story. There's nothing good about all of this. Nothing is certain.

Wait, strike that. Something is certain. It's going to be a long, hard day.

_**Satine Steel, District Two Female**_

The carcass of the dead wolf slides off Easton's sword. Sword. I shudder. Dead wolves are everywhere, there have to be about twenty.

"All this is because of all of you!" Chrystal shouts. "You're all not trying hard enough. We need to ramp things up."

All of a sudden, I see Cobalt, walking through the field of carcasses. He's holding- he holding a huge sword, dripping with fresh warm blood. His bloodshot eyes stare right at me.

"Wh- What do you want?" I say.

"I told you not to do this," he accuses. This isn't Cobalt. This isn't anything like him. He wasn't this way.

"B- but-"

"NO BUTS," he shouts. "Now, there's only one way out."

"O-"

"Silence!" he commands, "Let me finish. You see all these people?" Images of all the other tributes flash before me. Chrystal. Alexander. Easton. The Three girl. The Four duo. All of the ones alive.

"Y-yes?"

"You must get rid of them. EVERY LAST ONE. Don't wait. Chrystal. She's gonna kill you once you stop being on her side. You know the rest of them? They think you're crazy. They think you're a psychopath. They think of you as a mutt. So do it. Kill them."

Everything is swirling together in my head. What? I look around, and Cobalt has disappeared. I see Easton instinctively reach into his pocket, like he used to do with his syringe. He doesn't see me as a person. He sees me as something to be kept under control. I'm not anyone to anyone here. And they don't mean anything to me. I grab my mace.

I've gotta kill them all.

**A/N I want to remind all of you that first person POV is very unreliable, because characters misunderstand and see things wrong. So, don't take everything at face value.**

_**Magnolia Dale, District Seven Female (16/24)**_

_**Magnolia is the perfect example of my writing gone wrong. She was a brilliant submission. I'm pretty sure that she could've been a major player. However, because of my inexperience and stupidity, I didn't realize what a gem I had until all the storylines were already set. Nuttmeg, I'm really sorry.**_

_**Durian Flowers, District Eleven Male (15/24)**_

_**The slip system seems to hate me. It's killed off some of the tributes of my most loyal reviewers. First Sunnoria. Then Camino. Now Durian. He was one of my favorites to write. His pessimism was the perfect foil to Rye's cheerful personality. I'll really miss him, and I hope santiago. poncini20 will stick around and keep reading.**_

**Questions:**

**1\. Satine... What do you think is happening? What do you think will happen?**

**2\. RIP Magnolia and Durian. What will change in the boys alliance? Will the Capitolites be satisfied?**

**3\. Remember the season system? What's coming next? How will they respond?**

**4\. Any thoughts?**

**5\. If your character dies, will you continue reading and reviewing?**

**Reviews. I think I'm starting to average out at 5 reviews. Thank you! If you haven't been reviewing, would you mind just spending a few moments to let me know you've been reading? I get at least 25 visitors per chapter, but only 20% are responding. I know, I sound like I'm desperate for reviews. But really, the only bonus of posting stuff here as opposed to leaving it saved is that I get feedback here.**

**stellaslomp: Yeah, the Games suck. They kill off all the ones we like.**

**santiago. poncini20: You were right about Magnolia. As for the rest... You'll see. I'm really sorry about Durian. I hope you stay and continue reading.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: Thanks for the review. Think about what Larz and Sariose said last chapter... and what happened this chapter... predictions?**

**Zoesimpson: Well, if you noticed it, now you know when they'll leave.**

**shadowhunter824: I know you said that I don't have to respond to your reviews, but :P.**


	46. The Games, Day 3, Part Three

**A/N Hooray for faster updates! This is going to be quite a pivotal chapter; well, this chapter and the next chapter.**

**Note: I do NOT endorse all the views the characters have. Those beliefs belong to them.**

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

I sit down on a rock and wipe the last bit of wolf blood off my sword. Wolves. How... unoriginal. Ha, even I could think of better things, and I'm not that imaginative. Someone taps me on the shoulder, and I look up to see Easton. He discreetly points in Satine's direction. She's staring off into the distance, muttering something unintelligible.

She begins to shake, and then she violently nods her head, as if trying to appease someone. She says "Yes," and then she repeats it again and again, adding in a few "I will"s and "Please"s. I look at Easton, and I know that he and I are both thinking the same thing.

Satine is going to snap.

She picks up her wicked mace and turns around, facing us. Her eyes are no longer the controlled insanity they once were. Her eyes are now completely insane, prepared to kill and destroy. I instinctively reach for my knives, ready to throw if necessary. Considering her state of mind and whatever she's thinking, I'm sure it'll be necessary.

She looks around at all of us, Easton and I by the only rock in the field, Larz and Sariose talking by the supply pile–supply pile?– and looking nervously at Satine, and Chrystal taking her anger out on the Cornucopia. All of a sudden, she charges at Chrystal, and the two begin to fight. Easton looks at me expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that," I say, "I'm not moving a muscle to help."

"Well you better," he says, "If I remember correctly, Capitolites like _teamwork_."

"Fine," I grumble, standing up, "But if I go, you go too."

He smiles, a little creepier than usual. "Fine by me."

We jog to where the two girls are battling.

"It took you two lazy bums long enough to get here," Chrystal accuses. I just smirk.

"Be glad we decided to come," I say. I realize that this may be the opportunity I've been waiting for. Satine, with her insanity, is an even match for Chrystal. Without our help, she might not make it. Time to show her who's boss. "Okay, Easton. You and Chrystal keep her busy. I'm the only one with a ranged weapon,so I'll get her as soon as she turns her back."

Chrystal grumbles something, but she knows that she doesn't have much of a choice. Satine is now so far gone; she doesn't seem to perceive or even notice anything else than fighting us. She doesn't hear. She doesn't feel. She doesn't show any sign of tiring.

I slowly back away, and I carefully aim. I wouldn't mind killing Chrystal, but that'll ruin my credibility. Finally, I release the knife, and it lodges itself in her back. I throw another, and another, finally, she begins to grow pale, and Easton's sword first slices off her arms before severing the neck. Her head goes rolling, and she collapses to he ground. A cannon fires.

Chrystal looks around, and her expression changes from relief to surprise and finally anger. I look to see why, and I immediately notice that a large chunk of our supplies are missing.

And so are the D4 pair. Here comes the end.

"I told you not to let them in!" she screams at us, swinging at Easton, who barely leaps back in time. Now that I think of it, she _was _the only one opposed to them. "Now they're gone, along with half of our food. The is all your fault!"

In a rage, she begins to swing furiously at Easton. Not again. First Satine, now Chrystal. I guess my father wasn't that off when he said that women are crazy. I position myself to throw, but she looks over and quickly positions herself so that it's impossible to throw without risking Easton. I'm gonna have to go in.

I grab a sword and join the fight. She's starting to play defensive, warding off our hits, but she's slowly beginning to tire. I jab at her, keeping her on edge, and Easton slowly backs up and leaves. What the &amp;*$%? I jab, she dodges. I feign a swing, but she's too smart to fall for it.

Easton returns with a coil of rope and a pair of handcuffs. I think I'm getting the idea now. He motions for me to try to disarm her, but I shake my head. I'm best with throwing knives, and even though I'm good with a sword, I don't have the experience with it. He sighs, picks his up, and before she realizes it, he's sent her sword flying. I tackle her to the ground, and she punches and struggles. We roll around on the ground, me trying to pin her down, and she's trying to get me off. Easton's back in a flash, and he first ties her legs together. The rest is a piece of cake.

Shes screams obscenities at us, but Easton just smiles. I step back and look at Chrystal, chained and tied up. Easton points to a tree with a thick sturdy brach about 8 feet off the ground. "Help me carry her there." When he brings his hand near her face, she bites, piercing a wound in her hand. "So you're not gonna play nice?" he says, "Then I'll have to gag you." He takes off his jacket, even though the temperature is dropping, and binds it around her head. "Problem solved."

When we get to the tree, he takes a long section of rope that is attached to the cords around her legs. He looks up at the branch and smiles.

"Alexander, can you help me hang her upside-down from that branch?" he says, enjoying it too much, "Then we can start… the fun."

**A/N. I know, it's one long POV. Hope you guys don't mind.**

_**Satine Steel, District Two Female (14/24)**_

_Satine... What am I supposed to say about you? You were a pain in the beginning. You had a horribly annoying past, and you were one of the tributes with the craziest histories. And you were crazy (forgive me for that awful joke). _

_Anyway, in the beginning, I hated Satine. But as time went by, I enjoyed using the insanity on the plot. She, combined with Chrystal, gave me a good way to split the Careers._

**Okay, done with the seriousness. I think I may have had too much fun writing this chapter. Questions!**

**1\. Who'll die next? **_***cough, cough* you totally have no way to know.**_

**2\. Where did Larz and Sariose run to?**

**3\. Easton has changed... Quite a lot. Why? What'll it affect?**

**4\. Which tributes alive are your favorites?**

**Review Replies!**

**IVolunteerAsAuthor: That's good. We shouldn't take death too lightly.**

**zoesimpson: Did you expect it to go like this?**

**DecidedlyDestiel: You were right about the running. :) I find that in general, you're pretty good at predictions.**

**stellaslomp: Yep, sorry about ruining all your favs. Did you expect this to happen?**

**shadowhunter824: I'm still replying... :P**

**santiago. poncini20: Sorry about Durian. It really ruined the little boys' alliance when he died; he made it so much more interesting when he interacted with Rye.**


	47. The Games, Day 3, Part Four

**A/N Hello. I don't have anything to say here, so I'll just get to the chapter (#pointlessAN).**

**What To Expect: Easton being creepy. And bloody. Larz and Sariose's adventures.**

_**Easton Gray, District Two Male**_

I quickly work my fingers around the ropes, tying them into a firm strong knot. I step back and look at my handiwork.

"So, Chrystal," I say, "what's it feel like upside-down?"

She struggles and screams at me, but I can't make anything out of her muffles curses.

"Nice, nice," I say, "Now, since these are the Games, I need a reason I cut you up. You know, so that the Capitolites think there's a plot here?"

Alexander laughs at that last part. I smile and go on.

"So," I say, looking up at the sky, "Here's your reason. This b*tch here has reigned long enough. She's stupid, unreasonable, and Uncontrolled. You wouldn't want her as a victor, would you? Her beauty would be unobtainable. She'd fight everything you ask her to do. That wouldn't be good, would it?"

I look at Chrystal. My jacket is now covering her entire face, so she has no idea what I'm doing, where I'm standing, or even what I'm holding.

"So citizens of the Capitol, I'm doing you a great favor."

I look at Alexander. Even though he didn't seem to enjoy killing Ember, he has a big smirk on his face. He must've really hated her. "Would you like to do the honor?" I ask, holding out a knife. He smiles greedily.

"Why not?" He takes the knife and walks up to the tied up beast. He looks her up and down. "This part is always hard. Where to start?" He takes the blade of the knife and cuts a light gash down her arm. He comes back and gives the knife to me. "You do it. I'm not imaginative enough."

"I just got an idea," I say, "Do you know what a piñata is?"

I get a club from the pile of weapons, one with tiny sharp spikes. I prepare to swing, but then I remember.

The Capitol _loves _nudity.

I slowly cut away all her clothes, leaving only the jacket tied around her head. I swing at her, and I hear her holding back a scream. Harder, I hit her, again, and again, careful not to hit her vital organs. We wouldn't want her dead, would we?

Soon, her entire body is covered in little trickles of blood. My jacket is now soaked. That's a pity. I really liked that jacket. I take out the knife again, and I begin to carve patterns into her flesh, muttering as I work. She begins to scream, though they're mufled.

"Here's...a spiral... How about another here..."

A spirit of warm, sticky blood hits me in the face, but I don't bother wiping it off. I work my way down her body, starting with shredding the flesh on her legs, and slowly getting to the head. By the time I get there, she's barely alive. She just moans, not responding to anything. Alexander stands to the side, tired of watching this.

"Almost done," I say. I unwrap the jacket off of her face, and I expose her face, which is pale and dead. I plant a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye," I mock, and I stab my knife into her neck. A shower of blood comes out, and it keeps going, like a hose. I step back.

"Goodbye," I say again. The cannon fires, but the blood doesn't stop.

"You look like a serial killer," Alexander comments, looking at my bloodstained clothes. "No, even worse."

"Hey, don't worry," I say, taking off my bloody, sticky shirt. I have to keep up my pretty angle. "I'm sure the generous people in the Capitol will look out for us."

Sure enough, a silver parachute floats down, carrying a package. When I open it, I find a clean white shirt and a good pair of jeans.

"See? What did I say?"

_**Sariose Brooke, District Four Female.**_

Sand, sand, sand.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to go this way?" I ask.

"I'm sure," Larz replies, "The desert is going to be the warmest area tomorrow when it changes into winter."

"I hope you're right about the seasons. I mean, it's very likely, but if it's burning hot tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Another cannon booms.

"Which one of them do you think that was?" he asks.

"I don't know... We know that Satine's already dead from that cannon earlier... But I'd guess Chrystal. If it were one of the boys, there would've been another cannon."

"We'll wait and see."

In the corner of my eye, I see a long slithery form creep up on Larz. A huge snake. I quickly grab a trident and try to focus. _Just like fishing... Just like fishing. _I stab, and I feel the resistance of the prongs hitting a target. Larz turns around, and he stands, mouth open, looking at the now dead snake.

"Thanks."

"Yeah... No problem."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's get out of this place."

Apparently, that's on his mind too, so we try to go faster. So much sand. After a while, my legs begin to tire. My back hurts from all the supplies. This is going to never end.

"Sariose! Look!"

"What?"

"The sand in the distance... It's lighter!"

I squint, and I see that he's right. In the distance, there are lower dunes of sand, all of a light tan color. "Is that..."

"They're sand dunes! Like the ones at home!"

"So you mean..!"

"There's water nearby. Something large!"

With renewed vigor, we pick up our pace. Even though there's still a little while to go, that goal in the distance drives me on. Slowly, we get closer. And closer. And closer.

Finally, we reach the dunes. The dunes. When we manage to climb to the top of a huge hill of sand, we can see the ocean. The ocean. I feel the wind, and I remove the rubber band keeping my hair tied back. It blows my hair every which way, but I love it.

It feels like home.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Based on the rate people are dying, these ga!es are going to be short.**

_**Chrystal Jolie, District One Female (13/24)**_

Chrystal was the first tribute ever submitted. I remember reading her form and thinking, "Wow, I've got my antagonist." Her death was also the first one I came up with an idea for, and it was just too easy because her personality was easy to fit anywhere. I loved to hate her, and she's just so annoying that... I don't know how to say it. She was a major driving force behind many of the storylines, so now... We're gonna have more antagonists.

**1\. What was your reaction to Easton? How did you feel about Chrystal's death?**

**2\. Larz and Sariose are headed for the ocean! How do you feel about that? Is it a good decision?**

**3\. Who do you think will become the next antagonist(s)?**

**santiago. poncini20: Stream or Chrystal? Just wondering... How did you not catch that Chrystal was going to die next? Thanks for catching my mistake with the placing! It's not the first time.**

**shadowhunter824: Still responding :P. And since it was Chrystal, you now have words. !maybe use them for a review? :P**

**Guest: Are you a new reviewer? Anyway, thanks for the review, and congratulations for correctly predicting the direction of the D4 pair.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: Correct about the water. :) Don't worry, Stream will appear again. She's not gone... yet.**


	48. The Games, Day 4, Part One

**A/N We're starting Day 4! We still have 3 more deaths before it's time to pick again. Any predictions?**

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

I watch Magique sleep. I could kill her right now. It'd be all too easy. A quick stab in the heart. Maybe simply slitting her throat. I could do all that and more right now. But it's a little too early. There are... how may left?

We saw the faces of the girls from One and Two last night, so all three Trained boys and the Four girl are alive. Magique and I are obviously here, and so is that little girl from Six. How is she still alive? I know that the Seven boy is somewhere, and so is the Eight boy. I'm surprised that he hasn't died too. Last time I saw him, he was running away, a crying mess, with no supplies, no weapon, nothing. The Nine boy is still alive, and so are both of the Tens. Huh, the Tens are the only remaining pair. So that means there are… 10 others.

Considering that almost half are Careers, I don't think killing Magique will help much. She's much nicer now. Must be Camino. He rubbed off on her. I whisper a silent thanks, knowing that a fierce distrustful Magique would be a huge challenge.

I play with a coil of wire. Coil, coil, huh. I must be bored if I'm coming up with jokes like that. If I were at home, I'd die–no,wrong word– I'd pay a ton for wire like this. It conducts electricity well, it's durable and doesn't snap easily. This would be so much easier to use than that cheap stuff at home. I rummage through the pile of old electrical equipment. More wires. A lightbulb. Hey... A 9 Volt battery. I grab a piece of steel wool and rub the end of the battery on it. Sparks fly, and a nearby twig catches fire. I quickly snuff it out. So this battery is still working. This is a real treasure, since the weather is dropping. It's how cold? 45 degrees Fahrenheit? And if my predictions are correct, it should get colder.

Magique begins to stir as the sun begins to rise, and soon, she's up and shivering.

"Whew, it's cold," she says. Snow begins to fall from above. Fall.

"That's it!" I exclaim.

"That's what?"

"I'm an idiot! Day One was spring, then it was summer, then it was fall. Now it's winter."

"So what?-

"I don't know... But this could really help! Remember the wheat we saw? And how quickly it disappeared? This is why!"

"So..."

"Spring is coming, right? Tomorrow, we'll have to be at the forest to harvest the fresh greens."

Her face lights up. "Oh... I get it. What's that you got?"

"Just a battery. It's a 9 volt, so we can start fires with this if we need to."

"Nice... So what's up for today?"

"We'll pack and get moving."

_**Sadie Scott, District Ten Female**_

"So..." I say, looking around at the bare, cold, snowy forest around us, "Where do you think we are?"

"I dunno." James shrugs, wincing because of the injury on his arm. "Where are we going anyway?"

"No idea, but we have to keep moving."

"I know, I know. How are we doing on supplies?"

"We're doing fine. That bread from the grain should last us another few days."

He tilts his head to the left and thinks about something for a bit.

"This is all too easy," he says, "The Games are never this easy."

"So what's your point?"

"Either the Gamemakers are up to something, or someone else is doing something interesting."

"Like..."

"Like planning a way to kill."

"So your point is..."

"We've got to be careful."

I nod. But that's not going to be enough, I know it. We need a reason for the Gamemakers to keep us alive. Need a reason for the Capitol audience to like us. I look at James' worried eyes, and I know he's thinking the same thing. That's when it hits me. Our _angles._ Isn't that the entire point of them? To keep us alive and liked? I get a little closer to James, and I can tell that he's getting uncomfortable.

"So they have a reason to keep us alive," I whisper when I can. He nods slightly, understanding what I mean. He steps away. What? He gives me that look. Oh, keeping up out angle. And unless I'm horribly wrong, James didn't try to go for the romantic. I'm pretty sure he was the coldest person on interview night.

We keep going, me pouting and him looking at me nervously. I really want to smile, but that would ruin everything. All of a sudden, James stops, squints, and points into the distance.

"What do you think that is?" I try to see what he's looking at, and we see dunes of sand.

"It doesn't look like the desert, that's for sure."

We keep walking. What is it? As we get closer, we can see grasses growing on the dunes. Definitely not desert. James breaks into a run and goes ahead, climbing up a dune.

"Sadie!" he calls, "You've got to see this!"

I run to catch up, and when I get to the top, I can't believe what I see.

"I've only read about it... Never thought I'd see it," I gasp.

It- it must be...

The ocean.

**1\. What do you think will happen next?**

**2\. Coil and Magique are headed towards the forest. What's going to happen with them?**

**3\. The ocean... Any ideas on what could happen because of that?**

**4\. Who do you think is going to die next?**

**~Reviews~**

**StellaSlomp: Well, now you know. Coil has **_**no**_** regrets. And Magique, she didn't really kill anyone, so... yeah. **

**santiago. poncini20: Wow, your predictions are pretty good. And yeah, I'll miss having Chrystal around.**

**shadowhunter824: I already responded... But I'm still doing this. :P**

**growler111: I completely agree. Thank you for your review!**

**Also, I'd like to thank Skyflapple for following this story!**

**See y'all soon.**


	49. The Games, Day 4, Part Two

**A/N Here's the second half of Day Four... I'm using this chapter to bring everyone up-to-date on where everyone is. So, you'll see a POV from every alliance, as well as every loner.**

**I know I've said this before, but if you aren't reading it, please check out the collab Already Lost. Right now, santiago. poncini20 is the only person reviewing... This only makes me feel bad for killing both his characters. Anyway, right now, we have finished all the pre-games, and the next chapter is the Bloodbath. WE WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS. OKAY? Sorry about that mini-rant. On with the story!**

_**Stream Wrena, District Six Female**_

Huddled in my thick, warm coat, I sit near the window of one of the huge destroyed buildings. The sun is shining in this spot, and I nibble on a stale piece of bread. I was lucky. I get up, shivering from the cold, and go to the little icebox I found. I still have quite a few crackers, as well as some sort of pickle. If I keep up this rate, I'll be out of food in about five days.

Five days. I can make this. Ha, those people in the Capitol think I'm a fragile butterfly. Well I'm not. I know I'm not the strongest, but I'm not going to break at the slightest hint of hardship. No, they'll see the endurance of us district people. I go back to my window and watch the snow gently flutter down. If only I had something to do...

_**Easton Gray, District Two Male**_

Zing.

Zing.

Zing

That satisfying sound of sharpening a knife. Chrystal just had to make like hard for us in her death. Who knew that washing these knifes of her blood made them dull?

"We should move," Alexander says, "We aren't a pack anymore; it's too easy to steal our stuff."

I sigh, and get up. It's true. If one person keeps watch, then there's only one person to hunt. And considering that the Four and Ten pairs are out there, going alone doesn't sound that great. But if both of us hunt, then no one's left to guard the supplies. "What do you suggest?"

Alexander looks around at our options.

"Forest... Factory... Desert... Any thoughts?"

"Nope. You decide."

"Then let's go with the factories. It'll be easier to protect our supplies there."

"Sure, why not?"

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female**_

I toss the final backpack to Coil and climb up the steep slope between the "grassy" field and the forest. In this winter cold, the grassy field is pretty much a wasteland. The wasted remains of the stalks lie on the ground, caked in snow and ice.

"So here we are," Coil says, "Looks... Hospitable."

"Yeah, especially if you consider a frozen bare forest hospitable."

"So we'll just wait for tomorrow."

_**Larz Bolton, District Four Male**_

The ocean! I thought I'd never-

Well, I know I would have seen it at home. I'm supposed to be the victor. Right? Right? Okay, fine.

We've been walking over the dunes for the past day, and we're almost at the beach. The beach! Just two more days, and it'll be just like home. Home. It hurts just to think about it. But why? I know that I'm going to win. Or will I?

All of a sudden, a shrill cry pierces my ears.

"Help! Help!"

"Sariose?!"

I look down, and there she is, sinking into a rapidly liquifying area of sand.

"Sariose!" I drop my supplies. "Can you reach my hand?"

She slowly inches towards me, all while being enveloped by the quicksand. I grab her hand and pull. It feels like she's being weighed down by rocks, but I keep pulling.

"Almost... Got you..." I grunt, and with a final pull, I yank her close enough to be edge for her to climb out, panting and gasping. "Are you okay?"

"I- I," she stutters, "I thought I was going to die!" She breaks into tears and her facade crumples, and I really see who she is. She's just a kind, sweet girl in way over her head. I grab her into a hug, and for a moment, I can almost convince myself that I'm comforting Marney.

"Shh," I say,"Shh. You're out now. Don't worry."

She calms down, and all of a sudden, she realizes what just happened. She buries her head in her hands. "Oh, what have I done?"

"It's fine."

"No it isn't! You- you won't get it."

"No, really. I like you better when you're you."

She looks at me suspiciously. "You're flirting with me, aren't you."

"No, serious. 100% serious."

"Then thanks."

"It's no problem. Isn't that what friends are for?"

_**Amery Mills, District Eight Male**_

The snow is falling. Snow. Falling. I almost laugh thinking about it. President Snow. Falling.

"You look happy," Rye comments.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Umm," Ellery says, "We're in the Hunger Games? Is that reason not enough?"

"Fine. Ruin the moment," I joke.

It's starting to get dark. Rye decides to start clearing the ground so he has a place to sleep, and Ellery and I follow suit. I prepare for first watch.

Snow. Falling. Ha.

_**James Armour, District Ten Male**_

We begin to make camp at the edge of the forest. It's much more concealed, besides, we know nothing about the ocean. The anthem begins to play, but we already know that no one died today.

"It's been four days," Sadie whispers.

"Yeah," I say, "Eleven since we've seen... since we've seen our families."

"I keep thinking about my mom, you know? I keep worrying that she'll take my death very badly."

"Huh."

"What do you mean, huh."

"I just thought of a song."

"What song?"

"Ahh... I don't sing for people," I say.

"But it's so close to the end for one of us," she says, "Please? At least, for me?"

I sigh. "I'll do it."

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and begin to sing:

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down in a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

I look at Sadie, and she nods and joins in the old District Ten tune:

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll stand over my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you-_

At this point, neither of us can go further. I sit, crying. Part of me feels wrong, like I'm not supposed to be weak. But I just can't help it. Tears are streaming down my face, and from what I can hear, Sadie's sobbing too. Eventually, I begin to quiet down.

"Thanks," Sadie eventually whispers, "I really needed that."

"I did too."

**A/N So... What'd you think? It's my first time using song lyrics in a fic. **

**1\. Which group are you rooting for? Why?**

**2\. Which POV was your favorite? I know some were short, but the entire point of this chapter was supposed to be a chapter of short POVs.**

**3\. **_**If I Die Young, Safe and Sound, **_**and **_**See You Again **_**always remind me of the Hunger Games. What songs do that for you?**

**4\. What character development do you notice?**

**Reviews:**

**Zayngel22: Glad you're excited. Hopefully you can review more often?**

**santiago. poncini20: Just curious, why do you hate James so much?**

**Stellaslomp: Sorry, I didn't watch them. I don't really watch any sport.**

**Guest: Hmm... Interesting idea. You'll have to wait and see.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: Thank you for taking the time to review!**


	50. The Games, Day 5

**A/N After that brief break, it's time to get going again! These are the Games… and peace doesn't last for long. The chapters per arena day will be erratic, as this chapter is all of Day 5.**

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

After a morning of gathering fresh greens, Magique and I settle down, late in the afternoon, in a green pactch of grass. Small white flowers are everywhere.

"I'm getting more vegetables in the Games than I ever did before," Magique jokes. Jokes? Magique never jokes. She's strangely happy this morning, and she losing that seriousness that made her such a valuable ally. Must be Camino. Of course, he had to rub off on her. Make her too… human? I'm not saying that I don't want to be human, but normal humans don't make it through the Games. That's how it works; survival of the fittest.

All of a sudden, we hear a laugh, coming from a distance. Magique sits straight up. "There's someone nearby."

"I can see that, Ms. Obvious."

I grab the long pole I've been using as a weapon and squint, trying to see who it is.

"Pretty sure it's that Nine boy."

"He's with Seven, right?"

"Yeah, and I think Eight is with them. He must have joined after I killed his partner."

"So what do we do?"

"What do we do? Ha, you don't know? They can't be that skilled, if at all. We should be able to take them down. Besides, I don't think they have any weapons."

Magique squirms, but she agrees.

"They're already coming this way," she says.

"Then our job is a lot easier." I duck behind a thicket, and Magique does too. They keep coming this way, but when they're almost here, they stop.

"Someone's here," the Seven boy says. Shoot. I can't believe I forgot to factor in his experience in the woods. "If the wind blew the grass, then it should be all in the same direction. But the grass here isn't."

They take a step back. I signal to Magique, and we spring out and attack. We may be older, but they're more agile, and we end up on a chase. This pole I'm holding isn't helping either. Soon, we see cliffs ahead, I look to Magique, and I can tell that she's thinking the same thing. She veers left, while I bear right, and soon, they see what we're doing. This should be good. Finally, they're cornered at the edge. If they fall, they fall to rocks by a huge body of water. Must be the ocean. In the distance, on a beach, I think I see two people. Even farther away are two more. They don't seem to know that the others exist.

"Can we just get this over with?" Magique asks, looking very, very uncomfortable.

"Sure."

I slowly walk forward, and I notice that the Eight boy is fuming with anger, rage, and… revenge.

He slowly takes a knife out of his pocket and rushes upon me with a fury I thought impossible. I block his swings with my pole, but I can't get him in one spot long enough to strike. I can tell that Magique is having trouble striking to, as she's constantly trying to avoid being sandwiched between the two.. Anger is a very strong motivation. I quickly spin the pole, knocking him off to the side, stunned for a moment. I quickly stab forward, and it pierces his chest, causing a splatter of blood. A common sounds.

"Coil, help me over here," Magique says, and I realize that I was wrong about the unarmed part. Rye weilds a wicked scythe, and Ellery has an axe in his hands. Here, I am at a disadvantage. They've been using their weapons for years, while I've had no practice.

"Just run!" I call, and we retreat. They won't chase us, they don't have the guts to do so.

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female**_

I follow Coil, knowing that his photographic memory with lead us back. Eventually, just as the sun begins to set, we come back upon where we left our supplies. He lies down and just rests for a while.

"That didn't go as well as I thought," he says, "I'm getting sloppy." Bored, he licks the battery and smiles when he feels the electric shock. "It'd be nice if it weren't so messy."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could just kill everyone without having it get bloody. Like, shock everyone to death."

"I guess…" I respond. I don't know what's happening to me. Just a week ago, I was ready to fight, even kill if I had to. But now, I doubt I could kill.

"Hey!" he exclaims, "Follow me." He jumps up and begins to pack.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sighing, I help him pack and follow him. And follow him. And follow him. He stops once for water and another time for a quick bite, but he keeps going. By nightfall, we're back in the deserted city. The iron skeletons of buildings welcome us back… or not.

"What are we doing?" I ask. He doesn't answer, and he begins to search through a pile of junk. I stop asking and sit down, playing with a piece of rope.

"Aha!" he says.

"What?"

He holds up a large, wicked battery, rather, a whole bunch of fairly large batteries.

"I _can_ kill cleanly," he says, "There are at least four people at the beach. If we can manipulate them to encounter each other, we can take them all out. And I bet that two of the four are the Fours. They can't stay out of the water."

"How are you going to get them in the right places?"

He smiles, looks to the sky, and waves. "Citizens of the Capitol, you have just heard what I propose to do. But if I am to do so, I'll need... some help getting the Fours and Tens together, preferably in the water. So petition your Gamemakers and beg them to help me."

I'm starting to get a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Can't take the thought of killing?" he sneers.

"I- I-," I sputter, "I just don't like the idea."

"And why?"

"It just... doesn't feel right."

He cocks his head and looks at me. "You're getting soft."

"No, I-" I start, but I have no defense.

"I'm going to go through with this."

I quickly make up my mind. This might be stupid, but it's about time. I grab roughly half of the supplies.

"You're leaving?" he says.

"I can't do this," I say, standing up, "I'm leaving." I start walking away.

"What happened to that cold, unfeeling street girl I wanted as an ally?" he accuses as I leave.

I turn around. "That's who I was. Now I've learned how to feel, and I don't want to forget."

Without looking back, I walk, away from Coil, away from the camp, and into the dark.

**A/N **

_**Amery Mills, District Eight Male (12/24)**_

_Amery was always just there. I remember that originally, I was really excited about his story, and I remember debating whether to pu him with the boys or Artemis. I'll miss him, but to be honest, he didn't find a place in my heart like some other tributes did._

**So Coil's got a plan...**

**1\. Will his plan work? Do you want it to work?**

**2\. Where do you think Magique is going to go?**

**3\. Does this affect who you think will die?**

**Zoesimpson: Now you know the point of the ocean. :)**

**shadowhunter824: yeah... You do have a lot of bias :P**

**infamouskal: Interesting idea... the volunteers battling it out might be interesting. You'll see.**

**santiago. poncini20: It's fine, don't worry about being rude.**

**See you next time!**

**Joseph**


	51. The Games, Day 6, Part One

**A/N Sorry for the wait. It wasn't that I had no time; I've just been spending it reading instead of writing. On with Day 6!**

_**Recap for those that don't remember: Coil has a plan to electrocute the 4s and 10s in the ocean using batteries and electrical equipment he found in the ruined city. Magique hates the idea and leaves him. Coil appeals to the people of the Capitol to get the Gamemakers to get the 4s and 10s in the ocean.**_

_**Sadie Scott, District Ten Female**_

I sit on a sand dune, looking at the ocean. It's a weird feeling, having the sand move underneath you, and I don't think I've ever felt anything like this before. There's a slight breeze, and the grasses are waving back and forth back and forth. The sun is warm on my skin. If this is what District Four is like, I think I'd like it.

I smell the smell of cooking fish, and I take a deep whiff. I'm from Ten, but that doesn't mean we don't have fish. But this is a different kind. James caught one in the ocean earlier, well, more like found it almost on shore, and he's been obsessively trying to figure out how to scale it and cook it.

I hear footsteps behind me, and when I turn around, I see James, smiling.

"I got it all figured out," he says, "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," I say, "You saw the greens I found just earlier, right?"

"Yeah."

I follow him back to the the edge of the woods, where he has set up a small fire that gives off minimal smoke. The fish is cut open and lying on large leaves, and it's steaming hot. I breathe in the salty scent.

"Smells really good," I say, and we begin to eat. It's saltier than the fish at home, but then again, the fish at home is in freshwater. But one fish is much too less for two people, and we're left hungry. Hungry in the Hunger Games. What a surprise.

"I bet the Fours are thriving," James says, "_They_ have the experience. I wish we could catch fish like that."

"There has to be a reliable trick," I say. James stands up and brushes off his clothes.

"If we can learn how to catch our food, we won't have to worry about food."

"Yeah, but what can we do?"

"I dunno." He walks to the top of the dune and gazes upon the wide blue expanse, otherwise known as the ocean. The Fours really are lucky. If only the arena was a dairy farm or something.

All of a sudden, he shouts. "Sadie! You have to see this!"

I scramble up onto my feet. "What it is?"

"C'mon!"

I run to where he is, and when I get there, my jaw drops open. The water is now foaming and swarming with something. The little things reflect light, and they're about two times the size of my hand. That can only be...

Fish.

James runs back to camp and grabs our mostly empty backpack. He dumps out everything inside; i.e., a rope and a container of crackers, and we run to the water's edge. He rolls up his jeans and wades into the water. He opens the backpack, and he scoops out a backpack-ful of fish, jumping and flipping. He looks back at me and smiles.

"I'll take these back to camp," he says, "I'll clean them and everything."

I follow him back and take the backpack after he empties it out onto the ground. "I get more fish," I say.

"Good luck."

_**Larz Bolton, District Four Male**_

Yesterday, Sariose found a thicket, and we've been here ever since. It's nice and secluded, and we have easy access to fish. I look up at the big blue sky. The sun is barely hidden by a light cheery cloud, and there are more of them dotting the sky. It's almost like home. I dig my hand into the sand, past the loose warm surface and into the cool, wet sand underneath. It's like a regular summer day. The sun is shining, a light breeze is blowing, a huge swarm of sea birds is gathering over a spot in the ocean...

Wait. Seabirds?

I quickly stand up as Sariose comes running.

"There's a huge swarm of fish down there," she says.

"I guessed that much."

"Should we go?"

"Why wouldn't we?" I ask, confused. What's going on?

"The Tens are down there too. I followed the birds, and it turns out that they've been there for a few days."

The Tens... The male stabbed me in the leg. I'm gonna have to get him for that.

"Let's go," I say, grabbing my spear. Wish I had a trident. "Bring a weapon."

"Larz- What's wrong," she says.

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid. You face changed color."

"The guy stabbed me in the leg in the bloodbath, remember? That pretty much ruined my link to the Ones and Twos. Besides, when did you forget that we're in the Hunger Games?"

She sighs and picks up another spear. "Fine." She grabs a bag for the fish, and we set out. Soon, a figure comes into sight. It much be the girl, her hair is flying in the wind. She's trying to bag the fish with her backpack. We approach. She sees us and stares.

"What do you want," she says, "Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." Sariose puts down her spear.

"Who're you talking to?" someone calls. The figure of the Male appears on top of a dune. When he sees us, he bends down and picks up a large meat cleaver. I'm willing to bet my life that he can throw that as well as I can throw a spear. Wait, no, not my life. We stand in silence, watching each other. Sariose and I slowly maneuver so that she's facing the girl, pretty much standing in water, and I'm facing the boy on dry land.

All of a sudden, the sand under the girls slides out, and they're swept into the swarm of fish. The Ten girl screams.

"Sariose!" I shout. I prepare to dive into the ocean, but it becomes obvious that she's doing just fine. In fact, she quickly comes up, and she... She's holding the Ten girl above water too.

"What are you doing!" I shout at her. I can see her smile. I sigh. Sariose will be Sariose. I hear footsteps behind me, and I see the Ten boy. I quickly hold my spear up and point it at him. "Don't you dare come another step closer."

He moves to the side, and I can see that he isn't focused on me, or the spear. He's watching the two girls come towards the shore.

All of a sudden, there's a huge spark in the water and a "zap."

The fish stop swarming.

The birds close to the water fall in.

The girls stop moving and sink below the surface.

Two cannons sound.

**~Beginning of A/N~**

_**Sariose Brooke, District Four Female (11 or 10/24)**_

Sariose was always a favorite with you guys. She was free-spirited and didn't conform to what people expected from a Career. She was amazing to write, and her relationship with Larz was great for the plot. DecidedlyDestiel, I'm so sorry for killing her, and please know that it wasn't my idea.

_**Sadie Scott, District Ten Female (11 or 10/24)**_

I really liked her too, partially because she from District Ten but also because... I don't know. I just got really attached to her character. I didn't realize until recently how much I botched up writing her character, and Zayngel, I'm very sorry.

**So... Done with this segment of deaths. That means that it's time to pick the next round. Don't forget to vote! **

**santiago. poncini20: Part of your wish was granted... James and Coil still alive. And so is Stream. I have no idea how she's still alive. Thank you for being so faithful though both Durian and Sunnoria are dead.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: I'm so sorry! Really, really sorry! I hope you keep reading...**

**Zoesimpson12: I won't be giving away anything, but I will say that sometimes, your guesses are really close.**

**SibunaMockingjay: Glad to know that you're back!**

**shadowhunter824: Magique will run away? Hasn't she already run away? :P**

**StellaSlomp: Well, your guess was quite off... Thanks for the review, even though Camino is out.**


	52. The Games, Day 6, Part Two

**A/N Hello! I don't think I said this clearly in the previous chapter, so I'll say it again. VOTE. THE POLL IS UP. Now, back to your irregularly scheduled program.**

_**James Armour, District Ten Male**_

Sadie and the Four girl stop moving. Two cannons sound.. Larz lets put a guttural scream and dives into the water, swimming as if his life depended on it. I don't know how to react. Sadie was there, just there! She was joking with me not even an hour ago! I stare disbelievingly at her dead body, floating on the surface. That's not her, that can't be her! She can't be dead.

What did we do wrong? It must be the Gamemakers, I'm sure of it. Who else can electrify the ocean? I look up at the sky and scream.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" I shout, "What did we do wrong? Were we not entertaining enough? What went wrong?"

I collapse to my knees, bend over onto the cold, wet sand, and I sob. Part of me tells me that I'm being ridiculous. I only saw her occasionally at home. I didn't know her well. And I'm supposed to be the strong man, standing in the face of trouble. But I sob anyway. She's dead. Someone I knew personally is dead. My final connection to home is gone. I'm on my own.

I hear a light whoosh, and I look up. The hovercraft is trying to collect the bodies, but Larz is holding on to his partner, refusing to let go. Sadie's corpse is tangled with the other girl's, so the hovercraft is having an amazingly hard time. All of a sudden, a current starts where the bodies are. First, Sadie's body untangles and is washed out into the ocean. The hovercraft claw reaches down to pick her up.

"Goodbye," I whisper, "Goodbye." With this, another tear rolls out of my eyes. No, I can't break down again. Storm clouds gather overhead, and it begins to rain. It isn't until I hear the squishing of wet clothes that I realize that Larz is back on shore. He looks at me. I look at him. In the next few seconds, I watch his tough guy personna crumble.

"Why would they do this to us?" he says, "Why?"

"I don't know," I say. Something doesn't add up. Those deaths weren't bloody or gory. They were quick. That isn't something that audiences enjoy. Then why?

It clicks. The thought makes my blood boil with a need for revenge.

"It wasn't the Gamemakers," I say, my voice wavering. "It wasn't them."

He looks at me. "What?"

"It wasn't the Gamemakers. It wasn't gory enough. Someone else planned this and just got the Capitol to help."

"Then..." He trails off. I can almost see the lightbulbs going off in his head. "The Five guy. He's the only one left with this electrical knowledge. Oh, he's gonna get it when I find him."

I stare at him. He stares at me. I slowly back up and grab my cleaver. "We should be killing each other right now," I say.

"Yeah, we should." He doesn't say more, and we watch each other for a while. Finally, he breaks the silence. "Temporary alliance," he says, holding out his hand, "Until that son of a b*tch is dead."

I take it. "Alliance. We should get out of the rain."

"Follow me." He leads me to a thicket, where he has set up a shelter with plastic sheets. Supplies are scatters about, but when he sees a certain backpack, he takes it and throws it out, sending it as far as possible? Must've been his partner's. "All we can do now is to wait for the rain to stop," he says.

~o~

As night draws closer, the rain begins to thin out. Just before sunset, the clouds finally clear. I look up at the dark blue sky, and a faint rainbow is shining over the ocean. A rainbow. I begin to sing softly, again, as a final tribute to my partner.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I picture her body, floating away in the current. Not anything like a bed of roses of a beautiful river, but it'll probably be the last time I see her body. I hold on to that picture.

_Lord make me a rainbow I'll stand over my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

I don't need to sing the rest. I know the cameras picked up on that, and with all my heart, I wish that Sadie's mom is listening. And that the rainbow reminds her of Sadie's wish. And maybe, just maybe, she'll be comforted.

Goodbye, Sadie.

You might've been the lucky one.

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

I sit on the small cliff where I killed Amery, and I watch the death recap. First the Four girl, then the Ten girl. I could've gotten the Four boy too, but the batteries wouldn't work. I guess the Capitol felt that two was enough. Two more dead... That leaves 9 of us. The guys one from One and Two. Magique is still out there. That coward; doesn't she want to live? The Four boy is alive, and so am I. Six is out–wait, no, the girl hasn't died yet. How on earth has she managed to stay alive? She's probably trying to pull a Lori, like her mentor. Good luck with that one; I'm sure the Capitol approves of that. Isn't hiding so fun to watch? The Seven and Nine little boys are out there together. I'm surprised that they've managed to do so well. Ten guy is alive. That's nine. Out of the dead ones, I've killed how many? Four?

I laugh. Four. I've killed FOUR. Both Eights, and girls from Four and Ten. Ha! That's more than any Career this year. I can win this thing, I'm so close. Just one more death, and we'll be in the final eight. I smile, and for the first time since the Games began, I allow myself to think about home. Breaker is no doubt watching, and so are my parents. Bolt and Current. I wonder what they have to say about this.

My heart sinks when I think of Current. My last memory of her is her throwing the stool across the visitation room in the Justice Building, protesting the Capitol's Games. But that's stupid. Protesting doesn't work. You know what masses of angry rebels accomplish? Yep. Masses of dead rebels. There's only one way out of this, and it's to cooperate until things get better. And so I'll play their games. I'll do what they want.

After all, it keeps me alive.

**A/N Did anyone here expect this?**

**1\. James and Larz has an... interesting alliance. How do you think it'll develop? What do you think will happen? Was it a good idea?**

**2\. Here is another snapshot of how Coil thinks. How will it work out? What do you think of him?**

**3\. Out of all the remaining tributes, who is your favorite (other than your own tribute, of they're still alive)? Why?**

**StellaSlomp: Interesting idea, having Magique kill Coil... That might get hard now, since both Larz and James are after him too.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: Thanks for continuing to read. It's sad now; most of the submitters of the living tributes aren't reading anymore. Only Rye (you), Alex, and Ellery have active submitters, and possibly James. **

**santiago. poncini20: "Oh god." Yep, very accurate response.**

**shadowhunter824: Umm... We are past the halfway mark.**

**See y'all soon! I'm on Thanksgiving break, so an update should be happening soon.**

**Joseph.**


	53. The Games, Day 7, Something Different

**A/N Hello! I'm going to try to start updating at least twice a week. I've been seeing IVolunteerAsAuthor and his speed, and wow, I am inspired and challenged to write more. My goal is to update every Saturday morning and every Wednesday morning. If I don't, please don't hesitate to harass me over PM or email. I need this kind of push.**

**Also... I have not picked the next deaths. Why? Because DecidedlyDestiel had a great idea in her review. At this point, I'm sick of killing off all the tributes from my readers and leaving those without an active reader. So, tributes from inactive submitters will have an extra slip.**

**If your tribute is here, then I don't know if you are reading or not: Easton, Magique, Coil, Stream, James.**

**Thank you to Lady Lysa Arryn for being a new reviewer and follower, Libb23 for following, and WhiteMoon15 for favoriting. If you haven't read Chapter 3, all the info on choosing the victor is there.**

**This will be an unusual chapter. How? You'll see.**

_**Agatha Thul, District One, 24 Years Old, Sister of Alexander Thul**_

I follow Triton through the double glass doors of Chanley's, one of the most expensive restaurants in District One. There aren't many, and only the rich can afford them, but Triton, well he has no problem. The first thing I notice is how the floor is covered in a lush carpet. Carpet! Not many people can afford the maintenance of a carpet. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, the glass crystals scattering soft light. The tables are made of mahogany wood, and everything is unimaginably fancy. Not as fancy as the Capitol, but we'd never catch up to them in a million years. A girl leads us to our seats, and they're covered with silk. Silk. District One may make luxury, but we don't get much of it. I try my best to seem unimpressed, like he is.

"Ladies first," he says, pulling my chair out for me. I giggle and take it.

"Thank you," I say. He smiles. This guy won't be hard, and he actually seems decent, unlike some of those scum I've dated before.

The waitress gives us our menus. "What would you two like to drink?"

"A water will be fine, thank you," Triton says. Only a water? Shoot. Now I'll have to take one too. Scaring him away is no good.

"I'd like a water too," I say. He smiles. The waitress leaves us alone. "How is your job coming along?" I ask.

He takes his coat off and hangs it on the back of his chair. "I'm a lot busier now, so I haven't been able I see you as much, I sorry. But it isn't as bad as I thought. In a few years, the factory will be completely mine, and we'll have all the money in the world."

I giggle. "That's wonderful," I coo.

"It is. It's amazing, having so much power. But we came here to get away from everything back down in the city, not to talk about it more. How are you?"

"Oh, everything's wonderful! Everything is stable, and since business is a little slow sometimes, I find myself thinking about you," I say. He breaks into a large smile.

"How do you feel about your brother in the Games? Are you worried?" he says, concerned. I inwardly groan. Why is it always about Alexander. He wasn't all that great. He wasn't even great. I force a smile.

"I'm a little worried," I say. I am worried —that he'll come back as victor. "But I think he can take care of himself. My parents watch the games non-stop. I think they're hoping that he'll come back, but I don't understand why."

"What do you mean?."

"Both of them never cared about us growing up. They didn't spend time with us or even really talk to us. I don't see how the Games change anything."

"I'm sure they care about you," he says. The television in the corner lights up with more footage of the Games. It's currently on the two little boys, who are just looking for food. Nothing's happened since the two girls died yesterday. Maybe the Gamemakers will throw something at Alex and Easton. Mutts, storms, anything.

Just don't let him come home.

_**Bianca Gray, District Two, 14 Years Old, Sister of Easton Gray**_

The cameras switch to Alexander, and Kaya and I both sit up straight. If Alexander is there, Easton must be also. Both of them are wandering around the factories. We get to see everything they see—except, we also see where the traps are. I nearly scream as Easton barely misses a landmine the Five boy planted. The camera zooms out, and we see that the Six girl, is in a window five stories up. If she dropped some of the scrap metal in the room she's in, she could kill both of them. Thankfully, she doesn't, and she hides.

"Come on, time for dinner!" mom calls. Kay's sighs, and we leave for the dining room. Dad decides to keep watching. He was mad initially when Easton pulled the volunteer trick, but now he watches the television as if he can will Easton to come home. If only he could. We end up taking the food and going back to watch the Games.

All of a sudden, a program comes on. The Games must be getting boring. This is Day 7, and nothing's happened today. Claudius Templesmith begins to talk with Caesar Flickerman about the tributes. They start with Alexander, and they start to show his highlight reel. First is when he killed the Five girl. Then his fight with Chrystal. They discuss his family, and we discover that he has a sister. She must be proud of him.

They begin to talk about Easton, and Kaya squeals. They first talk about us, calling us his "lovely twin sisters." They even have pictures of us. Next they bring up dad and mom before showing his biggest moments. They quickly move through cutting the Twelve girl apart before beginning to show him tearing Chrystal apart. I look away.

This isn't the same Easton that played ball with Grant and the rest. This is someone else. I had never seen him like this before. Will he still be like this when he comes back? I'm afraid to even imagine what he might be like.

But still, he's our brother, and I desperately want him to come home.

_**Eragon Talis, District Three, 15 Years Old, Friend of Magique Dorsell**_

Following Geneva, we creep through the streets. In this area, it's under a curfew, so we could be shot on sight. We sidle along a wall and then roud a few corners before we reach the city square, where we are allowed to be. A relatively small crowd is gathered here, so Rixos, Geneva, and I fit right in. It's playing the highlight reel of the monster from Two and I look at the ground to avoid watching the ugly death of the One girl. They finish, and they start talking about Magique. Usually, Geneva would poke me and smile, but this is a serious time.

We haven't seen much of her since the beginning of the Games. Maybe we were just here at all the wrong times, but somehow or another, last time we saw her was when they faced the 8 pair. Then again, we've missed the past few nights because we couldn't get out of our sector of this city.

I look up just to see them bring up her history. I gasp. They've realized that she's a street girl. I wonder what Magique would feel. She didn't want anyone to know; she wanted people to see her as another person. They begin to show her major parts, starting from the attack on the Eights. Then they show the fight on the younger boys alliance, and then Magique following Coil, asking questions that don't get answered. That's surprising, she isn't one to be this nice. Coil holds up batteries and shows his plan...

And Magique walks away. Rixos stomps his foot down in anger, thinking that she's stupid. But inside, I know it was right. Coil wouldn't hesitate to kill her in her sleep. Leaving him was for the best. Maybe she can win. Maybe she can come back. There's so much I should've said in the Justice Building, and if she wins, I'll get a second chance. I'll tell her that we give every scrap of money we get to sponsor her. I'll tell her that her aunt has been taking care of us. But most of all, I'll tell her...

That I love her.

_**Marney Bolton, District Four, 15 Years Old, Sister of Larz Bolton**_

I gently knock on the front door. I hope they're home; it was hard enough getting out of my own house. Dad still seems to think that the Games are all that matter. Sirena opens the door, her face wet from weeping over Sariose.

"What do you want, Marney?" she says, "Sariose is gone. You can stay home and cheer for your Larz." I step in and give her a hug.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am," I say, "I know she was pretty much your sister, and I know that I'd feel the same way if Larz died. I'm not trying to rub it in, I'll cry with you."

She begins to cry again, and I can her the sadness and depression in her voice. I hug her tighter, and I cry with her. Eventually, we both begin to calm down.

"Thanks," she says, sniffling, "I'm sorry for earlier. I know you aren't the type to rub it in. It's just-"

"Don't apologize," I say, "It's all okay now." I look at the clock. "I should be going home now. My dad probably has noticed that I'm gone."

"Okay."

I open the door.

"Oh, Marney?"

"Yes?"

She takes a deep breath. "You're welcome here anytime."

I smile. "Thanks."

_**Bolt Faraday, District Five, 17 Years Old, Friend of Coil Ampar**_

Current is steaming by the time the highlight reel for Coil finishes. She stomps her foot down on the ground.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she says, "Who does he think he is now?"

"What do you expect him to do?" I say, "I think he's just being smart. He's trying to get out!"

"But he's playing their games! And he's killing! KILLING!"

"I hate the killing as much as you do. But that's how it works. Either he kills or gets killed."

"But-"

"Do you want him dead!?" I say.

"No!"

"Then stop it! He doesn't want to die either. He's just surviving. He wants to come back to District Five. He's killing to get back to us. What do you want?"

She collapses on the couch and buries her head in her hands. "I don't know what I want," she says, "I just don't know."

I watch her cry. "I don't know either."

She looks up at me. "I guess once you're in, you're stuck forever."

_**Arielle Wrena, District Six, 21 Years Old, Sister of Stream Wrena**_

I stare at the screen intently, hoping, willing Stream to live. I know that her winning is almost impossible, but it's possible. Is it? She has the food and supplies; no one's found her yet. She could make it, right?

Jessalyn walks over to me and sits on my lap. She's only 8; she doesn't understand everything. But even she knows the Stream is probably never coming back. She buries her head in my hair, and she just stays there hiding from everything. I pat her on the back.

"Will everything be alright?" she asks.

"Now I- I don't know," I confess, "Things are going to hurt. But one day, it'll be alright."

"What about Stream?"

I hesitate. "If she comes back, we'll all be happy. But if she doesn't... She'll be in a better place."

"Really?"

"Really."

The door opens, and my seventeen-year-old brother Festus walks in. He goes to the sink and washes his hands, rubbing the grime and the muck off.

"How's Stream?" he asks.

"Nothing's changed," I say, "She's still in that building."

He sighs. "I hate this."

"You and me both."

"She can make it, can't she?"

I look at him, and he understands that I'm wondering the same thing.

Can she?

_**Perry Hollis, District Seven, 49 Years Old, Father of Ellery Hollis**_

I swing the axe again and again, grunting. This is work, but it doubles as stress relief. First Allon. Now Ellery. Is our family cursed? People say to count your blessings. There's nothing to be thankful about. The tree topples, and more men move it to a truck that'll haul it to the lumber mills.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see Silas, our foreman.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Are you holding up fine?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, there are-"

"No, something's off. Why don't you go inside, take a cup of coffee, and just rest."

"No, I can't. I-"

"This is an order. It isn't right to force you to work while your second son in a deathmatch."

I throw my axe into the ground. "Fine."

"Oh, and my wife asked me to give you this." He holds out a loaf of bread.

"No, no, I couldn't take it. It's-"

"Please, take it. We don't have any use for it now."

I sigh. "Fine."

"And if you need anything, come find us."

I don't say a word. People do care.

"And don't be afraid to talk about it. You need to talk if you want to feel better."

I just nod. Maybe there are still blessings.

_**Thorne Farow, District Nine, 13 Years Old, Friend of Rye Miller**_

As I'm watching the television, my dad taps me on the shoulder.

"Thorne, you need to get out of the house."

"But what if Rye-"

"Don't worry about it. Watching will only scare you. Go outside. Hey some fresh air. You've been cooped up in here for a week."

"Fine," I say, shuffling my feet. I open the door and sit on the doorstep. The air is too muggy. Mosquitoes surround me, and I swat at them. The clouds are covering the sun. It's a horrible day. It begins to rain, and the dry dust mixes with the rain to create mud. Depressing. It begins to thunder. My dad open the door behind me.

"I'll stay out here," I say. He gets it and closes the door. The rain causes the mud to splatter, getting all over my jeans. Depressing. My dad won't be happy. Even that reminds me of Rye.

Suddenly, I remember what he used to say when it rained. "The sun is still there. Look on the bright side." He'd then look at the mud and say that the mud was perfect to play in. I reach down and splash in the mud. A faint smile reaches across my face. The sun is still here. Look on the bright side. Rye's still alive. Look on the bright side.

_**Nate Ramm, District Ten, 16 Years Old, Friend of James Armour**_

I'm done. I'm done crying and moping and locking myself in my room. I need to do something. I leave the house and wander the streets. I inevitably pass James' house and I notice that unlike all the other houses, no smoke is coming out of the chimney. They're not even cooking or making a fire. Depressed, I move on.

Soon, I find myself in the square, where the reaping was held. A red-haired girl is kneeling near the stage, trying to muffle her cries. I recognize her as Sadie's friend, so I walk over and place a hand on her shoulder. I don't ask if she's okay, because she's definitely not.

She gets up. "Who are you?" she says.

"I'm Nate Ramm. James' friend."

"Oh. My name's Ginger." She stares off into the distance. "I was just at Sadie's house. Her mother hasn't been doing anything. Barely eaten a thing because she doesn't have the motivation to cook."

"Same as James'," I say, "They haven't made a fire in a long time."

"I wish there was something we could do," she says.

"Me too."

She ponders it for a while before lighting up. "There is."

"What?"

She explains everything to me. I smile.

Ginger takes Sadie's street. I go to James' street and knock on the first door. A man opens it.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want it," he says.

"I'm not selling anything, sir."

"Then why're you here."

"Well, as you know, James used to live just down the street."

"James as in the tribute?"

"Yes, sir."

"He was a fine young man. A little quiet, but polite and nice."

"Yes, I know, sir. That's why I'm here. You see, the Armour's haven't been active all week. No shopping. No cooking. Nothing."

"What's your point."

"I'm asking you, sir, if you're willing, to put some food or anything on their doorstep. That's all."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you sir. Goodbye."

He closes the door. Next house.

-o-o-o-

A few hours later, I've covered all the nearby streets. I meet with Ginger in the town square. She's smiling.

"How'd it go?" I ask.

"Most people said they would."

"Same here."

"I told you we could do something."

A bell rings, announcing that mandatory viewing begins in half an hour.

"Well I'll see you then," I say. She nods.

As I jog home, I pass James' door again. I nearly trip from surprise. A huge overflowing pile of food, cards, and notes in there. The door opens, and I see Mrs. Armour gasp and almost scream. She calls Mr. Armour, and they begun to take in the food.

I move on, but I look back one more time.

Smoke is rising from their chimney.

**A/N Now that was almost 3,000 words. You're welcome. Next chapter will be Day 8.**

**Don't forget to vote if you haven't (you can't vote on mobile), and don't forget to harass me if I don't update on Wednesday.**

**1\. Which POV is your favorite? Why?**

**2\. Which character is your favorite? Why?**

**3\. Has this changed your view on any of the tributes? How?**

**4\. Does this affect who you're rooting for?**

**5\. Do you enjoy chapters like this?**

**Review Responses! Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Lady Lysa Arryn: I completely agree with you about Coil being Victor material. Who knows, it might happen. Thank you for beginning to read this!**

**DecidedlyDestiel: Thank you for that idea! I'm definitely using it.**

**santiago. poncini20: Yeah, Rye is fun. He'll be getting another POV soon.**

**Infamouskal420: Have you been the Guest that's reviewing? Both ways, I'm glad to see that you're back.**


	54. The Games, Day 8, Part One

**A/N Hello! The next five deaths have been chosen, so prepare for some intense action as they move into the final eight and then four. And this is on time! Yay!**

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female**_

It's freezing. Day Eight, if I remember correctly, so it's winter again. I huddle in my winter coat, watching the snow get higher and higher. I check my supplies. I have quite a bit of jerky, so I should be fine. However, my water bottle is empty, so I'll need that. I screw off the lid and scoop snow into it, careful not to take any of the dirty parts near the ground.

I wonder how Coil is doing. I saw the two girls in the sky, so he must have partially succeeded. Part of me says that it's good. I have less competition now. But I also feel bad and disgusted. I can't decide what the right solution is, so I try not to think about it. Out of mind, out of sight. Or is it the other way around. Both ways, I certainly don't see anything.

I get up. I need to get moving. It's freezing if I just sit there, and it looks like I'm bored. I definitely am bored, but the Capitol doesn't need to know that. I'd rather not have to deal with mutts and traps. I round a corner into an alley. Everything is deserted. The snow is falling, and though snow usually looks calm, it makes the place look haunted. A cold wind begins to blow, so I duck into one of the metal skeletons. It really is just a skeleton; other than the frame, only a few walls and floors are still intact.

All of a sudden, everything begins to shake. There's a loud rumbling noise. Earthquake. I run out from the building, and I look up at the once-magnificent structure. I'm no architect, but I can tell that it's about to collapse. Suddenly, the Six girl runs out of the building, and she almost crashes into me, barely moving out of the way in time. She brushes against me, and it jolts me back to my senses. I gotta run. I run after her and soon, I hear a huge crash behind me. The building has fallen. The earth shakes even more. I run past more buildings, and I can see the last remnants of plaster crumbling to the ground, the old brittle iron bars beginning to break. Structure after structure collapses, and under one spot, the ground begins to liquefy. I only watch long enough to see it become a sinkhole and watch the surrounding buildings get swallowed up by the ground.

My jacket snags on a bar, and as I struggle to get it off, a building begins to fall in my direction. I pull as hard as I can, and it tears a hole in my coat. I leap out of the way as rubble envelops the corner where I just was. The rumbling slows and stops, and I go to my knees, trying to get the cold winter air into my aching lungs.

My breath comes out in puffs, and I slowly regain my footing. I hear a voice.

"I know I heard a girl's panting somewhere here."

"I did too. We must be close."

I should've known. I take my small dagger and slip it in my back pocket, and I take out my larger knife.

The earthquake has driven me into the Careers.

_**Easton Gray, District Two Male**_

Alexander knows how to track, so I'm following him. So far, no luck.

We hear someone breathing heavily, and then it stops. That earthquake shook us up a bit, but we're both okay.

"I know I heard a girl's panting somewhere near," Alexander says.

"I did too," I say, "We must be close."

I grip my sword tightly, and we round a corner.

There, in front of us, is the Three Girl. She runs. No surprise. We chase. Also no surprise. Here, I can see the real damage of the earthquake. Only one or two buildings are still standing, and the ground is covered with rubble. She leads us on a huge chase, jumping over piles and ducking under bars, but we have the advantage. She's tired from running. We've been wandering all day, and I'm still bursting with energy. This shouldn't be too hard. We slowly gain on her, and soon, we're back in the intact part of the ruins. She turns left. We turn left. She makes a right turn. We follow.

We follow her through building after building, but soon, Alexander, in front of me, whoops.

"What?" I ask.

"Dead end."

I smile. "Perfect."

We approach her. This has to be good. The Gamemakers were telling us that they're getting bored when they sent the earthquake. I remember Chrystal's warm blood, and I think I know what I'll do.

We attack. She's agile and fast, but she's also tired. Soon, her strikes get sloppy. She's slower and slower to dodge. With a smooth swing, my sword knocks the knife out of her hand, when it lands on the ground harmlessly. Alexander tackles her, and she goes to the ground, where he holds her down. That's kinda creepy–he's either become a lot more aggressive since last time I checked (this morning), or he can tell what I want to do. I assume it's the latter. I smile.

"Now, we can get started," I say. The girl stops struggling, and Alexander loosens his hold, just slightly.

Wrong move.

She reaches under her, pulls out a dagger, and stabs Alexander. He dodges, but not completely, and it sinks into his right forearm, splattering blood. She kicks him in the groin, forcing him off, and begins to run. Oh no, oh no. We can't lose this one. I lunge with my sword, but I'm a second slow. Alexander throws a knife, and she collapses to the ground. A cannon sounds.

"Why'd you kill her so fast?" I ask.

"I'm throwing with my left arm. She stabbed my dominant arm. Sorry."

I sigh, and he quickly bandages his wound. "We'll have to find someone else," I say.

"I know. I'm going. Geez, chill. Wait a sec." He secures his bandage, and he gets up and begins to move. "Let's go."

"Right behind you."

_**A/N starts here.**_

_**Magique Dorsell, District Three Female (9/24)**_

_I initially didn't like Magique all that much. Orphans were never my favorite, but after I began writing her, I slowly began to love writing and developing her character. I don't know how she got picked to die. She was the top person in the poll. I guess it just goes to show that the polls don't guarantee anything. I feel like that initially, I slipped up writing her, so I wasn't completely faithful to her form. I'm Sorry.  
_

**1\. What were your thoughts on her death? Was it suitable, considering that I didn't have a say in whether to kill her or not?**

**2\. Final eight now! Who do you think will make it to the final four?**

**3\. There are quite a few of you that wanted Magique to win. If you did, who are you rooting for now?**

**4\. Any predictions on the other four deaths?**

**Review Replies. I got SEVEN reviews! Some might not thank that it's a lot, but I haven't had this many in a long time!**

**CabinFever5: Nice to see you're still reading :)**

**IVolunteerAsAuthor: No need to thank me! You are such an inspiration to me.**

**StellaSlomp: Well...Magique is dead now... Sorry. **

**Infamouskal420: Glad to know this. I might do another one of these chapters in the final four.**

**WizardTributeRunner: Hey! It's been a while. How's everything going?**

**Zoesimpson12: Thanks for the review.**

**sanntiago. poncini20: I'd like to do one for Uncertainty, but I'm not sure when the next update will be. Ratty is going crazy with school, so she hasn't been able to update.**

**See you soon!**


	55. The Games, Day 8, Part Two

**A/N Hello! It seems like everyone is unhappy about Magique's death. Just a reminder that I don't get to decide who dies. Everything is drawn randomly, and certain conditions affect the number of slips. So please understand that her death wasn't my idea. She just got picked.**

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

I eye Easton nervously. It doesn't help that I'm leading, so I actually have to turn my head to keep my eye on him. Something about him feels... unhinged, and it's been like this since he killed Chrystal. It's the same gut feeling I got when I first saw Satine. Maybe the pressure of the Games is too much. Maybe he can't handle the stress. Whatever the reason is, there's one thing certain: The Easton following me now is not the same one I met in the Training Center.

I look up at the sun. Man, we've been walking for a while. My arm doesn't help much either. I sit down on a large rock. "Let's take a break," I say. He shrugs.

"I can't believe that we missed the Three girl," he says. Even his voice has changed. It's a lot quieter and creepier. "We could've had... so much fun. And the Capitol would've been please."

I just shrug. I gently peel back my bandage, and my wound looks just as bad as it did earlier, albeit without the blood flowing everywhere. It stings, and I have to grit my teeth to keep from crying out. I hear a ding. It's the first one I've heard the whole time.

I stand up and look around. The parachute is lying just behind a piece of scrap metal, and I eagerly rush over. It must be the medicine. Chalcedony sent medicine. Or was it Azul? I pick it up, and I realize that it's far too light. To my disappointment, there's only a note attached.

_You thought this was the medicine, didn't you. If you want even a chance at it, you'll have to do better._

_-C_

Do better? I think about whom we've killed so far. There were the four in the bloodbath, and then Ember and Magique. I don't think Chrystal and Satine count. Shoot, has it really only been 6? And we're... in the final eight?! Someone else out there has been doing the killing for us, so that's why we have no support.

"You get it now?" Easton says.

"How can you tell?"

"Your face pretty much changed colors," he says, as if it were normal. Another reason to be wary.

I stand up. "Then let's get a move on."

We continue walking, and I don't see anything that could give us any clues. It's already in the afternoon, so this day should be over soon. All of a sudden, I see something in the corner of my eye.

"What?" Easton says. I don't answer, and I walk over to a huge hole in one of the walls.

"Someone's been here," I say.

"How can you tell?"

"The dust here is completely even except for these areas where someone has stepped," I say, as if it were a common skill. He frowns and scratches his head. I grin. "Let's go."

The interior of the building isn't much better than the exterior. Walls and the floor are in various states of disrepair, and it has the musky smell of damp, rotting carpet. It's dark, and the damp air presses against my skin.

We tread quietly, with me following the trail and Easton following me, and we round another corner. The tracks still go on. There's a flapping of wings, and we both jump with a start as a bird flies across the room and out, creating a cloud of dust. Easton sneezes. Oh shoot.

_**Stream Wrena, District Six Female**_

I'm in the final eight. The final eight! I never expected to last so long. Though I have a nagging feeling that the Gamemakers are just saving me for the second bloodbath, also known as the feast, I can't help but smile. I slowly continue walking down the metal corridor, squinting to see in the dark.

I hear a sneeze. A male sneeze. That isn't too surprising, since I'm the last girl, but it sounded like an older boy. The Two guy. I turn around, and I see two people rounding the corner. They see me. I run.

I don't have to look back to know that they are chasing me. I can hear their heavier footsteps behind me, bearing down on me. If I want to get out of this alive, I'm going tpo have to do something other than just run. I swerve left into another one of the many hallways. Then right. Then left again. I zigzag through the building, when I run into a wall.

A wall? No, no, no, no, no. I want to scream. That's when I see a door next to me. It's a closed room, but the room is filled with tables. A plan begins to formulate in my head. I know that it might not work, but it's better than standing here. I dash under a table and pull the tablecloth just a bit lower. I hear them enter the room, and I try to steady and quiet my breathing.

"Where is she?"

"I dunno."

"Let's search."

I hold my breath, and I can keep from shaking. If they don't check this table first, that means that they've moved further into the room. Since this table is so close to the door, I'll have a open path out. My heart leaps into my throat as I hear footsteps. I'm going to have to make a run for it, especially if he opens this one. I might have the element of surprise.

The tip of a shoe comes through, peeking past the tablecloth. I hear him bending over and preparing to expose my hiding place.

1...2...3...

I dash out, pushing him as hard as I can and running out the door. Since he was bent over, he loses his balance and falls. I made it out. I made it out! Soon, I hear them behind me again. And soon, I find myself in another dead end. I look around furiously for a door, and sure enough, there is one. I open it, and I see that it's a closet full of cleaning supplies. Oh no. I go inside anyway and close the door behind me. That's when I realize that this door has a lock. I lock it.

I hear them coming closer, but I can't tell where they are or what they're doing. I see a round hole in the door, about the size of my fist, and I look through it. They're just rounding the bend. When they see the door, one of them reaches forward to try the doorknob. I duck, and listen.

"Hey, the door's locked," the Two guy (I think) says.

"No problem; we'll just break it down."

"What's in here anyway?" I hear him get on his knees and look through the hole. I need another escape. I see a metal rod, about a half inch thick and a foot long.

Before I can stop myself, I grab the pole and shove it through the hole.

I almost scream when I feel it penetrate something soft and watery.

My blood runs cold when I hear the guttural, animalistic scream.

I hear something open behind me, and everything begins to go numb as I see the vent appear. I'm being rewarded. Part of me hates it, but I open it and crawl into it. I plug my ears to keep out the screams, and I continue into the darkness.

Pretty soon, a cannon sounds.

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

Easton screams and falls back, thrashing and maniacal. My heart skips a beat when I see the metal rod coming out of his right eye. He staggers to his feet, screaming, and he tries to yank it out, causing more blood to flow down his face. He gives up and reaches for his sword.

I knew there was something wrong. Easton has just snapped under the pressure and pain. He's swinging blindly, with blood from his destroyed eye blinding his good eye, and he screams and shouts the entire time. I want to get closer, but my knives aren't going to work as long as he's moving around like that. He stumbles over a bump in the ground, and the sword is knocked out of his hands. He curls up in a ball, whimpering and crying. I feel a tear running down my cheek. Why am I crying? I've been trained in how to hold my emotions back, right?

This is when I see, really see this time, what the Games are. I knew it in my head the moment I thought those thoughts the night before launch, but this confirms it. Everyone in here is just another teen. Some of us are better prepared, but it's still the same. The Games have forced us to become murderers. If we're lucky, we die and never have to face the consequences. If we live... I'd rather not think about that.

I walk closer, and I kneel beside him. He muttering unintelligible things, but I think I make out the words "Dad" and "I'm sorry." Another tear escapes from my eye, and I pick up a knife. Anyone with half a brain knows that he won't be able to recover from an injury like this. I slowly pry his arms away from his body so I have direct access to his heart, all the time telling him that for him, it'll all be okay soon.

"Come on," I say, "I'll be just a few moments. Then it won't hurt anymore."

He relaxes. Even like this, he understands what I'm about to do.

"Nothing will ever hurt anymore," I add. I realize what a connection I felt with him. Since I never had a brother, I didn't realize it, but this is the closest I've ever been to having one. Now that I have to kill him, it's killing me too. I silently count to three.

"Thank you," he whispers. It's garbled and mixed up, but I understand it clearly.

Then I thrust my knife into his chest. He convulses one more time, and then he's still. Deathly still.

A cannon sounds.

I rush out of the room, tears flowing down my face.

**A/N Boom.**

_**Easton Gray, District Two Male (8/24)**_

_I liked Easton. I really did. From the beginning, I decided that I wouldn't mind if he became victor. I liked his family and his relatively normal backstory, and I really hated watching him go. I hope his death was a fitting goodbye._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**This scene was really hard to write.**

**1\. What are your thoughts on his death?**

**2\. How did this make you think about Alexander?**

**3\. The Capitol, for now, appears to be on Stream's side. Any predictions?**

**4\. Who do you think will die next? Who do you think will do it?**

**...**

**Reviews:**

**IVolunteerAsAuthor: Thanks. I was disappointed that she died too.**

**santiago. poncini20: Yeah… I do have a lot more boys. Blame the slips :P.**

**TranscendentElvenRanger: Umm… the Career pack has broken, starting from when the D4s left them. If you haven't read Chapter 32 (Day Before the Interviews), you should. It'll explain Alexander in this chapter a lot better.**

**Zoesimpson12: Was this chapter long enough?**

**shadowhunter824: Ellery, Alexander, Rye… Interesting Predictions…**

**Moonlitt Tears: Thank you for favoriting, following, and review! It made my day!**

**StellaSlomp: Yep, she's dead… Coil's the only one left of the Power Alliance.**

**Til next time!**

****Joseph****


	56. The Games, Day 9, The Mentors, Part One

**A/N Hello! Here's another special chapter; i.e., nothing exciting is happening in the Games. After the next update with the second half of these special POVs on Saturday, I'll take a week-long break from writing so I can focus on my final exams. Hope you guys understand.**

_**Azul Lazuli, District One Male Mentor**_

I hear the door open, interrupting my nightmares. My natural instinct takes over. I snap my eyes open, and I leap towards the intruder with the knife I keep under my pillow. There's a light scream, and it isn't until then that I realize that it's an female Avox, shakily holding an envelope. I snatch it from her, after which she promptly leaves the room, moving as fast as she can. I tear open the envelope and read the note inside.

_Get the f*ck over here or else I'll strangle you._

_-Chalcedony_

I smile. How nice. I could just stay here and let her wait at the Mentor's center. It might be fun, and it'll show her what happens when you boss another District One victor around. I go into the bathroom and wash my face. On second thought, maybe I'll go. I couldn't care less about her, but leaving an angry mentor in charge of a tribute is never a good combination. Never.

However, I still take my time, deciding to take a shower and have a nice breakfast. Just because I'm going doesn't mean that I can't annoy her at the same time. I do eventually find myself walking through the doors of the mentor's center, where a very aggravated Chalcedony is waiting, staring daggers at everyone and especially at me. She and Chrystal would've been good friends.

"What took you so long!?" she demands.

"I dunno…" I shrug. "A shower, breakfast, a nice stroll in the park, and watching the clouds."

"What the h*ll? I told you to get here immediately!" she huffs.

"Nope. You said, and I quote, 'Get the f*ck over here or else I'll strangle you.' I don't see the word 'immediately' anywhere."

"Whatever, you get my point."

"Or do I."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine, I'll give you this one."

She huffs again.

"Why did you ask me to come here anyway?" I say, getting impatient.

She looks me in the eye. "I'm out."

"What do you mean, you're out," I say, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm done with Alexander. The idiot can't follow instructions."

"No one should follow your instructions," I mutter.

"Excuse me?" she says, indignant.

"You are excused," I say, knowing it'll drive her crazy. "What were you saying about Alexander?"

"How hard is it to understand? I'm out. Done with mentoring. I can't stand him. He's pretty much giving up everything he was trained for. I'm out."

With that, she leaves the center, slamming the door behind her. I sigh and go upstairs. After all, it's district before self.

_**Sandy Marin, District Four Female Mentor**_

I sit at my table, next to Austin. Since Larz decided to ally with James, I've been stuck with him. I sigh. Who's idea was it to pick Larz to volunteer? We all should have seen this coming. Larz is too nice, too protective. That girl though, she was the end of him. Why didn't Tessa volunteer? Who picked both Larz and Tessa? Everyone should've known that they were too close to go in together.

And leaving the Careers with Sariose was the biggest mistake. That girl- ugh, even thinking about her makes me mad. She deceived Larz and manipulated him. It must've been Wade. I'd strangle him for telling Sariose to use this strategy, but he's too popular of a victor.

I stare at the screen, watching Larz sit by the shore. I guess I can't complain as much about James. At least he's decently strong and has more of a games mentality, though I highly doubt he could kill the Six girl. I'm sure she won't last long, though. She plays too defensive, and she's extremely boring to watch. If only Larz would get on the move. I look down the list of items and select a green washcloth. In Four, green flags signify perfect conditions for fishing, and he better get the message.

Moments later, I see the parachute float down with the message. He picks it up and studies it.

"Come on, come on," I say through clenched teeth. He looks at James.

"_We need to start planning how we're gonna get Coil."_

I whoop and lean back in my chair. He's not completely hopeless.

_**Aaran Surge, District Five Male Mentor**_

"Stop here," I say to my driver. We're in a back alley of the most prestigious taverns in the Capitol, and even here, the the road is clean and even and the garbage is put away neatly in the shiny metal dumpsters. I open the door and get out of the car, and the driver leaves. He knows I'll call him when I need him when I leave this place.

I walk to the front of the building, and I've barely had a chance to read the sign that says "Demetrius' Tavern" before I'm being mobbed by a group of eager Capitol citizens. I push them aside, but they're attracted to me like magnets.

"Get out of my way," I growl. When they still don't listen, I grab the nearest man's wrist and break it. He screams, and everyone leaves. It's no big deal, Capitol medicine should heal it in a day, but this'll teach them not to mess with victors.

I enter through the elegant glass doors, and I see Wade almost pleading with someone to sponsor Larz. I smile. I'm usually the one stuck with sub-par options, but it's District Five's year this year. We haven't had such a strong competitor in years. I sit down on a stool and order a glass of mild wine. I close my eyes for just a second, and the faces begin to appear. I shake my head. I don't have time for that; I'm here to find sponsors.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder, but when I strike blindly, my fist connects with nothing. I turn around, and I see that it's Cnaeus Vermillion, one of the brightest young minds and most promising businessmen in the Capitol. He's just turned twenty, but he's inherited his father's good sense. It's quite obvious, especially if you notice how he thinks through everything. I smile.

"I see you have a brain," I say, "as opposed to…" I trail off, gesturing to everyone else in the room. "Most people don't remember that victors are… highly traumatized."

"Thank you, Mr. Surge," he says, "Coil seems to be doing well."

"He is. I haven't had such a bright tribute in a long time."

"I agree. That's why I'd like to help support him."

"Ah, now we're talking. How much?"

He looks around. "It wouldn't be wise to say it in a place like this," he says. I nod. "But it'll be a six-figure sum."

"Then we greatly appreciate your contribution."

"You're very welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got other things to attend to."

He leaves, weaving through the crowd. I look around, and I see Flash McKury, one of the District One Victors, staring daggers at me. I just wave and make a slashing motion with my hand. He looks away. People don't call me the Phantom Menace for nothing. My competitors, they never saw it coming. They barely saw me at all. But I saw them.

And I still see them, even today.

**A/N The other four mentors will be speaking on Saturday.**

**1\. Any thoughts on Azul and how he views Alexander?**

**2\. Sandy isn't happy with Larz… but the D4&amp;10 alliance is finally after Coil. Thoughts?**

**3\. What do you think of Aaran? WHat did his last sentence mean?**

**4\. Favorite POV?**

* * *

**Also, who are you rooting for out of the final Seven? (Alexander, Larz, Coil, Stream, Ellery, Rye, James) Tell me in your review with #Team(insert name)!**

* * *

**Reviews: I have 278 reviews at the time I'm writing this! I'll be able to reach 300 before the end of the story! Thank you all!**

**Guest: Sorry, but I can't give Stream special privileges. We also have people rooting for Alexander, Ellery, and others, so it'd be unfair to them to let Stream be invincible.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: I think it's hilarious how Stream's managed to last so long. And I agree, the Games really do change people.**

**Moonlitt Tears: Yep, she does...ish. Are you rooting for Stream to win?**

**shadowhunter824: *four-note whistle***

**Wizardtributerunner: Sorry for killing Easton like that. It just worked well for plot, and he was destined to die once he became the antagonist… sorry.**

**Zoesimpson12: Stream is quite unique. Do you want her to win?**

**samtiago. poncini20: It's ridiculous how Stream is alive, isn't it?**

****IVolunteerAsAuthor: #thankyouforthereview #smile****


	57. The Games, Day 9, The Mentors, Part Two

**A/N Hello! #anothercompletelyutterlyabsolutelypointlessAN**

**Wait no. Not completely pointless.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to Phangirl4044 for following and favoriting this story, but especially for taking the time to review every single chapter!**

**And I'm now at 345 reviews! 345! I never expected this! Can we try to reach 400 before the end? Even if you don't have time to write a full review, I'd appreciate it if you let me know you're reading. It can be anything. If you really don't know what to say, just tell me who you want to win. On with the story!**

_**Carter Trak, District Six Male Mentor**_

Stream did the impossible. I didn't expect much from her; I thought she'd die in the bloodbath, but somehow, she's survived until now. Not only has she survived, she's also killed one of the biggest threats in the entire arena. Sometimes the Games really are down to luck. It's almost as if someone's picking the deaths out of a hat.

My phone rings. It rings. Not any phone, but the one Capitol citizens call to sponsor tributes. I haven't received a call in years. I eagerly snatch it up, knowing full well that it may be a wrong number. That happened once last year. Considering who the tributes were, I wasn't surprised.

"Hello, this is Carter Trak at the Mentor's Center," I say.

"Oh, Mr. Trak!" a nasal female voice says, "It's such a pleasure to speak with you!"

I cringe. "It's my… pleasure also," I say. Anything less than politeness could be dangerous. Still, I have to force myself to say the words. "How can I help you?"

"Well," the voice says, "This is Mrs. Allevia Siletz. You may have heard of me."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Siletz," I say, lying through my teeth, "You do have quite a good reputation. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

"Yes, yes. I'd like to help sponsor Stream."

"Why, thank you, ma'am."

"No need to thank me. She's such a sweetheart."

"How much?"

She names the number. It's disappointing, a few hundred, but I thank her profusely. Maybe she'll give more. I hang up.

I get up to go use the restroom. On my way back, as I'm going through a dark side hallway. Someone throws me to the ground. My instinct takes over. I get up and try to run, but he must've been expecting it. He pins me to the wall. I kick and struggle, but he's so much stronger. It suddenly dawns on me. Who else would be mad at me after Easton died?

"What do you want," I say, "Brutus."

He stares daggers into me. "You told her to do that, didn't you," Brutus growls, "You told her to kill Easton."

I don't say anything. There's no need for any words.

"I asked you a question," he snarls, "Answer me!"

I shrug. It doesn't matter what I say; he's already decided that I'm guilty. In another fit of rage, he slams me against the wall. He does it, again and again. My head throbs with pain, and I can feel a trickle of blood running down the back of my neck. Finally, I can't take it any longer. I punch back at his unsuspecting face, and it hits in the jaw. There's a sickening crack, and his hand goes to his jaw. This gives me the chance I needed, and I leave the hallway, back into the mentor's room. Safety in numbers. Scoria runs up to me the moment I enter.

"What happened," she says, tense and nervous, "It was Brutus, wasn't it. You look like you were running for your life."

"I might as well have been," I mutter. I push past her. "He's still in that hallway outside the bathrooms," I call as I return to my station. I sigh. All in a day's work.

_**Yvonne Hadas, District Seven Female Mentor**_

I watch Carter storm past Scoria. Oh dear. I look around at the room. Most of them are gone, now that most of the tributes are gone, but Azul, the District Two mentors, Fours, Aaran, Carter, Zea, and the Tens are still here. Then there's Blight and I. Talking about Blight…

I look around again. He's not here. I abruptly stand up.

"What's wrong," Zea says.

"It's Blight, he's gone."

"Oh no, not again. Remember what happened last time?"

"Almost killed a guy." I grimace, remembering last year. That's why we have to find him. "You watch the boys," I say, "I'll find him."

I leave the mentors building. Immediately, I'm mobbed by a group of Ellery fans, asking me all kinds of questions.

"Have any of you seen Blight?" I say. A hush falls over the group. Blight has quite a reputation. One of them points down a road.

"I'm sure I saw him enter the tavern at the end of that road," the woman says.

I rush in that direction. When he's drunk, there's no telling what he'll do. As I get closer, I hear shouting and screaming. I burst through the door, and I see Blight in the corner, holding a knife, towering over a cowering man. I rush towards them, knocking over two tables of food.

"Stop it, stop it right now!" I scream at him. He's panting and shaking with rage.

"He… he…" he slurs. I put a hand on his shoulder. He jumps slightly.

"Come on," I coo, "Calm down. Don't do anything stupid. There are people that'll pay for it. It somehow clicks in his foggy mind. Ellery. He slowly puts the knife down. I lead him out of the tavern, my heart still racing wildly. That was close.

_**Zea Tutilina, District Nine Female Mentor**_

The phone rings, and I see that it's long distance; i.e., from outside the Capitol. I pic it up.

"Hello? This is Zea from the mentor's center."

"This is Mr. Sepere, from back in Nine. My little boy and I have been taking up a collection for Rye, and I just wanted to let you know that it should be going in soon. We were only able to raise a few hundred, I'm afraid, but we want you to know that District Nine is backing you."

I'm at a loss for words. District Nine, while not poor like the three outer ones, isn't rich. Most families don't have any money to spare. That means that people are giving up their own savings for this. A tear escapes my eye.

"Hello? Still there?" Mr. Sepere asks.

"Yes, yes. I- I just don't know what to say."

I swear, he's smiling right now. "Then don't say anything. Oh, and Rye's father wants to tell you that he knows you're doing your best and that you shouldn't get frustrated over Aluma. No one blames you for it."

"Thank you," I whisper, my voice wavering and unsteady, "Thank you."

He hangs up. With a greater determination, and return to watching the boys. I've got to bring one of them home.

_**Austin Orford, District Ten Male Mentor**_

Cheyenne nervously watches Larz and James, make their way down the coast.

"I don't trust him," she says, "I know that something isn't right, I can just feel it."

I put an arm around her. "If it helps, Sandy was mad at Larz this morning," I say, "If she's mad at him, then he must be doing something wrong. You know what Sandy's standards are."

"I know," she says, "But I just have this feeling that something is about to go very wrong. I can't put my finger on it." Now it makes a lot more sense. Sh doesn't trust anyone else in the arena. I get up.

"I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate. Being tense will only make things worse." She nods. I enter the small "kitchen," if you can call it one. There's a hot water tub that only gives out warm water. No knife, no oven, nothing that could be a weapon. Not even a coffee maker. I quickly put everything together and heat it up in the microwave.

Cheyenne looks at me when I return. "Thank you," she says, taking the mug, "But something is wrong, I know it. Now that I think about it, it might not be James, but I just know that he's about to find himself stuck."

Now I'm getting worried. Even she isn't usually so sure. I take a sip, and I'm suddenly reminded of James' letters. He wrote one to me, and I resist the temptation to take it out of my pocket and read it. Hee made it clear that no eyes were to read what he wrote until he was dead. I sigh. Considering the way Cheyenne is acting, that may be very soon.

**A/N So, this ends day 9.**

**1 Which POV was your favorite? Why?**

**2 Which was your least favorite? Why?**

**3 Which one of these mentors is your favorite? **

**4 Do you like hearing from the mentors?**

**~oo000oo~**

**Reviews:**

**santiago. poncini20: I smiled when I saw the hashtags. Personally, I love Aaran. He's my favorite OC mentor.**

**MoonLitt Tears: It seems that Stream is rising in popularity again.**

**Guest: Well, a weapon would be nice, but at this point, things are expensive.**

**Infamouskal420(Guest): Camino? Camino's been dead for a while. Do you mean Coil?**

**shadowhunter824: I really don't know what to say… Thanks?**

**Phangirl4044: Yep, realistically, Coil does have very good odds.**

****Guest: Umm, the odds aren't decided by me. She has a lot going against her at this point, and it's a miracle she hasn't died yet. ****


	58. The Games, Day 10, Part One

**A/N I lied. I ended up updating today. Deal with it.**

**Thank you so much to EthanW32 for not only favoriting and following this story and my profile but also reading both of my collabs! Sophie (shadowhunter824) was so excited, and she sent me an email IN ALL CAPS because she was so hyped about the reviews, follow, and favorite! So thank you!**

**And wow, I'm still in shock over how much this SYOT has exploded. I remember when I used to be happy with 4 reviews. But now, I'm averaging 7, and I've gotten three new followers in the past two weeks! 36 followers total! Sorry about the rambling; I'm just so happy.**

**Now, on to a more depressing topic…**

_**Larz Bolton, District Four Male**_

Someone is nudging me awake.

"Huh?"

It's James. Who did I expect anyway? He's silently watching the sun rise, casting a yellow glow over everything. We're on a cliff overlooking the beach. The ocean (and a steep drop) is before us, and the forest is behind us. I sit up.

"So what was the plan again?" I say. It's about time we started looking for Coil. I already knew, but Sandy's message really pushed it. Sometimes I forget that I'm trained, what they call a "Career" in the outer districts. Or was. Satine is gone, the first to go. Then Chrystal. Then Sariose left the world just a few days ago, and Easton's face appeared in the sky the day before yesterday. How did he die? Did Alexander backstab him? It doesn't sound like something he would do. It must be Coil. Who knows who's he killed at this point.

James grunts and clears his throat. "We didn't come up with one. You shot down all my ideas, remember?"

I wipe my face and stretch. "True. Any ideas?"

"You give thinking a try. You don't like any of mine."

I rub my temples. "We don't even know where he is."

He folds his arms over his chest. "Isn't that what I was saying yesterday?"

"True, true. If I were Coil, where would I go… Probably the ocean."

He snorts. "It doesn't matter who you are; you'd always go to the ocean."

"Yep. That's where my heart is. Coil… District Five… Electricity is his weapon…"

"I've got it."

"What?"

"Where do you think he'd go?" he says, "You're from Four. You love the ocean because it reminds you of home. He's from District Five, He'd love the factories because they'd remind him of home."

"Yeah, that does make sense. But what if he isn't there?"  
He throws his hands up. "C'mon. If he's not there, then we know where he isn't."

"Yeah, let's go." I roll up my sleeping bag and pack it, while he takes the food.

He holds out a strip of jerky. "Here. You need to eat _something._"

I take it and bite into the tough, dry meat. James begins to walk, and I follow him through the forest.

How long has it been? I think about it. Day one was spring, and today is the third summer so yesterday was the third spring. That means that it must be day ten. The seasons make it really easy to keep track of time. I look at the greenery around me. I would say that it's a beautiful day, but I can't. First, I'd never seen a forest before the games, so I wouldn't know what a beautiful day looks like in here. But most of all, I'm in the Hunger Games. It's exciting and almost fun at times, but I wouldn't call it beautiful.

A mosquito lands on my arm, and I slap at it. It didn't seem like a mutt, but you can never be too sure. James has been ignoring them all day, and he's still fine. I hope. After a few hours, he sits down on a log. I follow.

"It's midday," he says, taking out a small pack of dried fruit.

"How can you tell?"

"Years of work," he says, kicking at a stone. "The Games are almost like a break, if it weren't for the stress levels."

"Oh," I say, slightly ashamed. I've trained for most of my life, while kids like him have had to work since they were young.

After a short break, we resume our trek. Soon, we cross into the field of grass and grain, where the skeletons of the buildings are barely visible. By sunset, we've reached the towers, the cold metal standing out against the warm colors of the sun's dying light.

I take a breath. "We're here."

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

I yawn carefully place the last cartridge of dynamite at the base of a building. I really need sleep. How long have I been awake? Two straight days? Three? I hope it isn't messing with my calculations. I don't know if it was luck or if the Capitol loves me, but I found a lab yesterday. Not only a lab, but a lab equipped with everything I could ever want, from poison, which I keep in my pocket, to nitroglycerin. That second one is the key, as it is the active ingredient in dynamite. I spent yesterday making these cartridges, since I know that the 4 and 10 boys will want to avenge their girls, and this morning, I figured out the wiring. Just ten minutes ago, I saw the boys making their way through the grass. They should be almost here now. I climb to the flat roof of a four-storey building, which I use as my base, and I try to see if they're in sight.

After a few moments, I see two figures enter the road. This is going to work perfectly. I step to the edge and watch them.

It soon becomes obvious that they aren't the observant kind. They don't notice me at all. This is going to complicate things slightly.

"Hey, you two!" I call. They're confused, but eventually, the Ten guy sees me and nudges the Four boy. He points at me, and soon, I have their full attention. The Four guy says something to the Ten guy and begins walking forward. The Ten guy places his hand on Larz's shoulder, probably telling him to slow down. I really should give him more credit. Caution can be the key. They seem to argue, and then they continue forward. I bend down and pick up the switch, attached to wires and a battery. Once I flick it, the battery will send an electrical current, which will set off the dynamite. Once the dynamite goes off… I'll be rid of two more competitors.

They advance slowly. Soon, they're only a block away from me, where my main trap is set. I close my eyes, take a breath, and flick the switch.

Immediately, I know that something is wrong. The first explosion goes off… but it was the wrong one. Somehow, I must have crossed the wires. The two guys are shaken, and they begin to run. I'm not worried about them. I have dynamite set up the entire length of the street. However, I know that I should be worried about me. I don't know how, but the dynamite storage two streets down was set off. I see the building crumble, and sparks fly everywhere. Sparks. Electricity. Sets of dynamite. It sets off a chain reaction, and everywhere, things are going down. If I don't get out of here fast, I'm going to die, blown up by my own bombs. I almost fly down the stairs, leave the building, and run as my world goes to chaos.

**A/N Yes. I am ending here. And I'm not telling you who ends up dead. I'm nice like this. **

**1\. Who do you think died? Larz, James, or Coil?**

**2\. Who do you hope died? Is it the same as your answer to the previous question? Why?**

**3\. Any new thoughts on the characters?**

**4\. Favorite moment? Why?**

**Even if you don't have time, at least tell me who you think died.**

**Phangirl4044: I agree. It's hard enough for a pessimist like Carter to hope in anything, let alone a thirteen-year-old girl.**

**EthanW32: Welcome to the community! I look forward to getting to know you! Looking for recommendations? Any story? I highly recommend any of my favorites on my profile, but most of all, I love **_**Life Through Sea Green Eye **_**by grand admiral chelli. It's my favorite fanfiction of all time.**

**santiago. poncini20 I'm glad you loved all the POVs! I have a chapter that reaches your standards! :)**

**Guest: I know you love Stream, but I will not rig the reapings for anyone. If Stream is pulled out, she will die. If any of the others get pulled out, they will die. From this point on, the story will begin speeding up, so there won't be as much time for favorites to linger before their death. Sorry.**

**LeeJean7: Glad you like the mentors. I feel that most SYOTs tend to leave them out.**

**Infamouskal420(Guest): :)**

**Zoesimpson12: Thanks for letting me know. :) It does help. **

**shadowhunter824: I'm still responding. :)**

**MoonLitt Tears: Yep, sometimes, I have no ideas where I get these ideas.**

**~o~**

**Wish me luck on my remaining final exams!**

**Til next time,**

****Joseph****


	59. The Games, Day 10, Part Two

**A/N I won't say much, other than that my finals all went really well and that I'm grateful for 9 reviews! Moving on...**

_**James Armour, District Ten Male**_

Larz and I round a corner, our boot crunching on the hard gravel. The sun is going down. Still no sign of Coil. Could I be wrong? If he isn't here, then where is he?

"Hey, you two," someone shouts, creating an echo. We look around.

"Do you think that was him?" Larz says, almost growling. I look around. Suddenly, I see a figure waving from the top of a building.

"Hey," I say, "Look." I point to the guy. Larz squints his eyes and looks.

"Coil," he snarls, walking forward. If I had any doubts about Larz's thirst for revenge, they're gone now. I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder. He shakes it off.

"Hey, stop," I say, "Don't be stupid. He's got something waiting for us. He wouldn't expose himself like that for no reason."

He pauses and turns around and looks at me. "What do you expect me to do? Stand back and watch him escape?"

I sigh. "No, but, there has to be a better way than just storming him."

"Look, he's stuck on the roof. If we can get up there, he's cornered."

"Fine," I grunt. Somehow, I get the feeling that this is going to end badly. Very badly.

We begin to walk forward, when all of a sudden, Coil picks something up. It looks like a small box with a switch, connected to metal wires that gleam in the dying sunlight. We get closer, and he doesn't do anything. All of a sudden, I realize what it is, just as he flicks it.

"We've got to run!" I shout, just as a building a few blocks down explodes. "Dynamite!"

Without seeing how Larz is doing, I sprint the way we came. I can hear his footsteps behind me. More dynamite is going off, and the air is filling with dust and smoke. A building beside us begins to crack.

"It's gonna come down!" he shouts, and we race forward with a new burst of speed, just as the building crashes to the ground. There the sound of glass shattering, and something hits me, embedding itself in my back, causing a sharp flash of pain. I've had worse. I grit my teeth and keep running.

"Turn left!" I shout. That road is a lot wider, and the wider, the better.

"What?"

"Left!"

We curve, when all of a sudden, as we round the corner around a two-storey building, something in the building explodes. The force throws me to the ground, and the walls begin to crumble. I furiously backtrack, stumbling to my feet and racing away from the building. There's another explosion, and the walls of the second floor completely go to pieces, sending pieces of wall flying. I realize that a large chunk is coming at me. I try to run backwards, but my foot catches on debris and I go tumbling back. I crawl backwards just as the chunk hits, barely missing my upper body, pinning my left foot to the ground.

Everything goes silent.

I cough and cough, spitting out the dust, my throat begging for water. My leg isn't crushed. I don't know how, but somehow, my leg landed in just the right place to avoid becoming useless. If I have a guardian angel up there, he's doing a pretty good job. I tear away at the old plaster, which comes off the bricks. I look around, and I grab a metal bar. I hit at the bricks, forcing them apart. It eventually falls to pieces, and I shakily stand up. No one else is here. Every building in the area is demolished, leaving only a lone tower at the end of the block.

No one.

Larz.

"Larz!" I call, "You here?"

I hear coughing under a pile of debris. I run over and start pulling away at the mixture of bricks, metal, plaster, and wood. Soon, I uncover his hand. Before too long, I've managed to free his upper body. We work in silence. Eventually, he's out.

"What just happened," he pants, slowly and shakily getting on his feet. He grits his teeth and it down. "There's something wrong with my foot."

All of a sudden, there's a horrible cracking and bending sound, and we both realize the terrifying truth at the same time. That tower is falling. In our direction. Larz shoves me, but I don't know what to do. Larz isn't going to make it out of here in his state. If I try to carry him, we might both die. He quickly pushes me again, and I understand. I run, just as the tower falls down. I'm barely out of range when the metal bars and everything come down on top of the ruins, the debris, and Larz.

A cannon booms.

_**Rye Miller, District Nine Male**_

Distant thundering noise have been going on for the past few minutes. What on earth could be going on?

"What on earth is going on?" Ellery asks.

I shrug. "I dunno. I was wondering the same thing."

The sun is pretty much gone now, and there's silence. Then it's broken by a cannon. I look at him just as he looks at me. The Capitol anthem begins to play, and we look to the dark sky. The Four boy appears for a second, his face looking just as conflicted as it always seemed in training. It always seemed as if he was deciding between his partner and the rest of the Careers.

Ellery bows his head in respect. He's done it after every face in the sky, every time.

"What's that mean?" I wonder.

"It's a funeral thing in Seven," he says, without further explanation. I just nod.

We stand in silence, like we do after every time we watch the death roll. I look at the ground and kick around our dangerously light backpack.

"We need more food," I say.

"Yeah. And water," he says, "I'm just wondering. How popular are we in the Capitol?"

"Hmm…" I look up at the sky. "Hey, anyone up there, if we mean anything to you, some water would be nice." I smile, using the same one I use whenever Thorn and I try to convince Old Mr. Hamilton to give us some candy. A parachute floats down from the sky. "Hey, I guess we do have a few fans."

Ellery smiles. A green water bottle, half full, is attached to the parachute, and I take a small sip. I look back at the sky.

"While we're at it," I say, "A bottle for my friend here would be nice."

Another parachute comes down. Ellery laughs. This bottle is blue.

"The blue one is yours; the green one is mine," I say.

"Why? What's the point?" he says, smiling.

"That's it," I reply, "There is no point."

He laughs again. It's nice to hear it. He used to be depressing and everything. He's learning to lighten up.

"I'll take first watch," he offers. I lay down, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

**A/N Was this what you expected? Also, pay attention to some details in Rye's POV… they'll be back in a few chapters.**

_**Larz Bolton, District Four Male (7/24)**_

_Larz was always in that weird position for me. I liked him, but I never knew what to do with him. If you look at his storylines, you'll see that he mainly reacted to things. Now, looking back and rereading his form, I see that I didn't that great of a job on him. I didn't fill out all of his personality as well as I could've, like so many others in this SYOT. I promise I'll try to do better on my next SYOT. I'm sorry infamouskal, my only defense is that I didn't decide for him to die. I hope you keep reading._

**1\. So only Larz died. Relieved? Sad? Mad? Happy? How do you feel about it?**

**2\. Rye's POV is not pointless; I can promise that. What do you think of our little boys?**

**3\. Predictions on who dies next and how?**

**And I don't know why I'm doing this, but if any of you are curious, out of the remaining ones, here is a list, from my most favorite to my least favorite.**

**1\. Rye, 2. Ellery, 3. James, 4. Alexander, 5. Coil, 6. Stream**

**I like #1-4 **

**Reviews…. 369! Just 31 more before we reach 400! **

**On a side note; Guests, it'd make it a lot less confusing if you gave yourself a name. I had two guest reviewers.**

**Phangirl4044: Yep. I'm an author, and that means love torturing my readers with cliffhangers.**

**SmashHero59win: So you're a Coil fan? He does have pretty good odds right now. I don't think you've reviewed this story before. Thank you!**

**santiago. poncin20: Both of your guesses were wrong. :)**

**EthanW32: I can't keep myself away from writing; no matter what's going on. **

**Guest: Yeah, Coil is starting to go insane.**

**MoonLitt Tears: Sorry if I say this, but currently, I'm not really submitting at all. I might do it, but you can't count on it.**

**Guest: Thank you for spreading the word! I really appreciate it!**

**Shadowhunter824: Yep, you're starting to catch on to my patterns…**

**Infamoukal420: I'm so sorry! I hope you don't hate this too much.**

**Until next time,**

****Joseph****


	60. The Games, Day 11, Part 1

**A/N Hello! Still on time! Merry Early Christmas everyone!**

**Also, my second SYOT, Meaningless, is up! I am accepting Guest submissions, but details are on my profile. Read EVERYTHING (except for the guide to naming if you don't have problems). It's the 998th Games, so many things are not the same.**

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male**_

I open my eyes and yawn. I'm in a little nook on the edge of the factories, where the mountains begin and very close to the field of grain. I don't think anyone's been here yet. I sit up, but my right arm protests. I've kept it bandaged up since the Three girl stabbed me, but it doesn't feel like it's getting any better. In fact, it even feels like it's been getting worse. Everything feels hot, and then cold. I took a few fever pills yesterday, but it hasn't done any good. It must be the stab wound. I gingerly unravel the gauze., but when I get it off, I also have to look away. Pus is flowing from it, and the entire area is red and slightly swollen. There's a slight stench.

Infection.

I need antibiotics. Infection is one of the worst things that could happen, and especially on my dominant arm. I look to the sky. Chalcedony wouldn't just leave me like this, would she? I know she's a selfish brat, but she can't hate me enough to let me die, could she? The district would hate her! Nothing happens. That's when I remember: we've been the most pathetic trained pack in the history of the Games. How many kills have a I gotten? Two? And both were boring too. Cannons have been going off almost every day. Who's doing all the killing anyway?

I stand up unsteadily. Oh man, how am I going to survive? I'm pretty much dead meat in this condition. I carefully take a few sips of water. If I'm going to survive, I'll have to be more careful with my supplies. I stuff everything into my pack, and I look around. Maybe I'll be safe in the mountains. All of a sudden, I hear rumbling. I look up at one of the mountains, and I see it begin to liquefy. It's clear that the Gamemakers don't want me to go that way.

I turn around and head back into the maze of factories and buildings.

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

Everything hurts. My joints hurt. There's a burn on my left thigh that hurts like crazy.

And I'm tired. I haven't slept in a few days. I would go to sleep, but the throbbing pain hammering on the inside of my skull refuses to let me rest.

I pick up my water bottle, but it's empty. I shake the last bits into my parched throat, but it does little to help. I wrack my brain, trying to remember where I've seen water. That's right, I haven't seen water. I've relied on sponsors so far. Where are they now? Or is Aaran saving for medicine? In that case, I'll have to find my own. The forest probably has a few creeks. I'm not 100% sure, but the odds are fairly good. I pick up my bottle, my knife, and a little vial of clear poison, the only three things that I was able to save from the explosions, and begin walking.

As I get closer to the grain field, I hear the sound of boots on gravel. Someone's here. The footsteps aren't completely rhythmic, so it must be an injured person. I duck into a building and look through the window.  
Alexander.

My first thought is that I'm dead. Sure, I've taken out quite a few people, but he's trained in hand-to-hand! But something about him is off…

His arm. There seems to be a wound there, and I can see pus flowing down his arm. An infected wound. That would explain the irregular walking; he has a fever. Oh, I have a chance. Then I'll definitely have enough sponsorship money. I grab my knife, place my bottle on the table, and leave the room, sidling against the wall. Right when he rounds the bend, I tackle him to the ground. As sick as he is, he's still functioning. He tosses his pack and whips out a knife. He's a knife-thrower. Can't believe I forgot that. I guess than I'm lucky that I'm not at a distance.

He's still strong, and he throws me off of him. I race forward, but he prepares to swing his knife. This is the problem. I have to stay too close for him to defend effectively. He backs up, waiting for me to make my moke. I eye his pack. We go around in circles, and when I'm right next to the backpack, I grab it and charge. As I predicted, he swings, but the knife sinks into the backpack, causing water to fly out. While he tries to get it out, I tackle him and stab. Somehow, he's able to evade the strikes, and he tries to shake me off. I grab on to his shirt, and he cuts it off of him, causing me to go flying off of him, along with his shirt. Well, he's not going to need clothes if he's going to die. I lay on the ground, unmoving, with my eyes closed. I would leave them open, but I'm afraid I might blink.

I hear him panting, and he walks closer and closer. I grip my knife tighter. He nudges me with his boot, and then he steps over me. My chance. Just as he does that, I bring my knife up between his legs. Blood flies out onto me. He screams, and I push him over and blindly stab him again and again. He tries to resist, but now, I've got the upper hand-both literally and figuratively. Soon, he stops fighting, and he just moans and whimpers. I push the knife into his chest and whisper "goodbye." A cannon sounds.

I look inside his backpack, and I see that when his knife hit it it broke a water bottle. There's a tiny bit that hasn't leaked out, and I eagerly drink it.

I need more water. I'm going to die from dehydration as this rate. I run through the field of grain, trying to reach the forest. I don't even feel much now. Everything just keeps going. The pain in my head is worse. I'm covered in blood. Sometime late in the afternoon, I stumble into the forest. I grope around, staggering forward.

It hurts.

So tired, been up three days now.

So thirsty.

I stumble into a camp, and I see two water bottles. Without thinking, I grab a blue one and drink all of it. My mind slightly clears, and I remember the lump in my pocket. I resist the urge to drink the water in the green bottle, and I unscrew the cap. I pour all of the deadly poison into it before putting the cap back on and stumbling away.

Everything still hurts.

My eyelids are drooping.

Not as thirsty.

I don't remember much. I just remember hitting the hard ground and everything going black.

**A/N Goodbye, Alexander. Goodbye, (insert name)**

_**Alexander Thul, District One Male (6/24)**_

I liked Alexander. I really did. He was my favorite Career, and he was the only one I wanted to see as victor. Although his form wasn't the most detailed, that meant that I got to make up a lot of stuff. I had so much in mind for him, and I had so many ideas of what could happen after he became victor. Alas, the odds weren't in his favor. I will really miss him. Sorry, Sophie.

**By the way, I couldn't make Alexander's death dramatic because it was Coil's POV. He doesn't care about Alex. :'(**

**1\. Who were you rooting for, Coil or Alexander?**

**2\. If Magique hadn't stabbed Alexander, he probably would have been strong enough to kill Coil. Any thoughts?**

**3\. One more death until the final four, and if you've been paying attention, you know who it is. Any thoughts?**

**Reviews! Thank you to Arabian3332 and TheHungerGames19 for following and favoriting this story!**

**Phangirl4044: Umm… All your points were addressed in the chapter. Yeah, the little boys are too nice.**

**Moonlitt Tears: Sorry again for not submmitting. **

**Arabian3332: THANK YOU SO MUCH. I look back and see all the mistakes, but it's wonderful to see other perspectives too.**

**DecidedlyDestiel: You can see what's going to happen, can't you…. I'm so sorry.**

**Cayylubb: I never fail to stress you out? Nice. That means I'm doing my job well. :)**

**EthanW32: I don't see how this is happening, but Stream has lasted to the final four. **

**Guest (Katherine): Well, in the end, I'm going to let everything be random. So, Stream has a chance of winning, though she does have a lot of slips. She's been incredibly lucky.**

**TheHungerGames19: THANK YOU! Congrats on having both of your favorites make it to the final four.**

**santiago. poncini20: I know you're getting mad on your side of the screen about who's surviving and who's dying…. sorry. I didn't want things to work out like this.**

**Merry Christmas! (upside-down "!") Feliz Navidad! ****圣诞节快乐****!**

****~Joseph****


	61. The Games, Day 11, Part 2

**A/N Christmas is over. How is everybody? **

**Also, wow, my new SYOT is filling up like crazy. If you want to submit, you better act fast. I could close it right now, but I'm keeping it open for latecomers and because I'm not too happy with certain submissions...**

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

Rye takes the dried grain and begins to separate the seed from the hulls. After he's done, he places the seeds in a plastic container and begins smashing it with a rock.

"Isn't there a more efficient way to get food?" I ask. "This is risky, and it takes forever."

Rye looks at me. "Sure, but a salad of greens doesn't taste like home. I don't want to forget it."

I know he'd rather say that it's to hold him over until he's home, but that would imply my death. One of us has to die. It's the Hunger Games. If only there could be two victors. That'd never happen. I look around.

"I'll see if I can find something a little more sustainable," I say. This place is almost perfect. There's a small stream that runs by, and bushes are everywhere, making this place good shelter. I walk down to the stream. Little fish swim in it, but they're no good. Soon, Rye joins me.

"Where do you think this stream goes," he says.

"I don't know. The ocean?"  
"But I didn't see anything emptying into it."

"Huh."

"Let's find out," he suggests.

I shrug. "Why not?"

He begins to follow the stream, and I do too. The forest doesn't change much, but the stream gets wider and wider. Rye slips once, but the trip is fairly uneventful. All of a sudden, the stream goes under a thicket of bushes and empties into a pond.

Rye peers into the translucent water.

"I don't see any fish," he comments.

I look around. Soon, I notice the plants growing around the edge of the pond.

""Hey," I say, "I'm pretty sure that those are cattails."

He looks. "Yeah," he says, "Let's go get them."

We walk around to the other side of the pond. I roll up my sleeves and reach into the water. A dark snake-like shape slides through the water, coming at us. I take my hands out.

"What's that," I say.

"Hmm…" He reaches into the water. The shape gets closer, but when it touches Rye, there's a spark. Rye shouts and immediately pulls his hand out.

"Whatever that is," he says, "It's definitely electric."

I prod the soil with my axe. The mutt pays no attention. Rye smiles and begins digging with the tip of his sickle. However, the mutt immediately sparks the tip, sending a jolt through the metal handle. Rye drops the weapon in alarm. I look at the wooden handle of my axe. That makes more sense. I fish the sickle out.

"Something tells me that we're not supposed to be eating this," he says, still shaking.

I nod. "I guess we have to go back."

"But we're almost out of food."

"If the Gamemakers won't let us eat this, then they must've something in mind," I say.

"Fine."

We walk back to camp. I pick up my water bottle.

It's empty.

"Rye," I call, "Did you drink my water?"

"No, why?"

"Someone drank mine."

"It wasn't me," he says. He takes a drink of his water.

"That means…"

I frantically look around. Sure enough, there's a trail of messed up leaves and a few drops of blood.

"Someone's been here," I say. No response. "Rye?"

I turn around, but I see him, clutching his stomach. "Rye!" I rush over and support him. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head.

"The water," he croaks. His tongue is turning blue. No, no, no. This can't be happening. I blink a few times. I'm not dreaming.

Rye is dying.

"Just.." he wheezes, barely able to speak, "Put… me down."

I lay him down on the ground and kneel beside him.  
"Please...no," I whisper.

He reaches for my hand and closes his eyes. I watch his chest go up and down, getting slower and slower. It abruptly stops.

I blink. "What? No! NO!" I grab his body and begin to shake it, just as the cannon sounds.

"NO! NO!" I scream, "Please!" I squeeze his hand. It's turning cold.

Everything's been ripped away from me. First Allon, a few years ago. Then the rest of my family, when I was reaped. Then Durian. Then Amery. And now Rye. I place my head to his cold chest and just cry.

I'm alone. Completely, utterly, alone.

I stand up. The Games have taken away everything that meant something to me; my family, my friends. But I refuse to just stand by and let this happen. I stomp my foot down on the ground.

I will survive this.

I won't let the Games take my family away from me.

And after I get out, I must make them pay.

_**Stream Wrena, District Six Female**_

The second cannon sounds for the day. It's day eleven. I've been in the arena for eleven days. Eleven. It feels like forever. Ever since I left the buildings, I've been surviving next to an old spreading tree in the middle of the grassland. It's almost exactly like the one I have at home.

I climb up to one of the higher branches, to a spot where I can see the sky through an opening in the dense foliage. No one can see me from the ground, not unless they know what they're looking for. I lean my back on the gnarly trunk and wait for the evening recap.

The first face is the boy from One, his face still resolute and determined in the night sky, his hair still impeccably combed. How did he die? Who is strong enough to kill him? That means that the trained ones are all gone.

All gone!

The biggest threats in the arena are gone!

I might win this!

The next face is Rye, the boy from Nine. I only know him because he came up to me and introduced himself. He's still smiling. Smiling. I guess he has a good reason to. He's gone forever. He won't ever have to face these horrors again. The sky turns black.

How many are left?

Suddenly, there's the sound of trumpets blaring. An announcement. I wait for Claudius Templesmith's voice.

"Congratulations to our final four tributes!"  
Final Four?

FInal Four!

"However, as some of you have noticed, food is becoming increasingly hard to get."

I know. When I tried to pick some greens today, a snake kept me away.

"So, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia tomorrow morning, exactly ten minutes after dawn. We hope you decide to take up our generous offer."

The trumpets bare again, and it's quiet. I'm not going. I have enough food to last a few days, and it's not worth risking my life.

All of a sudden, there's a squeaking sound. The small bag that hold all of my supplies falls to the ground. I look down, and I see that the straps have been nibbled away. What? I start to climb down, but then there's a growl. A wild dog walks by the tree and bites the bag before carrying it away. I resist the urge to give a middle finger to the Capitol. Now I'm forced to go or starve to death. Argh.

Fine. If I have to go, I'd better get some rest.

**A/N :'(**

_**Rye Miller, District Nine Male (5/24)**_

I really liked Rye. He was just such an amazing character, and I often imagined what he'd be like if he was in real life. He was the sunshine and the glue in his alliance, and he was fun to use. Without him, that alliance never would have formed. I loved Rye, and I'll really miss him. DecidedlyDestiel, I'm so sorry. I'm grieving with you.

**1\. How did you feel about Rye's death? Will you miss him?**

**2\. A feast? Who do you think will die?**

**This round is over! So, PLEASE GO VOTE IN THE POLL. IT'S AN OBLIGATION. **

**Reviews: Thank you to johnsonmiranda70 for following and favoriting!**

**ApolloSerenity: Thank you! I hope to hear more from you!**

**MoonLitt Tears: Yeah, Coil is scarily strong… Thank you for the review!**

**TheHungerGames19: Thank you! Yeah, I'm really hoping Coil dies soon.**

**EthanW32: Yep, Rye's dead. Good luck on your SYOT! This story should be over soon, so you might be seeing a tribute from me. Maybe.**

**IVolunteerAsAuthor: You changed your name again! Thanks for the review!**

**DecidedlyDestiel: I'm so sorry! I hated having to kill Rye! :(**

**shadowhunter824: Yeah, I find it hard that anyone would still want Coil to win. Congrats on Ellery surviving!**

**Guest (Katherine): I won't decide the victor, so Stream does have a chance.**

**I'll be closing the poll on Tuesday, so act fast and go vote!**

**再见****!**

**~Joseph**


	62. The Games, Day 12, Part One (Feast)

**A/N The end is coming VERY soon! As in the next chapter! Thank you to all my faithful readers! I hope no one hates me for the end.**

_**Stream Wrena, District Six Female**_

A bird on the branch next to me wakes me up, chirping and singing. It's not dawn yet, but I'm sure that this bird was sent by the Gamemakers as a wake-up alarm. How nice.

Then again, if I don't go, I'm gonna starve. I stretch and untie myself from the tree. I drop to the ground and look around. It's freezing today; must be winter. In front of me in the distance, I can see the arena where several biomes collide. It must be the way. I look up at the sky.

"Is this the right way?" I ask, pointing in the direction. The stars move to form a thumbs up. I smile.

I begin walking briskly, trying to keep warm. My feet crunch on frozen grass stalks, and I shiver despite my thick jacket. A wind is blowing, and it seems to dry everything. It's a frozen wasteland. I don't even know why that bird was up and about. I hope it doesn't freeze to death. We have some birds at home, and I like to think that they're my friends.

Slowly, after what feels like forever, the sun begins to come up and a timer appears in the sky, counting down from 10 minutes. It keeps changing style and colors, so I assume that the Gamemakers are getting bored. It's quite amusing, really. The sun reflects off of the golden horn in the distance. I have about 8 minutes left. I walk a little faster, and soon, I'm at the edge of the huge meadow that holds the Cornucopia. The timer reaches zero, and there's whirring sound of machinery. A table comes up at the mouth of the cornucopia, and there's a huge pile of boxed goods. I look around, and I don't see anyone. I think I could make it. I run as fast as I can, and though I stumble once, I make it to the table without any incidents. I grab the closest boxes, but when I look up, I see the boy from 5, charging out of the Cornucopia, coming straight at me.

Oh shoot.

_**James Armour, District Ten Male**_

The girl from Six makes a mad dash for the Cornucopia. She's gonna be dead. A few minutes ago, I saw Coil creep into the horn. He thinks no one saw him, but I did, from this clump of bushes. The sight of him makes my blood boil. I'm going to make him pay for every last thing he's done. Sariose. Stream. Larz. Who knows who else he's killed. I don't care what happens to him as long as he dies.

I hear a footstep behind me, and I turn around, holding out my cleaver.

"Who's there," I say. The boy from Seven slowly steps into the open, holding his hands up. He has an axe in his hand, but the look in his eyes tells me that he's not going to throw it. They're red and puffy, as if he'd cried all night.

"Please.." he says, "Don't kill me. I just want to get to the food."

I lower the knife, and the boy - Ellery, was it? - visibly relaxes.

"Can I make a deal?" I say. He has experience with an axe, and it could be valuable.

"What… kind?"

"Take out Coil, the Guy from Five."

He narrows his eyes. "Why?"

"He killed…" Ellery nods.

"But why should I help you? I can agree to not killing you right now, but why should I help you kill him. For all I know, you could be lying."

"Fine. But we won't kill each other, not until the feast is over."

He nods. I look back around to see Stream reach the table. She barely has time to pick up a box before Coil charges out from the Cornucopia, swinging a wicked sword. Sponsors. He must be crazy popular right now. I see Ellery clench his teeth. Stream screams, right before the sword slices through her. The cannon is immediate.

With her screams still ringing in my ears, I rush forward, Ellery right behind me. Coil sees me, but when I look into his eyes, I don't see a human anymore.

He's completely lost himself in the Games. The killing and death have twisted his brain, and he's lost himself in the maze. He said in his interview that he'd do whatever it took to get back to his family. I can see that he's done exactly what he said.

All of a sudden, I'm filled with rage. This is the murderer. I wouldn't be surprised if he's killed half the field. I hold my cleaver out and rush at him. He's still catching his breath after Stream, so he's taken unprepared. I swing at his sword, and I knock it far from his hands, out of his reach. I force him away from it, but he whips a knife out from his belt and tackles me. He cuts me in the chest, but it isn't deep. i've had worse than that. Iswing at him, barely missing his arm.

FInally, he rolls away, and he reaches for something in his pocket. I pin him to the ground, but he manages to knock me over. He then uses the opportunity to pour a few drops out of a vial into my cut. Since his hands aren't securing me, I roll, and he goes to the ground. I feel the liquid enter my body. I raise my cleaver and prepare to bring it down on him.

Then pain.

Searing pain flashes out from the cut area, and I scream in pain. Everything begins to blur; my body is turning numb. I feel a slight burning sensation, but now, I know it'll all be over soon.

I'm sorry, Sadie.

I'm sorry, Nate.

I'm sorry, everyone at home.

These are my last thoughts before everything becomes nothing.

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

While the other two guys are fighting it out, I grab the opportunity to grab a few boxes and shove them into my pack. Crackers… crackers… a real feast…

Out of the corner of my eye, I see them tackling each other and rolling and the ground,. Just a few more moments and I'm out.

All of a sudden, I hear a scream. I whip around to see James, lying on the ground shaking and screaming. His tongue is turning blue. Coil is crawling to his feet…

Holding a vial of a clear liquid. James is dying. Coil holds poison. It clicks.

Coil poisoned Rye. My blood runs cold. Here I am, staring at the killer of Amery and Rye. Amery was bad enough, but this is the last straw. Coil needs to die. James' cannon sounds.

Right now.

I shout and swing my axe. He staggers back, barely dodging the axe. H grips his knife tighter, and he regains his focus. Shoot. He swings. I duck. I hear the whoosh over my head, and I jab forward with the knife. He backs up and then charges, but I step to the side and swing the axe into his left shoulder. I hear the sickening crunch of bone. He shouts in pain and swings back at me, the tip of his knife embedding itself in my chest. I grit my teeth, pull the axe out, and run.

I'm back in the forest, but that's when it hits me.

I'm in the final two.

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

That stupid little brat from Seven. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him, just as I killed Artemis, and Sariose, and Sadie, and Amery, and Larz, and Alexander, and Stream, and James. I said that I'd do anything to win, and I'm keeping my word. Nothing is going to stand between me and home.

Absolutely nothing.

I hear a huge boom, so I climb to the top of the Cornucopia. It's a little tough using one hand, but I manage to do it. In the distance, from every side, the mountains are exploding. Volcanoes.

A flood of lava is flowing down the sides. Ahhh… I get it. They want their finale? I'll give them a finale. Now just to wait until Seven is herded back.

**A/N Boom. Boom.**

_**Stream Wrena, DIstrict Six Female (4/24)**_

Stream was an unusual character. I originally had a plot line with her alliance, but everyone got killed off in the bloodbath. I really didn't have much I could do with her other than the "Hope" theme, and that was running thin. So, due to that, she began losing popularity, though she was originally most popular. After a brief dip, however, she climbed back up. I originally hated her, then I loved her, then I didn't know what to do with her. She slowly became the determined character we know and love. Her luck was amazing, and she somehow survived every round until now. Goodbye Stream, you will be missed.

_**James Armour, District Ten Male (3/24)**_

I loved James. He was one of my favorites from the start, mainly because he shared that observant trait with Buck, the very first character I wrote. It didn't hurt that they were both from Ten, and every single round, I made sure that I took a slip from him. Even though he wasn't as popular with you readers, I really loved him, and I will really miss him.

**Reviews:**

**LlamaRoid: (**_Rye! NOOO! I felt so bad for him, and Ellery. I really hope Ellery wins, he's lost so much. He deserves to win. I'm just scared about James and Coil, they both seem so scary. Coil, definetly since he's gone cray cray. Stream.. well, she's probably gonna die (sorry not sorry) xd #ELLERYFTW_**) **

**Ellery has made it into the final two! But he still has to get through Coil…**

**-o-**

**DecidedlyDestiel: (**_Worst. Birthday present. Ever :P poor Rye, I never anticipated him to get as far as he did, he will be sorely missed. 2. If Coil doesn't die I may actually have to book a flight to the US to make you kill him lol_**)**

**Once again, I'M SO SORRY! IT BROKE MY HEART TO KILL MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! Well… Coil isn't dead yet. I'll prepare a guest room for you. :)**

**-o-**

**santiago. poncini20 (**_1\. NO...O NOY RYE NOT HIM. 2. STREAM MUST DIE UGH. COIL TOO. JAMES TOO. EVERYONE BUT ELLERY MUST DIE PAINFULLY BECAUSE OF RYE. RYEEEEEEE. I think James will die as so Coil. Stream will win because she is so perfect and everyone loves her._**)**

**Your prediction is wrong for once. :). Stream is gone.**

**-o-**

**MoonLitt Tears: (**_RYE NOOO! Hm... I pretty sure Coil is going to win at the feast.. He is really smart. But go Stream!_**)  
Sorry… Stream's gone. Hope you don't hate me for it...**

**-o-**

**Wiseowl227:(**_I've submitted a few tribute for meaningless, district 10 female and district 6 male, but on my moms iPad so it was sent by her, I've left my email address so please if you need to tweak anything contact me not my mom. Katherine Ps please have mercy on stream if she has to die let it be easy. Yep Katherine here and just created an account to enter the poll to save stream, pretty drastic._**)**

**Yeah, I made sure Stream died quickly and as painlessly as she could at a feast. I'm sorry.**

**-o-**

**AzureMoonlight: (**_Honestly, I hope Stream wins. She has a sweet personality. Makes me feel fuzzy that a girl that couldn't walk a few weeks ago maximum ghat actually win the Hunger Games. Love your writing style._**)**

**Sorry about Stream. Hope you stick around for the finale!**

**-o-**

**Zoesimpson12:(**_I have a feeling that sadly at the feast stream will probably die and painfully at that_**)**

**Well, she did die, but it was relatively painless compared to some others.**

**-o-**

**There are only two or three more chapters left! I hope you guys don't hate me for the ending… You have no idea how stressful the death-drawings are.**

**Til next time!**

**Goodbye! (upside-down "!")Adios! Au Revoir! ****再见****!**

****~Joseph****


	63. The Games, Day 12, Part Two (FINALE)

**A/N I finished this so fast because I couldn't keep it in! I won't hold you back; here's the finale! For maximum effect, try listening to **_**The Battle**_ **from the Narnia soundtrack while reading.**

**Also, there is one more chapter after this one as an epilogue.**

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

I stumble away from the Cornucopia meadow. I need to get this wound bandaged up. I can't risk Coil's poison. I drop to the ground once I'm in the forest, and I dig my first-aid kit out of my backpack. Anti-infection cream, nope… fever pills, nope… Gauze. I wrap the entire roll around my chest, knowing that I don't have the time or the need to make a complicated wrap. The end is coming.

I grab my bottle and drink half of it, and then I eat a few crackers to starve off my hunger. Finally, I take everything out of my backpack and toss it. Coil is about to go down… really soon. He's like a snake, master of poison and murder, and I'll have to be careful. A thought pops into my head. I could turn this battle against him-with his own weapon. Poison. I search my first aid kit and find some sort of liquid with a fancy name. In training, I learned that ingesting it caused immediate drowsiness, fatigue, and headaches. I look at my half-full water bottle. I could place this on the feast table and he wouldn't suspect a thing. I pour the entire bottle of liquid into the water.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud boom. In the distance, I can see smoke. I quickly scamper up the nearest tree, and I see that in the distance, lava is flowing down the mountains at an alarming rate. I grab my axe, now caked with Coil's blood, and the bottle of drugged water and run. The lava can't be natural, because though I know almost nothing about lava, I know that it doesn't flow that fast.

As I get closer to the meadow, I see that the meadow is beginning to rise. The entire grassy plain sits on a mechanical circle, and it's about a foot thick. The circle comes above ground, so now the meadow is a floating disk. Underneath is a huge pool of bubbly lava. I look back, and I see that I'm almost dead. If I don't make it on, the incoming lava will burn me to death. I curse, possibly for the first time ever. The plate is too high; I'd never make it. I look back and see a tall tree with many branches. I begin climbing as fast as I can. Soon, I'm barely higher than the mechanical plate. I jump, pushing with my legs as hard as I can.

I feel my shoulder hit grass.

There's no time to celebrate, though. I look up, and I see Coil, on top of the Cornucopia. He bends down to get off, so I take this chance to hide the bottle under my clothes. Not ideal, but he isn't in the best condition. He walks behind the horn. His sword. I sprint for the table and deposit the bottle, just as Coil walks back around.

It's time.

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male**_

The boy from Seven. I almost laugh. I expected to have to face off against a trained one. But where are they? Oh, I almost forgot. Two died early and I killed three of them. No idea how Easton died. Anyway, one of the last ones I expected to make it this far was the little boy from Seven that kept crying over his dead brother.

I pick up my beautiful sword, given to me by sponsors, and go back around to the other side. I see him standing at the mouth of the Cornucopia, beside the table. His axe gleams red in the light.

With my blood.

This won't do.

"So, how does it feel like to get second place?" I ask.

He stares at me for a second. "I dunno, why don't you tell me?"

Oooh, I like this.

I lunge at him, but he seems to have expected that. He dodges to the side and backs up. I swing again and again, but he refuses to attack, only defending. Playing defensive, eh? Well, I'll have to make him open up. I lunge again; except this time, I purposely put the sword in a vulnerable position. He swings at it, knocking it away from my hands. I pretend to look scared, and he charges. As he reaches me, I slide out my knife and grip his head in a headlock. He squirms, but there's no way out now. I place my blade against his throat.

Somehow, putting the blade against his neck rejuvenates him, and he comes out with a new burst of energy. He manages to get one hand free.

His hand holding the axe. He swings, and I'm forced to let go or get my arm chopped off. He has a line of blood on his neck, but he's barely hurt. I back off. He has the weapon advantage now. I bump into the table, and I notice a bottle of water. I haven't drank in forever, t least not since I poisoned Rye. I grab the bottle and gulp down the cold water.

Something tastes...off. I see Ellery smiling. Oh shoot. My head begins to hurt, but at the same time, I've never felt so tired in my life. Some chemical; can't remember the exact name through the pain. I have to press on. I'm so close to victory. I can't give up now. H comes at me with the axe. I dodge and swing my knife. He meets it with his axe. I pull away, tuck the knife in my belt, and tackle him. It's harder with one hand, but I manage to pin him down. But now my hand is busy holding him down, and I can't get the knife. He knows this, and the tense look on his face leaves. But I can use his weapon against him. I slide my hand up his arm and close my hand around the axe before yanking it out of his hands, I bring it down, but he moves, and instead of hitting his chest, where it would have been an instant kill, it lands in the stomach. He screams with pain. Ha. Dead now. I'm going to win this one. Back to my family.

Then the realization hits me like a bucket of ice water. My family hasn't changed, but I've changed. I'm not the Coil they know. Will they still accept me? A killer? When Aaran won, his family disowned him. What if…

Pain. I look down, and I see that while I was lost in thought, Ellery had pulled the knife out of my belt and slammed it into my stomach. Before I can move, the knife goes into my chest. There's a burst of pain, but it's momentary.

Mom, Dad, everyone, I'm sorry. There was no way out.

_**Ellery Hollis, District Seven Male**_

I'm barely able to push Coil off of me. I see the handle of the axe, lodged in my stomach. I know better than to pull it out; that would cause too much bleeding. I don't dare move either. Now I'm stuck here. Anyone could finish me off.

Wait, what?

Coil's cannon sounds. That means, that means-

Trumpets blare, and I hear the words I never thought I'd hear.

"Congratulations! I present Ellery Hollis of District Seven, Victor of the 59th Hunger Games!"

I won. I WON!

But somehow, looking through all this blood and death, it doesn't feel like victory. Coil's dead body is right next to me, his eyes still open in shock. A hovercraft picks him up. What will his family think of me? I killed their son. Another hovercraft comes to pick me up, and I make an attempt to stand. The axe falls out, and warm, sticky blood begins to pour from the wound. The ladder freezes me, and it's a good thing it does...

Because everything goes back.

_~A week later~_

I'm out of the Capitol, on the train back to District Seven. I blacked out of a few days, and then I flew through all the ceremonies. Doctor's say it was a miracle that I recovered so quickly. I look at the victor's crown sitting on the table beside me, and I push it onto the ground. It only reminds me of death. I stare out the window. I would sleep but, Coil haunts my dreams. Sometimes Rye, Amery, and Durian join him. Suddenly, in the distance, trees begin to appear. Trees! Tall pines and firs, sturdy maples and oaks! I stand up and rush to the main room, where Yvonne is waiting for me.

"We're almost home!" I shout. She just smiles. The train begins to slow, and I hear servants packing up my stuff in the other rooms. I hear the noise outside, and my heart begins to race. The doors open, and I see a huge crowd cheering and screaming. I'm taken aback at first, but I regain my composure and step out onto the platform, where Mayor Hicks gives me a plaque. I nod and thank him, but I give it to Yvonne to hold and scan the crowd.

I hear them first.

"Ellery!"

"Nash! Is that you?"

"Ellery! Over here!" I turn and I see them. My dad and mom, Lorella, Nash, my best friend. I push my way through the crowd and hold on to my dad. I bury my head in his strong, warm chest, and I cry.

I hear a small voice.

"You came back?" I look down and I see Lorella. I'd never thought I'd be so glad to see my nine-year-old sister. I wrap her in a hug, and she's slightly taken aback.

"Yes," I say, "I came back."

**A/N Obituaries first. **

_**Coil Ampar, District Five Male (2/24)**_

Originally, he was almost a Gary-Stu. He learned things incredibly fast, and he was pretty much a human computer if there ever was one. I toned him down a bit, but I tried my best to capture his determination, intelligence, and strategic-ness. He was amazing to write, and though I never wanted him to win, he was my favorite antagonist. His strategy made it hard to kill him, and I was so scared when I saw that he might actually win. He filled his role very well, and I thank his submitter for giving me such an amazing tribute.

**CAN I GET A REVIEW FROM EVERY READER? It's the end, and I want to know how the ride's been for you! I know I've had a lot of readers that don't review, but can you make an exception for this chapter? **

**Only one question. Feel free to say more. What do you think of the victor?**

**Review Responses. I'M OVER 400 REVIEWS! Thank you so much!**

**EthanW32: Thank you for such loyal support! Hope you enjoy Meaningless.**

**IVolunteerAsAuthor: Thank you! And Congrats, Ellery won.**

**Guest (Katherine): Hope you were happy with the ending. :)**

**CabinFever5: What'd you think? Thanks for following! How's your SYOT going?**

**StellaSlomp: HA! I got you. I purposely tried to scare my readers. :)**

**See you in the final chapter!**

**~Joseph**


	64. Afterwards

**A/N I tried to get this up on Ney Year's Eve… It's okay. Reviews don't seem to be showing up anyway.**

**ALSO, I don't know how it happened, but Equal Chances is now in my ecclesiates-verse! I'm calling it my Ecclesiastes-verse for now because the SYOT trilogy I'm doing will be named after quotes from Ecclesiates, namely, "Everything is Meaningless" (Meaningless, Book 1), "There's nothing new under the sun" (Under the Sun, Book 2), and "There's a time for everything" (A Time For Everything, Book 3). Why did I just make that annoucement here? Because I felt like it. SO, there will be references to the timeline of Panemian history, which is on my profile.**

**Aerial Revere, D5F, 24th**

Aerial's best friend Eloise gave up runnnig. She couldn't bear the idea of going at it alone. Emilina became the quiet lady who's always hiding something, but Thalia, too young, forgot her dead older sister.

**Sunnoria Millar, D11F, 23rd**

Without family or friends, Sunnoria was largely forgotten. Her name still remains on a tombstone in the tribute graveyard in District Eleven.

**Aluma Fields, D9F, 22nd**

Aluma's dreams of rebellion didn't die with her. Though her friend Amelia was thoroughly shaken and gave up the idea, Bailey never stopped. She grew up and married a Dan Fieldcrest, whose niece Millet was reaped into the 74th Games. A few generations later, Kent Fieldcrest was born, and he would start one of the most disastrous rebellions in Panemian history.

**Clancy Patrick, D12M, 21st**

Clancy's girlfriend River couldn't take the pain. She never forgave the Capitol, and she never married. Deacon and Aidan remained close friends, but eventually, they stopped bringing up the Games. His brother Davin locked the 59th Games into a corner in the back of his mind. Like most other District Twelve tributes he faded until he was nothing more than a name.

**Ryde Hurst, D6M, 20th**

Ryde's sister Asher never stopped beating herself up for being so cold. She never forgave herself, and she turned to cutting. The family, already drifting apart, was torn even further, and his parents soon filed for divorce. As he would've said, "There are no happy endings."

**Ember Hauter, D12F, 19th**

Ember's father, after being forced to watch his daughter's gruesome death, couldn't take the pain. He turned to drinking, and he drank himself to an early grave. His young son Aden was sent to the orphanage, where he grew up hungry and unloved. He became just another orphan.

**Artemis Serenity, D8F, 18th**

Artemis' younger siblings, Avan, Aveline, and Apollo, during the process of the Games, became close friends of Amery's older brother Joseph. A few months later, when the three were evicted due to being unable to pay taxes, they moved in with Joseph. Even though they all grew up and moved out, Apollo becoming a high level accountant, they never forgot.

**Camino Wire, D3M, 17th**

Camino's father, Byte, never fully recovered from his son's death. Though he continued to program games, his only motivation was to keep his family afloat. Years later, he added the item "Amery's knife" as a special weapon in a new game. Touching it meant instant death.

Liana Voults became overcome by grief. Unwilling to accept Camino's death, she committed suicide a year later. Her brother, Spencer, became bitter and angry, and he vowed to take down the Capitol. He died, twenty years later, in a failed raid on the Peacekeeper headquarters in his District, saving a younger recruit.

**Magnolia Dale, D7F, 16th**

Magnolia's father was crushed by her death. While at work one day, he miscalculated the fall path of a tree and it crushed him. People would say years later that he planned it. Linden continued to clean the Dale household, but he hated the eerie silence. He claim's her ghost still roams her room, flipping through her books. Melanie-Silverbell didn't miss her much, but she was shamed for being so cold and cruel.

**Durian Flowers, D11M, 15th**

Though Durian had no real friends or family at home, he left a profound impact on Ellery. A year after Ellery's victory, he made a donation to the orphanages of District Eleven. No one ever knew why.

**Satine Steel, D2F, 14th**

Satine's victor parents never realized what went wrong. They insisted that it wasn't their fault, and over time, the incident was forgotten. Both of them were killed by a small rebel band that raised Victor's Village during the rebellion that happened after the 89th Games.

**Chrystal Jolie, D1F, 13th**

Chrystal's sister would forever claim that they knew something was going to happen. No one missed her much. After these Games, the Jolie's developed a reputation of being cursed. No one knows if it's true or not, but not a single Jolie has been selected to volunteer ever since.

**Amery Mills, D8M, 12th**

Years after Amery's brother Joseph took in Artemis' younger siblings, he couldn't hold in the rage. He couldn't stand how the Capitol had taken everything from him, and he was killed after he went on a rampage, killing Peacekeepers.

**Sariose Brooke, D4F, 10/11th**

Sariose's friend Sirena was never the same. She couldn't stand the market, and she couldn't bear to walk into the Town Square, becoming emotional and teary every time she had to. However, almost every morning, she visited that spot on the docks where she used to watch Sariose come in from fishing. She didn't want to forget.

**Sadie Scott, D10F, 10/11th**

Sadie's mom forever treasured the folk song "If I Die Young." Though it wasn't more than a song before, it became a symbol of the Games and the Capitol's oppression in District Ten. It was outlawed later that year, but in some shady corners of the District, you can still hear it sung.

**Magique Dorsell, D3F, 9th**

With Magique's death, Eragon's heart shattered into a million pieces and never fully healed. He became moody, and though he did well enough to escape the street of Three, he became known for being quiet, emotional, and melancholy. Geneva and Rixos grew up and got married. They named their first baby girl Magique.

**Easton Gray, D2M, 8th**

Easton's death ended up creating a rift in his family. His father was ashamed of his son, and he immediately tried to clean the house of anything that reminded him of Easton. However, Bianca, Kaya, and their mother refused. They tried to remember, and they refused to forget. The family never mended.

**Larz Bolton, D4M, 7th**

After Larz's death, his father Derrel tried to pressure Marney into training for the Games. However, due to her late start, she wasn't good enough to be chosen. Once she turned eighteen, she left home and married Angler, younger brother of Sariose's friend Sirena. Larz's friend Tessa was shamed by her district for not volunteering, but deep in her heart, she knew she did the right thing.

**Alexander Thul, D1M, 6th**

Alexander was slowly forgotten in District One. Hated by his sister, despised by his mentor, and unknown to the general populace, his name disappeared. However, in an attic somewhere in the District, a picture frame remains, holding a smiling photo of him.

**Rye Miller, D9M, 5th**

Rye's father, a kind and loving man, didn't blame anyone for his son's death. He kept the hope that they would be reunited one day. His young sisters, Maize and Caritta, were a different story. They became bitter toward the Capitol, and during the Fieldcrest rebellion, the two now-73-year-old sisters were among the first the set the fields ablaze.

**Stream Wrena, D6F, 4th**

When Stream died, it almost tore her family apart. Arielle kept blaming herself for Stream's inexperience. Festus blamed himself for not volunteering to go in with her. Jessalyn, too young for the Games, just hid and cried. In the end, they managed to pull together, and they tried to go on with life. There would always be a hole in it.

**James Armour, D10M, 3rd**

James was dead, but his legacy lasted the longest. The letters he wrote were saved and passed down for generations. In them, he told Austin, his family, and his friends to stay strong, remember him, and keep hoping. One of his friends, Dalton Stark, took it to heart. He became one of the first rebels from District Ten to ever reach Thirteen.

**Coil Ampar, D5M, 2nd**

When Ellery visited District Five, most of Coil's family looked at him in hatred. However, his older brother, Breaker, understood. He never blamed Ellery, and he later became a major official in the District.

**Ellery Hollis, D7M, Victor**

Ellery had thought that he knew what he had to go through to go home, but he didn't, not until his victory tour. His nightmares had been fairly benign, since he didn't actively kill anyone other than Coil, and he had been half gone when he did that. However, the faces of Amery, Durian, and (most of all) Rye never left him. During his tour, he was an emotionless robot in Twelve, a crying wreck in Eleven, and a confused 14-year-old in Ten. He cried into Rye's father's shoulder in Nine, tried not to stare at a raging Joseph in Eight, and spoke through clenched teeth in Six. In Five, he saw Coil's family, and he was torn between hatred and remorse. He turned off his emotions through the rest of the Districts, making only mandatory appearances, and barely stumbled his way into the Capitol, where he was met by Snow, who hadnews that he was trapped for life. He didn't know what he was stuck in. He just knew that it wasn't victory.

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, and FAVORITER!  
I got 421 reviews! Yay!**

**My followers: Thank you to Arabian3332, AzureMoonlight, CabinFever5 Crescentclaw, Darth Yuthura, DecidedlyDestiel, EthanW32, Fangirl246010, FantasticFlygon, IVolunteerAsAuthor, Lady Lysa Arryn, LeaGirlWriter22, LeeJean7, Libb23, LittleWolf111, LlamaRoid, MoonLitt Tears, PaliminoPoppy, Phangirl4044, Rockythetigre, Skyflapple, Smash765, StellaSlomp, TheHungerGames19, ThornOfSilver, UnicornInTraining, WhovianGeronimo, Wiseowl227, Wizardtributerunner, Zayngel22, ZoeTheBibliophile, cotychan, david12341, growler111, johnsonmiranda70, jonod1995, karan490, nuttmeg, 20, shadowhunter824, stephen511, and xGred-Forgex.**

**My Favorite-rs: Thank you to Arabian3332, AzureMoonlight, CabinFever5, Crescentclaw, Darth Yuthura, DecidedlyDestiel, EthanW32, FantasticFlygon, LeaGirlWriter22, LlamaRoid, Miracle Jane, MoonLitt Tears, PaliminoPoppy, Phangirl4044, Rockythetigre, Skyflapple, StellaSlomp, TheHungerGames19, ThornOfSilver, WhiteMoon15, WhovianGeronimo, Wizardtributerunner, Zayngel22, growler111, johnsonmiranda70, 20, shadowhunter824, zoesimpson12.**

**I'm not going to respond to reviews this time, because technically, the story is over. Bye, and I hope to see you in Meaningless!**

**Goodbye!**

****~Joseph****


End file.
